Pokémon : Passer par delà les frontières
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Une simple fiction pokémon.Elle n'est pas faite pour être lue par les enfants car contient quelques scènes choquantes. Si elle plaît, j'ai les deux autres tomes qui vont avec.
1. Chapitre 1 : Plus fort que les Pokémons

**Première Partie : Un duo**  
**  
Chapitre 1 : Plus fort que les Pokémons**

"Mais arrêtez le! C'est un monstre! Il va tuer mon Machoc si ça continue!"

"Quand on cherche la baston avec moi, on l'obtient! T'as fait le malin en m'attaquant par derrière avec ta sale bête alors t'attends pas à autre chose de ma part!"

_Le Pokémon bleu de petite taille avec des crêtes brunes sur le crâne vola en arrière, le corps couvert de blessures et de saignements avant de disparaître dans une lumière rougeâtre, son dresseur le rappelant avant de s'enfuir en courant. Les élèves regardaient l'adolescent qui se tenait là, les cheveux bruns bien coiffés avec une petite mèche qui cachait l'oeil gauche de couleur vert. Portant une veste rouge avec un haut bleu en-dessous, il ne semblait pas commode et bon nombre de muscles parcouraient son corps, signe qu'il l'entretenait plus que la moyenne des personnes de son âge._

"Encore un des troisièmes classes qui croyait pouvoir faire la loi dans le lycée avec son Pokémon. Avec Ryusuke, on peut au moins se dire qu'on ne serait pas perdants dans l'affaire."

"C'est vrai que même si c'est un asocial de première catégorie, il ne cherche pas des problèmes à tout bout de champs contrairement aux racailles du coin. Mais pourquoi n'utilises t-il pas de Pokémons pour se défendre? Un jour ou l'autre, il va finir très mal."

"J'en vois pas le besoin. Depuis des siècles, on vit avec les Pokémons en les utilisant même pour les tâches les plus ridicules. Vous êtes dépendants de ces créatures! Je ne fais qu'utiliser ce que je possède réellement! On ne juge pas un homme sur ses pokémons mais sur ses capacités!"

"Ah Ryusuke! Pardon, pardon, pardon!"

_Ryusuke s'était approché des deux garçons qui discutaient à son sujet, sortant de ses poches une paire de lunettes avant de les remettre sur le nez : Bien qu'il n'était pas un exemple à suivre en ce qui concernait ses manières ou son comportement, il fallait reconnaître qu'il était puissant. Malgré les pokémons de ses adversaires, il restait invaincu dans le lycée, sa force résidant aussi bien dans ses muscles que dans son cerveau pour analyser les faiblesses des autres. Il soupira en faisant un petit geste de la main, remettant son sac à dos derrière son épaule :_

"Pfff, ça ne fait rien. Je n'ai pas mon temps à perdre pour des imbécillités de ce genre. Feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, paraîtrait qu'il y a quelques voleurs qui traînent dans le coin, méfiez vous pour vos si "charmants" Pokémons."

"Merci de nous prévenir, tu es toujours si "protecteur" envers nous."

"Humpf? Je vous ai pourtant déjà dit d'arrêter de dire de telles choses."

_Il n'était nullement gêné par ces paroles, elles étaient véridiques mais il n'appréciait pas qu'on commente ces gestes et ce qu'il disait. La main ne tenant pas le sac dans la poche gauche, il se dirigea vers la sortie de son lycée, marchant à pas lents, le soleil brillant encore dans le ciel malgré l'heure qu'il était. Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, il se trouvait devant une petite maison tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, pénétrant à l'intérieur. La maison était entouré de verdure, signe qu'elle se trouvait quand même assez loin par rapport aux autres habitations._

"C'est moi! Je suis rentré!"

"Oh Ryusuke! Le lycée a encore appelé, tu as encore causé des problèmes avec un élève!"

"Maman, on en a déjà discutés, je n'y suis pour rien moi si on décide de m'agresser. Je ne fais que me défendre!"

"Oui mais ce n'est pas là l'unique problème. Tu sèches aussi les cours pratiques en rapport avec les Pokémons, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour leur expliquer."

"Ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre que j'en ai rien à foutre de leurs putains de cours à la con? Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec ces imbécillités! Si t'as rien d'autre à dire, je vais dans ma chambre!"

"Ryusuke! Reviens..."

"Laisses tomber chérie, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne sert à rien de le raisonner là-dessus."

_La femme aux cheveux bouclés poussa un long soupir avant de retourner à la cuisine, servant le café à un homme à la chevelure dégarnie sur le haut du crâne et portant des lunettes. Leur unique fils Ryusuke, cela ne servait à rien de parler avec lui à ce sujet. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la mère arrêta de préparer le repas, s'essuyant les mains avant de sortir de la cuisine tout en montant les escaliers vers le premier étage :_

"Ryusuke! J'ai un service à te demander. Vas me chercher quelques baies dans la non-loin de la forêt de Cilexion, tu seras un ange."

_L'adolescent déposa le crayon qu'il avait en main tout en se levant, son dessin attendrait plus tard. Il jeta un oeil par la fenêtre, il ne faisait pas encore trop froid, quelle chance. Il n'avait pas besoin de mettre sa veste rouge. Sortant sans un mot de chez lui, il se dirigea vers la forêt de Cilexion, les deux mains dans les poches, un panier pendant sur le bras gauche._

"Bzzzz, Bzzzz, Bzzzz."

"Hein? Qu'est ce que des Dardargnans foutent ici?"

_Ryusuke se coucha subitement, laissant passer une nuée de Dardargnans au-dessus de lui, les guêpes monstrueusement grosses semblant de ne pas se préoccuper de lui. Des petits rayons de lumières rouges s'éloignaient peu à peu tandis qu'il se relevait, se frottant les genoux pour retirer l'herbe de sa tenue avant de se mettre à courir à la suite des Dardargnans : Ils poursuivaient quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Peut-être qu'en se dépêchant, il pouvait les rattraper._

_La petite créature continuait de se téléporter, ses téléportations se distançant de moins en moins. Si cela continuait, elle n'allait plus pouvoir s'enfuir. Enfin elle arriva dans une clairière, le soleil se préparant à se coucher mais l'obscurité ne provenait pas de l'astre de lumière mais d'une dizaine de ces guêpes aux pattes avant transformées en dards. Le dard dorsal pointé en avant, elles s'apprêtaient à éliminer l'intrus qui avait osé pénétrer dans leur territoire. Un coup de pied envoya l'une des guêpes contre un arbre, en emportant deux autres avec elles, complètement sonnées, Ryusuke se tenant devant la petite créature qui avait une petite corne ovale sur le front et une sur le dos du crâne, un semblant de coiffure au bol rouge cachant ses deux yeux. Elle avait une main posée sur la bouche et tremblait en se demandant qui était l'homme qui se tenait devant elle : D'après ce qu'elle pouvait sentir, de l'hostilité émanait de lui mais ce n'était pas à son encontre, l'hostilité visait les Dardargnans tandis qu'une profonde colère était ancré en lui mais ayant pour cible lui-même. Qu'est ce que cet humain allait-il faire? Il n'allait quand même pas combattre les Pokémons. Non, il allait sûrement en utiliser un pour se défendre, c'était obligé._

"Dans quel bordel je me suis foutu?! Bon la petite bestiole derrière moi, tu ne bouges pas et il t'arriveras rien de mal. D'après ce que j'ai constaté, tu m'as l'air de ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose toute façon."

_Ryusuke parlait d'une voix calme mais visiblement sur un ton énervé, il n'appréciait guère de venir aider un Pokémon mais bon, un groupe d'une dizaine de Dardargnans contre un...Il ne savait pas quoi, c'était un combat inégal! Les Dardargnans restants émirent quelques bourdonnements de colère en voyant leurs congénères au sol avant de se mettre en position, une première partant à l'attaque, les deux dards de ses pattes avant dirigées vers Ryusuke, celui-ci tendant ses deux mains, prêt à les sacrifier pour stopper son adversaire. Du moins, c'était la première partie de son plan. Dès que la guêpe géante était à portée, ses deux bras se mouvaient sur le côté, empoignant les bases des dards sans qu'il se fasse toucher, ayant bougé son corps vers l'avant. Un coup de tête dans celle de l'insecte et celui-ci fût à terre._

Le garçon se coucha sur le sol, deux Dardargnans se percutant de plein fouet, espérant prendre l'adolescent en tenaille. Non ils étaient impuissants face à Ryusuke mais ils continuaient leurs attaques incessantes, le garçon bougeant à gauche et à droite pour esquiver les dards : Une seule dose et tout était terminé, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre d'antidotes avec lui, c'était normal quoi?! Il n'avait pas de Pokémons et il ne les côtoyait pas normalement, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus logique! Un vrombissement d'ailes le ramena à la réalité, Ryu faisant un pas de côté, sa tenue bleue se déchirant très légèrement quand le dard passa non-loin de sa hanche, Ryu administrant un coup de pied gauche dans la tête du Dardargnan. Plus que cinq, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant. Le petit Tarsal à la robe blanche restait derrière Ryu, ne préférant ne pas bouger, il allait gêner l'humain si il tentait quoique ce soit. Depuis quand les dresseurs combattaient sans Pokémons? Il avait légèrement relevé la tête, deux yeux verts apparaissant sous la coupe au bol rouge : L'humain n'avait pas de Pokéballs avec lui, ce n'était donc pas un dresseur qui était parti à la recherche d'un nouveau pokémon alors qu'est ce qu'il faisait là? Il voulait juste la défendre mais il n'avait aucune raison pour cela! La créature continuait de regarder l'humain, restant elle-même sur ses gardes au cas où les Dardargnans tentaient de s'en prendre à elle bien que depuis le début du combat, ils se jetaient les uns après les autres sur l'humain.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Détestable pensée

**Chapitre 2 : Détestable pensée**

"Ils ont ramenés leurs compères ou quoi?!"

_Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait perdu à défendre la faible créature mais il faiblissait au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient inlassablement, son endurance étant mise à rude épreuve. Certains des Dardargnans étaient partis, d'autres restaient évanouis et enfin les trois derniers combattaient mais non pas en risquant de se prendre des coups inutiles : Elles calculaient quelque chose et cela, Ryusuke l'avait remarqué._

La petite créature aux cornes vertes ovales et à la coiffure au bol rouge se collait à la jambe de Ryusuke comme pour se cacher derrière lui : L'humain semblait si fatigué mais il restait pour elle, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. La fureur qui animait le coeur de Ryusuke avait disparue pour laisser place à une profonde tristesse et crainte, comme si il avait peur de quelque chose. Un vrombissement d'ailes se fit entendre à nouveau et Ryusuke se retourna vivement, emportant le Tarsal contre lui tout en roulant sur le sol, évitant les dards envoyés par l'insecte géant qui était venu mais accompagné par des renforts. Gardant la petite créature contre son torse, il se releva rapidement avant de courir pour s'éloigner de la clairière. Pestant contre le Tarsal, Ryusuke baissa la tête pour éviter les branches :

"C'est bien la dernière fois que je risque de me faire planter de toutes parts avec des Dardargnans juste pour sauver la vie d'un Pokémon! Mais je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner..."

_Ses insultes étaient maintenant dirigées vers lui-même comme pour tenter de se donner une explication valable à son geste inconsidéré. Oui, il avait sauvé la petite créature, oui il était poursuivi par des Dardargnans à cause de ça mais pourquoi?! Il le savait mais il ne voulait pas l'assumer! Quelques dards se plantèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait ses pieds quelques secondes auparavant, les guêpes géantes continuant leur chasse. Un dard vint se planter dans la jambe de Ryusuke, lui faisant sortir un cri de douleur bien qu'il continuait à courir malgré le poison qui s'immisçait en lui._

L'humain transpirait : Qu'est ce qui se passait? La petite créature ne comprenait pas mais baissa la tête, restant dans les bras de l'adolescent tout en cherchant à savoir quels étaient les sentiments de Ryusuke mais il restait maintenant imperméable : Le sentiment de douleur mêlé à la fièvre qui l'envahissait empêchait toute tentative. Elle baissa les yeux, se calfeutrant contre l'humain tout en se concentrant, leurs deux corps disparaissant subitement à la vue des Dardargnans. Elle avait utilisée tout son pouvoir mental pour les téléporter au loin.

Ils arrivèrent à une centaine de mètres, la petite créature relevant légèrement sa coiffure rouge pour regarder ce qu'elle venait de faire : Elle avait réussie quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisée auparavant! Se déplacer aussi loin et dans un endroit à l'abri des guêpes. Un corps tomba en avant à côté d'elle, le Tarsal aux cheveux rouges et aux cornes vertes sursautant en voyant Ryusuke qui s'était écroulé sur le sol, remarquant enfin le dard dans la jambe de celui-ci. Il avait réussi à courir avec ça?!

Recommençant à se concentrer, elle posa ses deux pattes blanches sur le dard de grande taille avant de tirer de toutes ses forces pour l'extraire de la jambe de Ryusuke qui poussa un petit râle de douleur en ouvrant faiblement les yeux : Où était-il? Bougeant légèrement la tête, il remarquait le Tarsal plutôt LA puisqu'elle avait une allure féminine dans ses gestes. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là?! Elle posa sa patte sur la plaie empoisonnée du garçon, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de souffrance, la créature aux cheveux rouges se tournant vers son visage en tapotant légèrement le front de celui-ci comme pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis. Puis subitement, elle se téléporta, l'abandonnant à son triste sort. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, des minutes considérées comme des heures, l'agonie de Ryusuke se prolongeant jusqu'à entendre au loin :

"AU VOLEUR! Ce Tarsal a volé un antidote! Mais poursuivez le!"

_Quelques secondes après ce cri, la petite créature aux cheveux rouges et aux cornes vertes était revenue, une sorte de potion entre les deux mains. Elle ouvrit la potion par la pensée grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques avant d'en déposer légèrement sur la blessure de Ryusuke, celui-ci serrant les dents en la laissant faire. Puis quand cela était fait, elle approcha la potion près des lèvres de Ryusuke, celui-ci la regardant faiblement en tentant de lever une main vers elle, passant une main dans les cheveux rouges de la créature qui se laissa faire avant d'emmener l'antidote aux lèvres de l'adolescent, le forçant à boire, le liquide verdâtre s'écoulant dans sa bouche sans en laisser tomber une goutte. Les cris s'étaient rapprochés du lieu où s'était écroulé Ryusuke qui reprenait peu à peu conscience, apercevant bien mieux la créature qui se tenait devant lui : Une sorte de robe blanche lui couvrait la totalité du corps, ses cheveux rouges étaient bien ordonnés et coiffés mais d'une façon demi-sphérique, chose peu féminine si il en est tandis que deux cornes vertes se trouvaient en avant et en arrière de ce crâne. Bien qu'il était difficile de les voir, deux yeux couleur émeraude le regardaient longuement, comme pour l'étudier. Il abaissa légèrement sa main, la tendant vers la petite créature de 40 centimètres._

Voilà, elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire : L'humain qui l'avait protégé des Dardargnans avait été sauvé par ses soins. Dire qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître aux yeux des dresseurs de peur d'être capturée, elle s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, volant un Antidote dans une boutique pour aller le ramener à l'humain avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Heureusement qu'elle était capable de se téléporter sinon, qu'est ce qui se serait passé? Elle était épuisée avec toutes ces téléportations mais elle n'allait pas abandonner son sauveur. Celui-ci le regardait longuement comme pour l'étudier : Il n'avait jamais vu de Pokémon ou quoi? Ses petites cornes vertes tremblèrent légèrement en ressentant de la douceur de la part de l'humain quand celui-ci caressa ses cheveux verts puis il tendait la main comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Instinctivement, la petite créature tendit ses deux mains pour les mettre dans celle de Ryusuke, le garçon la refermant faiblement en souriant.

"Ce Tarsal est là! Il s'en est pris à un humain! Pourchassez le au lieu!"

"Enfuis toi au lieu de rester ici bêtement, tu vas te faire prendre non? Je vais m'occuper de ça."

_La Tarsal acquiesça légèrement en retirant ses mains, se téléportant au loin, disparaissant de la vue de tous et de toutes. Deux mains se posèrent sur l'adolescent, le secouant légèrement pour voir si il se sentait bien : Les mains de celui qui dirigeait la boutique._

"Hey ca va gamin? Le Tarsal t'a pas trop fait de mal? Première fois que j'en voyais un autre part sur les livres."

"Laissez le se réveiller un peu. Je vais devoir prendre sa déposition : L'agression par un Pokémon n'est pas si rare que ça."

"Tiens, mais c'est quoi ça? Mais c'est mon Antidote?! Et il est vide! Ce Tarsal était à toi gamin?!"

_Visiblement, la gentillesse qui animait le gérant n'était que pure comédie devant le policier puisque sa poigne s'était faite plus dure, Ryusuke la ressentant mais posant sa main sur le bras du gérant pour qu'il le lâche, serrant légèrement pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas le chercher. Le policier regardait de haut en bas l'adolescent qui se relevait faiblement et en titubant :_

"Il ne semble pas avoir de pokéball pourtant. Ce Tarsal devait être sauvage mais pourquoi s'en est-il pris à vous? Vous n'êtes pas un Dresseur pourtant, vous n'avez donc aucun Pokémon?"

_Le policier semblait intrigué par l'adolescent, qui se frotta la jambe en gémissant légèrement avant de sortir un billet de 100 pokédollars, le mettant dans la main du gérant en marmonnant :_

"Voilà pour l'Antidote perdu, c'est bien son prix non? Je n'ai rien à dire, votre plainte n'a plus de raison d'être, je retournes chez moi monsieur l'Agent."

"Mais et votre agre..."

"Je croyais m'être clairement exprimé : Je n'ai rien à signaler. Bonne soirée à vous deux."

_Laissant en plan le policier et le gérant qui restaient bouches bées, Ryusuke retourna chez lui, prenant la parole avant que sa mère ne puisse le réprimander :_

"J'ai eu quelques problèmes et je n'ai pas très faim. J'ai pas envie d'en parler et je ne mangerais pas ce soir. Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, je dois travailler. Désolé pour les baies."

_Mêlant les gestes aux paroles, il ne laissa pas le temps à sa mère de répondre que déjà la porte de sa chambre se claqua avant de se verrouiller, l'adolescent jetant un oeil à ses dessins avant de se coucher sur le lit, regardant le plafond. Il semblait pensif avant de donner un violent coup de poing contre le mur : Il avait été aidé par un Pokémon! Même si ce n'était qu'un juste retour de son sauvetage, jamais plus il ne voulait se faire sauver par un Pokémon après ça! Lentement, il ferma les yeux, s'endormant avec les lunettes posées sur son visage._

Le lendemain, d'une humeur de chien, Ryusuke n'avait que sa mèche cachant son oeil gauche de bien coiffée, ses habits comme sa coiffure montrant clairement l'énervement et l'anxiété qui l'animait. En classe, comme à son habitude, il dessinait en écoutant d'un air distrait les paroles du professeur tout en le regardant pour faire semblant d'être intéressé.

"Ryusuke? Quelle est la technique la plus forte d'élément électrique? Ryusuke?"

"Tonnerre."

"Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. La bonne réponse est Fatal-Foudre."

_Des murmures désapprobateurs parcourèrent la classe comme si ce qui se passait était un évenement rarrisime. Ryusuke dessinait en regardant le plafond, n'ayant pas encore compris qu'il venait de se tromper. Quand il baissa son regard,il remarquait enfin ce qu'il dessinait. D'un geste rageur, il plia en boule la feuille avant de l'envoyer dans la tête d'un des élèves devant lui._

"Aie! Qui m'a envoyé cette boule?!"

"C'est Ryusuke! Je l'ai vu jeter la boule."

"Pfff, j'ai mal au crâne, je vais à l'infirmerie, j'ai pas besoin qu'on m'y emmènes, je sais y aller."

"Ryusuke! Ryusuke!"

_Le professeur criait à l'adolescent aux lunettes qui s'était levé en ayant laissé son cartable sur le sol, celui-ci tombant quand l'élève ferma la porte de la classe. Le garçon qui s'était pris le bout de papier l'ouvrit légèrement avant de s'exclamer devant toute la classe :_

"C'est un Tarsal! Ryusuke s'intéresse aux Pokémons?!"

"C'est impossible! Lui qui prône l'absence de tout ce qui en rapport avec eux, je ne le vois pas penser à un Pokémon!"

"Y a mon père qui travaille dans la police, il m'a dit qu'un de ses collègues avait raconté qu'un jeune adolescent s'était fait attaqué par un Tarsal hier. Vous croyez que ça serait Ryusuke?"

"Ryusuke perdre contre un Tarsal? Non mais, sois un peu sérieux quoi, ces créatures, elles préfèrent s'enfuir 99 du temps quand on en aperçois une. Il n'y a même pas de nids dans les environs et aucun élève dans le lycée en possède un d'après mes souvenirs."

"Oui mais pourquoi aurait-il dessiné un Tarsal? Ce n'est pas logique."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? C'est son problème, pas le mien!"

"Allons allons un peu de silence, on va reprendre les cours!"  
_  
Le professeur claqua ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre pour rétablir l'ordre dans la classe. De son côté, Ryusuke, les mains dans les poches, se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, ouvrant la porte en disant :"Je suis malade, je m'installe sur un lit et je me repose." Paroles inutiles car l'infirmière n'était pas là. Se couchant sur le lit, les deux mains derrière la tête, il se demandait ce qui se passait avec lui : Cette petite créature restait ancrée dans sa mémoire et ce n'était pas normal! D'après ses connaissances, elle était du type psy donc elle avait peut-être utilisée un stratagème pour lui pervertir l'esprit, c'était l'unique raison de sa présence dans sa mémoire, voilà tout! Regardant sa main dirigée par le plafond, il se souvenait de cette légère chaleur lorsque ses deux mains s'étaient posées dans la sienne. Il referma le poing avant de se l'enfoncer subitement dans le ventre, pouffant sous sa propre puissance. Voilà de quoi lui remettre les idées en place!_

"Pourquoi je pense à cette créature moi? Ce n'est qu'un pokémon qui m'a sauvé comme je l'ai sauvé, rien d'autre, rien de plus."  
_  
Une petite ombre lui cachait le soleil, Ryusuke tournant la tête pour apercevoir le pokémon aux cheveux rouges et aux cornes vertes qui le regardait._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Persécution

**Chapitre 3 : Persécution**

_Ryusuke écarquilla les yeux devant l'apparition de la petite bête de 40 centimètres avant de se redresser sur le lit subitement. La Tarsal le regardait profondément comme si elle tentait de lire dans son esprit ses sentiments actuels à l'instant de son apparition : De la colère mais portée envers lui-même, de la surprise de la voir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et de l'envie? Le jeune garçon voulait tant que ça la voir? L'adolescent restait immobile avant de crier :_

"Tu m'as pourri mon existence!"

_Quelle réplique! Il en était peu fier et il y avait de quoi. Il n'aimait pas se mentir à lui-même alors mentir aux autres même si ce n'était qu'une créature, ce n'était guère mieux. La Tarsal continuait de l'observer, ses petits yeux verts pointés dans sa direction : Malgré ses paroles, elle restait là, impassible. L'adolescent faisait de même, attendant un simple geste du pokémon à la robe blanche et aux cornes vertes mais il s'esquintait les yeux à force tout se déroula subitement : Un clignement des yeux et la créature n'était plus là. Un second clignement de surprise et elle se trouvait sur son ventre, posant sa patte droite d'une blancheur immaculée sur le front de l'humain qui tomba en arrière, s'évanouissant sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer._

"Ryusuke? Ryusuke? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore séché les cours? Attends un peu pour voir...Mais tu es brûlant!"

_Une main féminine s'était posée sur son front, l'adolescent ouvrant subitement les yeux avant de relever le haut de son corps, l'infirmière aux cheveux blonds bouclés poussant un petit cri de surprise en reculant._

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Où suis-je?"

"Tu es à l'infirmerie Ryusuke. Quand je suis arrivée, tu étais couché sur le lit en train de dormir, je pensais que c'était encore une de tes ruses pour ne pas participer aux combats de Pokémons après les cours mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu vas bien? Tu m'as l'air pâle?"

"Où est-elle?!"

"Elle? Qui donc?"

"La Tarsal! Elle se trouvait là! Sur le rebord de la fenêtre! J'ai pas rêvé!"

"Allons allons, je crois que c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais. T'entendre parler de Pokémons, cela montre bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Je vais contacter tes parents et ils vont venir te chercher."

"MAIS JE N'AI PAS RÊVE!"

_Il criait de toutes ses forces à l'infirmière, celle-ci s'éloignant quelques secondes avant de revenir avec une seringue, la plantant dans le bras de Ryusuke qui tomba à nouveau en léthargie. Elle poussa un léger soupir tout en prenant une fiche, écrivant les symptômes de la maladie de Ryusuke. Une minute plus tard, elle se dirigeait vers le téléphone, composant un numéro :_

"Madame Zudoresuan? C'est l'infirmière du lycée. Pourriez vous venir chercher votre fils Ryusuke, celui-ci est fièvreux. Je vous donnerais mon diagnostic quand vous serez au lycée."

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans la maison Zudoresuan, l'adolescent ouvrait les yeux, regardant le plafond. Il devait éviter de prendre cette mauvaise habitude, il tournait son visage à gauche et à droite, regardant où il se trouvait : Sa chambre. Il était de retour dans sa chambre, couché dans son lit et en pyjama. Quelques voix se faisaient entendre au rez-de-chaussée, ses parents et celle d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Descendant lentement, il posait une main sur son front : Non, il n'avait plus de fièvre._

"Ah! Ryusuke. La police attendait ton réveil. Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit au sujet de ton agression?"

"J'avais pas envie et cela ne concernait que moi et puis d'abord, ce n'était pas une agression."

"D'après le rapport que j'ai dans mes mains, on vous a retrouvé allongé sur le sol non loin de la forêt de Cilexion, un Tarsal à la couleur étrange se trouvant devant vous. Un antidote déjà consommé se trouvait aussi à votre portée tandis que le Tarsal s'est enfuit. Cela peut-être très grave comme agression et d'après vos parents, vous êtes sujet à de nombreuses hallucinations qui sont sûrement dues à la présence du Tarsal dans votre esprit."

"DES IMBECILES! Voilà ce que vous êtes! J'ai dis que je ne m'étais pas fait agressé, je le sais bien mieux que vous non?! Vous me prenez tous la tête, je me barres!"

"Ryusuke! Reviens ici tout de suite! Tu es encore malade!"

_Le père s'était levé à la suite de l'adolescent mais celui-ci était déjà sorti à la nuit tombée, courant à se couper le souffle à travers les plaines avoisinantes sa maison. Il avait froid, le vent d'hiver lui caressant la totalité de son corps de son souffle glacial tandis que ses pas malgré l'herbe lui arrachaient des petits cris de douleur. Enfin il s'arrêta de courir, remarquant une écurie abandonnée, sûrement un ancien endroit pour les Ponytas, ces fiers chevaux aux flammes parcourant leurs dos ne brûlant pas leurs propriétaires. Il s'installa au fond de l'écurie, se mettant assis, dos contre le bois du mur, sa tête posée contre ses genoux remontés devant lui. Quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il n'éclate en pleurs :_

"Pourquoi?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal à ce Pokémon?! Je l'ai sauvé et pourtant, il n'arrête pas de me suivre et de me faire du mal! Je lui ai rien fait! Qu'il me laisse tranquille, je veux être en paix! AHHHH!"

_Le jeune homme qui n'avait plus rien de l'être confiant au lycée poussa un cri de terreur en voyant le Tarsal apparaître devant ses yeux, d'abord sous la forme d'une illusion avant de prendre une consistance plus réelle. Ryusuke s'était relevé, se mettant dans un coin tandis que la petite créature aux yeux verts le regardait longuement d'un air étonné._

Que se passait-il avec cet humain? D'abord il lui avait sauvé la vie, ensuite, il lui criait dessus avec de la colère dans le ton mais non dans le coeur et maintenant...Il semblait apeuré, non, horrifié, il avait visiblement très peur d'elle alors qu'elle ne faisait rien pour cela. Il bloquait son coeur, une carapace s'étant formé autour, empêchant à la petite créature de le lire pour comprendre ses sentiments. Elle s'avançait lentement vers lui, tendant les deux mains en sa direction : Elle était venue le remercier pour son sauvetage contre les Dardargnans, s'étant enfuie lorsqu'elle avait remarquée la présence d'autres êtres humains : Elle n'aimait pas le contact avec ces derniers mais celui-ci semblait spécial : Jamais elle n'avait rencontrée quelqu'un d'aussi complexe sentimentalement et elle voulait apprendre à le connaître mais la laisserait-il s'approcher de lui? Ca n'allait pas être chose facile vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'adolescent qui avait perdu de sa magnificence au fil des heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis sa rencontre.

"Ne t'approches pas de moi! Je ne veux pas! ELOIGNES TOI!"

_Le garçon passa au-dessus du box du fond pour échapper au Tarsal. Pourquoi cette créature continuait-elle de le suivre?! Il l'avait sauvé, c'était tout! Elle pouvait s'en aller, il n'avait pas besoin de remerciement! Il n'avait rien pût faire avec les Dardargnans et ce qu'elle avait vue n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse, maintenant c'était bon, il ne voulait plus la voir!_

"J'ai pas besoin de vous répugnantes créatures! Ne t'approches pas de moi sinon je serais obligé de te frapper!"

_Quelles belles paroles alors qu'il reculait pas à pas, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Combattre un Pokémon, ce n'était pas dur, si on l'agressait, il répondait présent pour se défendre, c'était pas si différent d'un humain au final mais se lier à ces derniers, ça, c'était hors de question! Sa stupidité l'avait obligé à défendre ce Tarsal, il était né comme ça et on ne pouvait pas changer son caractère. Il n'allait pas attaquer une créature qui ne lui voulait aucun mal, ce n'était pas son genre mais il devait l'impressionner, lui faire peur. Il ne pleurait plus mais serrait les dents, tentant de contrôler ses nerfs, un peu de sang s'écoulait de ses pieds : A force de les frotter contre le sol de l'écurie, la plante s'était ouverte légèrement._

La Tarsal était sorti du box du fond après que l'humain passe par-dessus le bois séparant les deux box. Elle continuait d'avancer non plus en avançant lentement mais en sautillant pour se rapprocher plus rapidement de Ryusuke. Il était mignon avec les quelques larmes dans les yeux, comment un humain pouvait-il avoir autant de crainte à son égard? Normalement, c'était l'inverse qui devait se produire : ELLE devait s'enfuir si l'humain avait des sentiments néfastes à son égard mais il n'y avait rien de tel. Elle relevait la tête pour regarder le visage de Ryusuke tout en sautillant une nouvelle fois avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, tête la première, elle n'avait pas regardée où elle avait mis les pieds.

Tentative d'intimidation loupée, c'était au tour du pokémon. Ryusuke la regardait bondir en sa direction, se rapprochant peu à peu tandis qu'il s'immobilisait : Bondir pour arriver au niveau de son visage et l'étrangler...Voilà ce qu'elle voulait faire! Il s'était mis en position de défense, le poing tremblant en avant, prêt à contre-attaquer si elle décidait de s'en prendre à lui. Il y avait confusion entre les pensées des deux personnes et lorsqu'il vit la Tarsal s'écrouler devant lui, la première phrase qui lui traversa l'esprit était : Mordre la poussière. Reculant à nouveau, il gardait sa position avant de se retourner, se mettant à courir pour s'échapper de l'écurie abandonnée, la créature aux cheveux rouges et aux cornes vertes disparaissant pour réapparaître devant lui, Ryusuke s'arrêtant en reculant, ses pieds tentant une manoeuvre audacieuse pour qu'il puisse se retourner tout en prenant de l'élan mais la nervosité avait envahie tout son corps et comme l'avait "prédit" la Tarsal, Ryusuke mordit bien la poussière, ses jambes se croisant pour lui faire rencontrer le sol.

Il se retourna lentement en gémissant de douleur, la créature grimpant sur son ventre comme à l'infirmerie mais ce moment là avait-il été la réalité ou alors qu'une simple vision de son esprit détraqué depuis hier? Il n'osait plus bouger, tremblant de la totalité de son corps. C'était comme la dernière fois mais il n'allait pas avoir autant de chances, il n'y avait plus personne pour l'aider. Jamais il ne pourra concrétiser son rêve qui devenait une chimère, la main droite se tendant dans le ciel étoilé, ses yeux se fermant : Il allait mourir ici. Sa main se déposa lentement sur l'herbe, le vent continuant de souffler sans pour autant toucher le garçon qui murmurait en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux :

"D'habitude, la mort, c'est quand même un peu plus froid que ça. Il y a un problème..."

_Il apercevait une sorte de sphère de 2 mètres de hauteur qui l'entourait ainsi que la Tarsal qui avait joint les deux mains pour se concentrer. La respiration de Ryusuke se faisait plus calme, il reprenait peu à peu conscience de la réalité : Non il n'était pas mort, non il n'était pas en danger mais il était en pyjama et dehors, pieds nus. En voyant les arbres dont les branches se balançaient vers la gauche sous la force du vent, il se doutait qu'il devait faire un froid de canard mais au contraire, il se sentait bien, il avait un peu chaud et il s'arrêta de trembler peu à peu, regardant la Tarsal qui arrêta de se concentrer, l'abri crée par ses soins étant assez résistant pour tenir quelques temps :_

"Merci. Je...Je dois m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fais non? Je suis désolé mais tu vois, j'ai...Comment dire, tu ne le répèteras pas hein?"

_Ryusuke regardait la Tarsal droit dans les yeux, légèrement gêné par les évènements : Plus ridicule que lui, ce n'était pas possible en ce moment. La créature se coucha sur l'adolescent, posant sa patte droite pour relever une partie de ses cheveux, créant une mèche sur l'oeil gauche comme avec l'humain, celui-ci souriant faiblement en voyant la similitude avec sa propre coiffure, l'oeil vert du pokémon, l'observant, attendant qu'il se prononce :_

"Pour faire simple, on va juste dire que j'ai peur de vous voilà tout."

_Il détourna le regard mais la Tarsal toucha légèrement le visage de l'adolescent avant de faire de même en se désignant : Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'humain avait peur d'elle alors qu'elle avait été sauvée par lui? Ryusuke se releva légèrement, tenant la petite créature par la hanche. Sa main tremblait encore au contact de la peau blanche et chaude mais ce n'était pas si monstrueux que ça._

"Pourquoi je n'ai pas trembler en te protégeant contre les Dardargnans? Ce n'était pas la même scène. Que tu sois un pokémon ou un humain, je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés en te voyant te faire tuer par ces monstrueuses guêpes! Je suis pas insensible hein? Des fois, on doit quand même passer outre sa peur si on veut pouvoir défendre les autres. Donc je n'avais pas à trembler puis tu n'as pas l'air si monstrueuse que ça de près."

_Il souriait à nouveau, passant sa main droite sur la tête du pokémon pour caresser ses cheveux rouges, la Tarsal se laissant faire en fermant les yeux de plaisir. Ryusuke était peut-être très difficile à comprendre mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner plus que ça, elle arrivait de nouveau à lire dans ses sentiments, il semblait apaisé maintenant._

"Par contre, je suis désolé mais je ne veux plus que tu arrêtes de me suivre. Heu attends un peu..."

_Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire? Qu'elle n'arrête pas de le suivre? Mais c'était l'autre sens qu'il devait annoncer! Si son coeur se mettait à parler à la place de sa raison, ça n'allait pas se dérouler comme prévu. Il devait corriger le tir._

"Je me suis trompé. Ne me suis plus s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas un dresseur et je ne veux pas de pokémons avec moi, ce n'est pas dur, je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un pokémon et j'en ai surtout pas envie. Donc tu comprendras que je ne veux pas de toi non?"

_La Tarsal releva la tête, montrant deux yeux verts qui pourraient attendrir le plus froid des hommes. Elle voulait rester avec lui maintenant qu'elle l'avait découvert mais cela ne semblait pas affecter l'adolescent qui se releva complètement, gémissant un peu de douleur en tentant de faire quelques pas, c'est vrai qu'il saignait aux pieds, il l'avait complètement oublié. Déposant la petite créature aux cheveux rouges et aux cornes vertes sur le sol, il lui fît un petit salut d'adieu avant de marcher en direction de sa maison bien qu'elle était éloignée. Il tremblait maintenant de froid, le vent recommençant son travail sur son corps avant de se sentir subitement téléporté, fermant les yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre et il se tapa légèrement le front : C'était évident! Elle pouvait se téléporter ainsi que les autres mais son pouvoir devait sûrement la fatiguer, surtout que la distance avait été énorme. Instinctivement, il se retourna avant de réceptionner le pokémon qui allait s'écrouler, la couchant dans son lit en mettant la couverture sur une partie du corps, la laissant se reposer. Il lui devait bien ça et demain, il la ferait partir. Ce n'était pas son genre de reporter au lendemain ce qu'il pouvait faire le jour même mais il n'allait pas la jeter à la porte après ce qu'elle avait fait._

"Ryusuke?! Tu es revenu?! Mais co..."

"NE VENEZ SURTOUT PAS DANS MA CHAMBRE!"

_Il avait crié ça en entendant la voix de sa mère, fermant subitement la porte à clé, la Tarsal se réveillant légèrement, Ryusuke posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui demander de se taire, ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'il y avait un pokémon dans sa chambre. Attendant que sa mère soit partie, il ouvrit légèrement la porte avant de la refermer à clé derrière lui, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il devait soigner ses blessures au pied. Un éternuement soudain sortit de sa bouche : Voilà qu'il venait d'avoir froid. Vraiment, quelle journée de dingue depuis que cette créature était arrivée dans sa vie. Il devait s'en débarrasser le plus tôt possible et cela sera fait dès le lendemain. Ses parents ne s'étant pas couchés en attendant son retour, il descendit les escaliers, se présentant devant eux :_

"Mais où tu étais passé?! Le policier n'a pas réussi à terminer son travail à cause de toi! Tu dépasses les bornes Ryusuke!"

"Je crois que je suis fatigué. Je suis seulement sorti de la chambre pour vous dire bonne nuit. Si vous n'êtes pas contents, c'est la même chose."

"TU RESTES ICI!"

_Le père s'était levé à nouveau, tapant du poing sur la table de la cuisine, Ryusuke restant impassible avant de s'installer, prêt à écouter toutes les remontrances qui allaient s'ensuivre._

"Depuis cette agression par le Tarsal, tu as l'air complètement différent. Est-ce que tu refais des cauchemars?"

_Voilà qu'il venait d'éveiller l'intérêt de l'adolescent, un intérêt dont il se passerait volontiers :_

"J'ai arrêté de faire des cauchemars depuis déjà 2 ou 3 ans, je vais pas recommencer à cause de ça et JE NE ME SUIS PAS FAIT AGRESSE!"

"Tu dis que tu ne fais plus de cauchemars mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Encore hier, tu étais en sueur, ton lit le prouve bien assez."

_Sa mère déposa trois tasses dont l'une de chocolat chaud. Il était déjà plus de 22 heures 30 mais aucune des trois personnes ne semblait fatiguée. Ryusuke baissait la tête, tenant sa tasse entre ses deux mains :_

"Je ne peux pas vraiment oublier. Ca restera ancré en moi pour l'éternité, qu'on le veuille ou non."

"On le sait bien mais on t'a proposé d'aller voir un psychologue pour régler ce problème. Nous ne pouvons même plus utiliser de pokémons devant toi de peur de te faire rechuter."

"Je n'ai pas ces problèmes au lycée mais je ne veux pas les voir au quotidien, c'est tout. Je pense que la discussion est terminée. Je ne passerais pas ma vie avec des pokémons."

"Tu ne pourras pas y échapper, tu le sais aussi bien que nous. Tout le monde possède des pokémons, un jour ou l'autre, tu en auras un que tu aimeras en particulier et dont tu t'occuperas avec tendresse et dévotion."

_La tasse percuta le mur de la cuisine, Ryusuke ayant donné un violent coup de la main dans l'objet de porcelaine, les morceaux tombant sur le sol, le chocolat chaud se collant sur le mur. Il s'était levé, se dirigeant vers le couloir :_

"J'ai dis : "La discussion est close." Je ne m'attacherais jamais à ces créatures."

"Pourquoi faut-il que cela se termine toujours comme ça?"

"Vos paroles n'ont pas à être prononcées et peut-être nous pourrons vivre en paix comme une vraie famille."

_Le père voulait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à nouveau à son fils mais préféra s'abstenir, le laissant remonter dans sa chambre avant de s'y enfermer, la mère de Ryusuke faisant apparaître un monstre de couleur jaune avec des rayures noires ressemblant à des éclairs sur le ventre ainsi que des traits de même couleur sur le reste du corps._

"ELEK! ELEK!"

"Tu veux bien m'aider Caliro? Ensuite, nous irons produire le courant pour la journée de demain."

_L'Elektek tapa ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre avant de produire un peu d'électricité entre les deux, utilisant sa queue jaune pour ramasser les débris de la tasse avant d'accompagner la femme qui était sa dresseuse. Dans sa chambre, Ryusuke regardait la petite créature qui était couchée dans son lit, respirant faiblement, signe qu'elle dormait paisiblement : Cela devait être la première fois qu'elle dormait dans une maison. Il était vrai que les pokémons vivaient dans la nature avec toutes les intempéries qui allaient avec. Ca ne devait pas être simple. Il alluma la petite lampe sur son bureau, la collant presque contre le bois de ce dernier pour ne pas réveiller la Tarsal avant de sortir un crayon : Il ne devait pas oublier son objectif. Il jeta un petit regard à la créature avant de se mettre à dessiner. Demain, elle partira de son existence et tout redeviendra comme avant._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Pot de colle

**Chapitre 4 : Pot de colle**

_Une forêt en flammes, des corps calcinés d'humains et de pokémons, la foudre s'abattant sur les quelques rares survivants, la tempête de glace balayant les cadavres jonchant le sol. Au milieu de ce spectacle de désolation, une ombre se tenait là, fière et droite, levant deux bras dont les coudes ressemblaient à des lames dans le ciel, poussant un cri strident, cri couvert par d'autres plus humains :_

"Appelez les secours et l'armée! Ce pokémon a perdu la raison! Il a le pokévi...AHHHHH!"

_L'ombre avait pointé l'une de ses pattes avant en direction des cris. Entre ses trois doigts, une lumière orange était apparue avant qu'un puissant souffle de feu sorte de la paume, brûlant vif l'endroit d'où provienne les paroles. Couché sur le sol à quelques mètres de là, un jeune garçon regardait terrifié la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. L'ombre se retournait lentement vers lui, montrant son visage à l'enfant : Un long nez comme une foreuse, une corne sur le front, de longues plaques jaunes sur le crâne et sur le corps grisâtre comme pour faire une protection, de l'écume sortait de la bouche du pokémon, sa corne se mettant à briller d'une lueur jaune, le ciel nuageux se couvrant encore plus en grondant, des éclairs apparaissant à travers les nuages avant que la foudre s'apprête à tomber :  
_  
"POUSSES TOI GAMIN!"

_Un coup de pied frappa l'enfant au ventre, le faisant rouler au loin sur le sol tandis qu'un long râle d'agonie se prononça, un corps fumant tombant à l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant le jeune garçon. Des roquettes explosèrent sur le corps de la créature qui ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur, plantant ses deux pattes avant dans le sol pour en retirer un rocher mesurant bien 3 fois sa taille avant de le faire rouler pour écraser quelques personnes avant que le sol se mette à trembler : Une tortue mesurant dans les 1 mètres 60 se tenait devant le jeune garçon pour le protéger, deux canons sortant de sa carapace. Couchée sur le sol, ses griffes s'ancrèrent dans la terre, signe qu'elle s'apprêter à utiliser ses deux canons pour asperger la créature. Une corne traversa la carapace de la tortue comme si elle était composée de terre, la créature la soulevant juste avec la foreuse qui lui servait de nez avant de l'envoyer dans les airs, la tortue tentant de se mouvoir dans le ciel sans y arriver, la corne nasale du pokémon fou se logeant en intégralité en elle, la tuant sur le coup, un sang bleu se projetant sur le visage du garçon qui gardait les yeux ouverts, des yeux entièrement blancs, il n'était plus conscient._

"Non...Non...Pas lui...VAS T'EN! VAS T'EN! Laisses moi tranquille! NE T'APPROCHES PAS!"

_Un objet de métal percuta le sol, des crayons s'éparpillant à gauche et à droite, les mains de Ryusuke bougeant dans le vide et sur le bureau, sa tête posée sur ce dernier. Il avait le sommeil agité et cela n'avait pas à échapper à la petite créature qui se réveilla subitement : C'était pire qu'elle le pensait : Ce n'était pas une simple peur banale et commune, c'était plutôt le stade final d'une phobie. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle sauta du lit pour atterrir sur le plancher avant de sauter sur les genoux de l'humain puis sur le bureau. Elle posa une main sur son front avant de crier légèrement de surprise : Il était en sueur, de grosses gouttes s'écoulant de ses cheveux et de son visage par tout les pores de sa peau. Elle remonta légèrement ses propres cheveux en bol, laissant apparaître ses deux yeux verts inquiets avant de les fermer pour se concentrer : Elle n'aimait pas utiliser cette chose mais quand cela s'avérait nécessaire, elle le devait._

C'était quoi cette lumière qui traversait le ciel, réduisant à néant les nuages maléfiques avant de les avaler dans son halo : Une robe gigantesque et blanche était apparue dans son rêve, plutôt son cauchemar. Lentement, tout s'était arrêté, immobilisé comme si le temps n'avait plus court. La robe blanche s'abaissa peu à peu, laissant apparaître deux mains de même couleur puis un visage avec les deux yeux verts regardait tout autour de lui : Quelle vision apocalyptique. Le garçon rêvait-il de cela chaque soir? Il était normal qu'il soit dans cet état en subissant ce cauchemar, sa vie elle-même devait l'être. Des cheveux rouges se posèrent sur le visage géant, cachant les yeux avant que deux cornes vertes apparaissent, l'une sur le devant des cheveux, l'autre sur le dos du crâne. La scène était figée mais seul le garçon pouvait encore bouger, arrêtant de se cacher les yeux avant les mains. Qu'est ce qui se passait? Tout était si...irréel. Ce n'était pas normal, ça ne devait pas se dérouler comme cela! La Tarsal géante reprenait peu à peu une taille normale, une sphère de lumière l'entourant, celle-ci grandissant peu à peu. Elle s'approchait de l'enfant qui la regardait, abasourdi. Lentement, la créature s'était mise à grandir, sa robe devenant une sorte de tutu de couleur blanche, son corps doublant de taille tandis que ses deux cornes vertes se positionnaient tel des barettes dans ses cheveux qui s'allongèrent tout en dessinant une frange pour laisser apparaître ses deux yeux vert. Quelques secondes plus tard, la créature s'était mise encore à grandir doublant à nouveau de taille pour faire dans les 1 mètre 60 à 70, les deux cornes se positionnant maintenant au creux de la poitrine et dans le dos de la créature, ses cheveux rouges s'allongeant légèrement pour former une mèche cachant la partie droite de son visage. Quand à sa robe, elle couvrait à nouveau ses jambes rouges, ressemblant à celle d'une danseuse de valse et de bal tandis que ses deux mains de même couleur que ses cheveux serraient le jeune garçon contre elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, pendant que le garçon séchait ses larmes, une voix douce et féminine lui parlait dans sa tête :

"Ne t'inquiètes plus dorénavant, tu pourras dormir tranquille."

_Un flash blanc et tout était terminé. La Tarsal regardait les effets de son pouvoir sur l'adolescent : Il semblait maintenant calme et apaisé, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ne tremblait plus et ses mains restaient sur le bureau. Il respirait lentement, signe qu'il venait enfin de trouver le repos après tant d'années. S'immiscer dans les rêves pour les transformer en cauchemars, c'était une technique pour éliminer ses adversaires mais l'inverse était si rare voir unique. Elle venait de transformer l'enfer des songes en paradis mais elle était épuisée, la puissance demandée pour réaliser ce genre de choses était énorme, surtout pour une petite créature de son genre mais ce n'était pas terminé. Elle se concentra à nouveau, un petit halo entourant Ryusuke pour le lever de sa position, le déposant dans le lit par la force de son esprit. Lentement, elle alla le rejoindre dans le lit, se collant contre lui._

Le lendemain matin, les premières paroles de Ryusuke donnaient son impression de cette nuit, n'ouvrant pas les yeux :

"Purée...C'est bien la première fois que j'ai aussi bien dormi. Si seulement ça pouvait se passer plus souvent. Hmmm?"

_Il sentait un souffle chaud dans son cou et lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement, tournant son visage vers la provenance du souffle, regardant la petite créature aux cheveux rouges, relevant ces derniers pour apercevoir ses yeux fermés. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas si monstrueux que ça au final, la Tarsal n'avait rien du tout en commun avec le monstre de ses rêves. Il se demandait même si ce n'était pas elle la cause de son si bon sommeil. Il abaissa à nouveau les cheveux de la créature avant de se lever, ce n'était pas tout ça mais il devait se rendre au lycée quand même! Salle de bain, nettoyage, retrait des pansements sur la plante des pieds pour vérifier l'état de ces blessures avant de commencer à s'habiller. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, la Tarsal était debout, bâillant légèrement en mettant une main devant sa petite bouche en poussant un petit "Tarsal!", Ryusuke y répondant par une petite caresse sur le crâne et sur ses cornes :_

"Bonjour à toi aussi. Je vais devoir y aller, tu feras comme prévu n'est-ce pas? Tu devrais pouvoir te téléporter sans que mes parents te voient."

_La petite créature acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de disparaître bien que son regard semblait dire le contraire. Ryusuke ne l'avait pas remarqué et il soupira légèrement : De tristesse ou de soulagement? Elle allait lui manquer quand même, il ne devait pas se leurrer mais c'était pour son bien et pour le sien : Il serait un piètre dresseur, toujours plus apeuré par son pokémon que par le reste et elle semblait si faible, il allait la protéger plutôt que l'inverse. Il s'était très bien débrouillé pendant toutes ces années, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant à s'occuper de ça, il n'en voyait pas le besoin!_

Quelques heures plus tard, la fin des cours du matin allait sonner :

"Et n'oubliez pas que cette après-midi aura lieu la séance d'entraînement de combat entre vos pokémons."

_Ryusuke poussa un petit soupir d'amusement : Encore une séance qu'il allait louper et cela n'allait pas le gêner. Le son de la cloche pour annoncer la fin des cours fut interrompu par des cris de fille, tout le monde excepté Ryusuke se dirigeant vers le couloir pour connaître l'origine des cris. L'adolescent rangeait ses affaires pour se préparer à aller dans son coin privé pour déjeuner._

"Mais qu'est ce que..."

"Pourquoi y a t-il un pokémon ici?"

"Je crois que c'est un Tarsal mais j'en ai jamais vue de cette couleur."

"Il appartient à qui? Celui qui l'a laissé sortir va se faire tuer par les professeurs."

"Tiens, il se dirige vers cette classe."

_La petite Tarsal aux cheveux rouges et aux cornes vertes avançait tout en tremblant à travers la foule d'humains. Elle avait peur de ces personnes, certaines sortaient des petits bloc-notes électroniques de couleur rouge : Des Pokédex. Puis enfin, elle remarqua la raison de sa venue dans cet endroit réunissant trop de personnes à son goût : Ryusuke allait se lever pour se retirer de la salle de cours mais un petit cri plaintif et mignon s'était fait entendre dans la salle et dans les couloirs : Le pokémon courait vers l'adolescent en tendant les bras, le garçon tournant le regard vers la provenance du cri avant d'être statufié de surprise, ouvrant machinalement les bras en laissant tomber son sac qu'il venait de soulever, réceptionnant la Tarsal de 40 centimètres qui s'engouffra dans le creux. Elle se cachait la vue, restant collée contre Ryusuke qui continuait de la regarder avec étonnement avant qu'un long murmure se fasse entendre accompagné d'un brouhaha incompréhensible :_

"NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ VUS?! J'ai pas rêvé!"

"Pincez moi, je dois halluciner! Ryusuke a ramené son pokémon les gars! Balancez ça aux autres classes! L'intouchable a été touché par un pokémon!"

"Je vais l'annoncer à tout le monde, dès demain, tu seras dans le journal Ryusuke! Dire que tu nous avais caché que tu avais un Pokémon, en plus un Tarsal!"

"Mais je...! Ce n'est pas mon Pokémon! Je n'ai même pas de Pokéball!"

"Si ce n'est pas ton Pokémon, tu vois aucun souci à ce que je le capture?!"  
_  
Ryusuke s'était levé, maintenant la petite créature contre lui tout en parlant d'une voix visiblement gênée. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de venir ici?! Maintenant, tout le monde était au courant qu'il avait été avec un Pokémon, non...C'était bien pire que ça! Tout le monde pensait que c'était SON pokémon! Et vu la façon dont elle se collait contre lui, il n'y avait aucune erreur possible. Un garçon à la coiffure hirsute de couleur bleue avait fait apparaître une sphère rouge et blanche dans sa main, la faisant agrandir avant de la lancer vers la Tarsal qui n'avait rien vu. Instinctivement, l'adolescent donna un coup de pied dans la pokéball, la frappant dans son centre pour la renvoyer violemment à son propriétaire, celui-ci se la prenant en plein front avant de tomber en arrière. De la voix gênée, il était passer à la colère, une colère bien singulière que les autres élèves n'avaient jamais encore entendus auparavant :_

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fous avant que je t'arrache la figure?"

"Tu as dit que ce n'était pas ton Pokémon alors je le capture, c'est pas dur!"

"Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ça? Poses un seul doigt sur elle et je te brises les bras."

"Mais je..."

"Allons allons! Ryusuke et Taran, veuillez vous calmer. Ryusuke puisque tu as un Pokémon, tu seras prié de venir à la séance d'entraînement."

"Et si je refuses?"

_Il avait répondu d'un air insolent : Il n'allait pas participer à ces gaminerais pour savoir qui était le plus fort, ce n'était pas son genre et il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Mais le professeur lui souriait d'un air inquiétant comme si l'adolescent n'avait pas à discuter ses paroles :_

"Si tu ne viens pas, tu seras renvoyé du lycée pour plusieurs raisons, tu veux que je te les cites? La première est que tu n'as pas annoncer que tu possédais un Pokémon et il n'est donc pas dans le registre du lycée. La seconde est que tu as laissé sortir ce Pokémon de sa pokéball et cela sans autorisation. Je continue ou ça te suffit?"

"MAIS CE N'EST PAS MON TARSAL!"

"Ah bon? Pourtant, je suis désolé de te dire que les preuves visuelles sont plus qu'éloquentes. Les cours du matin sont terminés, veuillez vous disperser. Nous reprendrons à 14 heures."

"Mais mais mais..."

_La Tarsal continuait de se coller contre le torse de Ryusuke, poussant des petits rugissements de plaisir : Il était encore là pour la protéger. Après les pokémons, c'était au tour des humains. Il était craint et respecté des deux à ses yeux et elle releva la tête, laissant apparaître ses deux yeux émeraudes devant le jeune garçon qui se gratta le menton en soupirant : Encore un problème à l'horizon. Encore un problème à l'horizon et la petite créature n'arrangeait en rien la situation._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Inquiétude

**Chapitre 5 : Inquiétude**

"Tarsal!"

"C'est bon n'est-ce pas? Enfin, j'espère plutôt que ça l'est, je me fais ma propre nourriture chaque matin. Ca te plaît?"

_La petite créature tenait entre ses deux pattes une boule de riz tout en la mangeant devant Ryusuke qui était assis dos contre le mur du toit de l'école. Elle mangeait de bon appétit, seule elle et lui se trouvant à cet endroit : Les autres humains avaient bien tenté de venir les rejoindre mais il avait bloqué la porte tout en se mettant en colère pour leur faire comprendre de ne pas les suivre. Les premières minutes où il se trouvait seul avec la Tarsal, il tentait de garder son calme pour ne pas exploser de rage puis finalement, à force de voir ce regard dirigé sur lui, il s'était laissé pousser par la fatigue. La petite Tarsal poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant une orbe brunâtre dans son onigiri :_

"Quoi? Il y a un problème? Tu n'aimes pas? C'est du chocolat. D'habitude, on ne met pas vraiment ça à l'intérieur mais j'aime bien changer et cuisiner."

_Il rigola faiblement, voyant qu'elle s'était remise à manger tout en léchant la boule brune durcie avec entrain, ses lèvres se recouvrant peu à peu d'une petite couche de chocolat, Ryusuke souriant avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel, le sourire disparaissant peu à peu : Dans quoi elle s'était foutue et surtout dans quel pétrin elle l'avait mis? Il allait devoir..."l'utiliser" dans un de ces combats qu'il trouvait exécrables au possible._

"Tarsal!"

"Tu as terminé? Mais c'est très bien ça! Attends un peu, tu as un peu de chocolat sur les lèvres."

_Il lécha lentement son index avant de soulever la petite créature aux cheveux rouges, la déposant sur ses genoux tout en nettoyant ses lèvres avec son doigt, la Tarsal rigolant faiblement en se laissant faire : Ca la chatouillait. Dès qu'il avait terminé de retirer le chocolat des lèvres de la créature à la robe blanche, elle restait complètement immobile, relevant sa tête pour le regarder de ses deux yeux verts :_

"Tarsal! Tarsal Tarsal!"

"Hein? Mais hum...Si je comprends, tu me remercies?"

_Il avait du mal à tenter de traduire ses paroles mais ce n'était pas l'une des raisons qui le poussait à ne pas aimer les Pokémons : Ne pas apprécier quelqu'un car on ne le comprend pas, c'était une idée qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. La Tarsal se jeta à son cou, déposant un petit baiser sur sa joue de Ryusuke qui la regardait, étonné par son geste : Il avait mal compris ses mots peut-être?_

"Pour...Pourquoi tu as fait cela? Je n'ai fait que te nourrir."

"TARSAL!"

_Elle criait en sa direction comme un reproche : Non, il l'avait nourrie mais il l'avait aussi logée, protégée, défendue, il avait fait tant de choses pour elle. Il était normal de lui faire ça. Il déposa la Tarsal sur le sol tout en restant assis avant de dire :_

"Peut-être qu'il te faudrait un nom, qu'en dis-tu? Un nom, c'est plus personnel qu'un genre d'espèce. C'est comme si tu m'appelais humain. Je dois me présenter non? Je suis Ryusuke et toi tu es..."

"Sirenia!"

"HEIN?!!"

_Il recula subitement, se cognant contre le mur derrière lui, poussant un cri de douleur. C'était un rêve ou alors la créature s'était exprimée clairement. Ryusuke frotta ses cheveux, remarquant qu'il venait de perdre ses lunettes. Un craquement sonore s'était fait entendre : Ses lunettes étaient maintenant en morceaux._

"Sirenia...C'est ton nom?"

"Tarsal!"

"Oui, j'ai sûrement rêvé, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais t'exprimer clairement non? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il existe un pokémon capable de parler notre langue."

_Sa main toucha le sol à la recherche de ses lunettes avant de les porter à ses yeux : Ce n'était pas qu'il était myope ou astigmate, juste qu'il aimait les porter sur son nez. Quelqu'un en portant habituellement remarquait facilement qu'il n'avait aucun problème de vue. Il poussa un long soupir avant de mettre les lunettes aux branches tordues dans sa poche, soulevant Sirenia pour la regarder en façe :_

"Qu'allons nous faire Sirenia? Je n'ai pas envie de te considérer comme un objet et je déteste l'idée de combattre. De plus, tu es un Pokémon et je compte bien ne plus te voir après la fin des cours, tu ne peux pas être avec moi."  
_  
Il s'efforçait de se donner une contenance et un visage sérieux avant de la serrer subitement contre lui avec tendresse : Il était trop bête, beaucoup trop bête : Il était tombé dans le piège qu'il redoutait tant. Il caressait Sirenia qui se laissa faire en collant sa tête aux cheveux rouges contre son torse, ses petites pattes posées sur les épaules de Ryusuke. Il devait se ressaisir et vite! Il déposa Sirenia avant de lui dire avec une violence plus portée vers lui que vers elle :_

"Ne t'avises surtout pas de me suivre! Tu ne combattras pas et tu n'es pas mon pokémon. Pour être sûr que tu ne t'avises pas de faire une bêtise..."

_Il avait repris son sac, le levant avant de fermer la porte du toit derrière lui, Sirenia tapant de ses deux petites pattes pour qu'il lui ouvre. Ses sentiments allaient dans deux sens opposés et il devait choisir une direction : Il s'était décidé._

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une salle de gymnase, tout les élèves de la classe s'étaient réunis autour de quelques duels, certains Pokémons terrassant d'autres bien que tous attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de Ryusuke et de son pokémon. Il était bien entré dans le gymnase, sa mèche de cheveux bruns cachant son oeil gauche bien qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes. Quelques têtes s'étaient tournées comme pour savoir qui était cette personne mais le professeur se tenait là, devant lui avant de dire :

"Où est ton pokémon Ryusuke? Le prochain combat est pour toi. Tu te battras contre..."

"Je n'ai pas de pokémons, je croyais pourtant l'avoir dit. Sirenia n'a jamais été considérée comme mon pokémon."

"Il lui a donné un nom! Il doit y tenir vraiment pour faire ça!"

_Les murmures reprenaient de plus belle surtout qu'il s'était encore enfoncé : Rien n'allait plus avec lui : Sa crédibilité en prenait un violent coup et tout cela était de sa propre faute. Il n'avait pas nommer Sirenia, c'était elle-même qui s'était présentée! Mais ils n'allaient sûrement pas le croire. Le professeur le regardait d'un air sévère, les bras croisés :_

"Qu'importe ce que tu dis, tu avais un pokémon ce matin en quittant la classe. Tu dois participer au prochain combat sinon tu seras renvoyé du lycée."

"Et alors? Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire? Les autres élèves ont comme ambition pathétique de devenir le meilleur dresseur, éleveur ou je ne sais quoi tout en étant liés à vie avec les pokémons. Ce n'est pas mon but et j'en ai vraiment rien à faire. Je ne ferais pas ce combat malgré la mise en garde établie et si il faut quitter le lycée, ça ne me gênera pas. J'ai un métier en tête et je n'ai pas besoin de pokémons pour le réaliser. Si vous ne savez pas vivre sans eux, c'est VOTRE problème. Si vous les considérez comme des objets et comme des animaux de compagnie, je suis content pour vous mais je vous interdis de m'obliger à suivre vos chemins regorgant de pokémons."

"Petit effronté, je..."

"TARSAL!"

_Sirenia se trouvait derrière Ryusuke qui préférait ne pas se retourner pour être sûr de rêver : Elle n'était pas là, le cri n'était que dans sa tête. Comme auraît-elle pu s'échapper sauf en se téléportant...Elle s'était téléportée! Son ton sonnait comme un reproche tandis que le professeur souriait : Il ne perdait rien pour attendre :_

"Que le dernier match de cette session commence : Ryusuke contre Taran : 3 Pokémons chacun."

"Mais? Je n'ai pas 3 Pokémons!"

"Il fallait y penser avant. Taran, Ryusuke, en position."

"Tarsal?"

_Sirenia ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais Ryusuke semblait déboussolé : Il avait tout fait pour éviter ça et maintenant, plus de retour possible. Lentement, il se dirigea en face du garçon mal-coiffé aux cheveux bleus, Sirenia se positionna devant Ryusuke, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle devait faire : Elle était légèrement en colère contre lui : Il s'était enfui comme un lâche et avait tout fait pour l'empêcher de venir. Taran sorti l'une de ces pokéballs avant de la faire s'agrandir, laissant sortir le pokémon à l'intérieur : Une sorte de rocher avec deux bras et un visage central :  
_  
"RACAILLOU!"

"Sirenia...Je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir combattre...Fais de ton mieux, je ne sais pas ce que tu es capable de faire. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller toute seule."

_La petite créature aux cheveux rouges poussa un petit cri comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à combattre avant de se sentir apaisée envers Ryusuke : Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse, c'était donc pour ça...C'était à son tour de montrer ce dont elle était capable : Elle releva légèrement son visage pour voir le Racaillou volant dans les airs avant de lever la main envers sa direction : Des feuilles constituées de magie et tranchantes comme des lames percutèrent de plein fouet le pokémon adverse, le faisant atterrir sur le sol, déjà inanimé. Quelques applaudissements s'étaient fait entendre dans la salle en même temps que des propos :_

"Une attaque Feuillemagik, elle est bien plus forte que l'on pourrait le croire."

"Oui, faut dire que le Racaillou était aussi très faible. Utiliser de l'eau ou un élément plante contre lui et il est fichu."

"Dire qu'en plus l'attaque de Tarsal était entièrement constituée de magie, c'est encore plus efficace."

"Il est vrai que les Racaillou sont très résistants mais dès qu'il s'agit du mental ou d'une attaque un peu spéciale, ils ne valent plus rien."

"LA FERME! J'en ai pas terminé avec Ryusuke! Je vais lui apprendre à se moquer de moi! Reviens Racaillou! On va voir si tu apprécies mon cadeau."

_Taran semblait en colère mais un sourire mauvais s'était dessiné sur son visage. Faisant disparaître le Racaillou K.O. grâce à un rayon lumineux rouge pointé vers lui et provenant de la pokéball, il en sorti une autre avant de l'envoyer dans les airs, la créature apparaissant ressemblant trait pour trait à la sphère rouge et blanche mais deux à trois plus grosse et avec des yeux. De son côté, Ryusuke restait immobile, ne préférant pas parler : Il ne pouvait pas aider Sirenia et il le savait :_

"VOLTORBE! Roules sur cette satanée Tarsal! Qu'elle comprenne que l'on ne me provoque pas!"

_La sphère rouge et blanche animée restait immobile avant de rouler sur place puis de foncer vers Sirenia, celle-ci créant un bouclier tout autour d'elle comme lors de la soirée en-dehors de l'écurie, le Voltorbe touchant le bouclier sans le traverser avant de reculer tout en recommençant, sa vitesse augmentant au fur et à mesure. Elle devait continuer comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête mais elle ne pouvait pas l'attaquer sinon, elle allait se prendre le coup en pleine face! La roulade du Voltorbe devenait de plus en plus forte jusqu'à enfin s'arrêter mais Sirenia était épuisée psychologiquement : Constituer un abri capable de tenir aussi longtemps, c'était au-dessus de ses moyens! Taran gardait son sourire : Elle était tombée dans le piège : Maintenant qu'elle était dans cet état, autant en finir :_

"Voltorbe...Détruis toi!"  
_  
Le Voltorbe se retourna vers l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus comme pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris le message. Puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait, autant le faire. Le pokémon s'était mis à briller de plus en plus en plus, son corps soudainement pris de convulsions, la pression énergétique en lui s'accentuant jusqu'à franchir le pas de non-retour. La plupart des filles poussèrent un cri apeuré, ce genre de techniques étant des plus dangereuses surtout pour le pokémon adverse. Mais c'était le cri de Ryusuke qui surclassa tout les autres : Elle allait avoir de trop grosses séquelles avec cette destruction! Ce n'était qu'une petite et chétive créature, pas un pokémon! Il s'était mis à courir pour la protéger mais c'était trop tard : Une puissante déflagration explosive s'était produite, un nuage de fumée recouvrant l'entièreté de l'intérieur du gymnase, des toussotements s'étant fait entendre. La fumée disparaissait peu à peu, Ryusuke se mouvant dans le brouillard tout en criant le nom de Sirenia :_

"Sirenia! SIRENIA! Où es-tu?! Réponds moi!"

"Tar...sal."

_Elle venait de parler faiblement, le brouillard s'étant dissipé pour laisser place à un Voltorbe évanoui tandis que Sirenia était recouverte de blessures mais toujours consciente : Elle venait de gagner le second combat grâce à Ryusuke : Elle avait entendue sa voix tout en tentant de se protéger du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, devant rester debout pour lui. Elle s'était tourner lentement vers lui, les yeux presque clos : Elle était fatiguée, elle voulait dormir et se reposer et Ryusuke l'avait déjà soulevé pour la bercer dans ses bras mais le professeur en avait décidé autrement :_

"Reposes là tout de suite Ryusuke! Le combat n'est pas terminé!"

"Mais professeur, elle n'est pas en état de se battre!"

_Le brouhaha était revenu, la quasi-totalité des élèves acquiescant avec Ryusuke qui serrait Sirenia contre lui, la petite créature aux cheveux rouges fermant les yeux : Il allait la protéger._

"Le combat doit continuer! Taran, appelles ton dernier Pokémon!"

"Bien compris chef! Euh professeur!"

_Le Voltorbe revint dans sa pokéball tandis que Taran en avait fait apparaître une troisième. Lentement, la dernière créature était apparue : Trois crêtes jaune sur le crâne, le corps puissamment fait, des veines se faisant voir sur ses muscles, la peau entièrement violette : Un Machopeur se trouvait devant Ryusuke, une ceinture autour de sa hanche, preuve de sa force. Le professeur exaltait dans son coin : Enfin cet adolescent prétentieux et capable d'abattre des pokémons rien qu'avec sa technique et sa force se tenait à genoux pour protéger quelque chose de précieux à ses yeux : Pour la première fois, il était pitoyable et la leçon n'allait pas se terminer d'aussitôt : L'implorer d'arrêter le combat, voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Son sourire avait maintenant une allure démoniaque :_

"Taran, dis à ton Machopeur de retirer sa ceinture pour ce combat."

"Vous êtes sûr professeur?! Mais vous voulez que je le tue ou quoi?!"

"Tais toi et obéis moi! Le combat n'est pas terminé et vous devez donner le maximum de vous-même!"

"Si vous le dites..."

_Le Machopeur s'était tourné vers Taran, attendant son accord. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus inclina sa tête deux fois avant que la créature ressemblant à un catcheur avec son slip de combat retire sa ceinture, ses muscles doublant soudainement de taille. Plusieurs élèves étaient partis, d'autres restants pour regarder la fin du combat, certains d'entre eux ayant posés la main sur leurs propres Pokéballs : Le dernier combat allait débuter et Sirenia dormait dans les bras de Ryusuke._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Décision

**Chapitre 6 : Décision**

"Je vais combattre à la place de Sirenia."

"C'est interdit, tu le sais bien Ryusuke! Déposes ton pokémon sur le terrain et recules! C'est un ordre de ton professeur."

"Mon professeur? Où ça? Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu. Normalement, il devrait arrêter le combat et refuser le fait que Machopeur retire sa ceinture plutôt que de lui demander de le faire. Vous êtes un bien mauvais pédagogue."

"Et bien. Puisque tu le désires tant, combats donc ce Machopeur, je ne serais pas tenu responsable des blessures causées."

_Tout avait été gâché avec cet adolescent et qu'importe si il devait perdre sa place, cela ne le gênait pas. Les cheveux rouges sur le côté, le professeur regardait le jeune garçon qui gardait sa Tarsal dans le creux de son bras gauche, comme un enfant que l'on devait protéger. Ryusuke se tenait devant le Machopeur, prêt à combattre. Il avait le poing droit serré, d'autres élèves quittant le gymnase : Il n'en restait plus qu'une dizaine qui avait formé un groupe, leurs mains posées sur leurs pokéballs._

"Ryusuke contre Machopeur, que le dernier combat commence!"

_Le professeur souriait : Ce qu'il voulait tant allait se réaliser! Le Machopeur, fort de ses muscles surpuissants et libérés s'élança vers Ryusuke qui reculait peu à peu. Des techniques de Karaté, voilà ce qu'utilisait le pokémon face à l'adolescent qui gardait Sirenia contre lui. Il devait les esquiver un par un, la force du pokémon avait bien subie un accroissement phénoménal mais sa vitesse restait la même. Il avait toujours de quoi se défendre! Le poing droit du Machopeur percuta le sol, créant un trou à l'emplacement où Ryusuke se trouvait il y a quelques secondes. Le jeune garçon logea son poing contre la face du Machopeur. La créature au corps d'athlète recula légèrement, un peu de sang coulant de ses lèvres : Une petite blessure bénigne. Quand au poing de Ryusuke, celui-ci soufflait dessus : Le contact avec la peau du pokémon avait été bien plus rude qu'il ne le pensait. Les rares élèves encore présents regardaient le combat avec émerveillement : Il était rare de voir un humain se battre contre un Pokémon et surtout réussir à lui tenir tête :_

"Vas y Ryusuke, fais lui la peau! Montres lui que les gros biceps, ça fait pas tout!"

"Mais vous allez vous taire?! A croire que je suis le mauvais garçon dans l'histoire!"

_Taran était particulièrement énervé : Tout les élèves s'étaient ligués contre lui et le professeur, ce n'était pas bon signe. Quelle idée aussi de s'exciter autant contre Ryusuke? Le professeur était d'habitude bien plus calme que ça! Si ça continuait, il allait tout faire capoté! Ryusuke continuait d'esquiver les coups, serrant Sirenia contre son torse, il ne pouvait même pas espérer renvoyer la force de son adversaire puisqu'il n'avait qu'une main de disponible._

"Tar...sal?"

"Tu t'es réveillée? Bien dormie?"  
_  
Il souriait à la petite créature aux cheveux rouges, faisant une roulade sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque du Machopeur. Sirenia regardait Ryusuke qui transpirait : Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais se concentrer, esquiver, contre-attaquer, c'était bien joli, mais cela l'épuisait. La Tarsal tenta de bouger mais elle était paralysée contre le torse de Ryusuke. Se télé..._

"NE FAIS PAS CA! C'est mon combat!"

"La Tarsal est réveillée! Elle peut com..."

"Non, tant que Ryusuke n'ai pas inconscient, le combat doit continuer."

"Mais qu'est ce que vous faites professeur? Vous voulez vous faire virer?!"

_Le professeur ne répondait pas, ses deux mains rentrées dans ses poches, serrant un objet à l'intérieur. La Tarsal cachait ses yeux avec ses deux pattes, elle ne voulait pas voir souffrir Ryusuke. Celui-ci remarqua le petit manège de Sirenia et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire :_

"Allons Sirenia, n'ai pas peur de me voir combattre. Tu ne dois jamais te voiler la face et regarder en face ce que le destin te réser..."

_Il s'arrêta soudainement de rire avant de mettre son bras droit devant son visage. Un craquement sonore se produisit, du sang coulant sur le sol du gymnase tandis qu'il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur, chose qu'il n'arriva pas. Il était tombé à genoux mais se redressa aussitôt, le bras droit pendant le long de son corps, ensanglanté. Sirenia avait sautée des bras de Ryusuke, celui-ci gémissant de douleur : Il ne devait pas perdre conscience mais avec cette blessure, c'était chose difficile!_

"TARSAL!"

_Sirenia s'était positionnée devant Ryusuke comme pour lui servir de bouclier, prête à tout pour que le Machopeur n'attaque pas l'adolescent alors qu'elle était dans un état tout aussi déplorable que lui. Le combat devenait boucherie et cela ne faisait qu'empirer vu l'état des deux personnes devant le Machopeur. Taran restait immobile, il évitait de donner des ordres à son pokémon de peur d'être complice de ce qui se passait. Ryusuke regardait autour de lui, remarquant que les autres élèves sortaient leurs pokémons : Le combat avait trop duré!_

"PAS UN GESTE! Ne faites rien du tout! C'est mon combat! Et je compte bien le terminer!"

"Arrête avec ta fierté mal-placée Ryusuke! Les humains ne peuvent pas battre les pokémons, tu le sais très bien!"

"LA FERME! Sirenia, pousses toi de là!"

_Il s'était mis devant Sirenia, donnant un léger coup de pied en arrière pour qu'elle recule. Le Machopeur s'était mis à courir vers Ryusuke, prêt à en terminer avec lui. L'adolescent faisait de même bien que son bras pendait avec le sang qui coulait le long de ce dernier. Puisqu'il était blessé, autant s'en servir! Il s'arrêta de courir avant de balancer son bras droit mort, aspergeant de sang le visage du Machopeur qui râla. Il tentait de nettoyer le sang qui l'aveuglait mais Ryusuke fauchait ses jambes d'un coup de pied circulaire, le pokémon tombant en arrière, sonné par l'attaque._

Il devait prendre l'ascendant sur lui tant qu'il le pouvait! Il sauta sur le ventre du Machopeur pour frapper au visage avant de s'arrêter : Sa vue se brouillait et il avait perdu un peu trop de sang. La douleur de son bras droit avait atteint sa limite et tous ses nerfs se déconnectaient peu à peu. Il chancelait, se retenant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Il fût soulevé par le Machopeur au-dessus du sol. Le poing lui compressait peu à peu le crâne, Ryusuke donnait bien quelques coups de pied avant de ne plus bouger, ses bras et ses pieds pendant au-dessus du sol. C'en était trop! Qu'il le voulait ou non, les adolescents ne pouvaient plus rester là sans rien faire!

De nombreux pokémons apparaissaient les uns après les autres mais le Machopeur fût soudainement pris d'un mal de crâne fulgurant. Les cheveux rouges de Sirenia volaient au-dessus d'elle, elle avait les yeux verts dirigés vers le pokémon qui venait de faire du mal à Ryusuke. Le corps de ce dernier était tombé sur le sol, inanimé et baignant dans son sang. Le Machopeur tomba en arrière, évanoui sous la pression psychique orchestrée par Sirenia qui n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Ils avaient osés aller jusque là, voilà pourquoi elle détestait les humains : Ils n'hésitaient pas à s'entretuer et à se faire du mal les uns par rapport aux autres bien qu'ils étaient de la même espèce. Ryusuke n'avait fait que la protéger! Taran hurla en tenant sa tête entre ses deux mains : Il était le prochain, il était le propriétaire du pokémon qui avait causé autant de souffrances à Ryusuke. Impardonnable! Et cet homme qui avait lancé le combat et qui l'avait laissé faire...Où était-il?! Elle n'avait pas le temps de se retourner que le gymnase trembla sur toute sa surface, des morceaux du plafond tombant peu à peu, une ombre disparaissant dans les cieux.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, le gymnase avait été détruit par le professeur qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme au service de la Team Univers, organisation qui allait jusqu'à chercher ses nouveaux membres dans les lycées. Taran avait vite passé aux aveux...Quand à Ryusuke, il restait inconscient, les séquelles de la prise du Machopeur ayant été plus graves que prévu. Son bras droit était brisé et un plâtre avait été déjà fait tout autour de ce dernier. Ses parents et quelques élèves passaient le voir dans la journée pour prendre des nouvelles de son état mais rien n'y faisait : Il restait inconscient bien qu'il était hors de portée.

Sirenia avait disparue dès l'instant où les élèves avaient sortis leurs Pokémons et que les infirmiers étaient venus prendre Ryusuke. Elle était restée là devant la fenêtre chaque soir quand tout le monde était parti. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher de l'adolescent, elle se sentait responsable de l'état déplorable dans lequel il était. La première soirée, elle avait tenté de d'immiscer dans ses rêves comme la dernière fois mais tout était blanc, entièrement blanc...Ce n'était pas un rêve, ni un cauchemar, simplement une inconscience complètement vide. Elle ne pouvait pas aider le garçon.

"Ry...ou."

_Elle sanglotait légèrement, ses deux pattes blanches collées sur la vitre de la fenêtre ainsi que son visage. Elle continuait de prononcer le même mot, comme si le fait de l'appeler allait le réveiller. Lentement, elle se téléporta à l'intérieur de la chambre, espérant que personne n'allait rentrer au même moment. Couchée sur le ventre de Ryusuke, ses lèvres s'étaient rapprochées de l'oreille de l'adolescent :_

"Tar...ou."

_Zut! Elle devait s'appliquée et faire bien mieux que ça! Même si ça n'avait été que quelques minutes sur le toit, il avait fait le geste avec sa bouche. Elle ouvrit sa bouche, ses lèvres tentant d'imiter les formes nécessaires à la prononciation :_

"Ry...Ou...Sou...Ké."

_Elle avait réussie et le visage de l'adolescent tourna légèrement, comme si il ne s'attendait pas à être appelé. Elle continuait à prononcer son prénom dans l'oreille avec sa petite voix infantile. Il avait réagit à nouveau, Sirenia l'appelant bon nombre de fois de plus en plus vite jusqu'à qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux :_

"Où suis-je...? Il fait noir. Me dites pas que je suis mort..."

"TARSALLLLL!"

_Sirenia se jeta au cou de Ryusuke, débranchant les fils reliés aux machines par inadvertance. L'adolescent poussa un petit râle de surprise. La créature collait sa petite joue contre celle de Ryusuke, heureuse, elle était si heureuse de savoir qu'il était réveillé!_

"J'ai cru entendre mon prénom plusieurs fois. Tu m'as appelé Sirenia?"

"Tarsal!"

"J'ai dût rêver, comme si tu pouvais parler n'est-ce pas? Mais dès que je sortirais, on va faire un entraînement intensif pour te faire prononcer ton prénom et le mien, d'accord?"  
_  
La petite créature aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts poussa un petit cri d'acquiescement : Tout ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il restait avec elle et qu'il ne commettait plus de bêtises! Elle était là pour le protéger._

"IL Y A UN PROBLEME! Le patient de la chambre 76 ne répond plus!"

"LEVEINARD!"

_Une infirmière aux cheveux roses bouclés suivie d'une sorte d'oeuf rose sur pattes avec un petit chapeau d'infirmière pénètrent dans la pièce en claquant la porte avant de s'arrêter en regardant le spectacle. L'infirmière avait un air sévère bien que rassuré :_

"Vous êtes donc réveillé monsieur Ryusuke? Pourquoi avez vous débranché vos fils?! Vous voulez nous faire mourir de peur?! Et qui est ce Tarsal? Est-ce le vôtre?"

"Et bien je..."

"Tar...sal?"

_Elle arrêtait de serrer Ryusuke contre lui, ses petits yeux émeraudes projetés dans le regard de même couleur que le sien. Est-ce qu'il ne la considérait toujours pas comme son Pokémon? Elle serait si triste après tout ces évènements et elle tentait de deviner à l'avance ses sentiments. Tout était clair et limpide : Il avait déjà fait son choix mais impossible de savoir lequel._

"Alors. Ce Tarsal est-il à vous ou non? Il semble assez blessé. Si c'est le cas, nous devons le soigner et vous devez le mettre dans sa pokéball."

"Je n'ai pas de Pokéball et je ne pense pas en avoir besoin. Ce n'est pas mon pokémon."

_Sirenia baissa son regard : Il s'était décidé mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle s'apprêtait à se téléporter pour ne plus jamais apparaître devant lui mais la main gauche du garçon caressait ses cheveux rouges avant de la coller contre lui._

"C'est juste mon amie. Pourriez vous m'apporter une potion pour la soigner? Et demander à ce que l'on ne nous dérange pas s'il vous plaît? J'aimerais être seul avec Sirenia si possible."

"Vous préférez soigner votre pok...amie tout seul? C'est un peu spécial comme demande mais bon. Levini, tu veux bien aller chercher une potion de guérison pour le monsieur de la 76?"

"LEVEINARD!"

_La créature d'1 mètre ressemblant à un oeuf rose sur pattes avec des oreilles ailées se dirigea vers la sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec une potion de couleur verte mais utilisable sous la forme d'un spray. Elle le tendit à Ryusuke qui tenait l'objet de la main gauche, remarquant enfin qu'il s'était cassé le bras droit. Toute chose en son temps._

"Merci beaucoup, je vous appellerais à nouveau si j'ai un problème."

"Soit, mais reposez vous si vous vous sentez mal, vous êtes là depuis une semaine mais avec votre bras cassé et les fractures sur le reste du corps, vous en avez encore pour une ou deux semaines."  
_  
Il ne répondit pas mais son regard était dirigé vers l'infirmière pour signaler qu'il avait bien compris le message. Elle et le Leveinard sortirent avant de laisser Sirenia et Ryusuke en tête à tête. Un Petit Psscht se fit entendre en même temps que la créature aux yeux verts était aspergée par un petit liquide de même couleur, ses blessures se refermant. C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'était pas soignée depuis tout ce temps, trop préoccupée par Ryusuke. Elle se laissait faire, se tournant quand il le fallait pour se faire arroser de tous les côtés. Quelques minutes plus tard, la potion était vide mais Sirenia était maintenant complètement rétablie. Positionnée debout sur le ventre de Ryusuke, elle attendait une confirmation de ce dernier, relevant une partie de ses cheveux rouges :_

"Tarsal?"

"Je le pense vraiment. Tu es mon amie et tu n'es pas un pokémon d'accord? C'est stupide comme idée mais je préfère te prévenir : Ne t'attends pas à combattre ou à parcourir le monde avec moi. Tu es la seule et unique personne qui restera avec moi à mes côtés, il n'y en n'aura pas d'autres car il ne faut pas croire que je vais me lancer à la recherche des badges aux quatre coins du monde. Ce n'est pas pour moi...Non, ce que je veux devenir...Ah, c'est peut-être un peu trop tôt pour en parler non? Ah oui...Bien entendu, je vais t'apprendre à parler correctement. On commencera par des mots simples et des prénoms mais je suis sûr que tu seras capable d'y arriver. Tu es quand même Sirenia non?"

"Si..Re...Tarsal!"

"Tu vois? Tu fais déjà des progrès! Je suis sûr que c'était ton véritable prénom hein? Par contre, si je ne rêve pas, il est quand même plus de minuit. Tu veux dormir avec moi?"

_La petite créature leva les bras en l'air en poussant des petits cris de joie. Ryusuke ouvrit le lit de sa main gauche avant de laisser la pokémon de 40 centimètres rentrer à l'intérieur. Il releva les cheveux rouges de Sirenia pour voir ses petits yeux verts. Il fermait maintenant les siens, son front collé contre celui de Sirenia : Un nouveau Duo venait d'être crée.  
_

**Fin de la première partie**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Apprentissage

**Deuxième partie : Heureuse**

**Chapitre 7 : Apprentissage**

"Regardes comme ils sont mignons, une vraie poupée de porcelaine."

"Attends-moi ici chérie, je crois que mon appareil photo se trouve dans la voiture, je peux pas rater une occasion comme ça."

"Et dire que notre fils se prétendait "insensible" aux Pokémon, c'est difficile à croire quand on voit ce spectacle."

_Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, la femme aux cheveux bouclés gardant son regard posé sur le lit du patient. Un petit cri s'était fait entendre dans les couloirs._

"Je l'ai!"

"Chuuuuut! Nous sommes dans un hôpital!"

_L'homme s'inclina pour s'excuser avant de pénétrer dans la chambre 76._

"J'ai l'appareil photo! Ça sera une photo mémorable! Je me demande quelle tête il va faire quand il la verra."

"Ça sera une preuve irréfutable!"

"Hmmmm?"

"Zut, il se réveille! Prends vite la photo avant qu'elle soit ratée!"  
_  
Plusieurs flashs crépitèrent tandis que Ryusuke se frottait les yeux. Sirenia et lui-même bâillèrent à l'unisson. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux puis complètement, voyant ses deux parents devant lui. La petite Tarsal releva légèrement ses mèches de cheveux rouges pour apercevoir deux humains, se collant contre la hanche de Ryusuke. Elle tremblait légèrement et Ryusuke garda la main posée sur le dos de la créature. Son père avait mis quelque chose dans sa poche._

"Heu...Bonjour Maman et Papa... Que faites vous là?"

"Ryusuke! Tu es enfin réveillé! On a attendu pendant plus d'une semaine que tu reprennes conscience!"

_La mère de l'adolescent enlaça son fils tendrement. Elle l'embrassait sur les deux joues : elle avait eût si peur en apprenant la nouvelle du gymnase écroulé. Ses craintes s'étaient accentuées en voyant son fils dans un coma "léger", alors le voir éveillé... Les deux mains de la femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés se détachèrent lentement du corps de Ryusuke, comme possédées par une force mystérieuse. Sirenia se concentrait pour l'éloigner en regardant la femme d'un air neutre : elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était là. Quelques secondes de plus et elle était morte étouffée. Le père était resté en retrait avant de prendre la parole :_

"A qui avons nous affaire sinon Ryusuke? Je ne crois pas connaître ce Pokémon."

"Ce Pokémon comme tu l'appelles se nomme Sirenia."

"Et elle... est à toi?"

"Ce n'est pas mon Pokémon, je ne la possède pas et elle ne m'obéit pas. C'est tout simplement mon amie donc on peut considérer que nous sommes liés oui."

"TARSAL!"

_Encore des mots d'une gentillesse rare! Elle était si gâtée de l'avoir connu. Elle sauta du lit pour partir de la chambre en courant. Elle faillit tomber par terre à cause de sa longue robe blanche. Les trois personnes la regardaient sans comprendre réellement ce qui se passait. Ryusuke fut le premier à casser le silence :_

  
"Euh et bien... Que s'est-il passé?"

"Comment ça Ryusuke?"

"Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis mon accident!"

"Naro est toujours introuvable depuis la destruction du gymnase."

"Qui est ce Naro?"

"C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas conscient, je suis désolée! Naro est le véritable prénom de ton professeur. Il fait partie de la Team Univers, tu dois déjà en avoir entendu parler de nom je crois."

"Team Univers : Organisation terroriste portée sur le vol de Pokémon et bien d'autres choses. Ils sont surtout connus pour leurs manipulations douteuses sur les Pokémon. Le chef de cette organisation ainsi que ses subalternes restent inconnus à ce jour."

_Il avait dit ça machinalement comme s'il répétait un article de journal ou une quelconque source d'informations._

"Mais ce n'est pas là le problème. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après que je me sois évanoui?"

"Tu veux parler du gymnase? Et bien, d'après les lycéens, ils ont sorti leurs propres Pokémon dès que tu es tombé inconscient puis le directeur est arrivé. Le professeur a bien tenté d'expliquer ses gestes puis il s'est soudainement énervé et a utilisé son Dracaufeu pour s'enfuir. Tu sais ces dragons oranges avec..."

"Une flamme au bout de leur queue. Je vois, je vois. Donc il possédait quand même un Pokémon plutôt fort."

"En parlant de Pokémon, est-ce que toi et... Sirenia, vous allez partir à l'aventure?"

"Hein? Pourquoi je ferais ça?"

"C'est dans les habitudes d'un nouveau dresseur Pokémon de collectionner les badges, capturer les Pokémon, devenir l'un des futurs champions de la région de Xonto."

"Ohla, ohla, je t'arrêtes tout de suite Maman, c'est pas mon genre et le fait que Sirenia soit arrivée dans ma vie ne me donne pas plus envie que ça d'aller risquer la mienne et la sienne dans des situations pas possibles. Rien que le fait de la protéger est déjà ce qui va me préoccuper le plus alors tout ça, non sincèrement, j'ai déjà d'autres projets en tête et cela bien avant que Sirenia soit là."

"Tu penses encore à cette idée farfelue?! Tu sais bien que peu de gens y arrivent et les hommes encore moins!"

"Mais je m'en fous! C'est ce que je veux faire et j'y arriverais! Je ne passe pas les trois quarts de mon temps à faire ça pour m'arrêter en cours de route! Vous voulez que je me barre de la maison, c'est ça? Et bien, je le ferais! Dès que je peux sortir de l'hôpital, je m'en vais puisque c'est ce que vous voulez et pas besoin d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis, ma décision est prise et irrévocable."

"Mais..."

"Non c'est bon, vous pouvez partir, je veux rester seul avec Sirenia. Vous pouvez aussi préparer mon sac ou je ne sais quoi pour mon voyage."

"D'accord...Nous allons te laisser."

"Tarsal?"

_Sirenia était revenue avec un plateau repas sur ses deux petites pattes. Il était possible de voir qu'il était légèrement surélevé comme si elle était utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques pour ne pas le faire tomber. Il est vrai que pour une créature aussi petite et légère, le poids était conséquent. L'air triste et solitaire de Ryusuke lors de son dialogue avec ses parents se changea en un sourire tandis qu'il se mettait assis sur le lit, soulevant la petite créature et le plateau de sa main gauche, qui n'était pas cassée. Il déposa le plateau sur ses genoux ainsi que la Tarsal aux cheveux rouges juste à côté de lui. Ses deux parents se retirèrent quelques secondes plus tard, dépités par les paroles du garçon._

"Tar...sal?"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils s'en remettront. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'en avaient pas l'habitude. Je suis un "sale jeune" on va dire, je ne respecte pas l'autorité de mes parents et je suis en conflit permanent avec eux. Je fais ce qui me plaît et quand ça me plaît. Je suis un peu tête brûlée!"

"Tarsal! Ryou sal!"

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Ce n'est pas à moi de changer! Me dit pas que toi aussi tu te mets de leur côté?!"

_Il s'était arrêté de manger. Il avait son regard plongé dans celui de Sirenia qui osait lui tenir tête : non ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il devait vivre! Il allait se faire du mal à foncer tête baissée et elle n'allait jamais accepter ça! Ses cheveux rouges s'étaient levés légèrement avant que Ryusuke ne soit soudainement pris d'un léger mal de crâne._

"TARSAL!"

"C'est bon, c'est bon! Je t'écoute, je t'écoute! Mais arrêtes, ça me fait mal!"

_Ses cheveux rouges cachèrent à nouveau les yeux verts de Sirenia qui s'étaient mis à briller. Elle regarda encore Ryusuke qui ne semblait plus avoir très faim : de la nourriture pour Pokémon était déposée à côté du repas de l'adolescent. Il ne semblait pas avoir apprécié l'attaque de Sirenia sur son mental et cela pouvait se comprendre : En tant qu'amie, on ne "blessait" pas intentionnellement son compagnon. A croire que c'était à elle de le dresser et non l'inverse. Il continuait de bouder, le regard dirigé vers la fenêtre, sa main gauche soutenant sa tête. Ah? Il voulait faire sa mauvaise tête à cause de ses actions? Et bien puisque c'était comme ça. De ses petites pattes, elle poussa le plateau repas du lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, les ustensiles de cuisine tombèrent sur le sol ainsi que le reste du déjeuner, Ryusuke se retournant vers Sirenia en criant :_

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fous?! Ça ne va pas?!"

"Tarsal!"  
_  
Elle lui tournait le dos, les bras croisés et la tête haute : puisqu'il voulait faire sa mauvaise tête, elle allait faire de même. La main gauche de Ryusuke allait se poser sur sa hanche mais elle sauta légèrement pour l'éviter en refusant toujours de lui faire face. Et cela continua pendant plusieurs minutes, l'adolescent tentant de capturer la petite créature de sa main valide, celle-ci ayant sautée du lit, le forçant à se lever._

"Mais restes tranquille! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières si je t'attrape!"

_Elle se téléportait dès qu'il était sur le point de poser la main sur elle. Elle touchait le dos de son cou pour lui signaler sa présence avant de se remettre à courir dans la chambre qui devînt un véritable capharnaüm après le passage des deux personnes. Elle poussait des petits rugissements de joie, son humeur boudeuse entièrement disparue. Lui-même n'osait pas admettre que la punition qu'il voulait lui administrer s'était transformée en jeu après quelques secondes._

"Non mais, regardez moi ce chantier! Monsieur RYUSUKE!"

_L'adolescent et la Pokémon s'arrêtèrent subitement, l'infirmière étant arrivée au mauvais moment. Elle était visiblement très en colère en vue des tremblements qui parcouraient sa main droite. Elle désigna le plateau repas puis le reste de la chambre._

"MAIS QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT?! Vous êtes encore un enfant ou quoi?!"

_Il baissa la tête, visiblement très gêné. Il ne pouvait même pas répliquer : Il était fautif et il le savait. La chambre se rangea peu à peu devant tout le monde, Sirenia se concentrant pour utiliser sa télékinésie afin de rendre la chambre plus présentable. C'était aussi de sa faute. Ryusuke l'aidant du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec son bras valide, l'infirmière se retira après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles elle lui apprit le respect des choses et du rangement : ils se trouvaient dans un hôpital, pas un dépotoir! Dès qu'elle fut partie, Ryusuke se tourna vers Sirenia qui était assise sur le traversin. Il prit lentement la parole :_

"Désolé...Je veux dire : je m'excuse de t'avoir crié dessus mais bon... C'était quand même bien la petite poursuite non?"

"Tarsal!"

_Ils rirent doucement tout les deux, Sirenia posant sa main dans celle de Ryusuke pour lui dire qu'ils restaient amis malgré la petite dispute. Il retira rapidement sa main gauche avant de l'enserrer par surprise, emmenant son visage non loin du sien. Ses lèvres dessinaient une mimique qui aurait été grotesque à un autre moment :_

"A B C D E F G H I J."

"A...A...Sal?"

"Non non. J'ai dis A puis B...Beeeeh."

"Tarsal?"

"Je sens que ça ne va pas être simple. Bon, bon, bon, si tu arrives à réciter l'alphabet correctement d'ici ma sortie de l'hôpital, que voudrais-tu comme récompense?"

_Elle le regarda longuement avant de tendre ses bras et de se coller à lui. Il était visiblement plutôt gêné par la situation : les autres Pokémon n'étaient pas aussi affectueux normalement. Qu'est ce qui prenait à Sirenia de faire autant de choses de ce genre?_

"Tu veux un câlin? Mais quand même... Je t'en fait déjà assez souvent non? Tu ne veux pas autre chose? Attends un peu... J'ai une idée! Je vais te faire un super repas dont tu me diras des nouvelles. En cours, on a appris à créer des Poképains et autres aliments pour les Pokémon. Je ferais tout pour que tu deviennes encore plus belle et jolie, qu'en penses-tu?"

"TARSAL! Tarsal, tar tar tarsal? Sal?"

"Ohla. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu as dit mais à voir ta réaction, on dirait que tu es d'accord. Tu auras des cheveux très soyeux et ta peau sera encore plus douce. Alors on recommence?"

_Elle arrêta "d'enlacer" Ryusuke avant de rester debout sur le lit, prête à commencer la leçon. Elle semblait être encore plus motivée qu'auparavant : l'idée de cette récompense l'enchantait bien plus qu'il ne l'espérait. Il passa sa main gauche sur la joue de la créature pour la caresser avant de dire :_

"A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z. Voilà tout ce que tu vas devoir apprendre! On va commencer par les 5 premiers."

"Tarsal!"


	8. Chapitre 8 : Récompense

**Chapitre 8 : Récompense**

"Aaaaaaaa."

"Aaaaaaaa."

"Bééééééé"

"Bééééééé"

_Ryusuke continuait de dicter les lettres de l'alphabet devant Sirenia qui l'imitait jusqu'à la moindre mimique de ses lèvres : elle prenait visiblement très à coeur les leçons de Ryusuke. L'adolescent lui aussi mettait de l'ardeur à la tâche, la volonté de la petite Tarsal étant contagieuse. Certains élèves étaient venus le voir et avaient remarqué le changement de son comportement, lui demandant quand il allait revenir. La majeure partie du temps, il préférait ne pas répondre ou alors évasivement : ses parents n'osaient plus parler de son projet "stupide" comme ils l'appelaient. Plus qu'une journée et il allait pouvoir enfin s'en aller. Plus qu'une journée pour apprendre à Sirenia à dire l'alphabet._

"Double V."

"Dousal."

"Aie...Tu t'es encore trompée Sirenia. C'est vrai que le W et le Y vont te poser quelques problèmes puisqu'il y a plusieurs syllabes dans une seule lettre."

"Tarsal..."

_Elle baissait la tête, un peu honteuse de ne pas réussir cet exercice simple alors qu'ils y étaient depuis presque deux semaines. Peut-être qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas capable de réussir cet exercice tout simple. Une main caressa ses cheveux rouges :_

"Allons allons, ne sois pas triste Sirenia. Il nous reste encore une journée, tu en es capable, j'en suis sûr hein?"  
_  
Il colla son front contre celui de la Pokémon qui tentait de lire dans ses sentiments : il avait confiance en elle, vraiment confiance. C'était bien différent de ses premiers sentiments à son égard : purs et clairs, ils illuminaient son coeur et celui de Sirenia qui pouvait les ressentir. Elle s'empêcha de rougir devant tant de dévotion de sa part avant de murmurer :_

"Aaaaaa Béééééé Céééééé Dééééééé Euuuuuuh Fffffff."

"C'est bien! Très bien! Continues Sirenia!"

_Il était heureux : elle faisait de tels progrès en deux semaines alors si il pouvait rester avec elle pendant de longues années, qu'est que cela allait donner? Elle serait capable de parler normalement! D'avoir un dialogue avec elle et une discussion tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. Avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter pendant les longues nuits d'hiver. Rien que de penser à cette idée... Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite :_

"Tarsal?"

"Non non. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as juste, c'est que... Je m'imaginais quelque chose."

_Elle avait remarqué les petites cernes de ses yeux et bien qu'elle tente de rester le plus longtemps éveillée pour qu'il s'endorme avant elle chaque nuit, elle était toujours la première à fermer les yeux. Quand elle se réveillait, il l'était lui aussi comme si les deux personnes étaient en symbiose. Des petits livres de cuisine traînaient un peu partout et quand l'infirmière arrivait, elle laissait ses oreilles traîner un peu de tous les côtés : il demandait des renseignements sur certaines baies et sur quelques bâtiments de la ville pour espérer en trouver._

Pendant la dernière nuit à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, le nez plongé dans les derniers livres de cuisine : Des baies Micle et Custap mais le problème était leurs effets se contraient sauf si il mettait plusieurs baies Micle pour une Custap... Et il fallait faire attention pour chauffer et tourner la pâte formée... Normalement, ils devaient être plusieurs. Le bras droit amaigri après 3 semaines sous le plâtre, il maintenait la petite créature aux yeux verts contre lui avec son bras gauche en sortant de l'hôpital.

"Baies Micle ou Baies Custap... Je pourrais utiliser les Liechi aussi... Je veux que ça soit parfait."

"De quoi parles-tu Ryusuke?"

_Sa mère s'était retournée dans la voiture. Ryusuke parlait tout seul tandis que Sirenia le regardait avec de l'incompréhension dans son regard camouflé par ses cheveux. Depuis ce matin, il parlait sans cesse de baies et les cernes avaient grandi. Il émit un faible sourire :_

"Non rien Maman... Je réfléchissais tout simplement. En rentrant, vous pourriez me laisser la cuisine pendant quelques heures? J'irai faire quelques courses avec mon argent de poche."

"Mais pour acheter quoi?"

"Oh! Pas grand chose, juste quelques objets sans prétention. Je devrais normalement avoir assez pour ce que je veux."

"Si tu le dis Ryusuke. Nous te déposons donc au marché?"

"Non non! On rentre à la maison et ensuite, je m'en vais."

_Le père acquiesça en un grognement léger : Ryusuke avait une idée en tête et cela ne servait à rien de tenter de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Le garçon maintenait quelque chose dans sa main droite, main rentrée dans la poche de son pantalon brun. Enfin arrivé chez eux, Ryusuke se dirigea vers l'étage, s'enfermant dans la chambre avec Sirenia. Il déposa la Pokémon sur le lit tout en mettant sa bourse dans son pantalon :_

"Restes sage et tranquille. Quand je rentrerai, nous verrons si tu arriveras à réciter ton alphabet. Entraînes toi en attendant d'accord?"

"Tarsal?"

"Mais oui, je te promets de revenir, je ne vais pas m'enfuir quand même!"  
_  
Elle le regarda pendant de longues secondes. Ses yeux verts étaient dirigés vers les cernes de Ryusuke qui visiblement ne remarquait rien de son côté. Il caressa la tête de Sirenia avant de sortir une feuille de sa poche, la dépliant devant la Tarsal._

"C'est juste un petit récapitulatif avec les lettres, tentes donc de les prononcer pendant que je reviens."

_Sans attendre de réponse de la part de la créature, il sortit de la chambre, la fermant à clé pour éviter que ses parents ne dérangent Sirenia pendant son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était déjà parti, tenant un morceau de papier dans la main :_

"Levure, baies Micle, Custap et Liechi... Et il faut que je fasse attention à la composition... Et aussi que je régules la vitesse... RAHHHHH! Mais pourquoi je fais tout ça?!"

_Il le savait bien au fond de lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se tenir la tête entre ses deux mains comme pour retirer les pensées qui restaient logées en lui. Il voulait lui faire plaisir! Il voulait juste la rendre un peu plus heureuse en remerciement de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui! C'était pas si dur à se dire et pourtant… Comment la petite créature pouvait-elle le supporter aussi longtemps et rester joyeuse la majeure partie du temps avec lui? Il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments trop souvent et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il n'arrêtait pas de sourire ou d'être d'une extrême gentillesse avec elle. Sirenia, c'était un peu comme une petite soeur : il pouvait la pouponner, lui parler pendant des heures, faire la moue avec elle. Elle l'écoutait sans cesse et sans se poser de questions. Une petite soeur de 40 centimètres et aux pouvoirs télépathiques! Qui pouvait se vanter d'en avoir une comme ça?_

Il était enfin arrivé au marché, fouinant à gauche et à droite à la recherche d'un marchand de baies. Il discutait avec la plupart d'entre eux, leur demandant des conseils : Certaines baies amélioraient l'intelligence du Pokémon, d'autres la grâce, la beauté, le sang-froid ou sa robustesse... L'intelligence, la beauté et la grâce. Peut-être que c'était ça qui irait parfaitement pour Sirenia! Il n'était pas du genre crédule et se méfiait des marchands mais devant la connaissance de certains, il ne pouvait que s'incliner, n'arrêtant pas de poser des questions pour faire plaisir à une Pokémon. Après plus d'une heure où il avait déambulé à travers les étalages, il tenait deux sacs, l'un dans chaque main. Il avait maintenant tout les ingrédients et il pouvait rentrer avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Il marchait, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ville lorsqu'il s'arrêta subitement devant une boutique, la regardant pendant de longues minutes.

"Que recherchez vous jeune homme?"

_Une voix douce venait de lui adresser la parole : il répondit en bégayant avant de pénétrer dans la boutique à la suite de la personne qui lui parlait. Trente minutes plus tard, il en ressortait en mettant un objet dans le sac, le visage complètement rouge. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris? Il préférait ne plus y penser._

"Je suis rentré!"

"Et bien dis donc Ryusuke... Tu en as mis du temps. Tu étais parti où?"

"Je l'ai pourtant signalé je crois, je me trouvais au marché!"

"Mais quand même... Tu es parti pendant presque deux heures!"

"Ah bon? Bah... Ça ne fait rien. Je retourne dans ma chambre, je vais bientôt avoir besoin de la cuisine!"

"D'accord, d'accord, mais préviens moi avant quand même que je fasse un peu de rangement."

"Ça ne servira à rien Maman! Laisses comme c'est."

_Il remonta dans sa chambre, déposant les deux sacs sur le bureau. Sirenia continuait de lire les lettres et de tenter de les prononcer. Elle posait sa main sur la lettre avant de la lire à voix haute. Il sourit avant de l'enlacer pour lui montrer qu'il était revenu :_

"Et bien? On ignore complètement ma présence maintenant?"

"Tarsal?"

"Tu veux commencer maintenant l'alphabet? D'accord, je t'écoutes, dis moi tout."

"Aaaaaa Bééééé Cééééé Dééééé."

_Elle se tenait bien droite sur le lit, ses deux mains posées l'une sur l'autre sur son petit ventre blanc. Ryusuke était à genoux au pied du lit, l'écoutant avec un intérêt accru à chaque lettre récitée parfaitement. Elle arrivait déjà à aller jusqu'au S sans problèmes._

"Téééééé Uuuuuu Vééééé ..."

"Véééé ..."

"Xssss Zed!"

_Elle détourna le regard subitement comme si elle venait de commettre une bêtise et qu'elle le savait. Il restait souriant, sa tête posée sur le lit à quelques centimètres de la petite créature._

"Il manque deux lettres : Le W et le Y. Tu peux y arriver."

"Dou... Dou... Dou... Tar. I... I... grrr... rrrr Sal."

_Elle se retourna complètement, ne voulant pas montrer les petites larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux verts : non, elle n'y arrivait pas. Même en deux heures, elle n'avait pas réussi à prononcer les deux lettres manquantes. Lentement, Ryusuke s'était relevé avant de sortir de la chambre avec les deux sacs, fermant la porte à clé. Il avait fait de même avec celle de la cuisine, ordonnant à ce que l'on ne le dérange pas._

"Dou... Dou..."

_Ryusuke l'avait laissé là, fermant la porte à clé. Elle comprenait sa colère car bien qu'elle n'aie pas lu ses sentiments, elle l'avait déçu et elle le savait. Elle devait continuer à travailler pour lui faire plaisir et mériter tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Elle poussa un petit cri de tristesse entremêlé de désarroi : Sa feuille! Celle que Ryusuke lui avait donnée! Elle était trempée par ses larmes! Comment allait-elle faire?! Elle sauta du lit avant de se diriger sur le bureau. Qu'est ce qu'il avait utilisé pour écrire? Elle prit un ciseau dans ses mains avant de s'approcher de la feuille. Comment ça marchait?!_

*Clac, Clac*

"Hiiiii! Tarsal! TARSAL! Tar Tar!"

_Elle était désemparée : la feuille avait quelques déchirures causées par les ciseaux! Ce n'était pas ça et la feuille était dans un état pire que le précédent. Elle perdait son sang-froid et ce n'était pas bon. Elle devait réparer son erreur! Tenant le petit cylindre de métal contenant tous les crayons et autres ustensiles de dessin, elle monta sur le lit avant de les faire tomber à cause des tremblements qui animaient ses bras. La feuille était inutilisable, recouverte de copeaux et de taches de crayons. Et soudain, ce fut le drame. Elle éclata en pleurs sur le lit, ses larmes ruisselant sur son visage et sa petite robe blanche._

"Encore un échec! Purée! M'énervent ces trucs!"  
_  
Un morceau de pain à moitié carbonisé tomba dans la poubelle, rejoignant une dizaine d'autres déchets créés par les mains de Ryusuke. Il prit une longue inspiration, ses yeux fermés._

"Aller! On se motive et on recommence! Je dois être capable de le réussir pour Sirenia!"  
_  
Il avait la motivation mais ses trois semaines passées à l'hôpital lui retombaient dessus au mauvais moment. Il devait se remettre dans le bain, ou plutôt dans le four dans le cas présent._

"On va y arriver... Calmes toi Ryusuke... Calme toi... Aller on fait un nouvel essai!"

_Dans quel état était la cuisine? Il valait mieux ne pas le savoir si on était une ménagère de 40 ans soucieuse de la propreté... Ce qui était un peu le cas de la mère de Ryusuke qui écoutait derrière la porte avant de retourner dans le salon._

"Je ne sais pas ce que fait notre fils mais je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure à tout nettoyer."

"Au moins, cela change de ses habitudes : toujours renfermé sur lui-même et à faire en cachette ses recettes bien que la poubelle ne mente pas. Je crois que la venue de cette Pok... de son amie comme il l'appelle était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Il n'ira plus se cacher après son méfait accompli."

"Ce que tu peux bien parler des fois."

"Cela m'arrive quelquefois, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire."

"J'AI REUSSI!"

_Le cri avait traversé toute la maison avant que Ryusuke ne pousse un autre long cri de joie, sortant une sorte de petite brioche beurrée de couleur verte du four. 5 minutes plus tard, une partie du nettoyage avait été fait tandis que la brioche perdait de sa chaleur. Le reste pouvait bien attendre! Tous les ingrédients cumulés dans cette brioche allaient plaire à Sirenia, il en était sûr! Sortant en courant avec sa brioche à la main, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il entendit les sanglots et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte : qui osait faire pleurer Sirenia?! Il déposa la brioche verte sur le bureau après qu'il aie pénétré dans la chambre._

"Sirenia? Sirenia? Réponds moi! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?!"

_Le lit était trempé : Elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, la feuille ne ressemblant plus à rien tandis que les gommes et crayons parcouraient son lit en le salissant. Elle ne pleurait quand même pas pour ça? Il approcha sa main gauche de la petite créature, celle-ci la repoussant :_

"TARSAL!"

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a? C'est parce que tu as fait un peu de désordre? Mais ne pleures pas pour ça. Regardes donc."

_Il souleva la créature sans qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, tirant le drap d'un coup sec. Tout ce qui se trouvait dessus tomba sur le sol, Ryusuke ramassant les objets avant de les remettre sur son bureau. Elle continuait de pleurer et n'avait pas remarqué la brioche verte. Il prit la feuille trempée avant de la jeter à la poubelle._

"Tiens... Mais c'est du crayon sur mes doigts? Cette feuille, ce n'est pas celle que je t'ai donnée pour l'alphabet?"

"A! B! C! D! E! F! G! H! I! J! "

_Elle récitait l'alphabet subitement, les petits tremolos dans sa voix montrant sa crainte et son incapacité à parler correctement. Elle avait peur qu'il l'abandonne car elle n'était pas assez douée pour lui. Elle n'arrivait pas un exercice aussi simple alors pourquoi la garderait-il? Elle arrivait au R lorsqu'un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres : il l'arrêtait dans sa diction tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il passa une main sur le dos de la Tarsal, comme pour la réchauffer et la calmer._"Stop. Tu en as assez fait. Je crois que tu t'es un peu trop prise dans l'exercice Sirenia. Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état."

"TARSAL! Tarsal, tar sal sal TARSAL!"

_Elle continuait de crier sur Ryusuke qui soupira. Des fois, il la comprenait si facilement malgré le fait qu'elle ne parle pas._

"Non, je ne ferais jamais ça. Comme si j'allais te jeter dehors ou te mettre à la rue car tu n'es pas capable de citer l'alphabet en 3 semaines? Ce que tu as fait en 3 semaines, je suis sûr que les autres filles n'en seraient pas capables en plusieurs mois! Tu es la plus intelligente des demoiselles que j'ai rencontrée et nous continuerons à t'entraîner à l'alphabet jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à prononcer le W et le Y."

"TAR TARSAL!"

"Mais si tu l'es... Dis moi, pourquoi j'irais perdre mon temps si je croyais pas en tes capacités? Tu es très intelligente et ça, tu ne pourras pas me le retirer de la tête. Sèches donc tes larmes et regardes ce que je t'ai préparé. Tu as quand même réussi ton exercice."

"Tarsal?"

_Elle frotta ses petits yeux verts, Ryusuke s'étant relevé pour se diriger vers le bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il déposa l'assiette et la brioche verte sur le lit. Il coupa un petit morceau avec les mains, le déposant dans les mains de Sirenia qui le regardait timidement : il voulait quand même la récompenser alors qu'elle avait échoué. Pourquoi faisait-il autant de choses pour elle? Lentement, elle ramena le morceau à sa bouche avant d'y croquer ses dents. C'est vrai que c'était plutôt bon voire même délicieux. Il en prit lui-même un morceau, se demandant quel goût cela pouvait avoir. La première surprise passée de goûter à un aliment pour Pokémon, ce n'était pas forcément désagréable. Peut-être qu'il devait retirer un peu de beurre pour éviter de rendre le tout trop gras et faire quelques mélanges... Maintenant qu'il connaissait les bases des pains pour Pokémon, il allait imaginer bon nombre d'autres choses pour Sirenia. Cette dernière continuait de pleurer légèrement, signe qu'elle était heureuse de voir tout ce que Ryusuke faisait pour elle bien qu'elle ne le mérite pas._

"Attends quelques secondes et fermes les yeux! J'ai une autre surprise pour toi!"

"Tarsal?"

_Elle le regarda s'éloigner avant de fermer les yeux tout en finissant son morceau de brioche. Une minute plus tard, il déposa un miroir à main sur le lit. Il sortit un petit paquet cadeau de l'un des deux paquets, l'ouvrant avec délicatesse. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il déposait quelque chose dans ses cheveux et bien qu'il aie du mal, il exécutait ses gestes avec une extrême douceur. Après deux minutes de dur labeur, il poussa un soupir : enfin terminé. Il tenait maintenant le petit miroir en face d'elle :_

"Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Sirenia."

"Tarsal?"

_Elle releva légèrement ses cheveux pour apercevoir le miroir en face d'elle : une lueur blanche dans la chevelure rougeâtre. Sur le sommet droit de son crâne logeait une petite rose blanche qui brillait faiblement comme si elle était cristallisée. La rose allait parfaitement dans ses cheveux rouges comme si elle avait été créée spécialement pour elle. Elle releva la tête, ne sachant pas comment réagir devant le cadeau de Ryusuke, disant avec émotion et timidité :_

"Ryusuke..."

"Oui oui c'est pour toi, je ne me suis pas trompé. Tu es encore plus jolie comme ça. J'espère que tu es heureuse de ton cadeau... J'avoue que je ne m'y connais pas trop en ce qui concerne les filles. Je sais pas trop si c'est démodé d'offrir ce genre d'ornements même à une amie..."

_Il se grattait le dos du crâne : Lui aussi était gêné. C'était bien la première fois qu'il offrait un cadeau, même si c'était à une Pokémon. Il considérait Sirenia comme sa petite soeur, c'était un peu normal de faire ce genre de choses, non? C'était le seul prétexte qu'il avait trouvé._

_Sirenia tenait le miroir de ses petites pattes blanches, le tournant à gauche et à droite : la rose était magnifique, c'était un cadeau sublime. Une Pokémon plus gâtée qu'elle, ce n'était pas possible à ce moment. Elle passa une patte sur la rose comme pour la caresser du doigt, c'était une vraie rose en plus... Il avait fait tout ça pour elle. Elle tendit les bras, utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques pour ramener la tête de Ryusuke vers elle, déposant des petits baisers sur sa joue : c'était parfait. Elle ne devait plus se retenir et dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle irait le récompenser de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Cette apparence la gênait légèrement : ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle pouvait le protéger. Dès demain, elle se remettrait au travail!_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Folie cauchemardesque

**Chapitre 9 : Folie cauchemardesque**

"Ryousouké!"  
_  
La petite créature aux cheveux rouges courait dans les couloirs du lycée à la suite de l'adolescent, celui-ci la soulevant sans difficultés. Il sourit quand leurs deux visages furent à la même hauteur. Les élèves saluaient le duo qui prenait le chemin du toit pour aller déjeuner. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il était retourné au lycée et depuis le départ de Naro, le directeur avait autorisé la sortie des Pokémon dans l'établissement tant qu'ils ne dépassaient pas une certaine taille et qu'ils ne gênaient pas le bon déroulement des cours. Depuis sa rentrée, les élèves étaient bien plus amicaux envers Ryusuke : il était vrai qu'avec la présence de Sirenia, il était moins "intouchable" qu'auparavant et que le fait de le voir sourire montrait qu'il était humain comme les autres._

"Alors ma grande? Qu'est ce que tu veux manger aujourd'hui? Les pains que je t'ai préparés ce matin ou alors mon repas?"

"Pains!"

_Elle arrivait enfin à dire l'alphabet grâce à son entraînement quotidien ainsi que les ingrédients que Ryusuke utilisait dans ses pains. Elle commençait à répéter les mêmes mots que l'adolescent sans pour autant faire des phrases et seuls les mots à une ou deux syllabes étaient énoncés par la petite créature. A nouveau sur le toit de l'école pour manger ensemble, Ryusuke souleva Sirenia pour la déposer sur ses jambes. Elle gardait sa petite rose blanche cristallisée et s'en occupait avec un soin tout particulier : c'était le cadeau de Ryusuke! Et même si elle ne pouvait pas faner, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas s'en occuper. Sortant le repas de la journée, il donna celui de Sirenia à la Pokémon avant de prendre le sien. Quelques onigiris pour ne pas changer, le tout accompagné d'une bouteille d'eau. La porte du toit s'ouvrit subitement : un garçon aux cheveux gris sous formes de piques se tenait là, accompagné d'une sorte de petite tortue brune dont la tête se coupait en deux pour former des mandibules : un Kraknoix._

"Yo Ryusuke! Je te dérange pas trop?"

"Si je te dis que si, est-ce que tu t'en iras?"

"Tu connais déjà la réponse! Bon, on voulait savoir : D'ici la fin de la semaine, ça va être les vacances. Moi et quelques amis, on voulait savoir si tu voulais pas te balader et faire du camping en-dehors de ce trou perdu?"

"OUI!"

_Sirenia avait répondu la première en levant les deux mains contenant un morceau de pain. Visiblement, elle n'attendait même pas l'avis de Ryusuke qui soupira légèrement._

"Et bien... Tu as ta réponse, vous viendrez me chercher. Je pense que vous connaissez mon adresse."

"T'inquiètes pas! Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser. Je te laisses manger avec ta copine."

"Stop! Avant que tu partes, je tiens à te préciser : aucun entraînement ou combat ou quoi que ce soit de mon côté. Je n'utiliserais JAMAIS Sirenia comme une arme ou un objet."

"Bien compris chef! Ramènes toi Krakos, on s'en va."

"KrakKrak!"

"Hey au passage, j'allais oublier : Je me nommes Osak!"

_Le garçon aux cheveux blancs rigola avant de redescendre du toit par la porte, la tortue brune aux mandibules le suivant. Sirenia recommença à manger de son côté tandis que Ryusuke regardait le ciel : du camping? Un voyage? C'est vrai qu'ils avaient 1 mois de vacances et que cela lui ferait du bien de sortir mais quand même... Ils avaient l'un de ces culots depuis que Sirenia était arrivée!_

"Triste?"

"Hein? Mais non, mais non Sirenia. Je suis pas triste, juste que je trouves ça louche qu'on m'invite à faire un voyage alors qu'on ne me l'avait jamais proposé avant."

"Gentil!"

_Elle avait fini de manger son morceau et elle désignait maintenant Ryusuke. Elle se colla contre lui pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'était de lui qu'elle parlait. La main gauche posée sur le dos de la créature, il hocha la tête en fermant les yeux : oui, en fin de compte, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée._

"TU PARS PENDANT UN MOIS AVEC DES AMIS ?!!"

_Les deux parents s'exclamèrent en même temps. La mère se leva avant de prendre la température de son fils : non, il n'était pas fiévreux. Ce n'était pas normal, il y avait quelque chose de louche ou alors... Il allait vraiment partir? Devait-elle être consternée de savoir son fils si loin d'elle ou alors heureuse de voir qu'il s'était enfin fait des amis ?_

"Je vais préparer le sac et tout ce qu'il te faut!"

"Je crois que je vais t'aider chérie. Attends moi."

_Ryusuke haussa les épaules en voyant sa mère courir vers sa chambre tandis que son père la suivait d'un pas lent. Il allait quitter la demeure familiale pendant un mois, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas rien. Sirenia restait calfeutrée contre lui avec tendresse : un mois rien qu'avec lui, elle pouvait définir en un mot le voyage : parfait! Peut-être que durant cette période, elle arriverait à évoluer._

Le jour J arriva et Ryusuke se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée, prêt à partir. Il tenait Sirenia contre lui comme à son habitude et son sac à dos semblait plutôt rempli. Il alla saluer ses parents mais sa mère l'arrêta subitement, tenant une ceinture avec plusieurs Pokéball de différentes sortes. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir à vue de nez, il y en avait une vingtaine : des Luxe Ball, des Soin Ball, des Super Ball et même deux ou trois Hyper Ball! Cela aurait fait plaisir à n'importe quel apprenti dresseur mais le visage de Ryusuke émit un petit rictus :

"Je croyais avoir dit que ..."

"Je sais, je sais Ryusuke mais je veux que tu la portes et c'est un ordre! On n'est jamais trop prudent et il se peut que tu en aies besoin dans un moment important. Je ne te demande pas d'en capturer mais seulement de les utiliser quand il le faut. Tu pourras bien les relâcher après."

"Humpf! D'accord, d'accord! Je vais la prendre cette stupide ceinture!"

"Et ne prend pas trop de risques s'il te plaît... Reviens vite... C'est quand même la pre..."

"Rah, je suis plus un enfant, maman! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'en sortir! Et je ramènerais aussi Sirenia saine et sauve."

_Sa mère l'enlaça tendrement tandis que son père baisa ses joues : le temps des "adieux" était arrivé et même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il y avait une petite pointe de tristesse en lui : il n'allait plus les revoir pendant un mois. Sirenia avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et de ses petits yeux verts dirigés vers lui, elle lui dit :_

"Partir?"

_L'interrogation sonnait comme une négation. Il ne voulait pas partir? Elle le comprenait, c'était quand même la première fois qu'il s'en allait aussi loin de chez lui et même si il avait prétendu préparer une fugue à l'hôpital, jamais il ne l'aurait fait._

"Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas Sirenia. On va y aller tout les deux, tout les deux ensembles, toi et moi. Je dois aussi grandir."

_Il eut un petit sourire triste. Sirenia disparut de ses bras, se téléportant juste sur l'épaule de Ryusuke, passant une petite main sur les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux avant de lui faire un petit baiser chaud et doux sur la joue. Les rôles étaient inversés : elle le réconfortait dans un moment où il avait besoin d'elle._

"Ryousouke! Moi protéger toi!"

_Sa première phrase venait de lui arriver droit au cœur, une phrase qui résonnait dans tout son âme : cette petite créature était là pour lui. Il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux rouges avant de la reprendre dans ses bras : voilà ce dont il avait le plus besoin en ce moment!_

"Merci ma Sirenia de bien vouloir protéger le pleutre que je suis."

_Elle poussa un petit rire, le rouge arrivant sur ses joues : c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait le possessif envers elle. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait le premier pas, ils devaient continuer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Osak arriva accompagné de trois adolescentes qu'il présenta comme ses voisines. Après un premier constat, Ryusuke remarqua que les trois soeurs semblaient être des jumelles. A part la couleur des cheveux, tout en elles coïncidaient : mêmes yeux, mêmes physique et la voix ne différait que de peu. Quand elles aperçurent Sirenia, elles poussèrent des petits cris avant de s'en approcher, Ryusuke et la Tarsal restant complètement stoïques :_

"Qu'elle est chou!"

"Ainsi, voilà la terreur qui a réussie à faire fondre le bloc de glace Ryusuke? Trop mignonne!"

"Dis Ryusuke, tu devrais l'inscrire à un concours un de ces jours. Tu as l'air d'en prendre vraiment très soin! Ses cheveux, son visage, tout est belle chez elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera magnifique plus tard."

"Hein? Euh... Mais... Attendez un peu! Je ne vous connais même pas!"

"C'est vrai!"  
_  
Les trois jumelles s'exclamèrent en même temps tout en se mettant en ligne. De gauche à droite, leurs chevelures étaient assez longues mais chacune avait sa propre coloration : Bleue, rose et enfin grise. Elles parlèrent l'une après l'autre tout en se désignant dans le même ordre que la file :_

"Je suis Irina!"

"Moi, c'est Helena!"

"Et moi c'est Serena!"

"Euh... Enchanté?"

_Au vu de leur façon de se présenter, Ryusuke était confus : le camping allait se dérouler dans de drôles de circonstances. Osak rigola avant d'inciter le groupe de quatre personnes à bouger : il était temps de partir._

Après une marche de plusieurs heures où chacun discutaient de tout et de rien sauf Ryusuke qui restait en retrait, Osak, qui s'était considéré comme le meneur du groupe en accord avec tous, décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter pour la journée. Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une forêt qui ne portait aucun nom. Ryusuke monta sa propre tente et ce ne fut qu'avec l'aide de Sirenia et ses pouvoirs psychiques qu'il arriva enfin à lui donner une allure convenable : lui et l'aventure, cela faisait deux. Les trois soeurs dormaient sous la même tente tandis qu'Osak avait monté la sienne en premier : visiblement, il connaissait bien le camping. Il fit sortir Krakos qui claqua des mandibules de bonheur bien qu'une seconde Pokéball se trouve à la ceinture du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Quant aux trois soeurs, leurs propres Pokémon sortirent un par un : un petit renard brun avec six queues et une mèche sur le crâne, un petit chien orange avec des rayures noires sur le dos et enfin un chat entièrement blanc avec le bout de la queue et les pieds de couleur brune. Un petit lingot d'or rayé et aplati se trouvait sur son front.

"Goupix! Wawaf! Miiiiaouuusss!"

_Les trois Pokémon se dirigèrent vers leurs dresseuses respectives. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles avaient sorti leurs ustensiles de coiffure pour s'occuper de leurs Pokémon. De son côté, Ryusuke était déjà rentré dans la tente : La camaraderie, ce n'était VRAIMENT pas son genre et la coiffure son hobby. Sirenia regardait avec une envie non dissimulée les trois Pokémon se faire coiffer. Serena, l'adolescente aux cheveux gris l'avait remarqué. Elle rigola faiblement avant de tendre un peigne et un miroir à Sirenia. La petite créature aux yeux verts hocha la tête pour la remercier : elle n'aimait guère parler avec les autres. Elle se dirigea dans la tente avant de crier à Ryusuke qui s'était couché :_

"RYOUSOUKE!"

"Hein? Quoi?!"

_Il se releva subitement en entendant le cri, tournant la tête à gauche et à droite avant de la ramener devant lui. Sirenia se tenait en face de lui avec le miroir dans la main droite et le peigne dans la main gauche. Tremblant légèrement en pointant son doigt vers Sirenia, il dit :_

"Me dit pas que..."

"Oui! Ryousouke!"

"Et m... Peut-être un autre..."

_Elle avait relevé son regard vers Ryusuke, ses deux yeux verts le regardant d'un air méchant. Oui, elle faisait sa capricieuse à ce moment même. Oui, elle voulait être encore plus bichonnée en voyant que les autres Pokémon étaient brossés et nettoyés. Mais Ryusuke n'avait pas apprécié ce regard, loin de là :_

"J'ai dit un autre soir mais je crois que j'ai changé d'avis : je ne te le ferais pas. Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres Sirenia d'accord? Tu peux demander gentiment et poliment, cela aurait bien plus de chances d'aboutir."

_Elle resta interdite : Ryusuke venait de lui refuser quelque chose, à elle? Il était comme les autres! Ce fut sa première réaction et tandis qu'il se recouchait, elle avait déjà fait léviter les deux objets, prête à les lui envoyer dans la tête, puis elle s'arrêta subitement, les deux objets tombant dans la tente. Non, ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas bien. Elle ne voulait pas que Ryusuke soit en colère contre elle : elle voulait simplement... qu'il la bichonne, qu'il s'occupe tendrement d'elle comme il le faisait d'habitude. Elle voulait juste être la plus jolie à ses yeux et grâce à lui. Elle s'approcha de visage de Ryusuke en marchant lentement :_

"Ryousouke. Padon."

"Non. Tu n'as pas à être comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une égoïste qui croit que je répondrais à toutes ces petites colères. Donc, pour te punir, je ne te pardonnerai pas."

_Il s'était retourné, montrant son dos à Sirenia qui fît tout le tour du corps de Ryusuke pour revoir son visage. Ce qu'elle fît à ce moment là ne fut connu que des deux personnes._

"Padon Ryousouke. Moi vilaine."

"Hummm."

_Après ce qu'elle venait de faire et que c'était quelque chose à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu, il pouvait bien la pardonner. Après tout, elle semblait si sincère... Le visage rougi, il se releva en prenant le peigne dans sa main droite. Il avait laissé un espace entre ses jambes pour qu'elle puisse être le plus proche de lui. Avec des gestes très lents et peu experts, il commença à coiffer Sirenia. Il prenait visiblement son temps, le feu s'éteignant dehors en même temps que des "Bonne Nuit" était lancés devant la tente de Ryusuke. Il y répondait bien qu'il soit très concentré sur la coiffure de Sirenia qui poussait des petits soupirs de plaisir : Ryusuke était d'une très grande tendresse dans ses gestes, tentant de s'appliquer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ni trop brusque, ni trop rapide, c'était Sirenia quand même. Les minutes s'écoulèrent puis les heures... Bien qu'il ne sache pas l'heure exacte, Ryusuke s'appliquait, Sirenia bâillant en mettant une main sur sa bouche._

"Terminé ma petite Sirenia. Regardes donc ce que j'ai enfin réussi à te faire."

_Il tendit le miroir à Sirenia, celle-ci pouvant se voir enfin : la rose avait été retirée tandis que tout ces cheveux rouges étaient maintenant relevés, laissant apparaître ses deux yeux verts. Du moins, une partie de l'oeil droit était encore caché par une mèche de cheveux rouges, Ryusuke ayant décidé de se faire la même chose de son côté._

"Comme ça, on voit tes petits yeux verts tout mignons. Et puis, tu me ressembleras un peu plus non? Regardes donc cette jolie mèche, on a la même maintenant. Tu es contente?"

"OUI! RYOUSOUKE!"

"Hahaha! Stop avant de me sauter au cou."

_C'est vrai qu'elle s'était préparée, les bras tendus, à sauter vers Ryusuke pour le remercier de sa façon habituelle. Il garda la rose blanche dans sa main avant de se demander où il allait la mettre. Il chercha dans son sac avant d'en retirer un petit collier : il ne partait jamais sans lui bien qu'il ne le portât plus depuis déjà plusieurs années, ayant retiré le médaillon qui allait avec. Il prit la rose blanche entre ses doigts, la regardant de tous les côtés avant d'étudier le collier. 6eme ou 7eme trou pour qu'elle soit au milieu? Il ouvrit le collier mais la rose ne pouvait pas rentrer dedans. Il était visiblement déçu bien que Sirenia ne comprenne pas pourquoi :_

"J'avais envie de te faire plaisir... Je voulais te mettre la rose juste en dessous du cou comme un petit médaillon. J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle reste immobile mais je n'arrive même pas à la faire rentrer dans le collier. Je suis désolé..."

"DONNER!"

_Pfff. Il faisait tellement de choses pour elle que ça en devenait touchant. Elle n'avait pas attendu qu'il lui donne la rose pour la lui prendre des mains. Du sang coula sur le sol de la tente avant que Ryusuke ne pousse un cri d'horreur : Sirenia s'était plantée la pointe de la rose juste en dessous du cou jusqu'à ce que la rose blanche ne bouge plus. Elle n'avait pas hésité à utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques pour l'aider à s'y sceller._

"MAIS RETIRES LA! RETIRES LA! TU VAS AVOIR DES COMPLICATIONS!"

"NAN!"

_Quelques grognements se firent entendre dans les autres tentes. Ryusuke tenta de s'approcher de Sirenia mais celle-ci l'en empêchait, bloquant ses deux mains et ses pieds pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. Elle continuait de saigner, le liquide rouge s'écoulant de ses petites lèvres avant de s'arrêter : son corps se soignait peu à peu grâce à ses pouvoirs. Ryusuke était en larmes et à genoux devant Sirenia qui ne comprenait pas son comportement : pourquoi était-il comme ça? Il devait plutôt être heureux de savoir que la rose blanche était bien positionnée et scellée, déjà un peu de peau blanche ayant recouverte le bout pour que la rose ne puisse plus bouger de son emplacement._

"Ryousouke triste?"

"BIEN SÛR! Mais tu crois quoi?! Tu as failli te tuer avec tes bêtises! Ne recommences plus jamais ça!"

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais! Je ne veux pas que tu meures! Je ne veux pas te perdre!"

_Il s'était mis à sangloter, son corps pris de tremblements. Il semblait bouleversé et bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas, c'était son devoir de le rendre heureux. Lentement, elle se concentra pour utiliser l'un de ces pouvoirs qu'elle n'avait plus utilisée depuis déjà plusieurs mois : Ryusuke arrêta de trembler, murmurant avant de s'écrouler :_

"Non...Je veux... cauch..."

_Il s'était endormi d'un coup sec : Sirenia avait fait son office. Il semblait si terrorisé, il était vrai qu'elle ne connaissait pas son passé. Peu à peu, les cauchemars dont il était parcouru s'étaient estompés avec le temps, Sirenia passant chaque soir pour le calmer mais plus elle avançait, plus le cauchemar devenait de moins en moins précis, c'était là le problème. Il ne le craignait plus et ainsi, il disparaissait. Mais maintenant, le corps de Ryusuke recommençait à trembler et à suer. Comme auparavant._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Naro

**Chapitre 10 : Naro**

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?! Pourquoi?!"

_Tout était noir dans ce cauchemar, complètement noir. Plus Sirenia s'avançait, plus elle s'enfonçait dans un lieu d'où elle n'était pas sûre de revenir. La même phrase se répétait inlassablement, la voix de Ryusuke s'entendant dans le cauchemar. D'une belle voix féminine et adulte, elle criait :_

"Ryusuke?! Où es-tu?! Réponds moi!"

"Ah! J'entends ta voix! Vas t'en! Pars de ma tête! Tu ne peux pas... Non! Tu ne peux pas!"

_Un flash lumineux se produisit, une petite lumière apparaissant devant la petite Tarsal aux cheveux rouges. Ryusuke était à genoux en train de sangloter. Elle marcha lentement dans sa direction du haut de ses 40 centimètres : il était bouleversé. Un second flash lumineux aveugla la petite créature : une seconde lumière était apparue devant Ryusuke._

"Mais c'est..."

_Devant Ryusuke, sur un autel de pierre planté dans le mur, se trouvait Sirenia. Son corps était recouvert d'entailles de toutes sortes mais c'était à partir de la rose blanche que résidait le problème. De nombreuses racines avec des épines en étaient sorties, continuant de lacérer le corps de la pauvre créature qui avait les yeux fermés._

"Encore vous! Vous êtes encore là! Je vous ai dit de ne pas la toucher! Laissez la tranquille!"

_L'adolescent s'était relevé avant de se jeter sur les racines de la rose blanche. Il les retirait allant même jusqu'à utiliser ses dents pour que la Sirenia posée sur l'autel ne souffre plus. Après plus de 5 minutes de combat entre Ryusuke et les racines épineuses devant Sirenia qui était restée immobile, le jeune garçon retomba à genoux. Il crachait du sang et ses habits étaient déchirés de partout : il était dans un bien piètre état._

"Il est temps de m'en mêler."

_La véritable Sirenia, celle qui était rentrée dans ce cauchemar, se rapprocha de Ryusuke avant d'être bloquée subitement par un mur invisible. Devant elle, les blessures de Ryusuke se refermaient, le sang qu'il avait perdu revenant en lui, la rose blanche déployant à nouveau ses racines pour lacérer le corps de la Pokémon._

"Encore vous! Vous êtes encore là! Je vous ai dit de ne pas la toucher! Laissez la tranquille!"  
_  
Une boucle sans fin : Ryusuke s'était enfermé dans cette scène et bien que la situation ne s'y prête pas, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être émue. Il était très attaché à elle, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais comment faire pour briser ce cauchemar? Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, elle devait reprendre sa forme évoluée. Comme la dernière fois, son corps se mit à grandir pour mesurer 1 mètre 70, ses jambes se dévoilant peu à peu avant de se cacher sous une robe blanche. Il était possible de remarquer que sa poitrine s'était légèrement développée sans qu'elle n'en comprenne réellement la raison mais l'autre différence résidait dans sa corne dans le creux de sa poitrine : Celle-ci était maintenant entièrement camouflée par la rose blanche._

"La puissance de Ryusuke est peut-être grande en-dehors de ce monde mais ici, c'est mon domaine. Stupide mur, je me vois contrainte de te détruire pour me laisser pénétrer dans cette scène ridicule qui n'aura jamais lieu."  
_  
La rose blanche dans le creux de sa poitrine s'était mise à briller d'une lueur noire, les pétales se teintant de la même couleur. Une énergie maléfique anima son bras droit avant qu'elle ne frappe avec violence le mur invisible. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le mur se fissure puis explose en morceaux. Elle n'allait pas perdre de temps! Elle courut vers Ryusuke qui recommençait à arracher les racines autour de la fausse Sirenia. Une aura blanche entourait maintenant la Gardevoir : le corps de Ryusuke fût projeté au sol avec délicatesse tandis que l'autel de pierre où se trouvait la fausse Tarsal se brouilla avant de disparaître. Sirenia se retourna vers Ryusuke avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Elle avait relevé le visage de Ryusuke, les blessures ayant disparu à nouveau. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de lui coller une baffe sur la joue droite : une baffe qui semblait bien réelle. Son sourire n'avait pas disparu pour autant :_

"Pourrais-tu arrêter de rêver de choses affreuses Ryusuke? Je ne vais pas mourir ou disparaître. Stoppes donc ces idées morbides qui te traversent l'esprit : je suis belle et bien vivante devant toi."

"Tu...Tu... Mais tu n'es..."

_Il la regardait de haut en bas : ce n'était pas Sirenia qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était si différente de la petite créature qu'il gardait dans ses bras. Il était vrai qu'il se trouvait dans un rêve mais quand même, il y avait certaines limites. Devant l'air incrédule de Ryusuke, la créature aux cheveux rouges s'était entièrement relevée . L'instant d'après, l'adolescent s'était levé sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi il avait fait ça : encore le pouvoir de Sirenia._

"Je suis Sirenia, la petite Tarsal dont tu t'occupes tant. Je suis désolée si elle te cause autant de problèmes dans le monde réel mais ce n'est encore qu'une enfant contrairement à moi. La rose blanche est la preuve que je suis celle qui a failli t'envoyer le miroir dans la tête avant de s'arrêter pour te demander pardon."

"Tu as voulu..."

"Oui oui. Tu aurait fini la soirée avec une vilaine bosse si je ne m'étais pas arrêtée avant."

_Elle éclata de rire devant le regard abasourdi de Ryusuke : son rêve semblait drôlement réel. Elle posa délicatement une main rouge sur son front. Une petite lueur en fut émise mais elle retira rapidement sa main du front de Ryusuke. Ses deux mains se joignirent dans son dos pour l'enlacer, leurs deux visages étant très proches. Le plus gêné des deux était l'adolescent qui détournait le regard :_

"Ce n'est qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas? Alors quand je me réveillerais, je ne te verrais plus."

"Oh que si Ryusuke mais nullement sous cette forme. Il va te falloir être très patient pour me voir comme ça à ton réveil. Au passage, sais-tu que tu es peut-être le plus stupide des hommes?"

"Hein?"

"Vouloir apprendre l'alphabet, l'écriture et la langue humaine à une Pokémon, il n'y a que toi pour essayer ça. Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme : tu es différent des autres, tu ne veux pas me rendre plus forte ou m'utiliser à des fins personnelles. Tu es bien le seul à me voir comme une humaine. Au passage, pour une petite soeur, je suis un peu grande non?"

_Elle poussa un nouveau rire amusé. Son étreinte se fit plus forte sans pourtant être douloureuse : elle était dans le rêve de Ryusuke et sous cette forme, elle pouvait parler librement, autant en profiter. Ryusuke semblait consterné par les paroles de Sirenia : elle savait donc ses sentiments à son égard? Mais comment?!_

"Je...Mais... Euh, je dois avouer que les filles de nos jours grandissent vite mais peut-être pas autant… Mais quand même, je n'ai jamais voulu te considérer comme une Pokémon! Pour moi, tu es encore une enfant et tu resteras toujours une petite soeur dont je m'occuperais avec amour et soin."

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie contre les Dardargnan, ça m'a permis de te voir sous un jour que les autres ne connaissaient pas auparavant, c'est pourquoi tu es spécial à mes yeux. Si seulement, j'avais été cap... Non, je n'ai pas à me le reprocher. Ce qui est fait est fait. Ryusuke, je suis désolée de te l'annoncer mais tu ne te souviendras de rien du tout."

"Comm..."

_Il n'arrivait plus à parler, Sirenia accomplissant son dernier geste envers Ryusuke avant de créer à nouveau un flash blanc : tout avait été effacé comme la dernière fois.  
_  
"Ohé! Dormeur! Lèves toi au lieu! Tout le monde est déjà prêt!"

"Grrr, quelques minutes!"

"DEBOUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

_Osak secoua la tente de tous les côtés tandis que les 3 jumelles rigolèrent ensemble. Ryusuke se releva subitement tandis que Sirenia glissait de son torse jusqu'à son ventre, surprise par le réveil brutal de l'adolescent._

"Debout? Déjà?"

"Si je l'attrape Sirenia, je te promets qu'il perd rien pour attendre celui-là."

_Ils bâillèrent en harmonie la main devant la bouche avant de se lever complètement. Ryusuke serrait Sirenia contre son coeur comme à l'accoutumée lorsqu'il se présenta aux quatre personnes autour du feu. Le soleil devait s'être à peine levé et un léger vent était présent. Visiblement de mauvaise humeur, Ryusuke parla :_

"Bonjour. C'est moi où on est plus proches de l'aube que de la matinée?"

"Roh. Fais pas le grognon et bonjour à toi aussi."

_Serena, celle des trois jumelles aux cheveux gris s'était levée vers Ryusuke, une tasse de café à la main. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, ses soeurs pouffant de leurs côtés. Ryusuke était immobilisé, la main droite tendue pour recevoir la tasse de café. Serena avait réussi son effet et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Il se "réveilla" de sa torpeur quelques secondes après, retournant dans sa tente pour aller chercher de quoi nourrir Sirenia qui ne bougeait plus des bras de Ryusuke. Il sentait encore le souffle chaud des lèvres de Serena sur sa joue : c'était différent des lèvres d'une Pokémon, il devait bien le reconnaître. Un peu de rouge passa sur ses joues tandis qu'il déposait Sirenia sur le sol de la tente. Buvant sa tasse de café d'une traite, il cherchait dans son sac les tranches de brioche qu'il avait découpéees et emballées avant de partir._

"Combien tu en veux Sirenia?"

"Heu, heu, heu…"

"Ah...C'est vrai. J'avais oublié, je ne t'ai pas appris à prononcer les chiffres, on a encore du travail n'est-ce pas?"

"Woui!"

_Il rit en même temps que la petite Tarsal, lui tendant deux tranches briochées. Il sortit à nouveau de la tente avant de s'asseoir à côté des autres. Il gardait une main posée sur les cheveux de Sirenia, appréciant le travail qu'il avait accompli hier. Son regard se posa sur la rose blanche, une petite lueur dans les yeux. Il avait dû rêver hier : Elle n'avait pas osée se la planter en dessous du cou. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle semblait bien accrochée. Comment Sirenia avait-elle réussie ça sans le collier? Peut-être qu'avec ses pouvoirs psychiques..._

"Hého! Ryusuke! Réveilles toi, je te parles!"

"Hein, que quoi? Serena? Il y a un problème?"

"Bien sûr que non, nous trouvions que tu avais bien réussi la coiffure de Sirenia, n'est-ce pas Sirenia?"

"Oui!"

_La petite Tarsal leva les deux mains en l'air comme à son habitude pour dire qu'elle était d'accord, ses cheveux rouges ne cachant plus que son oeil droit maintenant comme Ryusuke. Les journées s'écoulaient les unes après les autres, Serena parlant la majeure partie du temps avec Ryusuke de tout et de rien. En plus d'être une éleveuse très douée, l'amour que lui portait son Miaouss le montrant clairement, elle semblait avoir de la culture et une intelligence développée. Osak et les deux autres jumelles les laissant en tête à tête la majorité du temps. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps le 17ème jour et seuls Ryusuke et Serena étaient encore debout, assis au coin du feu. Sirenia se trouvait couchée sur les genoux de Ryusuke, dormant paisiblement tandis que le Miaouss se laissait caresser par Serena : Minouss était le petit nom affectif qu'elle lui avait donné._

"Mais c'est vrai ce que tu me dis Serena? Je vais devoir revoir mon jugement sur les propriétaires de Pokémon. Je ne pensais pas que tant de gens en avaient juste pour le plaisir et non pour l'élevage, les tâches ménagères ou les combats."

"Si je te dis que Minouss est un gros flemmard n'aimant que les caresses et qu'il ne sait pas combattre, tu me crois? Le pire est que tu peux l'acheter avec quelques boîtes au thon et te faire jeter après. Mais bon, c'est mon Miaouss et il est irremplaçable. J'avoues juste que je n'ai pas une relation aussi poussée que la tienne avec Sirenia, vous êtes très liés non?"

"Je la considère un peu comme ma petite soeur. Tu sais, je suis fils unique et avec les..."

"Les quoi Ryusuke?"

"Disons que j'ai eu quelques problèmes dans le passé et que depuis plusieurs années, je n'étais pas très coopératif. Mes parents avaient peur qu'un autre enfant me cause encore plus de soucis bien qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu me l'avouer."

"Pendant quelques années? Hum... Je dirais plus d'une dizaine. Tu t'amusais avec nous à la maternelle mais depuis cet incident, tu avais complètement changé et donc tu nous as oubliés."

"Hein, que... Maintenant que tu me le dis, ta tête me dit quelque chose. Une petite gamine à la robe blanche et toujours enfouie dans les livres derrière ses lunettes. Je me demandais tout le temps si tu comprenais ce qui était marqué dessus. Même si vous étiez jumelles, tes deux soeurs n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de toi."

"Et bien dis donc, j'ai l'air de t'avoir laissé un souvenir très ... élogieux de ma personne."

_Les deux adolescents rigolèrent ensemble tandis qu'il demandait d'une voix neutre mais un peu gêné :_

"Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous jamais venus me voir avant?"

"Et bien... Comment dire... Nous avions peur, tes parents nous ont empêchés de te voir pendant ta convalescence et puis quand tu es revenu à l'école, tu étais complètement différent : Plus personne ne pouvait t'approcher et puis tu sais... J'ai toujours été assez timide de mon côté."

"Heureusement que tu parles du passé hein? Car je n'ai pas trouvé de traces de timidité en toi depuis que je t'ai revue, ni des lunettes au passage."

"Je les ai retirées puisque ce n'était pas un problème de vue mais de ton côté..."

"Ah! Ce ne sont pas des vraies lunettes non plus."

"Dois-je voir là une référence à mon image?"

_Ils rirent à nouveau tous les deux avant de se lever : il était bien assez tard et les autres dormaient depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Ryusuke tenait Sirenia à la façon d'un bébé, essayant de ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques pour ne pas la réveiller avant de s'approcher de Serena. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, les yeux verts du garçon plongés dans ceux de couleur bleus de la fille. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, le rouge passant sur celles des deux personnes. Il s'était déjà dirigé vers sa tente pour ne pas montrer son visage à Serena en murmurant :_

"Et bien... Bonne Nuit Serena. Ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi."

"Plai...Plaisir partagé. Fais de beaux rêves Ryusuke."

"Miaouuuuuussss."

_Le chat blanc miaula légèrement tandis que l'adolescente rentrait dans sa tente pour rejoindre ses soeurs, rappelant son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball. Dans sa propre tente, Ryusuke s'était endormi quelques minutes après s'être couché, Sirenia collée contre son torse. Elle avait ouvert complètement ses deux yeux verts, sa main posée sur le front de Ryusuke : elle était capable de voir de quoi il rêvait : un souvenir du passé... Un souvenir où ils étaient tous réunis : Lui, Osak, Serena, Elena et Irina. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 4 ou 5 ans. Puis les 5 personnes se mirent à grandir pour prendre leur leur forme adolescente. Irina était la première à disparaître puis Osak et enfin Elena. Il ne restait plus que Ryusuke et Serena dans son rêve, leurs mains se joignant l'une dans l'autre. Puis plus rien, elle avait retiré sa main droite du front de Ryusuke : c'était son rêve et il devait rester privé. Elle s'approcha de son oreille, lui chuchotant de sa voix d'enfant :_

"Nuit Ryou."

_Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le cou de Ryusuke. Elle s'était à nouveau mise contre lui mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, ses yeux restant grands ouverts._

Le lendemain matin, Ryusuke fut le premier à se lever en souriant : Sirenia dormait dans ses bras, elle avait réussi à trouver le sommeil après une heure d'insomnie. Il déposa la couverture sur elle avant de sortir de la tente. Il n'avait pas remarqué les petits tremblements de Sirenia après qu'elle aie quitté ses petits bras. Comme il était le premier debout, autant en profiter! Il faisait brûler quelques bûches quand Serena sortit de la tente des triplées avec la coiffure du matin.

"Hmmm...Quelqu'un déjà debout? J'ai entendu le crépitement du feu..."

"Hahaha! Non mais t'as vu ta tête au réveil?"

"Ryu...suke?! Hiiiiiii!"

_Elle retourna vivement dans la tente en voyant le sourire moqueur qui lui était destiné. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était ressortie, coiffée comme à l'accoutumée mais avec le visage rougi. Ryusuke lui tendit une tasse de café avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, les rôles s'étant inversés._

"Bonjour Serena. Bien dormie?"

"Bon...jour Ryusuke. On va dire que j'ai un peu trop... Si tu pouvais oublier ce petit moment, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante."

"Hummmmm..."

"Tu sembles pensif, c'est de ma faute?"

"Un peu oui. Je me demandais pourquoi on a jamais d'appareils photos quand on en a le plus besoin."

"Tu n'aurais pas osé prendre une photo n'est-ce pas?"

"Bof...Faut voir mon humeur quoi. J'ose beaucoup de choses tu sais."

"Tiens, je crois qu'on assiste à une scène de ménage Elena."

"On ferait mieux de les laisser seuls Irina."

"Arrêtez vos idioties et ramenez vous à la place!"

_Serena semblait légèrement en colère en entendant les paroles de ses deux soeurs qui venaient de se réveiller. Osak de son côté rejoignit la petite bande après une quinzaine de minutes. Tout se déroula dans les meilleures conditions, Ryusuke s'ouvrant maintenant aux autres en raison de leur passé commun. Osak prit la parole en tant que chef du groupe quand celui-ci se fut remit en marche pour sortir de la forêt :_

"Bon et bien pour aujourd'hui, d'après le plan, on se barre de la forêt puis direction plein nord pour la montagne de la création."

"Aucun problème pour ma part."

"Pareil."

_Tout le monde était d'accord sur la prochaine étape de leur voyage d'un mois avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre :_

"Ou alors, vous restez ici bien sagement et vous pouvez brûler en enfer. Qu'en pensez vous?"

_La voix était reconnaissable pour le groupe, une voix qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulue entendre : un battement d'aile puis un second. Une ombre cachait la vue du groupe qui marchait sur le sentier dans la forêt. Un homme aux cheveux rouges tomba devant les adolescents, un genou au sol avant de se relever. Tout habillé de blanc avec une ceinture noire tenant trois Pokéball, un U de couleur bleue était gravé sur le coeur. Les élèves étaient étonnés et seul Ryusuke prit la parole :_

"Professeur Naro n'est-ce pas? Ou plutôt : subordonné de la Team Univers nommé Naro. Quel... plaisir de vous voir là."

"Allons allons Ryusuke, cher... élève, je te trouve bien trop prétentieux pour quelqu'un qui a fini évanoui avec un bras cassé. Comme le plan de la Team Univers a échoué à cause de ton obstination et de ta sale petite créature, j'ai été rétrogradé mais bon, si je ramène ta Tarsal ainsi que ta tête, je reprendrais ma place."

"Ainsi...Si j'ai bien compris..."

_Ryusuke s'était légèrement avancé par rapport au groupe, tendant son bras droit pour demander à ce qu'ils ne le gênent pas._

"Tu peux donc laisser partir les autres puisqu'ils ne sont pas concernés."

"Malheureusement...Vois-tu, je vous ai observés ces derniers jours et j'ai décidé que je n'étais pas disposé à les laisser partir. Comme nous sommes dans un coin un peu abandonné par les gens, tu comprends que je n'aurais aucune difficulté à les faire disparaître. Mais assez parlé, voyons donc ce que tu sais faire avec deux Pokémon contre toi. Hariyama et Ursaring, venez donc rendre visite à notre ami."

"Humpf...Sirenia, recules donc, je vais m'occuper d'eux. Mesdemoiselles, faites donc de même."  
_  
Il déposa la petite créature aux yeux verts sur le sol derrière lui tandis qu'Osak s'était mis à hauteur de Ryusuke, faisant apparaître son Kraknoix. Naro avait jeté deux de ses Pokéball en avant, deux créatures en sortant._

"Tu as bien fait Ryusuke. Leurs Pokémon ne sont pas faits pour le combat et malheureusement, je n'en ai qu'un... Par contre... Tu es vraiment sûr de pouvoir faire quelque chose contre ça?"

_Une sorte d'ours patibulaire brun d'un mètre 80 se tenait devant Ryusuke et Osak, un cercle dessiné sur le ventre. Il se tenait sur deux pattes comme un humain en poussant un grognement. L'autre créature était encore plus grande, bien plus grande... 2 mètres? Non, bien 2 mètres 20 voir 30... Lorsqu'elle était apparue, le sol avait tremblé, signe qu'elle faisait son poids. Le Pokémon ressemblait à un gigantesque sumo à la peau blanche avec des paumes qui devaientt bien faire la moitié du corps. Il portait un pantalon bleu ainsi qu'une tenue faite de pétales jaunes sur le dessus, lui donnant un air oriental. Sirenia s'était positionnée devant Ryusuke : Non, il n'allait pas la protéger! Pas cette fois-ci!_

"Protéger Ryousouké! Moi dit!"

_David contre Goliath : du haut de ses quarante centimètres, elle faisait front au Hariyama, qui faisait plus de cinq fois sa taille._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Falaise

**Chapitre 11 : Falaise**

"Pfff...Sirenia, combien de fois t'ai je dit cette chose?"

_Ryusuke souleva la petite créature aux cheveux rouges. Il la retourna pour l'avoir en face à face avant de sourire. Il la déposa à nouveau derrière lui :_

"C'est au grand frère de protéger sa petite soeur! Et non l'inverse. Allez, viens mon gros!"

_Il s'était lancer vers le sumo, poing droit en avant. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, la créature allait avoir du mal à se déplacer et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. L'Hariyama leva les deux paumes en l'air puis son pied droit avant de l'abaisser sur le sol avec violence. La terre trembla sous la puissance du choc, les pokémons ainsi qu'une bonne partie des humains tombant._

"Il va falloir faire mieux que ça! J'ai déjà analysé tes attaques! Tu ne pensais pas prendre l'avantage en me faisant tomber sur le sol quand même?"

_Ryusuke avait sauté vers le Pokémon de plus de deux mètres. La chaussure du pied droit frappa le sumo en pleine face bien que la créature n'avait pas reculée, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ryusuke. D'après son analyse, les problèmes allaient venir encore une fois avec le manque d'endurance. Il devait frapper vite et fort. Le combat ne devait pas lui prendre trop de temps! L'Hariyama ne semblait même pas avoir senti le coup bien qu'une très fine blessure était apparue sur son visage. La créature tapa dans ses deux paumes, celles-ci s'étant recouverte d'une aura rouge. Naro quand à lui s'était mis à l'écart : Il n'avait même pas besoin de gérer ce combat : Un humain contre SON pokémon? Ryusuke n'avait pas compris la leçon, c'était son problème. Surtout qu'Hariyama venait de se concentrer pour viser les points vitaux de Ryusuke. Un seul coup et tout serait terminé. Les trois jumelles s'étaient reculées, apeurées par la scène. Elles ne savaient pas se battre et leurs pokémons ne pouvaient pas les défendre. Elles devaient faire confiance à Ryusuke et à Osak._

_En parlant d'Osak, son Kraknoix dénommé Krakos était devant lui, faisant claquer ses deux mandibules l'une contre l'autre. L'ours brun regardait avec un air sévère son adversaire, celui-ci reculant légèrement sous la peur avant de s'avancer à nouveau : Il ne devait pas se décourager!_

"KrakKrak!"

_La tortue aux deux mandibules courue à toute vitesse vers l'ours brun, plaçant ses deux mandibules sur la jambe droite pour le mordre violemment. L'ours poussa un long râle de douleur en plaçant ses deux pattes sur la blessure. Une petite lueur de crainte était apparue dans le regard de l'ours : Comment une créature mesurant moins d'un mètre pouvait-elle faire aussi mal? Ce n'était pas normal! Il devait reculer pour prendre de l'élan et attaquer ce Kraknoix!_

"Grrr?!"

_L'ours cria de surprise : Il n'arrivait pas à s'enfuir! Le sol autour de lui et de Krakos ressemblait à des sables mouvants, empêchant quiconque de s'échapper de cette zone. Si il voulait partir, il n'y avait qu'un problème à résoudre : Eliminer le pokémon adverse. Osak souriait tandis que Naro regardait son Ursaring, il n'avait pas prévu que la petite créature soit aussi forte :_

"Et bien professeur Naro, avez vous oubliés vos propres cours? La taille d'un pokémon n'est JAMAIS la représentation de sa puissance! Votre Ursaring va en faire les frais!"

"Ne sois pas trop prétentieux Osak. C'est vrai que tu étais un des élèves les plus doués mais face à moi, un des membres de la Team Univers, tu n'es rien du tout. Ursaring, tranches le en morceau!"

"URSA!"

_L'ours grogna de colère en faisant briller sa griffe droite : Celle-ci émettait une lueur particulière comme si elle pouvait découper tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle même de l'acier. Néanmoins, Osak continuait de sourire : Comme tacticien, il n'avait rien à prouver. Krakos claqua ses mandibules l'une contre l'autre avant de creuser dans le sol, la griffe de l'Ursaring s'enfonçant dans l'emplacement où se trouvait auparavant le Kraknoix. _

"Dommage, dommage. Kraknoix, Tunnel!"

_La petite tortue à mandibules sortait du sol derrière Ursaring. Elle sautait en frappant violemment le dos de l'Ursaring qui s'écroula en avant. L'ours était dans un sale état mais il se relevait : Ce n'était pas terminé. Naro pestiféra : Encore une créature inutile! Il n'allait pas l'utiliser contre eux quand même! Il devait voir ce qui se passait avec son Hariyama et Ryusuke._

"Pfff...Pfff...Mais dis moi mon gros, t'as 200 kilos de graisse ou quoi? J'ai l'impression de taper dans du mou depuis des heures!"

_Il utilisait l'ironie pour palier à son manque d'efficacité : Qu'importe les coups qu'il utilisait, la créature ne semblait rien ressentir. Du moins, c'était en apparence puisque l'Hariyama respirait bruyamment, signe qu'il était lui aussi épuisé par le combat._

"RYOUSOUKE!"

_Sirenia venait de crier en sa direction : Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Ryusuke fût soudainement lever au-dessus du sol : 1 mètre, 2 mètres, 3 mètres...Le sol s'éloignait de plus en plus sous le regard médusé des autres personnes et pokémons. Puis la chute se déroula en quelques secondes : Le sol se rapprochait maintenant trop rapidement, beaucoup trop. Il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir le spectacle de son visage s'écrasant sur le sol mais il s'était arrêté à 5 centimètres. Il transpirait sous la peur : Oui, c'était vraiment inquiétant...Et il ne pouvait rien faire, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Son dos percuta de plein fouet un arbre, l'écorce de ce dernier éclatant sous le choc. Naro était le premier surpris par la scène :_

"Mais qu'est ce que..."

_Sirenia lévitait au-dessus de sol, ses yeux verts regardant d'un air mauvais Ryusuke puis l'Hariyama : Elle était en colère contre l'humain, très en colère. A toujours vouloir se donner le rôle du protecteur alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple être sans pouvoirs, c'était risible. Elle s'avancait lentement vers l'Hariyama, celui-ci se mettant en position de défense : Cette créature ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres du sumo, la tête de ce dernier mesurant autant que la Tarsal. Les yeux verts de Sirenia continuaient d'observer ceux de couleur brun du pokémon. Elle ne clignait pas, restant parfaitement immobile. L'Hariyama leva ses deux paumes pour écraser Sirenia : Puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi avec l'humain, il allait éliminer au moins cette ridicule créature. Mais ce regard...Il était si froid et inquiétant..._

_De quel droit Ryusuke se considérait-il comme son protecteur? Comment osait-il se prendre pour quelque chose qu'il n'était pas? Cela l'avait amusée pendant plusieurs mois, c'était si drôle de le voir la protéger mais dans ce genre de situations, qu'il LA laisse faire! C'était son rôle! Se croyait-il supérieur à elle? Il était peut-être comme les autres au final. Son regard n'avait plus rien d'une enfant, la petite rose blanche reprenant une teinte noirâtre. _

_Il devait l'écraser, claquer ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre. C'était une question de survie, la petite créature n'était pas commune, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ses deux paumes s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre : Un coup sec et tout serait terminé. D'un geste vif, ses deux mains claquèrent l'une contre l'autre sur Sirenia. Elle avait tendue ses deux bras blancs horizontalement, sa tête baissée vers le sol : Comment un pokémon de bas étage osait-il espérer la battre avec une puissance de ce genre. La sphère qui la recouvrait pour la protéger avait elle aussi une couleur noire. Lentement, sa tête se releva du sol, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Sa voix n'avait rien d'un pokémon normal : Bien qu'elle était féminine, elle semblait légèrement sarcastique et ne correspondait à aucun timbre reconnu, sonnant comme un écho :_

"Vous ne perdez jamais espoir n'est-ce pas? Quand on commet une erreur, il est bon de vouloir la réparer ou l'effacer. Dans votre cas, je vais tout simplement vous réduire à néant, toi et ton dresseur. Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir me récupérer, je ne suis pas disposée à me laisser faire. Maintenant, disparaît de ma vue. Exploses donc à petit feu."

_Les deux mains du sumo se retournèrent subitement, se cassant sur le coup. L'aura psychique qui entourait Sirenia n'avait rien de chaleureuse, son regard toujours dirigé vers l'Hariyama. La jambe droite se brisa sous la puissance psychique avant que la jambe gauche ne la rejoigne. Il était maintenant à terre, les quatre membres cassés. Elle s'était assise sur le pokémon apeuré, celui-ci tournant son regard vers Naro : Qu'il le fasse rentrer! Qu'il utilise sa pokéball pour le sauver! La patte droite de Sirenia se posa sur le coeur du sumo, appuyant légèrement dessus. Le pokémon cracha une gerbe de sang avant de ne plus bouger : Il était mort en un coup. Les pouvoirs psychiques de Sirenia venaient d'exploser son coeur à l'intérieur de lui. Mais ce n'était pas terminé et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là : Deux boules noires étaient apparues dans chacune des mains._

"KRAKOS! RECULES VITE!"

_Osak avait crié à son pokémon de s'éloigner de l'ours brun, chose qu'il fît avec dextérité. L'Ursaring n'avait que le temps de tourner son visage vers la sphère ténébreuse que celle-ci disparue subitement. Sirenia se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Un seul clignement des yeux et elle se retrouvait devant lui, leurs deux visages proches l'un de l'autre. Elle posa sa patte blanche sur le front de l'ours, celui-ci s'endormant. Elle gardait sa voix impersonnelle et froide :_

"L'heure du repas. Les derniers étaient dégueulasses. Dévorer des cauchemars ne me plaisait guère. Une hypnose ne permet pas de créer un rêve d'haute qualité, je vais donc devoir prendre sur autre chose."

_Son autre patte blanche rejoignait celle posée sur le front de l'ours brun avec un cercle sur le ventre. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas dévorer ses rêves, autant s'en prendre à la pièce maîtresse des rêves : L'Esprit. Trente secondes plus tard et un cri de plaisir sortait des lèvres de Sirenia, celle-ci donnant un léger coup sur le front de l'Ursaring. Le pokémon tomba en arrière, les yeux complètement blancs._

"Dé-li-cieux. Voilà ce qui peut me rassasier. Où en étais-je donc? Ah oui. Il est vrai. La Team Univers. Où te trouves-tu petit humain?"

"Ne me dit pas que...Dracaufeu! Ramènes toi vite!"

_Un puissant jet de flammes percuta Sirenia. Elle fût propulsée en direction de Ryusuke malgré la sphère noire qui la recouvrait. L'adolescent s'était relevé pour la réceptionner. La Tarsal aux cheveux rouges leva son regard émeraude vers l'humain, une flamme entourant son poing droit. Comme si elle avait besoin de lui, c'était un humain à la base, elle l'avait oublié la première fois. Il était de cette espèce. Son poing droit percuta le menton de Ryusuke, le visage tout entier de l'adolescent prenant feu sûbitement._

"Lâches moi l'humain!"

"RYUSUKE!"

_Les trois jumelles et Osak criaient vers la direction de l'adolescent qui hurlait. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, le poing gauche de Sirenia le frappa à nouveau, un puissant souffle glacé éteignant les flammes. Il était brûlé mais que très légèrement, ce n'était rien de bien grave. Mais il avait gardé son emprise sur Sirenia, la pokémon continuant de le regarder._

"N'as-tu pas compris ce que je t'ai dit Ryusuke? Dois-je te briser les deux mains?"

"Ce n'était qu'un jeu? Est-ce que tu m'as mentie pendant tout ce temps?! Depuis quand tu sais parler?!"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. J'avais presque tout oubliée : Remercies donc Naro de m'avoir redonner mes souvenirs..."

"Naro, Naro, mais j'en ai strictement rien à faire de lui! C'est toi qu'il recherche non? Et bien tu sais quoi? Je ne vais pas te lâcher petite soeur! Je vais continuer à te protéger!"

_Son étreinte se faisait plus forte tandis qu'elle restait immobile, son regard surpris toujours dirigé vers Ryusuke : Elle venait de lui brûler le visage puis de le geler, elle lui avait quasiment casser le dos et lui...Il osait encore penser qu'elle nécessitait sa protection? Elle s'était concentrée à nouveau, les yeux fermés. Il allait comprendre..._

"Serena et les autres! Prévenez ma famille que j'ai quelques petits problèmes. Hey Naro, imbécile de bas étage! Suis moi si t'es capable!"

"Petit présomptueux, tu vas t'enfuir n'est-ce pas?!"

_L'homme aux cheveux rouges était monté sur le dragon orange avec une flamme au bout de la queue. Sirenia sentait les veines de Ryusuke grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques : Les compresser puis les exploser...Elle se sentait happée et avait rouvert les yeux : Le décor changeait, les arbres passant à côté d'elle les uns après les autres. Ryusuke la tenait par la hanche et elle croisait les bras, l'air boudeur : Il était stupide! Plusieurs minutes de course, une ombre les suivant dans le ciel. Il s'arrêta subitement de courir, regardant devant lui : Une falaise avec une rivière qui s'écoulait dans son creux gênait le passage. Ils étaient maintenant bloqués et le vent se souleva. Des battements d'ailes se faisaient entendre avant que Naro apparaisse sur son Dracaufeu, celui-ci atterrissant devant Ryusuke, empêchant le duo de s'enfuir._

"Terminé de jouer. Lâches la Tarsal avant que je te tues."

"Il n'a pas besoin de t'écouter abruti notoire. Avant de te croire capable de me captur..."

"Héhéhé..."

_Ryusuke éclatait de rire d'un air victorieux, sa main posée sur son front. Il perdait toute contenance : C'était à son tour de commettre une folie mais elle allait s'en sortir._

"La lâcher? Mais qui a dit que j'allais l'abandonner? C'est ma petite soeur."

"Mais tu vas arrêter avec cette idée stupide?! Je ne suis pas ta petite soeur, tu n'es rien pour moi!"

"Pfff...Sirenia...Tu sais que tu es drôlement méchante depuis ce matin. Tu ne serais pas jalouse quand même?"

"QUOI??!!"

_Elle tremblait de tout les cotés : Cet humain se croyait aussi important à ses yeux ou quoi? Sa vision passait du Dracaufeu et du visage de Naru étonné au ciel avant de montrer une forêt inversée puis des rochers. Que se passait-il?! Le courant de l'eau se faisait plus proche...Ils étaient en train de tomber! Ryusuke s'était jeté dans le vide, les yeux fermés. _

"Imbécile! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous?! Tu veux nous tuer tous les deux ou quoi?!"

_Sirenia criait de toutes ses forces mais l'adolescent ne lui répondait pas. Elle se concentra très rapidement, téléportant Ryusuke et elle-même pour les faire atterrir en douceur dans l'eau. L'adolescent souriait bien qu'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Le contact de l'eau sur son corps et son visage était une victoire. Il enlaca tendrement Sirenia, la déposant sur son ventre tout en se laissant traîner dans l'eau. Elle gardait son air froid et neutre mais Ryusuke poussa un rire sonore :_

"Qu'est ce qui te fait rire?! On a faillit mourir à cause de toi!"

"HAHAHA! Mourir? Où ça? J'étais sûr de m'en sortir moi."

"Comment ça?! Tu te fous de moi ou je rêves?!"

"Moi? Je n'oserais jamais Sirenia! Juste que j'avais confiance en toi et que j'avais raison sur ce point."

"Que..."

_Au lieu de surveiller le cours du fleuve, elle s'était retournée vers lui, le regardant d'un air sérieux. Ryusuke avait ouvert les yeux avec son sourire aux lèvres. La Tarsal aux cheveux rouges utilisait ses dons psychiques bien qu'elle ne voyait plus derrière elle. Le corps de Ryusuke évitait les rochers sans qu'il ne le contrôle : Elle le guidait. Ils ne savaient pas où ils se rendaient et l'adolescent leva une main vers la pokémon pour lui caresser ses cheveux rouges. Celle-ci, surprise par le geste, recula instinctivement :_

"Qu'est ce qui te prend l'humain?!"

"Tu pourrais arrêter un peu de te comporter comme ça s'il te plaît?"

"Hummm? Et pourquoi le ferais-je? Je suis un..."

_Il l'arrêta en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle était stupéfaite : Cet humain croyait encore qu'elle était encore celle qu'il avait connu? Il caressait la rose noire délicatement tout en serrant la créature contre lui. Il devait nager pour arriver sur le bord puisque la falaise n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir après plusieurs minutes à se laisser traîner dans l'eau. Elle se laissait faire, ses yeux verts baissés : Quelque chose clochait avec cet humain, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il ne comprenait pas ses paroles?_

"Pfiou! Sauvés! Regardes donc Sirenia, on a eût de la chance?"

"Hum? Que dis tu humain?"

"Regarde au lieu! Le temps que tu réagisses et voilà dans quoi on seraient tombés."

_Il était maintenant assis sur le rebord composé d'herbes. La Tarsal aux cheveux rouges tourna son regard vers la suite de la rivière. L'étonnement se lisait sur son visage : Une quinzaine de secondes plus tard et ils tombaient dans une cascade. Elle s'était tellement concentrée sur l'humain qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée ce qui aurait pût se passer._

"Au passage je..."

"Quoi donc Sirenia?"

"Arrête ça! Je...Et puis zut...Je m'en vais!"

_Elle sauta du ventre de Ryusuke avant de se diriger vers l'un des chemins qui pouvaient mener en bas de la cascade. A partir de là, elle allait recommencer ce pourquoi elle était venue. Elle n'allait pas le dire à Ryusuke! L'humain avait la vie sauve pour cette fois : C'était un remerciement de sa part pour avoir risqué sa vie et surtout pour l'avoir prévenu de cette cascade. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas vivante sans lui. Un peu plus et elle était morte. Morte? L'image d'une multitude de guêpes revenait dans son esprit : Une image où ce foutu garçon s'était positionné devant elle pour la sauver. Puis celle dans l'écurie : C'était la première fois qu'un humain avait peur d'elle sans qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose pour avoir cet effet. Cela l'avait amusée et à partir de là, elle s'était calmée. Elle avait apprécier le fait de ne pas à avoir à se défendre tout le temps, de voir quelqu'un s'occuper d'elle et prendre soin de son corps. Mais cela n'avait été qu'éphémère, elle ne pouvait pas espérer une liaison avec cette race. Alors pourquoi souffrait-elle autant?_

_La petite rose noire en-dessous de son cou reprenait peu à peu sa couleur blanche, une pétale, puis deux, puis trois...Chaque pétale retrouvait sa blancheur d'antan, elle s'était immobilisée à une dizaine de mètres de Ryusuke. L'adolescent se releva, se passant un peu d'eau sur le visage : Les traces de brûlure étaient encore là mais elles allaient disparaître dans quelques jours tout au plus, il n'allait pas en tenir compte. Il était vraiment stupide dès que cela concernait Sirenia. Depuis quand avait-il tant changé? Il se dirigeait vers sa petite soeur._

"Où vas-tu donc? Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Mais je ne te permets pas de te comporter comme ça là-bas."

"L'hum...L'humain. Pour qui te..."

_Rentrer à la maison? Elle sentait déjà l'odeur des tranches vertes briochées que lui faisait Ryusuke. Mais elle devait se concentrer, ne pas se laisser faire. La rose avait reprise sa teinte entièrement blanche avant qu'elle ne pousse un long cri strident. L'adolescent réagissait tout de suite, s'approchant de Sirenia pour la soulever. La peur se sentait dans sa voix :_

"Sirenia?! Sirenia! Qu'est ce qui se passe?! Ca ne va pas?!"

"Ry...ousouké."

_La petite créature aux cheveux rouges tourna son regard émeraude en direction de l'adolescent : Des petites larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se colle à lui._

"Moi vilaine?"

_Le plus surpris des deux était Ryusuke qui la serra délicatement contre lui : Il ne comprenait pas tout mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre et voir, elle était revenue à la normale. Il marchait pour descendre la côte et arriver en bas de la cascade tout en murmurant à Sirenia :_

"Mais non mais non Sirenia. Tu n'as pas été vilaine. Je te le jures."

_Elle continuait légèrement de sangloter, restant dans les bras du garçon à la mèche brune. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien mais il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux et Ryusuke était légèrement brûlé et au fond d'elle, elle se disait que c'était de sa faute. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés en bas de la cascade, celle-ci s'écoulant dans un lac. L'eau ne débordant pas sur les côtés, il en déduisait qu'il y avait une grotte souterraine pour que l'eau puisse continuer son chemin. Il se jeta sur le côté instinctivement, un puissant souffle de flammes arrivant à l'emplacement où il se trouvait._

"Dire que je pensais que tu n'avais pas survécu. J'ai bien fait de vérifier. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour tes amis, je me suis occupé de leurs cas."

_Naro sauta de son Dracaufeu, celui-ci atterrissant juste à côté de lui. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres qui ne laissait présager que le pire pour Serena et les autres. Ryusuke serrait les dents : Il était encore épuisé de son combat contre l'Hariyama. Sirenia s'était positionnée devant lui, prête à le défendre. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher : Il ne pouvait rien faire et il ne voulait pas LA revoir... Derrière la cascade, deux yeux violets s'étaient ouverts, regardant la scène à travers l'eau._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Alliance

**Chapitre 12 : Alliance**

_La main de Ryusuke passa sur les cheveux rouges de Sirenia._

"Je te fais confiance ma petite Sirenia. Rends moi fier de toi. Montres lui que tu es forte."

"Woui Ryousouké!"

_Naro ricana longuement tandis que son Dracaufeu se demandait s'il devait rire ou pleurer de son côté? C'était..."ça" son adversaire? Lorsqu'il avait craché son lance-flammes et qu'elle avait résistée à ce dernier, il croyait avoir affaire à quelque chose de plus..."consistant"._

"Pfiou. Reprenons notre calme. Ainsi, ta petite Tarsal est redevenue comme auparavant. Je m'étais inquiété pour rien. Il faut avouer qu'elle avait de quoi faire peur : tuer des autres Pokémon de sang-froid alors qu'elle est sous le contrôle de son dresseur... Es-tu sûr de pouvoir la diriger? Surtout que ces blessures proviennent d'elle."

"La ferme! Je n'ai pas de commentaires à recevoir de ta part! Et n'évoques plus ce genre de choses devant Sirenia! Ce n'était pas sa faute!"

"Vilaine? Sirenia?"

"Non Sirenia!"

_Elle s'était retournée vers Ryusuke, ses petits yeux verts dirigés vers lui : une pointe de tristesse se lisait dans son regard. D'après cet homme, elle avait fait du mal à d'autres Pokémon et surtout... surtout à Ryusuke. Il s'était agenouillé, un petit sourire gêné et triste aux lèvres :_

"Si je dis que tu n'as rien fait, c'est que tu n'as rien fait. D'accord Sirenia? Ne crois pas ces mensonges. Il raconte n'importe quoi. Jamais tu ne me ferais ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui! Car ze..."

"Héhéhé! Une ouverture! Dracaufeu : Flammèche!"

_Le dragon orange ouvrit la gueule en la dirigeant vers le ciel. La flamme qui brûlait au bout de sa queue s'était mise à légèrement grandir avant qu'il ne rabaisse sa gueule, une boule de feu en sortant pour se diriger vers l'adolescent et la créature aux cheveux rouges. Ryusuke enlaça Sirenia, tournant le dos à la boule de feu. La sphère de flammes frappa le dos de Ryusuke qui s'était mis à serrer les dents. Il relâcha son étreinte avec Sirenia avant de se dépêcher de retirer son gilet bleu qui avait pris feu._

Derrière la cascade, les deux yeux violets regardaient la scène du combat. Ils s'étaient abaissés de moitié comme pour montrer qu'ils n'appréciaient guère ce qui se passait dans son domaine. D'après ce qu'ils voyaient, ce Dracaufeu s'en prenait à cette petite créature qui aimait particulièrement son dresseur. En parlant de dresseur, celui avec les cheveux rouges, ils n'aimaient pas l'aura maléfique qui en émanait. Une petite leçon s'imposait : Ils étaient sur SON domaine. Sous les yeux violets, un cristal bleu sphérique s'était mis à briller.

"Mais...Mais il pleut?!"

"Draaaaaa!"

"Oui on va se dépêcher Dracaufeu et après on s'en va! Utilises donc tes griffes feu!"  
_  
Une marque de brûlure était apparue dans le dos de Ryusuke : la boule de feu avait quand même traversé ses vêtements et il gémissait. Sirenia passait une main sur le visage de l'adolescent qui s'était assis dans un coin. Il ne pouvait plus tenir debout : il était bien trop fatigué pour ça._

"Fais attention Sirenia... Et reviens moi."

"D'accord Ryusuke! Pas inquiéter toi!"

_Elle s'était téléportée pour apparaître devant le Dracaufeu ennemi. Une griffe entourée d'un énergie noire : ce n'était pas des flammes! Le coup traversa la petite sphère blanche de protection qu'elle s'était faite : une attaque liée à l'énergie des ténèbres et des spectres. Le Dracaufeu l'avait trompée : ce n'était pas une griffe feu qu'il avait utilisé mais une griffe ombre! La petite Tarsal aux cheveux rouges tomba en arrière sous le coup, se relevant déjà très difficilement : la puissance de ce Dracaufeu était visiblement bien au-dessus des autres. Si en plus, il savait utiliser les attaques liées aux spectres et aux ténèbres, elle n'allait pas faire long feu. Mais elle restait là : c'était son rôle de protéger Ryusuke... Non, c'était autre chose : c'était la raison de son existence!_

Sa mèche rouge cachant son oeil droit se releva subitement en même temps que le reste de ses cheveux : Une sphère composée d'électricité se trouvant entre ses mains. Sans prévenir, la petite sphère explosa, créant une onde de choc électrique qui frappa le dragon orange. Le Dracaufeu avait posé un genou au sol : son adversaire lui réservait aussi quelques surprises. Utiliser l'électricité pour le battre, c'était une bonne idée. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant si elle espérait le terrasser! Le dragon orange se releva en poussant un long hurlement, un puissant souffle de feu transperçant le ciel nuageux. Ce n'était pas une pathétique pluie qui allait l'empêcher de le battre.

Le Dracaufeu n'avait donc pas compris son premier avertissement? Il voulait continuer le combat? Le cristal sphérique bleu s'était mis à briller à nouveau derrière la cascade. La foudre se faisait entendre maintenant au-dessus des pokémons et de leurs dresseurs. C'était le dernier avertissement avant la mise à mort.

"Ce n'est pas une tempête normale... C'est l'oeuvre d'un Pokémon."

_Naro murmurait ça pour lui-même, se protégeant les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par la pluie. Il devait vite en finir avec cette Tarsal. Si elle était ce qu'il pensait, sa promotion était faite!_

"Dracaufeu! Utilises ta Danse des flammes!"  
_  
Le dragon orange déploya ses ailes avant de tourner autour de Sirenia, la flamme de sa queue se mettant à se déployer comme auparavant. Il était en train de construire un anneau de feu qui entourait la petite créature aux cheveux rouges. Vingt secondes plus tard, il s'était positionné à nouveau devant elle tandis que l'anneau de flammes se rapprochait d'elle, la brûlant légèrement. Elle avait sa petite robe blanche qui commençait à prendre feu mais la pluie l'éteignait sans que cela ne la gêne. Son bras droit se recouvrait d'électricité : Elle était fatiguée... Très fatiguée... Elle voulait se reposer dans les bras de Ryusuke qui s'était relevé, prêt à réagir quand il le fallait. Elle se téléporta vers le Dracaufeu, son poing électrique le frappant au visage avec toute la petite force de son bras droit. Il n'aimait pas l'électricité et l'eau mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le second élément. Un violent coup de queue renvoya Sirenia au loin, la petite créature volant dans les airs, réceptionnée par Ryusuke. C'en était trop : elle était bien trop faible comme Pokémon mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Ce n'était pas cette puissance qu'il voulait d'elle, c'était autre chose. Mais elle voulait continuer le combat. Elle sortit des bras de Ryusuke qui lui murmura :_

"Sirenia...S'il te plaît."

"Pas avoir peur. Moi revenir."

_Elle lui souriait, son corps couvert de blessures. Il lui rendit le sourire bien qu'il soit forcé. Son regard était assuré : encore une attaque et qu'importe ce qu'elle voulait dire ou faire..._

"J'en ai marre de ce combat. Qu'elle soit gravement blessée et presque morte ne me gêne pas. Dracaufeu, utilises ta Déflagration!"

_La flamme au bout de la queue du dragon orange s'amplifia : deux fois, trois, quatre, cinq fois! La flamme actuelle de la queue du Dracaufeu mesurait bien cinq fois celle qu'il avait habituellement. Sa bouche s'était fermée mais d'après son ventre, on pouvait apercevoir toute la puissance qui allait s'en extraire. Sirenia avait créé son abri, prête à se protéger bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'allait pas s'en tirer. La gueule s'ouvrit peu à peu, une lueur orange en sortant, prenant la forme d'un kanji japonais enflammé, celui-ci grandissant peu à peu pour prendre une taille avoisinant celle du Dracaufeu : La plus puissante des attaques de flammes venait d'être lancée, se rapprochant peu à peu de Sirenia._

Les deux yeux violets étaient grands ouverts : Plus de temps pour les avertissements. Ce Dracaufeu et ce dresseur ne voulaient pas comprendre? Non, c'était même pire! Ils osaient utiliser cette technique dans SON antre! Un puissant cri presque divin sortit de la cascade, une ombre en sortant sous une forme serpentée et bleue. L'eau du lac se souleva peu à peu, recouvrant l'ombre qui s'était dirigée vers Naro et son Dracaufeu. Ils furent envoyés contre les arbres par la force de l'eau qui s'abattait sur eux. De son côté, Ryusuke s'était lancé vers Sirenia dès l'instant où il avait vu la déflagration venir vers elle. Le Dracaufeu était bien trop fort pour elle! Il roula sur le sol en emportant Sirenia, son pied droit étant pris dans la déflagration. Il resta couché sur la petite Tarsal, gémissant de douleur. Cette fois-ci, impossible de bouger à nouveau : son pied droit ne répondait plus. Il respirait rapidement, ne devant pas encore perdre conscience. Sirenia s'était retirée de ses bras en regardant Ryusuke, le touchant de ses petites mains :

"Ry...ou?"

"Ha...Ha...Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est qu'une petite douleur... Enfuis toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais ils ont été emportés par une vague. Tu viendras me chercher plus tard."

"NAN! Veut pas!"

"Ne fais pas l'enfant et vas t'en. Préviens quelqu'un. Je vais juste... me reposer."

_Il avait fermé les yeux : juste quelques minutes et il les ouvrirait à nouveau. L'ombre était sortie de la vague qu'elle avait créée, se montrant aux yeux de Sirenia. Un long corps de 4 mètres ressemblant à celui d'un serpent. Sur le ventre, la couleur était blanche tandis que son dos était de la couleur bleue du ciel. Une petite corne sur le front, deux petites oreilles ailées et des yeux violets qui interdisaient à quiconque de venir le déranger, il avait un cristal sphérique de couleur bleue au cou ainsi que deux au bout de la queue. Tout son corps était gracieux et merveilleux : un Draco. Souverain de cette cascade, il ne s'était pas gêné pour renverser le Dracaufeu et son dresseur. Mais là n'était pas le problème : Sirenia tremblait de la totalité de son corps en posant une main sur les yeux de Ryusuke. Il respirait faiblement, très faiblement. La brûlure sur son dos, celle de son visage, puis celle de son pied. Et les marques sur son dos : quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui avait fait ça. Quelqu'un... Elle n'avait pas été capable de le protéger : elle avait échoué..._

"RYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

_Le Draco se retourna vers elle tandis que Naro et son Dracaufeu se relevaient de la vague qu'ils avaient reçus. Le cri avait déchiré le ciel, Sirenia s'étant mise à briller d'une forte lumière blanche. Sa robe se levait peu à peu, dévoilant deux longues jambes rouges tandis que sa tenue devenait une sorte de tutu blanc. Toujours avec la mèche cachant son oeil droit, le reste de sa chevelure rouge formait maintenant une frange. Ses deux cornes vertes étaient maintenant posées sur chaque côté de son crâne, formant comme deux barrettes un peu trop grandes. Elle avait retrouvé son regard sérieux et froid : Etait-elle revenue? Le ton rageur dans sa voix ainsi que ses paroles montraient que c'était bien SA Sirenia et non celle qui avait mis un terme à l'existence des deux autres Pokémon de Naro. Ni femme, ni enfant, sa voix ressemblait à celle d'une jeune fille :_

"Naro. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à mon Ryusuke. Je vais te le rendre au centuple!"

_Naro s'était mis à rire, tapotant légèrement les ailes de son Dracaufeu qui s'était redressé lui aussi. Il semblait épuisé mais le caractère noble et fier du dragon orange lui interdisait de le montrer._

"Un Draco et une Kirlia. Ou plutôt Expérience Alpha?"

"Expérience Alpha? De quoi parles-tu?! Arrêtes de raconter des conneries!"

_Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que la voix qui était devenue presque adolescente : le langage l'avait rejoint. Elle n'avait plus de problèmes d'élocution. Le Draco s'était dirigé vers Sirenia sous sa nouvelle forme. Il n'avait pas rêvé : elle venait bien de parler dans un langage humain. Malgré la colère qui animait son coeur, elle semblait très douce et délicate. Elle tenait son dresseur en haute estime dans son coeur. Le Draco regarda Ryusuke qui était couché sur le sol, approchant sa petite tête pour voir son état. Visiblement, cela n'était pas très grave mais voir un médecin dans les plus brefs délais était conseillé. Il se tourna vers Sirenia, hochant sa tête en poussant un petit cri vers la Kirlia à la frange et à la mèche rouge : il allait le protéger._

"Merci bien. J'ai une petite vengeance à accomplir. Imbécile de Dracaufeu. Ressens donc la colère de mon coeur."

_Ses deux mains blanches s'étaient jointes l'une à l'autre, Sirenia les frottant très rapidement pour créer un courant électrique. L'électricité s'était condensée sous la forme d'une sphère jaune parcourue par la foudre. La sphère mesurait dans les 10 centimètres de diamètre mais au vu de la colère qui habitait Sirenia à ce moment là, elle continuait de grossir. Le Dracaufeu ne restait pas là sans rien faire, préparant un puissant souffle de feu ressemblant à un lance-flammes. La sphère blanche protégeant la Kirlia était revenue, bien plus résistante qu'auparavant. Ce n'était plus avec des attaques de ce genre qu'il allait pouvoir travers sa protection. Elle se sentait dans une forme resplendissante : elle était encore blessée mais par rapport à son ancienne forme, ses pouvoirs psychiques et élémentaires s'étaient accrus. Qu'est-ce que cela allait donner dans le futur? La foudre accumulée entre les mains de Sirenia se dirigea avec célérité sur le dragon orange, l'électrocutant sur la totalité de son corps. Mais il restait debout, le regard vitreux : il ne pouvait pas perdre contre une misérable Kirlia :_

"Dracaufeu! ULTRALASER! ELIMINES LA! JE M'EN FOUS! MAIS QU'ELLE CREVE!"

_Naro perdait toute contenance : Son Dracaufeu ne pouvait pas perdre! Elle était trop faible pour ça! Il avait enfoui sa main dans la poche droite de son pantalon. Le dragon orange avait bien écouté la demande de son dresseur, rouvrant la gueule. Une sphère était apparue dans celle-ci : toute la puissance magique qu'il avait accumulée allait sortir sous la forme d'un puissant rayon qui allait éliminer ces trois insectes. La bouche se referma lentement tandis que le dragon orange tombait sur le sol, inanimé. L'eau et la foudre ensembles, il était puissant mais lui-même avait ses propres limites. Naro cria : Son dernier Pokémon venait de s'évanouir?! Le tonnerre continuait de gronder dans le ciel nuageux, la pluie s'abattant sur la scène du combat._

"Stupides créatures! Vous ne valez rien du tout! Je vais vous éliminer et je vais commencer par le gamin!"

_Rapidement, la main était sortie de la poche droite, tenant un pistolet qui était pointé vers la tête de Ryusuke. Trois balles s'étaient faites entendre, Naro ayant fait feu. Elle s'était trop éloignée de Ryusuke et elle tourna son regard apeuré vers l'adolescent : Réagir et vite! Elle devait le protéger, protéger son grand frère. Il était trop tard, les balles allaient trop vite. Le Draco râla faiblement, s'affaissant sur le sol, trois trous béants dans le long du corps. Il avait dit à la petite Pokémon qu'il protégerait son maître. Il tremblait légèrement : il avait froid. La petite perle bleue à son cou s'était mise à briller : de la neige tombant en ce lieu. S'il devait mourir, il voulait être recouvert par la pureté de l'or blanc._

Sirenia s'était retournée vers Naro : Ryusuke était en sécurité mais là, Naro venait de dépasser la zone de non-retour. La main droite tendue vers lui, l'arme quitta sa main avant de se briser en mille morceaux même si elle était faite en métal. Naro tomba sur les fesses, apeuré par la situation. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, relevant la mèche rouge cachant son oeil droit vert :

"L'Expérience Alpha n'est-ce pas?"

"Qu'importe ce que tu me feras! La Team Univers continuera de te pourchasser!"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mais on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui."

_Sa paume gauche était dirigée vers le front de Naro, ses yeux verts avaient perdu toute chaleur comme auparavant. L'Expérience Alpha? C'était quoi ce nom qu'il osait lui donner? Un humain de ce genre ne méritait pas de vivre. Ses pouvoirs psychiques commencèrent leur office : l'homme ne pouvait plus parler et ses yeux étaient maintenant entièrement blancs. Il était déjà évanoui mais elle continua son emprise avant de s'arrêter, l'homme tombant en arrière. Elle n'avait plus envie de le tuer. Une main posée sur son front, elle soupira : Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'aller jusqu'à ce stade? Le Draco! Elle l'avait presque oublié! Elle courut de ses petits pieds rouges vers le Draco, s'agenouillant devant lui :_

"Tiens bon mon grand! Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça! Je vais chercher de l'aide!"

"Dra...Dra..."

_La neige avait déjà recouvert une bonne partie du petit serpent à la peau bleue ciel ainsi que Ryusuke. Ryusuke! Lui aussi, elle devait voir! Elle s'approcha de lui, le secouant légèrement. Elle était très inquiète et cela s'entendait dans sa voix :_

"Ryusuke! Ryusuke! Réponds moi au lieu de rester là! Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça hein?! Réveilles toi!"  
_  
Elle commença à le baffer de gauche à droite, Ryusuke ouvrant faiblement les yeux. Il les referma une fois, puis une seconde fois avant de les ouvrir complètement. Il se releva tout de suite avant de gémir de douleur, s'écrasant dans la neige... Une neige tachée de rouge. Du sang! Quelqu'un saignait!_

"Sauves le Ryusuke! Sauves le s'il te plaît! Il a risqué sa vie pour te défendre!"

"Mais qui vous êtes... Sirenia?!"

"NE POSES PAS DE QUESTIONS ET AGIT!"

_Une violente baffe détourna le regard de Ryusuke de la créature de 80 centimètres à tutu blanc. Ça faisait mal et il avait les deux joues rougies. Il regardait maintenant le Draco, s'approchant de lui en posant une main sur ses blessures. La créature longue de 4 mètres gémissait faiblement :_

"Je...Je suis désolé... Je ne peux pas te soigner... Je ne suis pas médecin et je n'ai pas de quoi... Attends un peu! J'ai une idée mais j'ai besoin de ton accord."

"Dra?"

"Voilà j'ai..."  
_  
Il ne finissait pas sa phrase mais il plaça sa main droite sur l'une des boules ornant sa ceinture. Elle se mit à grandir et avait une teinte rose : une Soin Ball._

"Laisses toi faire s'il te plaît."

_Il posa avec délicatesse la Pokéball régénératrice sur le Pokémon, celui-ci se faisant absorber à l'intérieur. La Soin Ball trembla plusieurs fois de suite, le bouton rouge d'activation clignotant plusieurs fois avant de devenir blanc, signe que le Pokémon était capturé. Il aurait du en être fier : capturer un Draco, ce n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde mais non... Il était plutôt heureux. Les nuages et la neige avaient disparu pour laisser place à un soleil radieux. Ryusuke se tourna vers Sirenia, un sourire aux lèvres avant de laisser sortir le Draco de la Soin Ball : aucune blessure n'était visible. La Pokéball portait bien son nom puisque le Pokémon était maintenant dans un état resplendissant. Le Draco en était lui-même étonné. Ryusuke s'inclina respectueusement devant lui :_

"Merci beaucoup cher Draco. Je vous dois la vie et donc je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant. Vous nous avez aidés à mettre un terme aux agissements de Naro mais malheureusement, je pense que cela ne fait que commencer. Pour votre sécurité, je préfère vous donner la liberté plutôt que de vous utiliser. Ce n'était même pas une capture à la régulière puisque j'ai profité de votre état de faiblesse avancé mais c'était le seul moyen de vous sauver la vie."

_Le Draco regarda l'adolescent avec ses deux yeux violets surpris : en plusieurs décennies d'existence, c'était bien la première fois qu'un humain était aussi respectueux et soucieux de sa façon de capturer un Pokémon. Il se trouvait des excuses pour expliquer son geste. Sirenia rit en voyant Ryusuke qui s'était presque agenouillé devant le Draco : oui, c'était bien l'adolescent qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle sauta sur son dos pour s'accrocher à son cou tout en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer son corps contre son dos._

"Que?!"

"Ryusuke! Je suis si contente de te retrouver!"

"Mais c'est toi Sirenia?! Tu as..."

"Et oui mon grand! J'ai évolué! Je suis comment maintenant?! Si tu es gentil, je t'offrirais quelque chose lorsqu'on sera à la maison. Tu veux bien me transporter dis?"

"Tu en profites dis moi? J'ai le pied droit à moitié brûlé ainsi que le visage et le dos mais tu me demandes ça? Tu es incorrigible."

"Hihihi! Si tu ne veux pas, je te ramène moi. Mais puisque c'était ma première fois en tant que Kirlia..."

"J'ai compris, j'ai compris. J'admets ma défaite."

"Trop chou. Tiens, voilà un bisou pour te donner de l'énergie."  
_  
Sirenia, du haut de ses quatre-vingts centimètres, avança légèrement son visage du dos de Ryusuke avant de déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue droite. Le Draco était resté là, immobile en regardant la scène devant ses yeux : l'humain et le Pokémon étaient vraiment très proches. De plus, elle était capable de parler la langue humaine... Qui était-ce? Sa chevelure rouge l'intriguait aussi. Le Draco poussa un petit cri, Sirenia s'arrêtant de rire avant de chuchoter à Ryusuke :_

"Elle se nomme Eleanor et elle me dit qu'elle aimerait t'accompagner dans ton aventure."

"Il y a un problème : je ne parcoures pas le monde moi. Ele...anor, c'est ça?"

_Il regardait la Draco de 4 mètres à la peau bleutée, voulant voir si c'était bien son nom. La créature acquiesça de la tête pour lui signaler que c'était le cas._

"Tu veux vraiment me rejoindre? Ce n'est pas que cela me gênes mais pour quelqu'un qui se considère comme anti-Pokémon... Si je ramènes un Draco au lycée... On va croire que je me fous du monde."

_Eleanor regarda son nouveau maître droit dans les yeux avant de pousser un petit cri qui ressemblait à un rire : oui, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de banal. Il ne pensait même pas à la puissance qui lui était offerte grâce à elle. Elle s'était allongée sur le sol, Ryusuke récupérant la Soin ball qui était maintenant l'habitat d'Eleanor. Voulait-elle rentrer? A en croire ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle cria légèrement, Sirenia lui murmurant à nouveau :_

"Elle te demande de t'agripper à son cou. Elle va te ramener chez nous. Elle est capable de voler mais te conseille de bien t'accrocher. Je t'aiderais si il faut à te maintenir."

"Euh..Euh... Tu me le promets Sirenia?"

_Ryusuke avait une petite voix apeurée par l'idée de voler dans les airs. La dernière fois, il n'était pas vraiment propriétaire de son corps... La dernière fois datait d'il y a moins d'une journée. Sirenia rigola faiblement, amusée par la réaction de Ryusuke avant de se coller un petit peu plus contre sa nuque._

"Mais oui. Aller, sois un grand garçon et serres donc cette gentille Eleanor qui veut te ramener chez toi."

_Il poussa un long soupir : avec son problème au pied droit, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Lentement, il passa ses mains au niveau du cou d'Eleanor, se retenant grâce au cristal bleu sphérique posé dessus. Dans le ciel, une Draco volait avec sur son dos un humain et un autre Pokémon._

**Fin de la seconde partie**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Danse

**Troisième Partie : La Trinité de l'Univers**

Chapitre 13 : Danse

"Tu veux que je te découpes une pomme?"

"Ca serait sympathique oui Sirenia."

"Qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas."

"Encore deux ou trois jours sans lycée, je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais été aussi souvent absent de toute ma vie."

"Tu parles beaucoup trop depuis que tu as évoluée. Une vraie pipelette, tu ne t'arrête jamais?"

"Et voilà que Monsieur se plaint car j'ai de la conversation. Enfiles toi ça et fermes là un peu."

_La Kirlia à la frange rouge enfonça dans la bouche de l'adolescent un morceau de pomme avant de descendre dans son lit en poussant un petit rire. Ryusuke tenta de grommeler quelque chose mais avec la bouche remplie, il avait du mal à s'exprimer. Dans sa chemise de nuit et avec la couverture remontée sur ses jambes, Sirenia lui servait de nourrice, veillant sur lui en attendant que les quelques blessures au dos et sur le reste du corps disparaissent. Malgré les paroles de la créature à la frange rouge, elle s'occupait de lui du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et elle y arrivait plutôt bien. "L'Autre" n'était pas revenue et Ryusuke se sentait bien mieux sans elle : Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais dès son apparition et malgré ses gestes, une telle froideur émanait d'elle...Il n'avait pas osé s'avouer qu'il avait presque perdu la conscience._

"Ca ne va pas petit Ryusuke? Me dit pas que le petit garçon a de la fièvre?"

_Elle souriait avant de poser sa parte blanche sur le front de Ryusuke qui se laissa faire. Une sonnette brisa ce petit moment avant que la voix de la mère de l'adolescent se fasse entendre :_

"Ryusuke! Une fille demande à te voir!"

"C'est qui?"

"Attends, je demandes... Serena!"

"Serena?! Mais mais mais...Attendez un peu, je suis même pas présentable!"

"Je la laisses monter."

_Ryusuke semblait presque paniqué, se camouflant complètement à l'intérieur de la couverture pour ne laisser que ses yeux verts de visible. Le sourire de Sirenia avait complètement disparue. Elle prit les morceaux de pomme et le petit plateau pour déposer le tout sur le bureau tandis que des petits pas se faisaient entendre. Quelques coups contre la porte et Serena posa la question :_

"Je peux rentrer Ryusuke? Je t'apportes les affaires pour les cours que tu as loupé."

"Aucun problème, tu peux rentrer mais je te préviens, je suis malade donc ne t'approches pas trop."  
_  
Sirenia restait stoïque tandis que la porte s'ouvrait peu à peu. Quand elle était complètement ouverte, elle avait disparue de la vision de Serena et Ryusuke. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs, habillée d'une robe rouge et d'un haut de couleur bleu. Elle avait un petit papillon rose dans les cheveux sous forme de barrette et Ryusuke s'enfonça encore plus dans son lit. Elle s'était drôlement bien habillée. Serena déposa un dossier sur le bureau avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Ryusuke qui s'immobilisait. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait faire? Elle déposa sa main sur le front de Ryusuke avant de soupirer :_

"Tu n'es pas fiévreux...Tant mieux. J'avais peur que ça soit beaucoup plus grave que ça. Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi Sirenia s'en est prise à toi? J'espère que tu t'en es débarrassé! Une pokémon qui agresse son dresseur."

_Sur une branche à la hauteur de la chambre de Ryusuke, Sirenia regardait la scène et écoutait les paroles de Serena. Pour qui se prenait-elle?! Ses yeux s'étaient déjà fermés, ses deux mains se réunissant pour former une sphère entièrement noire : Atomiser cette garçe et tout serait réglé._

"Mais pourquoi je ferais ça Serena?! Elle m'a sauvé la vie et elle a même évoluée. Tu devrais la voir, elle est encore plus jolie sous cette forme. Ca me fait penser que je devrais recommencer à lui donner à manger, je n'ai pas réussi à faire de cuisine depuis mon retour."

_La sphère disparaissait peu à peu des mains de Sirenia, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ryusuke était vraiment le meilleur des humains. Mais qu'est ce que Serena avait voulue dire par qu'elle s'en était pris à Ryusuke? Elle ne se souvenait pas de ça._

"Et ce que tu dis est peut-être vrai, ce n'est pas pour cela que je l'abandonnerais. Elle vaut bien mieux que ça et même si les quelques brûlures que j'ai sont de sa faute, les autres viennent du Dracaufeu de Naro. Je crois que ce n'était pas Sirenia qui m'avait causé ces blessures mais quelqu'un d'autre."

"Arrête de délirer Ryusuke s'il te plaît...Elle t'a attaquée et c'est tout. Nous l'avons tous vus! Un poing de glace et un poing de feu. Et aussi une attaque Psyko! Elle allait te tuer quasiment!"

"Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, cela prouve que ce n'était pas elle. Je crois qu'elle a une double personnalité voilà tout."

"Une schizophrène. Vraiment, tu n'as pas de chances...Tu devrais peut-être choisir une autre Kirlia non? Si tu en trouves une autre, je te conseille d'y réfléchir sérieusement."

"Peut-être...Peut-être... Si je n'étais pas capable de lui pardonner les quelques coups qu'elle m'a donnés, je serais un piètre grand frère. C'est mon rôle."

"Ton rôle de grand frère? Mais c'est une pokémon je te rappelles."

"S'il te plaît Serena, arrêtons en là pour Sirenia. Je camperais sur ma position. Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on discutes d'autre chose?"

_Sirenia avait les yeux baissés : Il ne retirait pas les propos à son sujet : Elle l'avait bel et bien attaqué mais pourquoi? Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça! Du moins pas avec une violence telle qu'il serait blessé. Elle ne comprenait pas : Il parlait d'une autre "elle". Elle était pourtant lucide et claire...Elle sauta de la branche avant de se téléporter sur le toit de la maison de Ryusuke pour réfléchir. L'adolescent et la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs parlaient maintenant de tout et de rien et les heures s'écoulaient peu à peu. Cela faisait maintenant bien deux heures qu'elle était là mais Sirenia n'était pas revenu, Ryusuke ayant une lueur inquiète dans le regard : Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle mette autant de temps. Il devait se débarrasser de Serena alors que sa présence lui faisait tellement de plaisir :_

"Il est un peu tard Serena. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. Le soleil va bientôt tomber."

"Tu as raison. Tu reviens quand Ryusuke en cours? Si tu viens au début de la semaine prochaine, on aura encore un entraînement entre pokémons. J'espères que tu y participeras cette fois."

"Je verrais bien. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas mon genre d'utiliser mes pokémons pour combattre."

"D'accord d'accord mais fais attention à toi si tu laisses ta Kirlia combattre."

_Elle retira rapidement la couverture du visage de Ryusuke pour l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres alors qu'il était surpris. Elle se releva du lit avant de tapoter sur sa robe pour retirer les plis. Elle avait le visage aussi rouge que celui de Ryusuke et elle lui faisait un petit salut de la main pour lui dire "Au revoir". Sirenia s'était relevée du toit de la maison. Serena s'en allait donc. Le regard vide mais la main droite tendue, une sphère jaune parcourue d'électricité visait Serena pendant qu'elle partait. Lentement la sphère s'était mise à disparaître avant que la créature à la frange rouge soupire :_

"Il n'aimerait pas... Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Si il est heureux, je le suis. Je dois juste la prévenir."  
_  
Ses deux yeux verts étaient devenus complètement blancs avant qu'elle n'émette un petit sourire, se disant pour elle-même :_

"Je te prédis une chute sur le chemin dans les 10 secondes qui sont suivre. 10, 9, 8..."

_Elle continuait de parler à voix haute avant que le zéro fatidique se fasse entendre. A ce moment-là et malgré la distance que Serena avait parcourue, Sirenia pouvait voir que la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs était tombée sur le sol comme si le Destin avait prévu cet incident. La Kirlia à la rose blanche disparue du toit pour revenir dans la chambre au même moment où Ryusuke retirait sa chemise de nuit transpirante de sueur. C'était normal après avoir passé plusieurs heures sous une couverture aussi chaude que ça sans bouger._

"Que?"

"HIIIIIII!"  
_  
Elle poussa un petit cri tout en fermant les yeux, les mains blanches posées dessus. Ryusuke éclata de rire, caressant le crâne de sa pokémon :_

"C'est quoi donc cette timidité aigüe? Ce n'est pas la première fois pourtant."

"Mais avant, j'étais une Tarsal! Là, c'est différent!"

"Ah bon? Ma petite soeur reste ma petite soeur, tu sais. Je n'ai pas honte d'être torse nu devant elle. Par contre, je vais avoir des problèmes : Je ne peux pas me doucher sinon l'eau va me torturer et mes parents ne sont pas là, je n'entends plus rien..."

"C'est pour...ce que je penses?"

"OUI OUI!"  
_  
Il s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain pour mettre la chemise de nuit dans le bac à linge sale. Il en revenait avec une serviette, tentant d'essuyer la sueur qu'il avait sur le corps. Le ventre, il n'avait aucun problème mais le dos, c'était une autre affaire. Sirenia avait réouvert les yeux verts avant de dire d'une voix un peu gênée :_

"Si tu veux...Je peux t'aider à t'essuyer le dos..."

"C'est vrai? Super! Ca m'évitera de faire des acrobaties! Merci Sirenia!"

_Il se retourna vers la Kirlia, tendant la serviette tandis qu'elle restait statufiée : Ryusuke avait un corps sacrément musclé, elle l'avait complètement oubliée. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec une bonne partie des Pokémons avec ce genre de muscles. Lui connaissait-elle un seul défaut? Elle réfléchissait mais à part sa tête de mule, il n'en avait aucun._

"Et alors? Sirenia? Tu dors debout?"

"Hein? Ah oui! Retournes toi s'il te plaît, ça me gênes de te voir comme ça."

"Pfff...Toujours le mot pour rire."

_Il se retourna en rigolant à nouveau, Sirenia prenant la serviette en tremblant légèrement. Elle commença à frotter délicatement le dos de Ryusuke pour lui éponger la sueur : En plus des blessures, il avait un peu de fièvre malgré les paroles de Serena. Elle y connaissait rien cette fille toute façon : Elle et elle SEULE était capable de comprendre l'adolescent puisqu'elle devinait ses sentiments et ses émotions. Quel dos courbé...Là aussi, il semblait pouvoir porter de lourdes charges, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pendant toutes ces années?_

"Tu as un dos...superbe. Vraiment..."

"Et voilà que tu commences à me flatter. Dis moi ce que tu veux au lieu Sirenia."

"Ah! Non, non! Je ne veux rien, je te le jure! Juste que je te regardais et que je comprenais pourquoi Serena était intéressée par toi."

"Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir. De plus, je n'ai plus fait d'exercices énormes depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Je devrais m'y remettre...Peut-être aussi au violon...Je l'ai plus utilisé depuis des années."

"Du violon?!"

_Sirenia laissa tomber la serviette d'étonnement avant de sauter au cou de Ryusuke comme une jeune fille excitée._

"Dis dis dis dis dis! S'il te plaît, joues en! S'il te plaaaaaît! Mais avant, donnes moi l'un de tes défauts car je n'arrives pas à t'en trouver."

_Il retira les bras blancs de la créature autour de son cou pour la déposer sur ses genoux et l'avoir en face de lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle avait déjà recommencé le même mouvement, frottant ses cheveux rouges contre la joue de Ryusuke. Il cherchait une réponse tout en lui caressant le dos :_

"Un défaut? Hummmm...Je n'aime pas les légumes? Bien que j'ai un corps assez musclé, je ne suis pas très sportif... Je lis beaucoup de livres à l'eau de rose si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ah oui, je...Ah non, ça c'est un peu personnel."

"Dis le! Sinon je t'étrangles jusqu'à ce que tu avoues!"

"Héhéhé. Je t'ai dis non mais en échange, je veux bien tenter de rejouer du violon mais j'en ai plus fait depuis des années. Enfin si...Mais du genre une fois tout les 2 ou 3 mois pour les fêtes de Noël."

"Tu sais ce que je t'avais dit quand on est revenus sur Eleanor? Que j'allais t'offrir quelque chose. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est physique par contre. Mais maintenant que je sais ce que tu peux faire, je pense que le moment est venu. Tu veux bien jouer du violon s'il te plaît?"

_Ryusuke soupira : Il n'allait pas y échapper. Il espérait seulement ne pas avoir perdu la main depuis le temps. Il se releva avant de prendre un T-shirt pour se le mettre sur le corps. Il ouvrait maintenant le placard avant d'en retirer un étui recouvert de poussière. Il souffla dessus en même temps qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre. Lentement, l'étui laissait découvrir un violon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal sauf peut-être en son bois. Malgré la poussière qui le recouvrait, la bois continuait de briller grâce au vernis appliqué. Il l'utilisait peu mais il y prenait grand soin. Préférant ne pas avoir d'autres "admirateurs", il avait fermé la porte à clé._

"Ne te moques pas trop s'il te plaît."

"J'oserais jamais Ryusuke! Vas y au lieu!"

_Elle cachait difficilement sa joie en voyant le violon et son propriétaire. Elle s'était assise sur le lit, les bras posés sur ses petites jambes rouges qui était la couleur naturelle de sa peau. Ryusuke de son côté ne semblait pas très confiant et tremblait au niveau des mains. Il devait se calmer et prendre sa respiration : C'était seulement pour sa petite soeur non pas pour un auditoire. Il n'avait pas honte de jouer du violon devant ses parents alors pourquoi devrait-il avoir peur d'en jouer devant elle? Peur de la décevoir? Il y avait de fortes chances. L'archet dans la main droite, le violon dans celle de gauche, il commençait lentement à en jouer. Il avait fermer les yeux en même temps que Sirenia, les deux personnes se laissant bercer par la musique que jouait Ryusuke. Oh, il n'était pas un virtuose mais ce qu'il faisait n'était pas un travail fait à la va-vite. Il s'appliquait lentement et délicatement comme si il jouait une ode à la douceur. Sirenia s'était relevée, l'adolescent ayant ouvert les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle murmura avec tendresse :_

"Ton cadeau."

_Elle s'était positionnée à 2 ou 3 mètres de lui. Sa chambre étant assez spacieuse et bien rangée, elle avait une zone libre pour exercer son cadeau. Lentement, elle leva son pied droit pour le poser sur son genou gauche, tournant sur elle-même. Son tutu blanc virevoltait peu à peu pour montrer la totalité des jambes rouges de la créature. Elle sautillait, levait ses jambes en l'air tout en effectuant des pas gracieux à la manière d'une ballerine. Elle était féerique et Ryusuke continuait de jouer du violon. Il inventait la mélodie sur le moment, celle-ci se collant parfaitement aux gestes de la créature aux yeux verts. Après 15 minutes, ils arrêtèrent enfin de danser et de jouer. Lentement, Ryusuke déposa son violon dans l'étui avant de poser un genou à terre. Délicatement, il prît la main droite de Sirenia avant de la baiser, un petit sourire aux lèvres :_

"Vous avez été une remarquable compagne dans cette interprétation, mademoiselle."  
_  
Sirenia de son côté était gênée d'après la couleur de son visage. Puisque Ryusuke voulait cela et que pour sa part, c'était aussi ce qu'elle voulait, autant le faire. Elle recula avant de croiser ses jambes, tenant son tutu blanc avec ses deux mains avant de s'incliner d'un air gracieux et noble :_

_  
_"Il en est de même pour vous. Votre musique était tout simplement divine, gentilhomme Ryusuke."

_Quelques secondes où le temps s'était arrêté : Ryusuke avec un genou au sol, Sirenia inclinée. Leurs regards émeraudes se rejoignirent avant d'éclater de rire tout les deux : Qu'ils devaient être ridicules dans cette position. Elle se jeta à son cou pour l'enlacer avec tendresse en continuant de rire. Malgré son caractère d'adolescente à cause de sa nouvelle forme, elle l'appréciait toujours autant et au fond, elle restait la même._

"Voulez vous dormir avec moi gente damoiselle cette nuit?"

"Cela est une proposition qui ne peut se refuser mais au passage...Tu n'as jamais besoin de me demander! Je dors toujours avec toi!"

"Bon point."

_Il donna une petite pichenette sur le nez de la Kirlia à la frange rouge en rigolant. Sirenia poussa un petit cri d'embêtement avant de lui faire la même chose. Eleanor était sortie de sa pokéball quand il avait commencé à jouer du violon et avait criée de bonheur pour féliciter le duo. Elle était restée ensuite immobile en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle n'était nullement jalouse de la liaison entre Ryusuke et Sirenia mais elle aurait bien aimée jouer avec eux. Une main se posa sur son dos bleuté :_

"Je n'avais point remarqué que nous avions une spectatrice mademoiselle Sirenia."

"Que pensiez vous que nous devrions lui faire? Cela peut-être considéré comme de l'espionnage."

"Pour ma part, je pensais à...cela!"

_Vivement, les deux mains de Ryusuke parcouraient le corps de serpent d'Eleanor pour chatouiller la Draco qui gémissait de rire en fermant ses deux yeux violets. Sirenia avait rejointe l'adolescent et torturait elle aussi la Draco. C'était peut-être ça d'avoir un dresseur? Dire qu'elle pensait que sûbir un entraînement douloureux et régulier pour devenir plus forte. Ryusuke ne se préoccupait pas de ses pouvoirs et c'était pour cela qu'elle l'appréciait depuis sa capture. Rapidement, elle se retira des bras de ses bourreaux avant de les ligoter ensemble tout les deux, Ryusuke et Sirenia collés l'un contre l'autre. L'adolescent caressa le crâne d'Eleanor en souriant, la Kirlia aux yeux verts faisant de même de son côté._

"Je ne veux pas vous voir blessées toutes les deux...C'est pourquoi j'ai pris une décision."

_Ryusuke s'était arrêté de sourire. Son regard était dirigé vers Eleanor et Sirenia, le plus sérieux du monde._

"Je n'ai pas envie de vous utiliser comme des armes ou vous voir combattre. C'est pourquoi...Dès la semaine prochaine, quand je me rendrais au lycée...Je quitterais ce dernier."


	14. Chapitre 14 : Direction

**Chapitre 14 : Direction**

"Tu veux quitter le lycée? Aucun problème!"

"Draco!"

_Les deux pokémons ne semblaient pas concernées plus que ça par rapport à la nouvelle de Ryusuke. Celui-ci était étonné : Se désintéressaient-elles complètement de ces choix ou alors c'était autre chose?_

"Nous sommes tes pokémons. Il est normal de te suivre là où tu veux aller, nous n'avons pas à donner notre avis sur la question."

"Mais je veux les savoir vos avis! Vous avez votre importance!"

"Tu le veux vraiment? Fais comme tu veux. Je te suivrais là où tu iras. Si tu sens que tu n'es pas à ton élément dans ce lycée, alors quittes le! Mais ne regrettes jamais tes choix dans le futur car cela sera une preuve que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions."

_Eleanor et Ryusuke la regardaient, étonnés par les paroles de Sirenia. Celle-ci semblait si sérieuse tant son regard émeraude était dirigé vers Ryusuke. Elle prenait maintenant les deux mains de l'adolescent dans les siens. Elle essayait de les serrer mais ses pattes étaient si petites par rapport aux mains du jeune homme._

"Réfléchis bien à tes choix. Moi-même, j'ai dût en faire dans le passé. Je ne les ai jamais regrettés car cela m'a permis de te rencontrer et d'être la plus heureuse des pokémons. Si je devais recommencer la scène de notre rencontre pour ne jamais te perdre, je le ferais avec grand plaisir."

"Dis moi ce que tu veux au lieu de dire ce genre de choses."

_Il souriait vers Sirenia qui était gênée avant de le regarder avec ses yeux écarquillés. Même si ce n'était pas visible, un poing de 30 centimètres était apparu entre lui et Sirenia : Un poing crée par la puissance psychique de la Kirlia à la frange rouge. L'incarnation psychique frappa au ventre Ryusuke qui fût envoyé contre le mur de sa chambre. Elle était en colère et s'écria :_

"COUILLON!"

_Eleanor poussa un long cri qui semblait bien être un rire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Sirenia était partie de la chambre en claquant la porte et la Draco rentrait maintenant dans sa pokéball. Le plus étonné était Ryusuke : Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait de mal? Cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pas voulue dormir avec lui et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. A la lueur de la lune, elle était restée assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant le ciel étoilé avec tristesse : Il était peut-être le meilleur des humains mais ce n'était qu'un imbécile au final. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait parlée de son passé alors qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas mais peut-être qu'elle avait un rapport avec lui? Cela serait si énorme...Un parfait crétin, voilà ce qu'il était._

"Tu me fais encore la tête?"

"Ne m'adresses pas la parole bouffon."

"Je sens que la journée va être très longue."

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es un niais doté d'un cerveau marchant au ralenti."

"Mais elle va se calmer la petite Sirenia ou alors elle va rentrer à la maison toute seule."

"Non mais je rêves...Tu me considères encore comme ta petite soeur ou j'ai dût mal entendre?"

"Vas chier! Rentres à la maison et attends moi là-bas! Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon lycée pour aujourd'hui!"

"JE VIENS SI JE VEUX! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir venant de toi!"

"Parle à ma main! En rentrant, prépares toi à avoir un nouveau chez toi! J'irais te mettre dans une pokéball puisque tu te comportes comme ça, j'ai pas besoin d'une pokémon irresponsable!"

"Moi je sais ce dont tu as besoin!"

_Le poing droit de Sirenia s'était enflammé soudainement tandis que l'autre était parcourue par de l'électricité. Ses propres yeux étaient maintenant complètement blancs : Elle allait tout combiner pour lui apprendre à lui parler comme ça. C'était normalement ce qui était prévu mais le pied de l'adolescent vint la percuter de pleine face. Sirenia rencontra un mur, tombant au sol tandis que l'adolescent soupira en rageant :_

"Si je dois éduquer ma soeur pour qu'elle comprenne les bonnes manières, je le ferais. Mais cela ne me plaît pas de devoir utiliser la force pour cela. Rentres à la maison Sirenia et que je ne te vois plus dans mes pattes de la journée."

_Il semblait très en colère bien que sa voix ne trahissait pas ses émotions. Sans un regard vers la Kirlia aux cheveux rouges, il continuait son chemin. Il n'aimait guère les fortes têtes : Cela était drôle un moment, cela l'amusait mais il y avait des limites. Lui faire la gueule et prendre la mouche, d'accord mais qu'elle ne continuait pas sur cette voie pendant des heures._

"L'hu...L'HUMAIN!"

_Il s'était arrêté quelques secondes : Cette voix...Elle lui revenait en mémoire. Il ne devait pas se retourner de peur de voir la réalité en face : Si elle était revenue, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la voir à nouveau. Mais le problème était bel et bien la voix : Où l'avait-il déjà entendu? Il avait normalement tapé assez fort pour qu'elle s'évanouisse mais si ce n'était pas le cas. Il se retenait de découvrir la vérité et continua son chemin. Sirenia avait perdue toute chaleur dans son regard, seul le haut de son corps étant soutenu par ses pattes. Se relever et lui apprendre qui elle était. Elle avait un léger filet de sang aux lèvres : Ryusuke...Comme les autres, il n'avait pas hésiter à la frapper, cela sans remords!_

"En...Enfoiré! J'aurais dût. Je ne referais plus la même erreur dorénavant!"

_Elle s'écroula sur le sol, évanouie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'était déjà plus là, sa propre inconscience l'ayant téléportée sur le lit de Ryusuke._

"J'aimerais m'entretenir avec le principal du lycée s'il vous plaît."

"Et vous êtes? Ryusuke? Hum...Je suis désolé mais le principal est occupé, il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Dites moi quel est le problème et je verrais ce que nous pouvons faire."

"Je veux donner ma démission et donc quitter le lycée."

"Quitter le lycée?!"  
_  
Le vice-principal regardait à travers ses lunettes le jeune garçon. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et un petit sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ryusuke était tremblant. Avait-il peur? Ou alors était-ce autre chose? Malgré ses paroles, il ne semblait pas certain de ses choix. Y avait-il un problème? Les rares lycéens qui attendaient leurs tours s'étaient retournés vers Ryusuke, un air surpris se lisant sur leurs visages. Le vice-principal se leva en faisant un geste de la main vers l'adolescent pour qu'il le suive. Il toqua à la porte, un "Entrez" s'entendant. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du principal, celui-ci était de dos, assis sur son fauteuil. Il regardait par la fenêtre :_

"Que se passe t-il monsieur Barinor? J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé."

"Un élève veut quitter le lycée malgré son absence de majorité, monsieur Enéka."

"Et alors? Vous savez bien ce qu'il faut faire dans ce genre de cas non?"

"Le problème est là : C'est le jeune Ryusuke qui veut quitter le lycée."

"Ryusuke?"

_Le fauteuil se retourna peu à peu avant qu'un homme à la forte ossature mais au visage sympathique se fasse voir. Une petite moustache grise au-dessus des lèvres, un crâne luisant avec autour une auréole de cheveux gris : Le principal Enéka était apprécié par ses élèves bien que craint. Rares étaient ceux qui voulaient quitter le lycée : Une ou deux fois au maximum par année. Seuls les professeurs étaient là durant ces moments. Ryusuke restait immobile à côté du vice-principal, les bras croisés et son sac devant lui._

"Et bien et bien. Si je me doutais que c'était le fameux Ryusuke qui voulait quitter le lycée, jamais je ne l'aurais crût. Pourrais-je savoir les raisons qui te poussent à quitter le lycée?"

"Elles sont personnelles et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à les dire."

"Sais-tu comment fait-on pour quitter ce lycée?"

"Ce ne sont que des rumeurs mais elles sont fondées : D'après ce que j'en sais, nous devons livrer un combat contre vous et le gagner pour pouvoir quitter le lycée. Je n'ai qu'un seul pokémon et je me demandais si il y avait un autre moyen que le combat pour..."

"Malheureusement non. Je suis désolé mais la règle est la règle. Comme tu n'as qu'un seul pokémon, je vais faire de même. Je vois qu'elle est dans sa pokéball, cela m'étonne un peu."

_Un sourire parcourait les lèvres du principal qui se leva de son fauteuil avant d'ouvrir son tiroir : Une trentaine de pokéballs se trouvaient là. Aucune indication qui permettait de les différencier mais le principal Enéka savait laquelle choisir. Il en récupéra une avant d'appuyer sur un bouton rouge. Dans chacune des salles de classe, la voix du principal se faisait entendre :_

"Bonjour, c'est votre principal qui vous parle. Je demande à tous les élèves et professeurs de bien vouloir se rendre dans la salle de gymnase dans les cinq minutes qui suivent. Merci de votre compréhension."

_Les professeurs ne posaient pas de question : Ils avaient compris ce qui se passait mais bon nombre de murmures parcouraient les classes : Le principal qui prenait la parole et demandait une réunion au gymnase? Un élève était assez fou pour tenter de quitter le lycée? Cinq minutes plus tard, la totalité du lycée était réunie dans le gymnase avant que le principal n'apparaisse, une pokéball à la main. Qui était donc la personne qui l'accompagnait? Les murmures s'amplifiaient jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Ryusuke apparaisse. Il avait la tête des mauvais jours mais la plus grosse surprise n'était pas là : Sirenia ne l'accompagnait pas. Il avait une pokéball à la ceinture : Il avait enfin mis la pokémon dedans? Le principal leva les mains avant de taper dedans pour que les murmures s'arrêtent :_

"Bon bon bon. Normalement, les élèves ne devraient pas être présents mais comme cela est un évènement spécial, j'ai voulut que tout le monde puisse voir le combat qui va se dérouler devant vos yeux. Vous devez comprendre que vous êtes au lycée et qu'en tant qu'élèves, vous avez encore bon nombre de choses à apprendre."

_Un homme dans une tenue de chimiste s'approcha de l'adolescent et du principal, lunettes sur le nez, des mèches noires se trouvant un peu partout sur son crâne._

"Je serais l'arbitre de ce match. Voilà les règles : 1 seul pokémon par combattant. A l'inconscience d'un des deux pokémons, le vainqueur sera désigné. Que le match pokémon commence!"

"Bon et bien...Je vais devoir vous battre principal..."

"Allons allons Ryusuke, fais donc apparaître ton pokémon au lieu de parler."

"Soit, puisque vous le prenez comme ça. Eleanor! Apparaît!"

_Eleanor? Qui était cette Eleanor? Le nom de la pokémon de Ryusuke s'appelait Sirenia d'après ses propres dires. Serena, ses soeurs et Osak étaient tous aussi surpris. Si ce n'était pas la Kirlia de Ryusuke, qui était-ce alors? La pokéball s'ouvrait peu à peu avant de laisser apparaître un long corps bleuté au bout duquel une petite tête aux yeux violets. Un petit cri céleste s'était fait entendre en même temps que l'exclamation des lycéens : Une Draco! Même les professeurs étaient surpris par cette apparition : En plus d'être le seul propriétaire d'une Kirlia, Ryusuke était le seul à avoir une Draco. Visiblement, cela avait fait sa petite surprise. Le principal toussa légèrement tout en souriant : Un sourire désolé. L'adolescent le regardait avec une petite appréhension : Il n'avait pas été étonné de voir Eleanor._

"Alors à mon tour? Viens donc Gavrini!"

_Sa propre pokéball ouverte, une petite créature de 80 centimètres apparaisse : Un froid soudain se levait peu à peu, certains lycéens grelottant. Toute bleue clair avec quelques taches plus foncées de même couleur sur le dos, le bout de la queue et des pattes, elle avait deux longues mèches se finissant par des pics sous forme de losange. Même ses oreilles avaient cette particularité mais le plus étonnant était l'extrême douceur et beauté de la créature que cela soit dans ses yeux ou dans le reste du corps. Quel étrange contraste avec le froid qui venait de se lever. Les professeurs restaient muets ainsi que Ryusuke : Ils avaient tous compris ce qui venait de se passer. Un seul pokémon et pourtant...Le proviseur Enéka venait de choisir l'élément le plus fort par rapport au Draco, comme si il était déjà au courant._

L'adolescent serrait les dents : Cela se serait passé différemment si il avait eût Sirenia à côté de lui! Le plus inquiétant ne faisait qu'arriver : Après ce geste, Eleanor s'était déjà mise en position d'attaque, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle attendait les ordres de Ryusuke, ordre qui n'arrivait pas. Hébété et absent, voilà le regard qu'avait le jeune garçon : Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là? Il n'était pas capable de combattre d'autres dresseurs alors le principal...Et puis, Sirenia...Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait? Il comprenait enfin la portée de ses gestes : Il avait levé la main vers elle, non, c'était pire. Il l'avait frappé délibérément d'un coup de pied. Ce n'était pas sa condition de grand frère ou de dresseur qui était à remettre en cause, c'était celle d'être humain. Comment avait-il osé? Et si elle était partie? Eleanor s'était tournée vers Ryusuke avant de soupirer : Il n'avait rien de l'humain qu'elle avait connue sous la cascade. Il semblait si désemparé et déconnecté de la réalité. Elle avait tout de suite compris où se trouvait le problème. Elle devait donc faire vite : Sans qu'il ne donne d'ordres, la créature serpentée avait gardée la bouche ouverte avant qu'un puissant souffle de feu n'en sorte : Si cette ennemie était de glace, alors elle allait la consumer. Le principal prit la parole sur un ton net et clair :

"Gavrini, voile miroir."  
_  
Avant que le lance-flammes ne vienne frapper la créature du principal, un épais miroir de glace fin était apparu devant elle. Les flammes fûrent avalées par le miroir avant d'être renvoyées vers la Draco qui n'avait rien pût faire pour les éviter. Quelques faibles brûlures étaient apparues sur son corps : Ce n'était pas ces quelques flammes qui allaient la gêner. Mais voir une tempête de glace se levait...C'était autre chose. Sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, une pluie de grêle s'était abattue sur elle. La glace, son point faible...Elle tentait de rester consciente mais rien n'y faisait : Son adversaire était bien au-dessus d'elle. Pour une première représentation, c'était bien pathétique. Elle tomba sur le sol, inconsciente. Le professeur à la tenue de chimie leva le bras en direction du principal :_

"Draco étant inconsciente, le vainqueur est donc Givrali!"

_2 minutes, 1 minute ou 30 secondes? Le combat avait été résolu en un éclair et le principal avait déjà rappeler son pokémon. Ryusuke quand à lui restait figé avant de tendre son bras machinalement : Eleanor avait perdue...Et il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ça. Il sanglotait avant de tomber à genoux : Lui qui s'était promis de ne pas leur faire prendre de risques inutiles...Il était honteux...honteux de ne pas avoir su la défendre. Il était rien._

"Je t'attends dans mon bureau Ryusuke. Donnes ta Draco à l'infirmière, elle s'occupera des soins."

"D'ac...D'accord."

_Les lycéens n'osaient pas applaudir : Quelle déconfiture...Ryusuke n'avait rien pût faire contre le principal. Certaines mauvaises langues commencaient déjà à dire qu'il était nul, qu'il ne savait pas combattre, chose véridique au final. Il n'avait même pas réussi à donner un seul ordre à son pokémon, il n'y connaissait rien. Et c'était lui l'idole du lycée il y a quelques mois? Ryusuke se releva, la tête baissée tandis que l'infirmière arrivait pour récupérer la pokéball contenant Eleanor évanouie. Sans un mot, il marchait lentement vers la sortie à la suite du principal. Dans le bureau de ce dernier, il invita le jeune garçon à s'installer sur le fauteuil avant de ranger son pokémon. Ils étaient seuls et il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé sous aucun prétexte :_

"Alors bon...Qu'est ce que tu retires de ce combat Ryusuke?"

"Je suis faible et je ne mérites pas mes pokémons."

"Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais entendre mais bon, il fallait être aveugle pour savoir que tu étais tracassé. J'ai remarqué aussi que tu n'avais pas ramené ta Kirlia. Contrairement aux autres, je savais que ce n'était pas elle dans la pokéball, jamais elle ne se serait laissée faire comme ça."

"Je...Je l'ai frappé...Et puis, je l'ai menacé de la mettre dans une pokéball...Elle n'arrêtait pas de me faire la tête depuis hier. Je...Je..."

_Il s'effondrait maintenant en larmes devant le principal qui le laissait dans cet état. Il se leva de son fauteuil avant de regarder par la fenêtre :_

"Elle a été si seule pendant toutes ces années...Je crois qu'elle attendait bien plus de toi. La pauvre n'a pas été gâtée dans sa jeunesse. Elle mérite bien mieux que ce que tu lui as fait subir. Je te conseille d'aller te faire pardonner le plus rapidement possible. D'après mes souvenirs, elle aimait beaucoup les fleurs. Mais arrêtons de parler de ça et maintenant donnes moi les raisons qui t'ont pousser à vouloir quitter le lycée."

_Ryusuke renifla légèrement, il n'avait écouter qu'à moitié les paroles du principal mais le plus important était gravé dans sa mémoire : Aller chez la fleuriste et acheter des fleurs pour elle. Il gardait la tête baissée en frottant ses yeux :_

"Je ne veux pas devenir un foutu dresseur de pokémons, c'est tout. Ce que je veux faire...Ne vous moquez pas s'il vous plaît. Voilà..."

_Il ouvrit son sac avant d'en extraire une pochette de dessins. Il tendait la pochette au principal qui paraissait étonné depuis la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Il ouvrait la pochette avant d'avoir un sourire aux lèvres, regardant les dessins les uns après les autres._

"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire?"

"Je...Euh...Oui...Mais ne regardez que les premiers dessins s'il vous plaît. Je sais que c'est stupide comme ambition mais..."

"Ce n'est jamais stupide si tu as la conviction et l'envie de travailler dessus. Il faut avouer que tu dessines très bien et qu'ils sont travaillés. Tu feras un parfait...Ah mais tiens..."

_Ryusuke releva la tête, la peur se lisant dans son regard. Le directeur venait de faire tomber l'un des derniers dessins. Tout en le ramassant, il y jetait un oeil, encore plus étonné qu'auparavant._

"Mais c'est..."

"AH! Non! Je vous avait dit de ne pas regarder!"

_Ryusuke retira le dessin de la main du directeur, du moins il avait essayé mais le dessin retomba sur le bureau. Dessus, il y avait une image de Sirenia colorée mais dans une robe verte à la place du tutu blanc. La robe verte était parcourue de nombreux rubans rouges et blancs. Au bout de la robe étaient dessinés quelques froufrous de couleur blanc et au final, la robe faisait penser à celle que portaient les femmes nobles de l'ancien temps._

"Hum...C'est vrai qu'il est bon de se servir d'exemple et cela devrait bien lui aller. Qu'est ce que Sirenia est pour toi?"

"Elle est...ma petite soeur adorée."

"Tu es vraiment certain de ça? Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. Montres lui tes dessins et je te rappelles que tu dois rester au lycée puisque tu as perdu le duel. Tu ne pourras pas tenter à nouveau de quitter le lycée avant le prochain trimestre mais je penses que tu n'auras pas besoin d'arriver jusque là."

"Mais je ne veux pas combattre!"

"Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu vas faire car tu ne veux pas que tes pokémons combattent mais le problème, ce n'est pas eux mais TOI! En voulant rester inactif ou en voulant les défendre, tu ne fais que leur causer plus de troubles. Ta Draco était facilement capable de battre ma Grivali si elle avait eût des ordres à écouter mais non, tu es resté immobile à ne rien faire. Et ce n'est pas en fonçant tête baissée que tu les aideras. Chacun a son rôle et les pokémons qui ne sont plus à l'état sauvage ont besoin de se coordonner avec leur dresseur pour être le plus efficace possible."

"Sirenia n'a jamais besoin de moi. Elle s'est toujours débrouillée toute seule, alors je ne vois pas à quoi je servirais."

"C'est là où tu te trompes grandement : Sirenia est celle qui a le plus besoin de toi et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de sa condition de Kirlia qui l'a fait être très proche de toi..."

"Alors, qu'est ce donc?"

"Je ne peux rien te dire. Tu peux te retirer, les cours sont terminés pour toi et n'oublies pas ta Draco à l'infirmerie. Au passage, montres donc tes dessins à ta Kirlia."

"Euh...Bonne journée."  
_  
Il n'avait rien compris à la conversation : Le proviseur avait pris la majorité des dialogues et ne l'avait guère laissé ouvrir la bouche. Tout ce qu'il disait semblait si vrai...Il se releva en rangeant ses dessins, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle. Le proviseur regardait Ryusuke partir de son bureau avant de soupirer, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau avant d'en extraire plusieurs feuilles avec écrit en rouge dessus :_

"Scientifique en Chef Enéka."  
_  
Après avoir été chercher Eleanor, il se dirigeait maintenant vers la fleuriste, optant pour un bouquet de lilas violets. Elle lui avait expliquée quel était la signification des différentes fleurs et il avait écouté avant de se décider. Il espérait juste qu'elles allaient lui faire plaisir. Quand il revint chez lui, il était monté dans sa chambre avant que ses parents ne remarquent le bouquet de lilas violets, toquant légèrement avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Aucune réponse... Etait-elle partie? Il rentra délicatement dans la chambre, voyant que Sirenia était couchée sur le lit en train de dormir. Du sang avait séché sur ce dernier et sur les lèvres de la Kirlia aux cheveux rouges mais le plus douloureux n'était pas ça, c'était les larmes qui étaient restées coincées dans les yeux de Sirenia. Il déposa son sac avant de l'embrasser longuement sur la joue gauche pour la réveiller : Il était si désolé. Il passa un doigt sur sa langue avant de nettoyer le sang séché du visage de Sirenia puis l'autre main sécha les larmes de la créature._

"Sirenia, Sirenia. Réveilles toi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi."  
_  
Il secoua légèrement l'épaule de la petite créature. Elle s'éveilla peu à peu avant d'ouvrir ses yeux verts vers le visage de Ryusuke. Elle allait se mettre en colère mais tout de suite, les sentiments et les émotions de l'adolescent la submergèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en prendre à lui. De la tristesse, du pardon, il semblait si désolé et elle savait qu'il était sincère. Lentement, il tendait le bouquet de lilas violets à la créature qui le regardait maintenant avec tendresse._

"Sais-tu au moins ce que les lilas violets représentent, Ryusuke?"

"Oui oui, je le sais bien."

"Alors, c'est...vrai? Tu le penses vraiment?"

"Ce n'est pas exactement comme tu le penses mais..."

"Mais?"

_Sirenia avait déposée le bouquet de fleurs sur le lit, s'étant mise debout pour être à la hauteur du jeune garçon qui était assis sur celui-ci. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et tenait maintenant son visage entre ses mains pour être sûr de ne pas rêver :_

"Oui, c'est vraiment ce que je ressens pour toi. Il y en a différentes sortes."

"Tu veux bien me le dire en face s'il te plaît?"

"Non non, cela serait trop...bizarre je dirais."

"Alors, je veux juste que tu m'enlaces pour me le montrer."

_Il ne lui montrerait pas les images, ce n'était pas encore le moment et il n'en voyait pas le besoin. Il prît la petite créature entre ses bras pour l'enlacer tendrement. Elle déposait sa tête avec délicatesse sur l'épaule droite de Ryusuke, celui-ci lui caressant sa frange rouge avec douceur. Sirenia murmura doucement :_

"Pour moi, tu es mon primevère."


	15. Chapitre 15 : Récurent

**Chapitre 15 : Récurent**

_Une forêt en flammes, des cadavres de pokémons et d'humains jonchant les lieux. Comme si tout s'était rembobiné...Comme si tout se déroulait à nouveau devant ces lieux mais cette fois-ci, tout continuait : Il n'y avait pas l'arrêt temporel après la mort du Tortank devant les yeux de Ryusuke. Qu'espérait-il au final? Qu'un ange descende du ciel pour venir l'aider? Un ange aux cheveux rouges? Le Rhinastoc s'était approché du garçon qui avait repris conscience, ses yeux verts apeurés dirigés vers le monstre de plus de deux mètres. Les écailles jaunes brillaient sur son corps dans la nuit, nuit éclairée par les flammes._

"Non...Non...Pas lui! Vas t'en! Ne t'approches pas!"

_Le monstre au nez ressemblant à une foreuse s'avançait peu à peu vers lui, un souffle orange prêt à sortir de sa paume droite. Sa tête se compressait subitement tandis qu'il poussa un long hurlement strident avant que son crâne n'explose, aspergeant le jeune garçon de sang rouge et de morceaux dégoulinants sur son visage et ses habits. Immobile...Il ne tremblait même pas, il restait paralysé par la surprise. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer? Il n'avait pas compris la situation mais il était sauvé...Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Un hélicoptère se faisait entendre au-dessus de sa tête avant qu'une voix en sorte amplifiée par un mégaphone :_

"Que toute la Team Univers se réunisse! Elle est hors de contrôle! Evacuez les lieux!"

_Rapidement, des hommes avec des U bleus sur leurs tenues évacuaient les lieux, laissant le jeune garçon tout seul tandis qu'au loin, les sirènes se faisaient entendre. Avant même que le corps du Rhinastoc ne tombe en avant, un flash blanc percuta le crâne de l'enfant, celui-ci s'évanouissant sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait._

*PLOUF* "AHHHHHH! Je sais pas nager! Je sais pas nager!"

_L'enfant se débattait dans l'eau d'un lac isolé pour tenter de rester à la surface. Âgé de 5 ans, ses lunettes étaient parcourues par les gouttelettes d'eau avant qu'il ne soit retiré du lac. Il ne se noyait plus mais il volait...Il ne savait pas ce qui se passer mais ce n'était guère réconfortant. Il continuait à se débattre dans les airs avant d'être violemment envoyé contre un arbre :_

"La ferme humain. Tu ne parleras seulement quand je t'en donnerais l'autorisation. Sauf si tu préfères mourir tout de suite, je peux arranger ça."

_La voix n'avait aucune intonation particulière : Ni froide, ni chaleureuse, elle paraissait être produite par une machine. Mais où se trouvait-elle? Le jeune garçon s'était évanoui à nouveau sous le choc produit. Son corps fût relevé comme par une force surnaturelle et invisible avant d'être envoyé à nouveau dans l'eau. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, réveillé à nouveau mais ne pouvant pas respirer. Il tentait des mouvements désespérés mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à sortir de l'eau. La voix murmurait :_

"5...4...3...2...1...0."

_Le corps de l'enfant était à nouveau sorti de l'eau pour être déposé sur le bord du lac. Il toussa plusieurs fois en crachant de l'eau._

"La leçon a t-elle portée ses fruits? Ou tu préfères que je te tues?"

"OUIIIIINNNNNNN!"

_Bien qu'elle était à plusieurs mètres, cachée derrière un arbre, la personne n'appréciait guère les pleurs et les gémissements du garçon. Il ne l'écoutait pas et lentement, elle sortait de l'ombre. Une longue cape brune cachait la totalité de son corps, un bruit de métal se faisant entendre à chacun de ses pas. Le bras droit de l'enfant craqua avec violence avant de pendre pitoyablement vers le sol. Plus que des pleurs, c'était maintenant des longs cris de douleur qui se faisaient entendre avant que le garçon ne se roule sur le sol :_

"J'AI MAL! J'AI MAL! MON BRAS ME FAIT MAL!"

"Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais humain?!"  
_  
Le bras fût remis en place, l'enfant s'arrêtant de crier mais gardant les larmes aux yeux à travers ses lunettes. Il bougeait son bras droit pour regarder : De la magie, c'était de la magie! Il était maintenant immobile, ses petits yeux verts dirigés vers l'ombre encapuchonnée :_

"Je...Vous..."

"Abstiens toi de parler. Dorénavant, tu es mon esclave et tu obéiras à tous mes ordres. N'essayes même pas de les contredire ou je te briserais un membre pendant une journée. Tu..."

"C'est quoi un esclave?"

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler."

_L'ombre leva une main griffue gantée de blanc mais le plus étonnant était les trois tubes plantés dans la peau de cette main. Les tubes semblaient aller sous la robe brune comme si ils étaient liés à l'épaule de la personne. L'enfant fût repoussé en arrière, poussant un petit cri de douleur :_

"AIE!"

"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est un esclave? Ton espèce m'a considérée comme tel pendant plus de cinq ans, tu vas donc devoir payer pour cela pendant cinq longues années."

"Mais je peux pas! Maman et Papa m'attendent à la maison! Puis t'as l'air méchant! J'aime pas ta voix puis t'es moche c'est tout! Je veux rentrer à la maison!"

"Ai-je dit que tu avais le choix? Inclines toi devant moi pour t'avoir sauvé la vie pitoyable humain."

_Il ne contrôlait plus son corps et il se retrouvait maintenant à genoux. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas? La personne devait faire quelque chose, c'était obligé! Il commençait maintenant à pleurer :_

"Laisses moi partir! Je veux pas être ton esclave! T'es vilain!"

_L'ombre s'était rapprochée de lui, le gardant paralysé par la force de la pensée. Un gant blanc tomba sur le sol avant qu'une main rouge griffue l'empoigne par le cou. Une griffe traça une entaille sur la joue droite du garçon, du sang s'écoulant peu à peu. Il était à la hauteur de l'ombre à la robe et cape brunes et il sentait son souffle froid sur son visage. Ce qui se trouvait là n'était pas humain. Une petite lueur argentée était visible dans l'ombre de son visage comme un cristal se localisant sur son front._

"Ton nom."

"Snif...Snif...Ryusuke. Je m'appelle Ryusuke. Vous êtes vilain."

"Oui je suis méchant, très méchant et je pourrais l'être encore plus si tu n'obéis pas à mes ordres."

"Je les écouterais, promis juré craché mais lâchez moi. J'ai peur!"

"Tu fais bien d'avoir peur."

_L'ombre lâcha le jeune garçon qui tomba sur le sol. Les lunettes avaient quittées le visage de l'enfant. Il voulait les récupérer mais un talon blanc vint les écraser sans délicatesse._

"Mais mais mais...Je peux pas voir sans!"

"Ce n'est qu'un problème de rétine. Comme tu es mon esclave personnel, je ne tolérerais aucune imperfection. Ne bouges pas, je vais te soigner."

_Il restait à genoux, immobile tandis que l'ombre s'était penchée vers lui. Le cristal argenté au milieu de l'ombre cachant son visage brillait maintenant. Il était déposé sur une longue touffe de cheveux rouges et le cristal se retira peu à peu pour laisser apparaître des yeux émeraudes. Les yeux verts s'étaient mis à scintiller, Ryusuke restant subjugué par ce qu'il voyait._

_Il avait un problème au niveau des yeux? Ce n'était rien du tout. Il suffisait juste de suivre les canaux sanguins jusqu'aux globes oculaires et à partir de là, elle pouvait s'occuper de ça. Quelques secondes passaient et enfin, elle arrivait là où résidaient les yeux. La voix avait maintenant un ton intéressé :_

"Mais ce n'est que la cornée! Tu me déranges juste pour ça? Vraiment, les humains sont si inutiles des fois. Ne bouges surtout pas sinon tu pourrais perdre la vue."

"Euh...Euh...Vous êtes sûr que c'est pas risqué?"

"Je t'ai dis de ne pas bouger mais ne parles pas non plus sinon je te broies les globes oculaires."  
_  
Il acquiesçait en silence, complètement figé. Il suffisait donc de modifier la cornée pour le soigner. Enfantin et si simple bien que demandant quand même un travail de précision. Cinq minutes plus tard, tout s'était déroulé parfaitement et la voix avait maintenant un ton légèrement féminin bien qu'indifférent :_

"Voilà chose faite. Tu es capable de voir à nouveau sans tes pathétiques lunettes."

"Vous êtes une dame?"

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela?

"Ben votre voix!"

_Il avait ouvert les yeux avant de s'exclamer de joie. Il courait autour de l'ombre en même temps :_

"Je vois! J'arrive à voir! Je je...C'est vrai! Dites! Vous êtes magicienne?!"

"Je ne suis ni une femme, ni une magicienne, ni rien...Je suis juste un échec."

"Hein?"

_Le petit garçon de 5 ans s'était arrêté subitement en écoutant les paroles de la personne cachée sous la cape. Il s'approchait maintenant d'elle avant de tirer légèrement sur la robe brune._

"Faut pas dire ça! Comme Maman le répète, chaque échec est une nouvelle source sur laquelle il faut s'appuyer pour réussir ou alors je confonds..."

"Qu'essayes-tu de m'expliquer huma...Ryusuke?"

"Et bien que même si vous êtes un échec, un jour, vous serez une réussite!"

"Hein?!"

_L'ombre à la capuche brune semblait décontenancée par les paroles du gamin et s'était agenouillée pour l'écouter. Qu'est ce que cet enfant voulait-il lui faire comprendre? Quand à Ryusuke, il semblait lui-même mais s'était calmé après l'exclamation de l'ombre :_

"Ben euh...Ma maman me dit toujours que l'échec n'en est pas vraiment un. On apprend de ses erreurs tout ça. Alors moi, je suis sûr qu'un jour, vous serez une vraie réussite. Puis, pourquoi vous dites que vous êtes un échec?"

"Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Vas me chercher du bois pour faire le feu. Cet endroit est inconnu de tous les humains et les rares pokémons qui tenteront de venir seront repoussés."

"Faut pas faire du mal aux pokémons! Même si...même si..."

_Il commençait à sangloter avant que l'ombre ne pousse un long soupir : Elle n'allait pas le tuer après ses dernières paroles mais si il pouvait arrêter cela._

"Si il y en a de très méchants...Comme le vilain qui a tué beaucoup de gens."

"J'en ai tué aussi et je ne le regrette pas. Vous faites de même avec nous, il est normal de vouloir se venger."

"Vous êtes une pokémon? Pourquoi vous vous cachez? Puis vous savez...Je comprends pas tout ce que vous dites. J'ai juste 5 ans."

"J'ai moi-même cinq années, cinq longues années de torture mentale et physique. L'âge n'a rien à voir avec la compréhension. J'ai compris le genre humain en le côtoyant pendant ces années. Vous êtes tous répugnants et abjects, vous ne pensez qu'à nous utiliser comme des objets et des armes pour vos fichues guerres ou duels. Et oui, je suis une pokémon mais tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis. Vas chercher le bois avant que je ne me mettes en colère."

"D'ac...D'accord! Ne soyez pas violente s'il vous plaît!"

_Le jeune garçon courait parmi les arbres, ne s'éloignant que de quelques mètres de l'ombre à la robe et cape brunes. Il comprenait vite cet humain : Il savait que si il s'éloignait trop, elle irait lui faire exploser sa petite cervelle à distance. Ce n'était pas un problème pour elle. Comme il semblait mettre du temps à rechercher les morceaux de bois, elle s'était assise contre un arbre. Elle soupirait à nouveau mais cette fois-ci d'un ton empreint d'amertume :_

"Je ne suis pas un échec? Il a raison...Je ne suis même pas cela...Je ne suis qu'une expérience de laboratoire mais une expérience avec des sentiments...Ils ont joués avec...Ma propre conscience a été bafouée. Ils ne m'ont guère laissé le choix. Bientôt, ils seront à ma recherche mais avec un enfant avec moi, ils n'oseront pas s'en prendre à lui. A qui vais-je faire croire ça?"  
_  
Elle passa une main sur son cristal comme pour réfléchir : Elle mettait la vie du garçon en danger et au fond d'elle, elle ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Pourquoi se posait-elle ce genre de questions? Elle tuait les humains et les pokémons de sang froid. Il n'y avait pas à se questionner! Mais quand même...Bon nombre de morts avaient été causées par ses mains mais jamais un enfant...Ils n'étaient pas encore pervertis par le genre humain. Oui...Elle allait façonner ce garçon, le modeler et le faire devenir comme elle le voulait, qu'importe les années que cela prendrait. Ryusuke était arrivé avec des morceaux de bois empilés les uns sur les autres. On ne voyait que ses cheveux bruns qui dépassaient de ce qu'il portait. L'ombre aux cheveux bruns se releva avant de dire :_

"Merci bien. Tu es un bon esclave mais ne te forces pas trop, tu ne dois pas devenir inutile."

"Dites, vous me redonnerez à ma maman et à mon papa quand? Ils vont s'inquiétés."

"Nouvelle règle : Tu ne parleras plus jamais de tes parents en ma présence. Tu ne les reverras plus jamais et si tu continues à penser à eux, je serais forcée de les tuer."

"NON! Ne faites pas ça! Vous n'avez pas le droit!"

_Il jetait maintenant les morceaux de bois vers l'ombre à la robe brune d'un air rageur. Elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui mais elle n'allait pas toucher à ses parents! Ils n'étaient pas dans cette affaire! Elle se laissait faire mais au bout du dixième morceau de bois lancé, sa main droite griffue était ouverte, la paume pointée vers l'enfant. Une flamme entoura le poing tout en consumant le manche de la robe brune, laissant apparaître les trois tubes plantés dans la peau de cette main. La flamme s'était mise à grandir, les morceaux de bois disparaissant avant même de l'atteindre._

"Tu oses déjà lever la main envers ta maîtresse? Petit insolent, tu ne tiens donc pas à la vie?"

"NE TOUCHEZ PAS A MES PARENTS!"

"Et que feras-tu? Tu n'es qu'un humain, un humain sans pouvoirs, une pathétique créature qui n'est pas capable de se débrouiller tout seul."  
_  
Il se lançait maintenant vers la personne à la robe brune en brandissant ses petits poings. Un excès de courage ou de folie? Elle positionna sa main gauche griffue sur le crâne du garçon avant d'émettre un petit choc mental sur son front pour le faire s'évanouir._

"Ignare, tu es comme un animal sauvage. Je vais devoir te dompter avant de te façonner."

_Maintenant qu'il était évanoui, elle pouvait enfin retirer sa robe brune. Nul besoin de se camoufler pour préparer le feu. La robe brune était tombée sur le sol en même temps que la cape. Sur les bras, le cou, les épaules et le dos du crâne se trouvaient bon nombre de tubes plantés sur la créature. Le cristal argenté était toujours localisé sur le milieu de ses cheveux rouges cachant son visage et elle portait une longue robe blanche ouverte sur le côté. En regardant de plus près son ancienne tenue au sol, celle-ci ressemblait à celle utilisée par les moines : Une bure pour se camoufler. Le cristal argenté s'était mis à briller à nouveau, se retirant comme un sceau. Les cheveux rouges se rejoignaient maintenant le long du crâne de la créature, deux yeux verts vides d'émotion regardant à l'horizon. Les oreilles blanches étaient découpées en trois parties allongées mais de différentes tailles. C'était bel et bien une Pokémon mais de quel genre? Tous ces tubes disposés en elle véhiculaient un liquide orangé. Il était possible de voir qu'au niveau du cou se trouvait un collier de verre brisé, quelques fils électriques en sortant. Une créature mi-pokémon, mi-robot?_

La nuit était tombée et ce fût à la lumière d'un feu que le jeune garçon se réveilla. Il se massait le crâne comme si il avait eût un mal de tête ingérable. Il n'avait que cinq ans mais c'était une expérience douloureuse dont il aimerait bien éviter d'en refaire les frais. Il regardait autour de lui avant de remarquer la créature dans sa bure brune, assise contre un arbre.

"Manges tant que tu le peux et rendors toi, je m'occuperais de ton éducation dès demain."

"Et vous? Vous ne mangez pas?"

"Je n'ai pas faim et je ne manges pas ce genre de choses."

"Ma maman m'a toujours dit que même si on n'a pas faim, on doit se forcer à manger sinon notre corps devient affaibli."

"LA FERME ET MANGE!"

_Elle s'était relevée, entourée d'une aura psychique phénoménale. Sa bure se soulevait légèrement pour montrer ses deux talons blancs. L'humain commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Sa mère, son père, ses parents, il n'avait que ces foutus mots à la bouche?! Elle-même n'avait pas de famille alors de quel droit se permettait-il de lui donner des conseils?! Elle n'était que le produit d'une expérience ratée, un ensemble de gênes issus de plusieurs créatures. Un père? Une mère? C'était quoi?! Elle respirait très rapidement : Se calmer, elle devait se calmer. L'enfant humain n'était pas en faute, il voulait qu'elle aille bien, voilà tout. Elle reprenait peu à peu son souffle normal avant de s'asseoir à nouveau : Cet humain ne lui voulait rien de mal._

Le jeune garçon se recroquevilla de peur, espérant qu'elle allait se calmer. Les secondes passaient peu à peu puis vint les minutes. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se releva enfin, mangeant en silence les baies que la créature avait récupéré pour lui. Il jetait quelques coups d'oeil en sa direction mais elle restait immobile et stoïque. Puis enfin, il se dirigea vers elle pour dire d'une voix gênée :

"Heu...Merci pour le repas. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit madame."

"Arrêtes toi là."  
_  
L'intonation était dure et froide. Il n'y avait pas possibilité de contredire les paroles de la créature et l'enfant s'était immobilisé. Il tremblait déjà : Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Il n'avait rien fait! Il n'avait pas parlé pendant le repas, il avait seulement souhaité la bonne nuit, c'était une simple marque de politesse._

"Tu ne parles plus de tes parents? Tu as arrêté de croire que tu pourras les revoir un jour?"

"Je ne veux plus en parler madame."

"Parles, je te l'ordonnes sinon..."

"Vous ne me laisserez plus les voir, vous l'avez vous-même dit mais si je ne fais rien de mal, vous ne leur ferez pas de bobos alors je ne dis rien. De toute façon, je ne peux pas faire grand chose non?"

"Tu abandonnes tout espoir après seulement une journée?Tu es très pessimiste. Tu commences à me plaire gamin. Ton cauchemar ne fait que commencer, dès demain, je vais commencer à te créer pour que tu deviennes une véritable machine à tuer comme ce que je suis devenue par la faute des tiens. Maintenant, vas te coucher."

"Je...euh...Madame, j'aimerais savoir votre nom s'il vous plaît?"  
_  
Il posa subitement ses mains sur sa bouche : Il avait osé lui demander son nom! Les tremblements reprenaient de plus belle : Il se préparait à subir sa correction. Il la méritait, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Un sourire invisible se dessinait sur les lèvres de la créature aux cheveux rouges : Son nom? Méritait-il de le connaître? De toute façon, les morts ne pouvaient pas parler. Lentement, elle disait ces trois mots avec une pointe d'amusement :_

"Expérience Alpha : Sirenia."

"AH!"

_Ryusuke se releva subitement dans son lit, le haut de son corps redressé. Il était en sueurs mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar qui était la raison de cette transpiration. Que s'était-il passé? Sirenia? Ce n'était pas possible. La petite Kirlia à la frange rouge dormait paisiblement contre son torse, son dos tourné vers lui. Ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve : Le fait de s'être montré aussi méchant envers elle l'avait perturbé bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il se releva tandis que Sirenia ouvrait légèrement les yeux :_

"Hmmmm...Où tu vas?"

"Je vais boire un verre d'eau, j'ai très chaud."

"D'accord, reviens vite s'il te plaît. Je gardes ta place."  
_  
Elle poussa un petit rire tendre avant de remettre la couverture sur son petit corps de 80 centimètres. Elle fermait les yeux tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ému : Oui, c'était qu'une simple imagination de son subconscient. Il descendait les escaliers en marchant à pas de loup : Il ne voulait pas réveiller ses parents. A la cuisine, il prit un verre avant de le remplir d'eau froide. Il s'était assis sur une chaise, une main posée sur la partie droite de son visage et sur la mèche de cheveux bruns : Qu'il le voulait ou non, cela l'avait perturbé bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il se concentrait sur ses souvenirs de son enfance : Le Rhinastoc, les cadavres, la forêt en flammes puis son arrivée à l'hôpital mais rien d'autre. Buvant d'une seule traite son verre d'eau, il le déposa dans l'évier. Il éteignait la lumière avant de se diriger à nouveau vers sa chambre. Il ne devait plus y penser. Sirenia gardait ses yeux verts entrouverts puis tendit ses deux pattes vers Ryusuke en se retournant quand il était revenu dans le lit. Elle collait son petit corps de 80 centimètres contre lui avec tendresse. L'adolescent l'enlaçait délicatement avant de s'endormir à nouveau : Ce n'était qu'un rêve._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Trio démoniaque

**Chapitre 16 : Trio démoniaque**

"Coucou toi! Je peux venir avec toi au lycée?"

"Mais bien entendu Sirenia mais il faut qu'on se fasse une promesse."

"Laquelle?"

"Que plus jamais on se disputera pour des choses aussi futiles que ça."

"D'accord mais je tiens à te signaler que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas futile!"

"Je le sais je le sais. Tu es ma petite soeur adorée, je prends en compte tout ce que tu dis."

"C'est vrai? Alors je peux venir sur ton dos et m'accrocher à ton cou pour m'emmener au lycée?"

"Tu as vraiment besoin de mon approbation pour faire cela?"

_Il s'était légèrement agenouillé devant l'entrée de sa maison avant que Sirenia ne saute sur lui, se collant à son dos comme elle en avait tant l'habitude. Il n'avait pas parlé de la nuit dernière à Sirenia, il ne voulait pas la gêner avec ses propres problèmes mais tout allait se passer merveilleusement bien pour le duo. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il prévoyait de son côté mais l'arrivée au lycée fût parcourue de nombreux chuchotements et murmures :_

"Voilà Ryusuke. Il a perdu sans rien faire."

"Il paraît qu'il ne sait même pas diriger ses pokémons."

"On comprend pourquoi il ne voulait pas en posséder. Quel nul."

_Sirenia regardait à gauche et à droite les petits groupes de lycéens. Même Serena, ses soeurs et Osak n'osaient pas le regarder. Que s'était-il passé hier? Le principal Enéka regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau, une lettre dans sa main avant de soupirer. Il se dirigeait vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir :_

"Monsieur Barinor? Pourriez vous venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît? Cela est assez important."  
_  
Le vice-principal jetait un air étonné à l'homme avant de le rejoindre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se fermait à clé pour ne laisser filtrer aucun mot._

Sirenia tentait de lire les émotions et les sentiments de Ryusuke mais rien n'y faisait : Un mur imperméable l'en empêchait. Il s'était emmuré dans une carapace insensorielle mais pour quelle raison? Garder sa vie sentimentale privée? Ou alors autre chose? Elle était restée dans le couloir pendant qu'il était dans la classe. Quelques morceaux de papier volaient dans sa tête : Toute sa popularité était partie en fumée dès l'instant où il avait montré sa faiblesse. Non, le pire était les larmes. Il n'avait pas hésité à pleurer après la fin de son combat contre le principal et cela, certains en profitaient. Le professeur faisait semblant de ne rien voir comme les autres élèves. Deux ou trois d'entre eux le prenaient comme tête de turc mais il restait complètement stoïque : Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre pour si peu. Les heures s'écoulaient, les heures devenant une journée, une journée devenant une semaine et après plus de deux mois, le nom de Ryusuke avait complètement disparu : Le héros sans pokémons n'était plus. A la place se trouvait maintenant un adolescent ayant atteint les 17 années, anniversaire fêté avec sa famille, ses proches et ses deux pokémons. Mais il semblait complètement changé : Ses notes n'étaient plus aussi fameuses et il se cachait de Sirenia quand il le pouvait. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il faisait et dès qu'on lui posait une question, seul un sourire triste était donné comme réponse.  
  
_Il ne voulait plus être une plaie pour elles : Il ne pouvait plus se défendre et ce rêve lui revenait en mémoire à chaque fois. Quand il regardait Sirenia, il la voyait différemment et cela le préoccupait plus que tout. Pourquoi s'était-il mis à rêver d'elle? Ses recherches dans les nombreux livres de médecine ne portaient pas ses fruits : Une amnésie lacunaire, voilà ce qu'il avait subit, il en était sûr mais est-ce que ses rêves n'étaient pas confus? Le principal lui-même s'était inquiété de ses notes et avait demandé à le voir mais rien n'y faisait. Il restait stoïque et ne parlait pas. Sirenia ne dansait plus, signe que Ryusuke n'allait pas bien et elle tentait de lire dans ses rêves quand il dormait mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il lui tournait le dos quand ils dormaient ensemble et il ne l'appelait plus sa petite soeur. Elle qui voulait tant qu'il arrête cela, elle comprenait à quel point cela lui manquait. C'était la plus belle marque d'affection qu'un humain pouvait donner à une pokémon et elle avait mal, très mal. Les quelques musiques au violon étaient atrocement tristes qu'elle ne veuille plus les écouter. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant que les nouvelles vacances scolaires arrivent et cette fois-ci, Sirenia bloquait la sortie à Ryusuke quand il s'apprêtait à quitter la maison. Les deux parents étaient restés en haut des escaliers pour écouter la conversation : Même eux n'arrivaient plus à avoir de réponses de la part de leur fils :_

"Ryusuke! Mais réponds moi s'il te plaît!"

"Pousses toi Sirenia, je vais être en retard au lycée. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater les cours avec les notes que j'ai actuellement."

"Et tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne pas recevoir les coups de tes camarades?!"

"Allons allons ne dis pas de sottises. Laisses moi passer s'il te plaît. Ne sois pas une vilaine pokémon."

"JE NE SUIS PAS UNE POKEMON! JE SUIS TA SOEUR!"  
_  
Ryusuke s'était immobilisé, le regard perdu devant lui. Il se réveillait de sa légère inconscience avant de soulever Sirenia pour lui caresser sa frange rouge. Il gardait le même sourire triste et surtout, la lueur dans ses yeux verts avait complètement disparue. Il n'était plus du tout le même depuis ces deux derniers mois et ses rêves devenaient plus violents, bien plus violents et sanglants : De nombreuses cicatrices parcouraient son dos et son torse maintenant à la fin de ses rêves et cette Sirenia semblait de plus en plus sadique tout en restant réelle, comme si elle avait toujours existée. Une petite voix légèrement apeurée sortait des lèvres de Ryusuke :_

"Ne me fait pas de mal, je serais un bon esclave."

"Hein?! Qu'est ce que tu dis?"  
_  
Il déposa la petite créature sur le côté de la porte avant de s'en aller de la maison. Qu'est ce qu'il avait voulut dire par esclave? Elle ne lui avait rien fait depuis des mois! Elle qui pensait que leur relation s'était améliorée et grandie, elle remarquait finalement que tout cela n'avait été que de la poudre aux yeux, une simple chimère...Elle avait baissée la tête avant de disparaître en se téléportant : Si il ne voulait rien lui dire alors elle allait le découvrir par elle-même!_

"Tiens donc, t'avais quelques minutes de retard pour ta raclée quotidienne Ryusuke."

"Faites vite s'il vous plaît..."

"Aucun pro...Euh je crois que pour aujourd'hui, on va aller voir ailleurs"

_Les trois adolescents s'étaient éloignés en courant comme si ils avaient vu le diable : Le diable aux yeux verts. Elle lévitait au-dessus de Ryusuke à environ 3 mètres de sa tête. Le regard qu'elle avait lancée aux lycéens, rien ne pouvait être semblable : Des yeux remplis de haine et de colère, une haine dirigée vers eux, une haine capable de se matérialiser sous la forme de 1000 poignards se plantant dans leurs coeurs. Si ils avaient osés ne serait ce que lever la main vers Ryusuke, elle les aurait broyés sur place. ELLE était revenue mais sous une forme différente : Tout ce qu'elle emmagasinée comme sentiments et émotions néfastes n'était pas dirigé vers Ryusuke mais vers ceux responsables de son malheur._

_En cours? Plusieurs fenêtres explosèrent en morceaux dès l'instant où les quelques imbéciles avaient lancés leurs boulettes de papier vers Ryusuke. Ils étaient recouverts d'entailles au niveau du visage et évacués vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Le principal savait qui était le responsable de ces actes mais il ne préférait pas s'en mêler. Le vice-principal se tenait devant lui, le ton bien moins formel qu'à l'habitude :_

"Chef, qu'allons nous faire? Est-ce que vos recherches ont portées leurs fruits?"

"Oui et non, tu sais aussi bien que moi que mes recherches se font dans la plus grande discrétion. Ils ne sont pas au courant de nos agissements mais ce que j'ai retrou..."

"Ainsi, c'est vous les responsables de son malheur?!"

_Sirenia était subitement apparue devant les fenêtres du bureau du principal avant de les traverser. Elle gardait son regard rempli de colère et haineux dirigé vers le principal et le vice-principal. Ce dernier s'était légèrement reculé en murmurant de peur :_

"L'Expérience Al...Alpha."

"Bonjour Sirenia et non, nous ne sommes pas responsables de ce qui arrive à Ryusuke. Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions?"

"Juste une phrase : NE VOUS FOUTEZ PAS DE MOI!"

_La Kirlia aux cheveux rouges avait émise une aura psychique surpuissante, projetant les deux hommes contre le mur en les immobilisant. Elle n'était pas là pour rire : Elle savait qu'ils avaient un rapport avec le comportement de Ryusuke et ils allaient gentiment répondre à ces questions sinon...Bizarrement, le principal Enéka ne semblait pas plus impressionné que ça et restait très calme._

"Je ne mens pas Sirenia. Le comportement bizarre de Ryusuke est tout simplement dût à ce qui est posé sur mon bureau."

_Elle tournait son regard émeraude vers le bureau du principal tout en gardant la main droite dirigée vers eux pour les laisser paralysés. De sa main gauche, elle fît léviter un dossier portant le nom "D.R." dessus, l'ouvrant devant ses yeux :_

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de vous connaître?"

"Ce n'est qu'une impression, non une certitude Sirenia. Lis plutôt ce qui est marqué dans le doss..."

_Une explosion s'était produite dans le gymnase. Par l'étonnement, l'emprise psychique de Sirenia sur le principal et son adjoint venait de disparaître. Mais les deux hommes semblaient tout aussi déconcertés que la créature à la frange rouge. Le proviseur s'était approché de la fenêtre avant de crier :_

"Barinor! Dites à tous les élèves de quitter le lycée et VITE! Ils sont arrivés!"

_Il se mordait le bout du pouce, signe qu'il était en colère et inquiet : Il se doutait bien que cela arrivait un jour mais pas aussi rapidement! Deux ombres étaient apparues dans le ciel ainsi que l'une au sol : Ils étaient arrivés bien plus tôt que prévu. Il souleva la Kirlia aux cheveux rouges avant de la regarder dans les yeux :_

"Sirenia! Retrouves vite Ryusuke et emmènes-le loin de chez lui! Cachez vous je ne sais où mais ne restez pas dans la ville! Et forces-le à dormir! A partir de là, tu pourras pénétrer ses cauchemars! Ce foutu projet...Ils ont osés le mettre en oeuvre! Je ne pensais pas en arriver là..."

"Qu'est ce que vous allez faire professeur Enéka?"

_Il souriait vers Sirenia : Ainsi, elle s'était souvenue de lui à cet instant précis. Elle le regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux : Il allait commettre une bêtise, elle en était sûre. Il ouvrit ses tiroirs, chacun d'entre eux contenant plus d'une trentaine de pokéballs._

"Ce que je vais faire? Régler ce problème voilà tout. Dès l'instant où Ryusuke sera endormi, le projet ne pourra pas l'atteindre car il sera surpris. Met un terme à ses cauchemars et il redeviendra normal."

"Mais et... vous?"

_Une par une, les pokéballs s'ouvraient pour laisser apparaître différents pokémons : Un cochon noir et violet marchant sur deux pattes avec une queue en tire-bouchon, une sorte d'humanoïde aux habits rose et violets avec des longues oreilles bleutées, il ressemblait à un mime. Le reste était tout aussi impressionnant : Une étoile de mer à 10 branches de couleur violette avec un cristal rouge en son milieu, un pokémon aux longues moustaches jaunes et au corps de même couleur tenant deux cuillères à soupe dans ses mains, il avait quelques protections brunes sur le corps. Six oeufs réunis sur un corps imposant et rayé de couleur brun tapaient sur le sol, un feuillage vert servant de cheveux, ils étaient tous là. Sirenia regardait la réunion de pokémons : Quand l'un disparaissait en se téléportant, un autre arrivait, il y en avait bien une centaine et ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Elle baissa la tête avant de commencer elle-même à se téléporter, le principal avait deux pokéballs dans ses mains. Celle de droite fût lancée à Sirenia tandis qu'il souriait :_

"Donnes là à Ryusuke, je suis sûr qu'il saura s'en occuper parfaitement. Adieu Sirenia."

"Au revoir... père."

_Elle disparue de la vue d'Enéka tandis que les explosions retentissaient à nouveau. Il devait tout simplement tenir quelques minutes et quel meilleur pokémon que celui-là? La pokéball de sa main gauche s'ouvrit peu à peu pour laisser apparaître une sorte d'oeuf d'un mètre cinquante de hauteur. Elle avait les deux oreilles frisées et ressemblant à celles d'un cocker autour de sa hanche se trouvaient quelques plumes de couleur blanche. Elle était entièrement rose du haut du corps jusqu'à son ventre et blanche en-dessous. Sur son ventre se trouvait une poche contenant un oeuf. Elle poussa un petit cri de joie tandis qu'Enéka murmurait :_

"Allons y Alice, tu sais ce qui nous reste à faire n'est-ce pas?"

"Leuphorie!"

_Le duo se dirigeait vers la sortie du bureau du principal : Plus personne ne se trouvait dans ces lieux. Tant mieux, ce qu'il avait prévu s'était déroulé parfaitement. Il était le seul à des kilomètres à la ronde dorénavant. Ses pokémons de secours avaient réussis leurs missions._

"Scientifique en Chef Enéka? Quel plaisir de vous revoir après toutes ces années. Cela fait bien dix ans non?"

_Il se trouvait maintenant dans la cour, trois personnes étant positionnées devant lui, un U de couleur doré posé sur leur poitrine. Derrière chacun d'entre eux se trouvait un pokémon entouré d'une aura sombre et à l'écume sortant de leur bouche : L'un avait un long corps vert avec une queue tout aussi grande. Son torse était blanc et ses deux ailes étaient orangées. Ses oreilles ressemblaient à celles d'un hippocampe mais le regard était complètement vide. Le second pokémon ressemblait à un dinosaure bipèdique entièrement noir. Quelques bandes rougeâtres recouvraient ses genoux et le bout de sa queue tandis que son dos était de même couleur. Une sphère rouge était située sur son crâne comme pour le protéger et sur toutes les bandes se trouvaient de nombreux pics comme sur son crâne. Le troisième pokémon mais non pas le moindre était le plus grand de tous : Ses ailes de peau ressemblant à celles d'une chauve-souris, de petites piques se trouvaient sur ses genoux et ses bras. La totalité de son corps était bleuté sauf son torse ainsi que le bas de son menton qui étaient de couleur rouge. Il avait au niveau du ventre une tache jaune et sur son crâne une étoile de même couleur. Sa tête ressemblait à celle d'un requin étaient positionnées horizontalement et non verticalement par rapport à sa tête. Drattak, Charkos et Carchacrok, trois pokémons réputés pour leurs puissances dévastatrices égalant voir dépassant celle d'un Dracolosse sauf qu'au contraire de ce dernier qui était pacifique et doux la majorité du temps, les trois pokémons usaient de leurs puissances à leurs fins personnelles. Déjà Alice s'était positionnée devant Enéka pour le protéger, une magnifique sphère blanche les recouvrant tout les deux. Les trois membres de la Team Univers claquèrent des doigts, leurs pokémons ouvrant la gueule. Ils s'écrièrent ensemble :_

"GIGA IMPACT UNISSON!"

_Les corps des trois pokémons brillaient d'une énergie maléfique et ténébreuse mais à la puissance incommensurable. Toujours avec de l'écume aux lèvres, les trois pokémons s'élancèrent vers Alice, leurs énergies se concentrant en un seul point au niveau du ventre. La sphère blanche avait était si facilement détruite...La Leuphorie tomba en arrière, un trou béant à la place du ventre et du corps, morte sur le coup. Nul besoin de savoir que si ils avaient visés sans se concentrer, le corps de la pokémon aurait explosé. Déjà les trois pokémons regardaient maintenant le proviseur Enéka, prêts à le déchiqueter dès qu'ils en auraient l'ordre. Une voix féminine et ironique provenant de la seconde personne derrière le Carchacrok prît la parole :_

"Vous vous en doutiez n'est-ce pas? Que vous ne pourriez rien faire contre nous. Cette ville va être réduite à néant, complice de votre trahison pendant toutes ces années. Vous connaissiez les règles : On ne peut sortir de la Team Univers sans en payer le prix. Une dernière question avant de vous tuer : Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi ai-je quitté la Team Univers? Nous n'avions pas les mêmes ambitions et visions des pokémons."

"Quelles paroles absurdes."

_Le dresseur qui se trouvait derrière le Charkos avancait vers Enéki, retirant son gant droit avant de soulever le principal par le bras en l'empoignant. Un bras et une main entièrement mécanique._

"Riko...Je vois que tu as survécu...C'est dommage."

"Dommage pour vous n'est-ce pas? Ce ne sont pas vos pathétiques expériences qui vont me tuer aussi facilement. En parlant d'expérience, j'ai une surprise pour vous."  
_  
Sa main gauche fouillait dans sa poche avant d'en extraire une seringue contenant un liquide noirâtre. Bien qu'il n'était pas possible de voir son visage comme pour les deux autres membres de la Team Univers, il n'y avait aucun doute que Riko souriait en ce moment._

"Le projet D.R. a très bien avancé. Je vais vous gratifier d'un petit cadeau : Une partie de lui. Bonne nuit professeur Enéka."

_La seringue se planta dans le cou de l'homme à l'ossature lourde, le liquide noir s'infiltrant dans son sang. Le principal tomba sur le sol, inanimé et en sueur. Il était encore vivant. Riko se retournait maintenant vers les deux autres membres :_

"En tant que Trinité de l'Univers, rasons cet endroit. Le monde doit comprendre qu'il est stupide de vouloir nous résister et de cacher les traîtres."

_Il claqua des doigts, les deux autres membres disparaissant en même temps que leurs deux pokémons._

"Où m'emmènes tu Sirenia? Mais lâches moi! Tu m'as téléporté sans m'expliquer! Et c'était quoi cette..."

_Ils se trouvaient maintenant en hauteur sur le flanc d'une montagne. Les explosions se produisaient les unes après les autres, les flammes commençant à dévorer les lieux...comme la dernière fois. Il était à genoux, sa tête entre ses mains : Il avait si mal au crâne. Tout recommençait et cette fois-ci, c'était bien réel. Il se retournait vers Sirenia avec un regard apeuré : Elle allait le dominer, le torturer...Comme dans ses cauchemars. Elle-même avait un regard éloquent : D'une tristesse sans bornes, elle venait de perdre son créateur mais elle gardait ses larmes pour elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de pleurer. Elle lança la pokéball vers Ryusuke :_

"Attrapes ça."

"Qu'est ce..."

_Dès l'instant où il avait récupéré la pokéball, il tomba sur le sol avant de se mettre à respirer longuement : Il dormait. La frange rouge de Sirenia s'abaissa à nouveau après l'utilisation de son Hypnose. La main posée sur le front de l'adolescent, elle s'immisçait dans ses cauchemars : Ainsi, il rêvait d'elle d'une façon peu élogieuse. Elle était du sadisme à l'état pur et au départ, elle semblait avoir quelques ressemblances avec cet être qui était elle tout en ne l'étant pas._

"Tu m'as encore désobéi Ryusuke. Je vais devoir te punir."

"Non maîtresse Sirenia! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! Je ne voulais pas."

"Tu es prêt à te faire briser les deux bras?"

_L'enfant de 5 ans était tombé sur le sol, reculant tout en tremblant. Il ne voulait pas, il n'avait rien fait de mal! C'était une simple erreur! Il avait fermer les yeux mais un puissant rayon percuta l'ombre à la bure brune, son cristal tombant sur le sol. Une attaque de cette ampleur devait sûrement l'avoir tuée. La petite Kirlia à la frange rouge s'était positionnée devant le Ryusuke de 5 ans, chargeant un nouveau rayon entre ses mains._

"Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser lui faire du mal."

"Ce que je suis?"  
_  
L'ombre se releva sans aucun problème avant de disparaître comme si la vue s'était brouillée. Le décor disparaissait peu à peu tout autour de Ryusuke et de Sirenia pour ne laisser place qu'à l'obscurité. Le jeune garçon qui devait mesurer à peine la taille de la Kirlia se cachait derrière elle, apeuré par la situation. C'était encore pire que ses précédents cauchemars! Mais cette fois-ci, il était plus confiant : La pokémon devant lui semblait si forte... Un oeil bleu mesurant dans les 40 centimètres était apparu au beau milieu de la noirceur environnante, une voix sombre et obscure en sortant :_

"Je suis les Ténèbres."


	17. Chapitre 17 : Vengeance

**Chapitre 17 : Vengeance**

**  
**"Les Ténèbres? Tiens donc. Je suis sensée être impressionnée par tes paroles?"

"Tu devrais l'être stupide et simple Kirlia. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Cet endroit est MON domaine."

_La paume d'une main était apparue : 3 doigts entièrement noirs dans cette obscurité. La lumière provenait d'une sphère bleutée au bout de sa paume, une sphère qui s'allongeait peu à peu pour prendra la forme d'un rayon. Le petit Ryusuke de 5 ans grelottait :_

"J'ai...J'ai froid. Et j'ai mal...Très mal."

"Tu es les Ténèbres c'est cela? Si tel est le cas, alors moi je suis..."

_Elle restait devant Ryusuke, prête à le défendre malgré le rayon de froid qui arrivait inexorablement vers elle. Une sphère dorée et recouverte de flammes était apparue entre ses mains. La sphère s'était mise à grandir avant de s'envoler dans l'obscurité. Elle se déploya tel un soleil majestueux, le rayon de glace se mettant à fondre juste à quelques centimètres de Sirenia tandis que le décor baignait maintenant dans une clarté :_

"Je suis la Lumière. Tu veux toujours t'amuser à me combattre?"  
_  
Sirenia émettait un petit sourire : Même sa forme de Kirlia était suffisante dans les rêves de Ryusuke si ce monstre était aussi faible que ça. Ce monstre...Malgré la lumière qui parcourait la scène, seul son oeil bleu était toujours visible tandis qu'un rire se faisait entendre : Non pas un rire machiavélique et exagéré, non un petit rire amusé._

"La Lumière contre les Ténèbres? On dirait une histoire de série Z. Et la Lumière doit vaincre les Ténèbres? Dois-je te rappeller ta condition de Pokémon? Je suis l'Obscurité, le Vide, le Néant et je vais devoir te le montrer. Ce jeune garçon n'a été sauvé que par ta présence à ses côtés pendant tout ce temps. Finissons en là. Dès que tu disparaîtras, je pourrais m'abreuver de son désespoir."

_Une autre main griffue et noire était apparue à côté de la première. Celle-ci était entourée d'une aura ténébreuse tandis que la paume de la première main tenait maintenant une sphère recouverte d'éclairs violets et noirs. Sirenia elle-même s'était concentrée pour faire apparaître une lueur blanche autour d'elle :_

"Tu n'espères quand même pas m'attaquer avec ta puissance psychique? Je te pensais plus dou..."

"Abstiens toi de parler pour raconter de telles bêtises."  
_  
L'oeil bleu observait l'aura de Sirenia d'un air intrigué : Cette blancheur n'était pas aussi immaculée qu'il le croyait. Il chargeait ses propres attaques avant d'être étonné : L'aura blanche venait de virer au noir. Ce qu'elle préparait, ce n'était pas possible. Une sphère de même énergie que la sienne._

"Qu'est ce que tu es?"

"Cela ne te concernes pas. Retires toi et n'apparaît plus jamais dans les rêves de Ryusuke sinon..."

"Sinon? Que feras-tu? Qu'importe ta réponse, je ressens une autre vie au loin...Une vie qui va s'éteindre sous ma présence : Celle d'un homme nommé Enéka."

"NE T'AVISE PAS DE LE TOUCHER!"

_Les deux mains disparaissaient peu à peu et cette fois-ci, l'oeil éclatait d'un rire strident : Le désespoir n'était pas pour cet humain mais pour cette Pokémon qui s'était crue plus forte que lui. L'oeil bleu alla rejoindre les deux mains dans le néant tandis que la petite voix du Ryusuke enfant se faisait entendre :_

"Madame? Vous ressemblez à ma maîtresse mais vous êtes plus gentille."

"Ta...maîtresse?"

_La Kirlia à la frange rouge se retournait peu à peu pour regarder le jeune garçon avant de tendre ses bras. Son regard restait neutre comme si elle se contrôlait :_

"Viens dans mes bras."

_Ryusuke émit un petit rire, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis deux mois de cauchemars interminables. Malgré le ton employé par la créature devant lui, il ne la voyait pas comme une démone au contraire de l'autre qui lui avait fait ces marques dans le dos. Lentement, il s'approchait d'elle d'un pas craintif : Il avait peur de commettre une bêtise comme avec l'autre. Il avait un air gêné maintenant au visage mais du haut de ses 1 mètre, il enlaçait maintenant la petite créature._

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on nous cause autant de problèmes? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse? Tu n'as pas le droit de me connaître? Pourquoi suis-je née?"

"Heu...Heu...Ben."

_L'enfant tentait de chercher ses mots mais n'y arrivait pas. Il fallait dire qu'elle posait plusieurs questions à la suite et qu'elles n'étaient pas très simples. Il réfléchissait pour répondre mais n'y arrivait pas avant que Sirenia ne pousse un petit rire amusé :_

"Arrêtes toi là Ryusuke. Tu ne vas pas te griller tes neurones pour ce genre de choses. Il est peut-être temps que je brises le sceau que je t'ai imposée il y a des années...Qu'importe les conséquences."

"C'est quoi un sceau?"

"Je...Non, je ne peux pas. Ryusuke, je peux te poser une question?"

"Si je peux y répondre, moi j'ai aucun problème."

_Le petit garçon restait collé contre la Kirlia aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts. Elle était presque à sa taille et elle-même voulait sentir la chaleur du corps du garçon contre lui. Elle le regardait d'un air triste :_

"Est-ce que malgré les actes commis dans le passé, tu m'apprécieras toujours?"

"Ben oui!"

_Il serrait maintenant la créature avec plus d'ardeur et de tendresse. L'enfant de cinq ans était-il réellement le Ryusuke qu'il était dans le passé? Elle déposait ses pattes blanches sur le dos du jeune garçon avant de dire :_

"Si seulement c'était vrai...Ryusuke, il y a maintenant douze ans, j'ai..."

_La surprise se lisait sur le visage de l'enfant avant qu'un flash blanc ne fasse son office. Il se réveillait subitement, remarquant que son dos lui faisait atrocement mal. Mais où dormait-il?! Sur de la pierre? Sirenia le regardait profondément, des larmes dans les yeux avant de sauter dans ses bras._

"Désolée Ryusuke! Désolée! Je voulais te l'annoncer plus tôt mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas! Si j'ai fais tout ça, c'était pour toi! Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans le mensonge et le remord aussi longtemps après nos retrouvailles!"

"Retrouvailles? Mensonges? Remords? Calmes toi s'il te plaît Sirenia. Ca ne va pas?"

_Elle sanglotait, pris de tremblements et de convulsions : Il y a si longtemps qu'elle avait commis cet acte et pourtant, c'était resté en elle pendant toutes ces années. Quand elle l'avait enfin aperçue pour la sauver des Dardargnans il y a presque un an, elle avait été si heureuse. Enfin...Après toutes ces années, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Mais comme d'habitude, rien n'allait comme elle le voulait. Une année de sa vie à ses côtés, c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait. Peut-être qu'elle devait refaire comme la dernière fois? Lentement, son regard se relevait pour regarder l'adolescent au visage inquiet par les pleurs de sa pokémon. Il semblait si adulte...D'enfant, il était devenu adolescent pour se rapprocher d'un âge qu'elle n'avait pas atteinte. Elle était devenue comme ça pour lui : Ils étaient unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle devait prendre un peu sur elle et du haut de ses 80 centimètres, elle l'embrassa rapidement sur ses lèvres avant de se préparer à se téléporter :_

"Restes ici Ryusuke. Je vais m'occuper d'eux."

_Il restait surpris par l'acte commis par Sirenia mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse se téléporter, il avait serré sa petite main blanche. NON! Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu! Et il était trop tard maintenant! Leurs deux corps s'étaient téléportés devant une maison en ruine._

"Je peux savoir pourqu...Oh put..."

_Il n'avait pas continué sa phrase, stupéfait par les décombres devant lui et Sirenia. Rapidement, il s'était mis à courir en sautant sur les décombres. Il creusait comme un fou tandis que Sirenia restait là, immobile. Cette maison : Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie..._

"PAPA! MAMAN! Répondez moi! Répondez moi s'il vous plaît!"

_Il soulevait avec rage les décombres, cherchant un indice ou une main, qu'importe tant que cela était une preuve que ses parents étaient vivants! Mais rien, rien du tout, il ne trouvait rien du tout! Une petite lueur argentée avait attiré le regard de Sirenia qui téléporta l'objet : Un U argenté...Un U de petite taille. Il était accroché à une tenue noire faite pour un enfant._

"Tiens donc, il y avait donc quelques courageux dans cette ville?"

_La voix provenait du ciel avant qu'un Drattak n'atterrisse sur le sol, un homme sur son dos. Il jeta un regard vers l'objet que tenait Sirenia. La petite Kirlia voyait son regard et cacha subitement la tenue noire dans son dos avant de la faire disparaître : Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Pourquoi était-il là?_

"Qu'est ce que tu caches l'expérience Alpha? Me dit pas que le pauvre gosse que je vois est celui que je pense? Et bien et bien..."

"Où sont mes parents?!"  
_  
Ryusuke s'était retiré des décombres, courant vers l'homme avec un U doré sur la poitrine de sa tenue noire. Le Drattak donna un coup de queue à Ryusuke l'envoyant avec violence vers les décombres. Il fût arrêté en plein vol et déposé sur le sol par Sirenia qui utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques. Mais sa rage n'avait pas disparue pour autant : Il étudiait maintenant son adversaire : Il ne semblait avoir qu'un seul pokémon avec lui. Il mesurait dans les 1 mètres 80 et avait deux yeux bleus s'alliant avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Ses cheveux lui allaient jusqu'à la nuque et il ne semblait pas plus musclé que cela. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas être très vieux : Peut-être deux ou trois années de plus que Ryusuke._

"Ryusuke, c'est ça? Cela faisait si longtemps. Qu'est ce que tu es devenu depuis le temps? Faudra m'expliquer pourquoi tu nous as fait ça."

"Je ne te connais pas et je n'ai pas envie de te connaître! Je ne sais pas qui tu es et dis moi où sont mes parents!"

"Tes parents? Allons allons, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils sont morts."

_Sirenia se cachait les yeux : Voilà, il venait de lui dire comme ça. Non, elle ne devait pas se voiler la face...Elle devait voir la réaction de Ryusuke et l'assumer. La réaction de l'adolescent? Les poings serrés, c'était bien la première fois depuis ces derniers mois qu'il était vraiment en colère : Si ce type ne mentait pas, il venait de perdre ses parents._

"Toi!"

"Azyr, tu as vraiment oublié on dirait. Enfin bon, les ordres sont les ordres : Raser et tuer toute cette ville pour avoir cacher le traître. Le professeur Enéka est maintenant mort et tu vas le rejoindre pour cet acte."

"Père...est mort?"

_C'était au tour de Sirenia de rester stupéfaite : Elle s'y était préparée, elle lui avait dit Adieu mais elle avait gardée une petite chance de le revoir vivant. Cette chance venait de se fondre comme neige au soleil. Team Univers...Cause de tant de mal dans ce monde, d'incendies, d'explosions et de désastres. Organisation crée il y a tellement d'années, elle n'hésitait pas à éliminer quiconque se mettait en travers de sa route. Et voilà que l'un des membres les plus importants de l'organisation se trouvait devant eux...Elle allait le tuer._

"ELEANOR! FATAL-FOUDRE!"

_La Draco était sortie de la pokéball sous les ordres de Ryusuke, celui-ci serrant les dents de rage. D'abord lui...Ensuite, les autres, ils allaient tous mourir pour avoir fait ça! Eleanor regardait avec un air intrigué le jeune garçon mais soupira légèrement : Même si ce n'était pas réellement lui, il venait enfin d'éclore. Le cristal bleu au cou d'Eleanor changea de couleur pour devenir jaune, les éclairs parcourant le ciel avant d'aller s'abattre sur le Drattak qui fît un petit saut en arrière pour éviter la foudre. L'écume toujours à la bouche, il semblait bien plus malin que pouvait le faire croire son apparence extérieure._

"SIRENIA! DANSE PLUIE!"

_La Kirlia aux cheveux rouges restait muette d'étonnement avant de se mettre à danser. Mêlée aux éclairs, une fine pluie commençait à s'abattre sur la place, arrosant la scène du combat. Comme avec Sirenia, le regard de Ryusuke avait perdu toute chaleur comme si il avait été quelqu'un d'autre._

"Drakor envoles toi!"

_Le Drattak déploya ses ailes orangées pour prendre de l'altitude et Azyr souriait : Les éclairs allaient être plus simples à éviter. Un bras alla se loger le long de son corps, Ryusuke emportant Azyr dans son élan en poussant un cri de rage._

"Alors ça t'a fait plaisir de tuer mes parents connard?! Tu vas aller les rejoindre pour payer tes crimes!"  
_  
Le poing percuta le visage de l'homme de la Team Univers, le sang giclant sur les lunettes de Ryusuke. Le nez s'était brisé en un seul coup mais c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour réveiller Azyr, celui-ci plaçant son pied sur le ventre de Ryusuke avant de l'envoyer au-dessus de lui._

"Ryusuke!"

"Reste là-bas Sirenia! C'est MON combat! Occupes toi de l'autre truc qui vole!"

_Il était retombé sur le dos sans délicatesse mais s'était relevé sans problèmes, mue par la haine et la rage qui animait son corps. Azyr lui-même s'était relevé, passant une main sur son nez pour retirer le sang qui s'en écoulait. Ainsi, il voulait la bagarre? Il allait l'avoir! Les deux combattants s'étaient mis en position d'attaque : Une position se ressemblant étrangement. Azyr ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça et s'élança vers Ryusuke. Il débutait un enchaînant consistant en une suite de triple gauche-droite puis d'un coup de pied droit dans les hanches. Bizarrement, Ryusuke n'avait aucun mal à parer les coups, faisant un petit saut en arrière pour éviter le pied d'Azyr avant de le prendre entre ses mains. Le reste de son corps s'agenouilla subitement pour donner son propre coup de pied droit dans le pied qui soutenait le corps d'Azyr. Celui-ci sauta sur place pour l'éviter avant de retirer son pied des mains de Ryusuke._

"Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal dis moi! Tu as dût avoir un bon professeur."

"Moi-même, j'ai appris l'art du combat tout seul."

"C'est ce que tu aimerais te faire croire mais j'ai vu ton visage et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que cela veut dire..."

"Fermes la imbécile! Je vais te faire la peau!"

"Encore faut-il pouvoir me toucher!"

_Les deux hommes se faisaient face, prêt à bondir l'un sur l'autre dès l'instant où il y aurait une erreur d'attention de la part de l'adversaire. Ils restaient là, la pluie coulant sur les cheveux et sur les lunettes de Ryusuke._

"Draco!"

"Oui, tu as raison Eleanor, ce Drattak est vraiment louche...Je n'ai pas confiance si tu veux mon avis. Cette fichue Team Univers, ils ont dépassés les bornes! Nous sommes deux contre un, montrons lui ce que nous savons faire Eleanor!"

_La Draco poussa un long cri de guerre avant de se mettre à voler pour se positionner devant le Drattak. Si il voulait s'enfuir au lieu de combattre, il allait devoir se méfier : Sur terre et dans les airs, une adversaire l'attendait. Le double combat ne faisait que commencer._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Pokévirus

**Chapitre 18 : Pokévirus**

**  
**"Tu es prête Eleanor? On va commencer à charger nos éclairs, je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas apprécier!"

"Draco!"

_Sirenia bien que de même statut qu'Eleanor semblait lui donner des ordres, plutôt des conseils. La longue créature serpentée bleue les approuvait tout en volant dans le ciel, prête à appeler la foudre à nouveau pour l'abattre sur le Drattak, le monstre avec l'écume aux lèvres n'allant pas pouvoir l'éviter cette fois. La Kirlia à la frange rouge de son côté concentrait toute son énergie électrique dans son poing droit, prête à léviter dans les airs pour lui administrer une sévère correction. Le tonnerre gronda violemment avant que les éclairs zèbrent le ciel, la foudre allant s'abattre sur la créature aux ailes orangées si seulement elle avait été là. Aussi vive que ce qui allait l'électrocuter, elle avait disparue de la vue d'Eleanor et Sirenia qui regardaient à gauche et à droite pour la trouver. La queue verte du Drattak alla frapper le sommet du crâne de la Draco qui tomba sur le sol en créant un trou assez profond. Déjà Sirenia avait arrêtée son attaque pour se diriger vers elle et vérifier ses blessures : Rien de bien grave heureusement, c'était une attaque très rapide mais nullement puissante. Le Drattak poussa un long hurlement strident : Il battait des ailes, un filet de bave s'écoulant de sa bouche : Il n'était pas normal, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son regard : Eteint, il semblait comme absent mais pourtant il ne dormait pas._

"On ne va pas s'arrêter là Eleanor, d'accord ma grande? Relèves toi et on va s'en occuper. Il faut que Ryusuke soit fier de nous deux."

"Draco! Dra draco!"

"Mais oui, tu n'es pas faible, tu vas lui montrer que ta défaite contre le proviseur n'était qu'une erreur! Puisque la foudre ne semble pas vouloir l'atteindre, on va voir si il peut éviter ça. Prépares ton attaque ma grande."

_Sirenia s'était mise à voler au-dessus du sol grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques tandis qu'Eleanor restait immobile : Qu'allait-elle faire? Elle n'allait pas foncer tête baissée vers l'ennemi! Elle voulait qu'elle prépare sa foudre? Pour toucher le dragon adverse, il fallait qu'il soit immobilisé...Immobilisé! Voilà ce qu'elle allait accomplir! Déjà, le cristal au cou d'Eleanor s'était mis à briller d'une lueur jaune : Se concentrer pour terrasser l'adversaire. Sirenia s'était positionnée devant le Drattak en souriant :_

"Mon gros, tu sembles un peu bébête sur les bords mais on va dire que la bêtise de ton maître est contagieuse. Faut avouer que tu n'as pas été gâté avec ce truc en toi. Regardes donc ma main droite et celle de gauche, je t'ai préparer quelque chose."

"Drat...Drat...Drattak!"

_La créature ne jetait même pas un oeil à la sphère électrique que créait Sirenia : Une sphère complètement vide à l'intérieur mais qui ressemblait à une prison si on y insérait quelque chose. Déjà, le monstre s'élançait vers la Kirlia aux cheveux rouges, ses deux griffes avant prêtes à trancher la pokémon à tutu blanc grâce au pouvoir des ténèbres les entourant. Sirenia continuait de sourire avant de disparaître de la vue du Drattak en laissant la sphère où elle était. Là où se trouvait auparavant la Kirlia aux yeux verts se tenait maintenant une gigantesque cage électrique, empêchant tout mouvement au monstre à l'intérieur de s'en échapper. Sirenia s'était tournée vers Eleanor en criant :_

"MAINTENANT! VAS Y!"

_Déjà la créature aux yeux violets s'était envolée pour tourner autour du Drattak et enfin la foudre s'était abattue sur la cage et le dragon aux ailes orangées, celui-ci semblant souffrir de l'électricité qui parcourait son corps mais aucun cri ne sortait de sa bouche comme si il ne ressentait rien au plus profond de son corps. Pourtant, les marques étaient belles et bien là et du sang violet s'écoulait sur le sol, se mêlant à la pluie. La cage faite d'électricité disparue tandis que le Drattak tomba au sol mais se releva sans problèmes, quelques brûlures causées par l'électricité parcourant son corps. Sirenia était revenue près d'Eleanor et semblait consternée avant de pestiférer :_

"J'aurais dût m'en douter! Ces satanés membres de la Team Univers! Voilà ce que nous devenons avec eux : Des êtres insensibles et incapables de ressentir la douleur, de simples armes de destruction massive! Je les hais...Je vais mettre un terme à cette souffrance qui t'habite. Triste existence que la tienne."

"Je vois que mes deux amies se débrouillent très bien sans moi. Tu vas dérouiller Azyr pour le meurtre de mes parents!"

"Ne cries pas victoire trop vite Ryusuke, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que tes deux pokémons vont mourir dans quelques instants? Le Pokévirus qui habite mon Drattak n'est pas n'importe lequel : Il a une forme spécifique. Tu vas comprendre le sens de la Trinité très bientôt."

"Trinité? Pokévirus? De quoi tu parles à la fin?!"

"Je pensais que tu plaisantais mais je vois que tu as l'air sérieux. Tu as l'air d'avoir perdu la mémoire. Ce n'est pas difficile de savoir qui a fait cela héhéhé. Il est vrai que c'était bien mieux que cela se fasse si elle ne voulait pas être haït de ta part mais au final, je vais te rafraîchir ce qui te sert de cervelle et tu comprendras tout."

"Tu parles beaucoup mais tu agis peu. Peut-être attends tu que je viennes te donner mes impressions en plein visage?! Je n'ai rien à savoir de la part d'un être comme toi!"

"Un être comme moi, un être comme moi...Tout de suite les grands mots non? Venant de ta part, je dois avouer que cela me fait bien rire mais bon : Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais n'est-ce pas?"

"Mais tu vas te la fermer?!"

_Ryusuke perdait tout self-control et cela se voyait : Ce type baragouinait tout et n'importe quoi pour l'énerver et le déconcentrer. Le pire est qu'il y arrivait! Le poing gauche en avant, le poing droit en retrait pour donner un violent coup à Azyr, ce fût celui du membre de la Trinité de la Team Univers qui alla percuter la joue droite d'adolescent, celui-ci tombant sur le côté à cause de la puissance du coup. Ses lunettes glissaient de son visage mais il s'était déjà relevé : Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait arrêter la fureur qui l'animait et le battre._

"Tu frappes comme une fillette."

"Pourtant mon coup a émit un son qui me plaisait plutôt bien. Tu devrais voir les effets dans quelques secondes."

"Hein? De quoi tu..."

_Ryusuke posa subitement un genou au sol, pris de malaise. Il avait la tête qui tournait légèrement : Qu'est ce qu'Azyr venait de lui faire?! Une petite marque au niveau droit du crâne répondait à sa question. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander quand il avait fait cette chose! Il se releva tout en titubant avant de se remettre en position de combat : Sirenia et Eleanor étaient elles aussi en train de combattre et avaient pris l'avantage. Il devait se montre à la hauteur des deux pokémons._

"J'espères que tu as autre chose en réserve, ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas me mettre à terre!"

"Quelle grande bouche pour un corps aussi faible, bientôt, tu iras rejoindre ce cher professeur Enéka!"

_*CRAC* Le bras droit d'Azyr fît un tour de 180 degrés subitement. Il venait de se briser si violemment et rapidement que Ryusuke semblait étonné. Il n'avait rien fait qu'il sache. Il apercevait deux yeux verts remplis de haine dirigés vers Azyr : Les yeux de Sirenia. Cet humain parlait beaucoup trop et surtout sur des points qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Un coup de queue verte vint la frapper en plein sur le visage, la petite Kirlia aux cheveux rouges percutant un arbre. Le Drattak était de nouveau sur ses quatre pattes, légèrement couvert de blessures mais le regard vide. Sa bouche s'ouvrait peu à peu pour laisser apparaître une lueur orangée : Un puissant souffle de feu, la plus puissante des attaques liées aux flammes...Même la pluie n'allait rien pouvoir faire et Eleanor se tournait vers Sirenia : Elle semblait encore sonnée par le coup subi._

"Dis au revoir à tes pokémons! Drakor, déflagration!"

_Le Drattak cracha enfin son puissant souffle de feu sur Sirenia, celui-ci restant au sol en tentant de se relever. Ryusuke tentait de se diriger vers elle mais rien n'y faisait, Azyr n'allait pas le laisser passer comme ça. Il ne devait pas rester là._

"Dégages de là! Je dois aller la sauver!"

"Tu perds ton calme, tu serais en colère si elle devait mourir? Cela serait plaisant de te voir dans cet état."

"Maintenant ça suffit!"

_Il courait vers Azyr, prêt à le frapper de toutes ses forces si il ne le laissait pas passer. Le poing droit fût arrêté puis le poing gauche et Ryusuke était immobilisé. Il devait agir le plus rapidement possible et c'était chose faite : Sa tête percuta celle d'Azyr pour le forcer à le lâcher avant de lui donner un coup d'épaule dans le ventre pour le faire tomber. Il ne comprenait pas comment cet homme avait réussi à retenir ses poings malgré son bras cassé mais il ne se posait pas de questions : Si il était comme son pokémon, il ne devait pas ressentir grand chose._

La flamme frappa Sirenia au sol, consumant la créature qui s'était mise à fondre comme une simple poupée. Immobilisé, il restait là, impuissant à regarder Sirenia en train de fondre. Il ne sanglotait pas, il ne pleurait pas, aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues, non...Il en avait plus la force. Deux pattes blanches se posèrent sur le crâne du Drattak, une puissance psychique faisant trembler la zone dans les 10 mètres aux alentours. Sirenia se trouvait là, sévèrement blessée mais toujours vivante. Celle qui se trouvait à l'emplacement des flammes n'avait été qu'un simple clone crée par elle. Le dragon aux ailes orangées poussa un long hurlement strident, cette douleur qui l'envahissait était si forte. Il devait se débarrasser d'elle! Il déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler mais la petite créature restait impassible sur son crâne, continuant à se concentrer pour tenter de le tuer. Eleanor quand à elle s'était elle aussi envolée, prête à réceptionner Sirenia et à l'aider. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher? Alors ils allaient s'écraser tout les deux ensemble! Il tournoyait tout en fonçant en piqué vers le sol avant de se mettre sur le dos : Avec son propre poids, elle allait finir écrasée.

"Imbécile."

_Elle avait dit ce mot d'un ton las avant de disparaître juste au moment où le Drattak percuta le sol, se blessant intentionnellement mais sans arriver à en finir avec Sirenia. Elle s'était positionnée sur une patte, se mettant à danser de joie : En voilà un qui était déjà battu, il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper du dresseur et tout serait enfin terminé. Eleanor arriva à la hauteur de Sirenia en poussant des petits cris pour la féliciter et même Ryusuke avait le sourire aux lèvres : Elle était amochée mais toujours là...La rose blanche en-dessous du cou de la Kirlia n'avait pas été touchée, chose étonnante en vue des blessures qu'elle avait sur le corps. C'était l'endroit qu'elle protégeait le plus : C'était un cadeau de Ryusuke et personne ne devait s'en prendre à celui-ci._

"Drakor! Relèves toi et utilises le! Je me fiches royalement des conséquences!"

_Azyr s'était relevé, se tenant le bras droit avec la main gauche : Maintenant, il commençait à ressentir la douleur. Déjà des marques noires se dessinaient sur le corps du Drattak, celles-ci se traçant comme des runes pour recouvrir une majorité du corps du dragon vert qui se releva, les yeux complètement blancs._

"Mais qu'est ce que..."

"RYUSUKE VAS T'EN!"

_Elle tremblait : Maintenant, tout allait se dérouler trop rapidement et elle devait le mettre en sécurité. Elle se téléporta pour arriver à sa hauteur et prendre sa main mais il la retira avant même qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose. Il avait posée sa main sur la pokéball que Sirenia lui avait donné._

"On va l'utiliser, je suis sûr qu'elle nous sera très utile."

"Mais...Mais... Mets toi à l'abri, je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses!"

"Et tu veux que je te laisse partir toute seule? Sois un peu sérieuse. Restes contre moi, je vais m'occuper de ce pathétique pokémon et ensuite, j'irais tuer son dresseur."

"Tu n'as pas l'air de m'oublier par hasard?!"

_Azyr s'était dirigé vers Ryusuke, un couteau militaire, prêt à le planter avec : La plaisanterie avait assez duré. Il devait se débarrasser de toutes ces personnes qu'importent leurs origines. Il fût renvoyé violemment contre un arbre, Sirenia ayant remarquée son petit manège, ses yeux verts dirigés vers lui tandis que Ryusuke se retournait pour voir Azyr couché au sol, son propre couteau commencant à créer des entailles sur son corps sans pour autant qu'elles soient graves : Il devait souffrir, oui...Elle allait se faire un plaisir de le torturer mais une main se posa sur ses yeux, arrêtant la télékinésie._

"Laisses le, il ne pourra plus bouger, je m'en occuperais après! On a autre chose à faire comme LUI!"

_Ryusuke avait soulevé Sirenia pour le ramener au niveau de ses yeux, lui montrant le spectacle : Le Drattak avait doublé de taille, son corps vert laissant apparaître de longs filets noirs sous sa peau. Ce que Ryusuke avait pris pour des runes n'étaient rien d'autre que les veines de la créature, celle-ci laissant exploser toute sa fureur avant de déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler, tout son corps étant entouré d'une aura violette. Ils avaient oubliés qu'il était un dragon et cela, il devait leur montrer la puissance s'alliant à cette race. Eleanor s'était rapprochée de Sirenia et Ryusuke en poussant des petits cris, Sirenia faisant la traduction :_

"Elle nous demande de nous mettre à l'abri! Il va utiliser le maximum de sa puissance! Je vais utiliser la téléportation!"

_Sirenia se concentra pour emmener le trio à l'abri mais rien n'y faisait : Ils restaient là tandis que deux gigantesques fossés étaient apparus à côté d'eux : Des fossés ressemblant à des coups de griffe. Le Drattak ouvrait la bouche, une sphère jaune apparaissant à l'intérieur._

"Je ne peux pas me téléporter! Je suis trop fatiguée!"

"Tu sers à rien dis moi! Bon, accrochez vous toutes les deux, vous êtes trop blessées pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. On va courir."

"Ca ne sert à rien, tu sais aussi bien que moi Ryusuke! On va mou..."

"Pas de ça avec moi Sirenia! C'est quoi cette dépressive?! Je sais pas ce qu'il a foutu à ce pokémon mais il est vraiment louche."

"Le Pokévirus...Il lui a administré ce dernier et à décider de l'utiliser à ce moment sauf que c'est un aller sans retour."

"Comment tu sais tout ça Sirenia?! Oh et puis zut, je ne veux pas savoir. Espérons que la pokéball que tu m'as donné va nous servir."

_La pokéball avait maintenant une taille normale et Ryusuke la lança devant lui, un pokémon en sortant dans une enveloppe de lumière. Un pokémon assez petit d'après ce qu'on pouvait voir : 60 centimètres...Il n'était pas encore entièrement apparu que des filaments blancs parcouraient son corps avant de disparaître. Sous la pluie, il semblait nager avant de percuter la tête du Drattak, le souffle draconien se déviant vers le ciel mais le plus étonnant était la créature qui venait de le percuter. Un poisson recouvert d'écailles bleues avec une queue rose, une crête et deux pattes de même couleur. Le poisson ne semblait pas très fort et pourtant vu qu'il venait de percuter Drakor, il devait avoir quelques ressources. Il nageait dans la pluie, comme si il se trouvait dans une cascade, les traces blanches qui étaient apparues en même temps que lui sur son corps ayant disparues._

"Mais c'est quoi cette ch...Allez l'aider si vous en avez les capacités! On ne va pas le sacrifier alors qu'il vient de nous sauver la vie!"

"Aucun problème Ryusuke, laisses moi faire! Je n'ai peut-être plus assez de force psychique mais j'ai encore de la ressource dans les autres domaines mais si tu veux bien me lâcher..."

"DRACO! Draco dradra, draco!"

"Bonne technique, on va le transformer en esquimau!"

_Ryusuke libéra Sirenia de ses bras tandis qu'elle acquiesçait aux propos d'Eleanor. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais elle avait parler d'esquimau...Elles se positionnèrent aux côtés du Barpau mais celui-ci se retira légèrement du duo en poussant quelques petits cris assez rauques. Le Drattak semblait sonné par l'attaque qu'il avait subi et dès l'instant où il semblait reprendre ses "esprits", le poisson bleu ouvrait la bouche, crachant un souffle jaune vers Drakor sous le regard médusé d'Eleanor : Ce pokémon venait d'utiliser une attaque liée à sa race, comment était-ce possible?! Le Drattak recula légèrement avant de se remettre en position d'attaque : Ce coup aurait peut-être été puissant si il n'avait pas été donné par un ridicule poisson bleu! Les trois pokémons de Ryusuke s'étaient positionnés en triangle autour du Drattak, le vent se soulevant soudainement tandis que Sirenia avait ses yeux complètement bleu ciel. Ryusuke se frottait les mains, un peu de buée sortant de sa bouche, Azyr n'avait pas bougé depuis les entailles causées par Sirenia. Il faisait drôlement froid puis une pluie verglacée était commençait à s'abattre : Ce n'était plus de la pluie mais de la grêle : Le blizzard venait de se lever! Même le Barpau qui avait sauvé sa vie était capable de telles choses? Eleanor restait toujours aussi surprise mais si ce poisson bleu était capable de faire aussi bien qu'elle et Sirenia, c'était un plus! Les ailes du Drattak se recouvraient maintenant peu à peu de neige puis d'une plaque glacée. D'abors les ailes, puis la queue, le ventre et enfin la tête. La totalité du corps du monstre aux ailes oranges était maintenant pris sous la glace, c'était même pire que cela : Le monstre était complètement glacé sous la puissance combinée des trois pokémons. Ne pouvant plus voler, Drakor s'écrasa sur le sol avant d'éclater en morceaux : C'en était fini de lui._

"Mon...Mon...Drattak!"

_Azyr s'était finalement relevé, du sang s'écoulant de toutes ses plaies mais il ne gémissait pas. Sa main droite pendant sur le sol, sa main gauche tendue vers les restes de son pokémon : Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait perdu? Lui? Un membre de la Trinité? Le poing gauche de Ryusuke s'enfonça dans son visage mais il ne tombait pas, retenu par la main droite qui serrait son vêtement où se trouvait son U doré. Il était si faible, il n'avait plus la force de combattre. Il tomba au sol, Ryusuke sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger, ses deux mains autour de son cou pour le serrer._

"Je n'ai pas oublier, j'ai dis que j'allais te tuer pour le meurtre de mes parents et je ne vais pas me gêner pour que tu les accompagnes!"

"Arg...Lâches...Lâches moi..."

_Il avait du mal à respirer : Ryusuke voulait vraiment le tuer! Ses yeux restaient grand ouverts et il tentait de s'exprimer mais n'y arrivait qu'à moitié. Sirenia et les autres étaient revenus près de lui, le Barpau regardant d'un air inquisiteur le jeune garçon en poussant quelques cris :_

"Je...pas...tes parents! C'est...C'est..."

"Lâches le Ryusuke. Tu n'as jamais commis de meurtres, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi et Isalia n'apprécies guère ce que tu fais."

"Isalia? C'est qui celle là? Je vais le tuer, il ne doit pas rester vivant après ce qu'il a fait! Il a rasé toute la ville : Mes parents, mes amis, mon lycée, TOUT a été détruit par sa faute!"

"Lâches le...Tu n'as pas à agir à la place de la justice."

_Elle n'avait guère plus d'énergie mais elle recommençait à se concentrer tandis que la pluie s'arrêtait peu à peu. Les mains de Ryusuke desserraient Azyr qui s'était évanoui mais toujours vivant, cela se voyant à sa respiration rapide. Ryusuke se releva, marchant vers les décombres de sa maison avant de s'agenouiller. Il ne devait pas pleurer mais seulement se venger, la vengeance...Comme la dernière fois, ils avaient osés lui retirer ce qui était de plus précieux à ses yeux._

"Nous allons trouver le quartier général de la Team Univers et j'irais mettre un terme à leurs actes. Je ne laisserais plus leurs crimes impunis."

"Ryusuke...Arrêtes toi là s'il te plaît. Ne fais pas ce genre de choses stupides."

"NON! Si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner alors casses toi, je n'ai pas besoin de personnes qui m'abandonnent dès que j'ai décidé quelque chose qui leur déplaît!"

"Barpau. Barpau!"

"Isalia me demande si c'est vraiment toi qu'attendais Enéka. Si tel était le cas, je crois que le vieil homme doit être déçu là où il est."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ses commentaires à ce poisson super moche!"

"Tu vas la vexer...Et tu m'insupportes Ryusuke. Tu vas donc te calmer et te reposer un peu."

"Je n'ai pas SOM..."

_Sirenia s'était approchée de lui avant de léviter pour se mettre à la hauteur de son front, y déposant un chaste baiser. Ryusuke titubait en arrière, les yeux à moitié clos, tournant le dos aux trois pokémons :_

"Ca ne sert à rien, je ne tomberais pas dans ce piège encore une fois!"

"S'il te plaît Ryusuke, laisses toi faire."

_Il ne préférait même pas répondre, marchant d'un pas lent tout en évitant de fermer complètement les yeux. Il savait que si c'était le cas, il allait s'endormir. Sirenia marchait derrière lui, Eleanor et Isalia derrière en retrait. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser au niveau de la Team Univers, il n'allait pas les tuer mais il devait leur faire regretter._

"Je ne les tuerais pas Sirenia...Je veux juste leur faire payer le meurtre de mes parents et de mes amis. Je suis dé...solé mais je suis fatigué."

"Endors toi, je vais veiller sur toi comme j'ai l'habitude."

"NON! Je ne dois pas dormir même si tu le veux, tu es déjà assez blessée et Eleanor aussi. Je vais me diriger vers un hôpital et vous soigner toutes les deux ainsi que notre nouvelle amie...Isalia c'est ça?"

"Tout cela pourra attendre Ryusuke, maintenant, reposes toi."

_Il s'était immobilisé, Sirenia percutant sa jambe droite par inadvertance, les deux autres pokémons s'arrêtant avant de faire la même erreur. Elle se frotta légèrement le visage avant d'ouvrir la bouche puis de se taire. Il avait baissé la tête mais restait stoïque. Un petit sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de la Kirlia aux cheveux rouges : Il s'était enfin laissé amadouer. La Barpau aux écailles bleues regardait Sirenia et Ryusuke avant de se tourner vers Eleanor. Celle-ci fît un petit geste de la tête comme pour lui confirmer ce qu'elle pensait avant de se diriger à la suite de Sirenia pour l'aider. Tout ne venait qu'à peine de commencer._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Repos

**Quatrième Partie : Une Vérité**

**Chapitre 19 : Repos**

"Euh...Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop lourd Ryusuke? Tu ne veux pas de l'aide?"

"Non, je n'ai pas besoin et merci pour tes soins pendant que je dormais. Je dois prendre le maximum d'objets encore valables avant de partir. Ce qui nous manqueras, j'irais l'acheter dans la prochaine ville mais je n'ai aucun indice sur la localisation du quartier général de la Team Univers. L'autre, je ne veux même pas savoir si il est vivant ou non. De toute façon, il semble qu'il ne pourra pas se réveiller avant quelques heures. Si il doit mourir ici, tant pis."

_Ryusuke était à genoux, un sac à dos posé devant lui tandis qu'il cherchait parmi les décombres. Une casserole, quelques habits, un peu d'argent qui allait de paire avec ses propres économies. Il tentait de trouver de quoi se nourrir et préparer le repas pour ses Pokémons mais avec les décombres, cela était en quantité très limitée. Au moins pour deux ou trois jours pour elles et lui-même, il devait éviter de louper ses créations quand il allait préparer leurs repas. Il fît apparaître Isalia et Eleanor, leur expliquant la situation. Il gardait Isalia dans ses bras : En tant que poisson, elle avait du mal à vivre en-dehors de l'eau et se débattre sur le sol n'était pas un spectacle que voulait voir Ryusuke. Les deux pokémons acquiescèrent de la tête pour lui dire que tout était bon :_

"Quand à toi Isalia, j'ai une question : Tu préfères rester dans mes bras ou alors rentrer dans ta pokéball? Ce n'est pas que tu es pas légère mais bon, au moins, y a une bonne chose : T'es moins lourde que Sirenia."

_Une vague psychique vint frapper Ryusuke sur la joue telle une claque sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Sirenia détourna le regard en fermant les yeux, abaissant sa patte droite en sifflotant : Insinuer qu'elle était grosse elle? Non mais quel culot il avait!_

"Je n'ai même pas besoin de demander d'où provient cette attaque...Bon ben, c'est décidé : Isalia, tu resteras dans mes bras le temps que l'on arrive à une prochaine ville. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra mais qu'importe."

_Isalia hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait comprise le message avant de se mettre de telle sorte qu'elle puisse voir ce qui se trouvait devant elle et Ryusuke. Sirenia et Eleanor marchaient à côté d'eux et ils étaient enfin prêts à partir. La majeure partie de la marche était ponctuée de dialogues entre Eleanor et Isalia, celle-ci expliquant à Eleanor bon nombre de choses comme sa possibilité d'utiliser le souffle lié à la race des dragons. Sirenia et Ryusuke, quand à eux, restaient complètement muets : Ils n'avaient pas le besoin de discuter et cela se voyait. Au final, ils se ressemblaient sur certains points. Les heures s'écoulaient tandis qu'ils suivaient un chemin avant d'en prendre un autre, le soleil se couchant peu à peu pour laisser place à la lune. Le groupe s'était réunit dans une clairière, chacun aidant à préparer le repas ou de quoi passer une nuit agréable._

"Eleanor et Sirenia? J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. Pouvez vous créer un trou de 3 à 4 mètres de diamètre et le remplir d'eau? Sirenia, tu devrais être capable de créer ce trou avec tes pouvoirs psychiques et Eleanor nous a souvent montrée qu'elle savait utiliser la puissance de l'eau. Il faut bien qu'Isalia ai un coin pour se reposer non?"

_Eleanor poussa un petit cri tandis qu'Isalia regardait les deux autres pokémons faire le travail. 5 minutes plus tard, une demie-sphère de 4 mètres de diamètre avait été crée et remplie par leurs soins. Ryusuke envoya le poisson aux écailles bleues dans l'eau en souriant, Isalia créant quelques bulles de plaisir : L'eau était assez chaude, parfaite pour elle. L'adolescent quand à lui, avait sorti l'unique casserole qu'il avait trouvé en état parmi les décombres avant de regarder ses stocks de nourriture. Bon...Préparer le repas pour elles, ensuite, il s'occupera de lui._

"Eleanor? Tu veux bien te ramener s'il te plaît? J'ai besoin d'un petit souffle de feu si c'est possible pour préparer de quoi manger."

"Draco! Draco dra dra!"

"Des gants? Hum...Je vois...Pour ne pas me brûler? Heureusement que j'ai penser à prendre des mitaines au cas où..."

_Il fouilla dans son sac avant d'en extraire deux gants de cuisine, tenant la casserole remplie d'un liquide blanc. Il la tenait d'une main tandis que l'autre avait une cuillère en bois, prêt à faire tourner le mélange. Il avait déjà sorti quelques baies contenues dans un sachet, prêt à les envoyer dans la casserole pour préparer quelques pains. Si il devait décomposer ce que son sac contenait en plusieurs parties, la plus grande d'entre elles aurait été gérée par les nombreux ustensiles de cuisine et de quoi dessiner. Eleanor ouvrit légèrement la bouche, un petit souffle de feu sortant de sa bouche pour se poser sur les quelques branches que Ryusuke avait ramené. Elles s'enflammèrent aussitôt tandis que l'adolescent restait immobile et assis, les trois pokémons faisant de même de leurs côtés._

"Il vous faudra être patientes mesdemoiselles. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire la cuisine au grand air."

"Faites donc, faites donc, vous êtes notre maître et nous devons nous montrer calmes et tranquilles envers vous."

_Il haussa un sourcil, légèrement étonné par les propos de Sirenia, celle-ci se tournant vers Eleanor et Isalia en poussant des petits rires tout en leur murmurant quelque chose. Les trois pokémons regardaient brièvement l'adolescent qui se demandait ce qui se passait avant de recommencer à discuter entre elles. Sûrement une discussion de pokémons...Il poussa un léger soupir amusé tout en se remettant à surveiller la casserole. Sa main gauche touillait habilement le mélange, une légère odeur délicate se faisant sentir, les trois pokémons tournant maintenant le regard vers Ryusuke, regardant avec appétit la casserole._

"Il va falloir laisser refroidir quelques instants mais donnez moi donc le moule qui est dans le sac. Si tu peux le faire Sirenia?"

"Aucun problème, je vais m'en occuper maintenant!"  
_  
Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques pour ouvrir le sac de Ryusuke mais déjà celui-ci reprenait la parole :_

"Non non Sirenia! J'aimerais que tu me le donnes en mains propres."

"Hein? Hum...Si c'est ce que tu veux Ryusuke même si je ne comprends pas la raison de cette demande."

"Fais le, je t'en pries."  
_  
D'un air suspect, elle se dirigea vers le sac qu'elle avait ouvert, regardant à l'intérieur pour y extraire le moule. Quand elle arriva à sa portée, il murmura faiblement vers elle :_

"Dès que les autres dormiront, nous aurons une petite discussion tous les deux."

"Hein? Que? Pourquoi?"

_Il ne répondit pas à ses questions déposant la cuillère en bois sur le côté avant de prendre le moule. Quelques secondes plus tard, il déposa le contenu de la casserole dans le moule en soupirant : Il devait s'expliquer avec elle maintenant ou alors il sera trop tard. Il sortit quelques assiettes en carton pour y déposer les pains quand ces derniers n'étaient plus brûlants avant de couper la nourriture pour Isalia comme elle n'était pas encore capable de faire grand chose. Il déposa l'assiette en carton sur l'eau avant de servir Sirenia et Eleanor, la Draco bleue poussant un petit cri pour remercier Ryusuke, Sirenia hochant la tête pour faire de même. Elle se concentrait pour lire ses émotions et une seule était perceptible : De l'agacement. Il était agacé par quelque chose qu'elle avait fait? En se concentrant un peu plus, elle remarquait une petite touche de gêne aussi._

Le repas se déroula en silence, chacun mangeant dans son coin, Isalia et Eleanor poussant des petits cris pour féliciter Ryusuke sur son repas tandis que lui-même ne mangeait que très peu. Il souriait avant de sortir son bloc de dessins, cherchant ses outils de travail. Quelques secondes plus tard, il demandait aux deux pokémons de se mettre dans telle ou telle position pour les dessiner. Son regard restait fixé sur les deux pokémons bien qu'assez vague comme si il réfléchissait. Après plus de vingt minutes de travail acharné, il montrait le dessin accompli aux deux pokémons : Pour Isalia, il avait penser à une petite robe rouge et légèrement transparente allant du milieu du corps du poisson jusqu'à sa nageoire se trouvant au bout du corps. Quand à Eleanor, la tenue était rayée de noir et blanc et se moulait à son corps de serpent, quelques artifices sous la forme de pics bleus parcourant son dos. Qu'il le voulait ou non, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur coller des vêtements, c'était un peu ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard mais bon...Sirenia était restée en retrait : Il ne lui avait pas demandé de prendre de positions, c'était bien parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de la dessiner. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait à Ryusuke?

"Bon bon bon...Il est l'heure de dormir. Que tout le monde se couche s'il vous plaît."

_Il tapa dans ses deux mains, chacun se mettant en position pour s'endormir : Eleanor sous forme de boule, Isalia les yeux clos au milieu de la demie-sphère lui servant de "lac", Sirenia assise dos contre un arbre tandis que Ryusuke avait posé sa tête contre un tronc d'arbre couché sur le sol. Il souhaita la bonne nuit à ses trois pokémons, chacune poussant un petit cri pour rendre la pareille. 10 minutes, 1 demie-heure, 1 heure puis enfin 2 heures passèrent avant qu'un petite main blanche pousse légèrement Ryusuke pour le réveiller._

"Hum? Qu'est ce que? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Ah...Oui...C'est vrai."

"Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Ryusuke, je suis prête à t'écouter."

_Sirenia secouait le visage de l'adolescent, le forçant à se réveiller complètement. Il bâilla un long moment avant de se redresser, se frottant sa nuque endolorie. Il fît un petit geste de la main vers la Kirlia aux cheveux rouges, lui demandant de le suivre. Après une vingtaine de mètres à travers les bois, il s'arrêta, les bras croisés, le regard neutre. Sirenia faisait de même bien qu'elle n'aimait guère cette aura qui entourait Ryusuke : Il allait lui dire quelque chose de déplaisant, c'était obligé :_

"Bon bon bon...Par où dois-je commencer? Enfin, je ne suis pas très sûr mais ce que je vais te demander me tient à coeur. J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser et voilà la première : Est-ce que tu me connaissais dans le passé?"  
_  
Première question et déjà il posait une question relativement importante : Ces cheveux rouges, ces yeux verdâtres, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais dans une majeure partie de ses rêves, ils étaient présents. Sirenia restait interdite et muette, son regard grand ouvert s'abaissant légèrement comme pour percer à travers l'âme de l'adolescent : Il voulait obtenir des informations? Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir lui donner les réponses. Elle prît une longue inspiration avant de murmurer :_

"Oui...Je te connais depuis déjà plus d'une dizaine d'années même si je t'ai perdue de vue pendant 7 à 8 années."  
_  
Lui-même restait stoïque : Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé : Jamais une Pokémon ne se comporterait comme elle le faisait si elle le connaissait que depuis une année. Mais ce n'était pas fini et il n'allait pas s'en arrêter là. Une main posée sur son oeil gauche, sa mèche de cheveux bruns cachant l'autre, il reprit la parole mais d'une voix un peu moins assurée :_

"Je ne l'ai jamais demandé à mes parents ni aux autres alors c'est la première fois...Connais-tu la raison de cette amnésie qui m'habite? Je n'arrives pas à me souvenir de la période de mon enfance, même en me concentrant, je n'arrives pas à me rappeler quand j'avais 6 ans...Il en est de même pour mes 8 ans...Entre ces deux années, c'est le néant. Est-ce que tu la connais?"

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à poser toutes ces questions maintenant? Elle était inquiète, très inquiète même...Si cela continuait, elle allait devoir lui dire toute la Vérité et cela, elle ne pouvait l'assumer. Elle ne pouvait accepter de le voir s'éloigner d'elle. Sur un ton presque suppliant, elle reprit la parole :_

"Oui...Je connais la raison de ton amnésie. Je sais pourquoi tu ne te souviens de rien et pourquoi tu as subie cette amnésie..."

_Il devait s'arrêter là, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le regard que lui lançait Sirenia avait quelque chose qui lui demandait de stopper cette conversation, de ne plus rien savoir de peur de se perdre dans les méandres de son passé. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il haletait, sa respiration se faisant plus rapide : Encore une question, une dernière question..._

"Sirenia...Est-ce que je te..."

_Il s'arrêta subitement, sa main posée sur un arbre à côté de lui. Il ne devait plus parler, ne plus continuer sur ce chemin. Il avait mal, si mal...Sirenia s'était rapprochée de lui, inquiète. A vouloir trop savoir, il souffrait déjà énormément alors qu'est ce que cela allait être quand il apprendrait la vérité. Avec ses pouvoirs psychiques, elle forçait le jeune homme à s'asseoir contre l'arbre pour qu'il puisse se calmer, grimpant sur ses jambes pour l'enlacer de ses petites mains gantées de blanc. Il s'arrêta de respirer bruyamment mais retira les deux mains de Sirenia en la regardant :_

"Non. Pas de ça Sirenia...Voilà ce que je voulais te dire : C'est à propos de ce que tu as fait avant le combat contre Azyr. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler?"

"Tu veux parler du baiser que je t'ai fait? Je sais, je sais, je m'excuses, j'aurais dût prévenir avant mais je ne croyais pas que tu allais me suivre."

"Non mais je me fous royalement de ça. C'est le geste...Quand tu étais sous ta forme de Tarsal, j'ai accepté ton petit baiser dans la tente, tu voulais te faire pardonner et tu n'étais qu'une enfant mais là, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça."

"Comment ça? Il y a un problème? Je ne dois pas montrer l'affection que j'éprouve pour toi? Cela te gênes en public? Je peux le faire seulement en privé, tu le sais."

"Non! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est autre chose...Juste que, voilà..."

_Il allait s'en vouloir après, non, il s'en voulait déjà car il mesurait les paroles qu'il allait prononcer et elles étaient si violentes, du moins d'après lui. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de lui dire lentement :_

"Ne fais plus jamais ça, c'est tout. Je te considère comme ma petite soeur et ce que tu as fait était très mal, très très mal. De plus, malgré le fait que tu sois ma petite soeur adorée, je suis..."

_Il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase : C'était peut-être si difficile à dire mais il le devait. Il reprit à nouveau sa respiration tout en continuant sa phrase :_

"Un humain et toi, tu es une pokémon. Voilà tout."

"Et dire que je pensais que tu me considérais comme une fille...Je vois que je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te considérais pas comme une demoiselle, seulement, tu es une fille d'un genre différent voilà tout. Je pensais que le message avait été compris avec les fleurs."

"Les fleurs?! Tu m'as dit que tu étais en train de tomber amoureux de moi! Quand à moi, je t'ai dit que tu étais mon premier amour! Que j'ai été sotte de penser que tu étais différent!"

"Je devrais être le plus à plaindre, tu m'as pris mon premier baiser. Embrassé par une Pokémon, j'ai l'air con comme ça!"

"Premier baiser?! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi! C'est toi qui m'a embrassé la première fois je te signales! Tu me considérais comme une vraie amie, non pas comme quelque chose de différent!"

"De quoi tu parles?"

_Elle restait sur ses genoux, son regard rappelant étrangement celle d'une scène qui s'était déroulée il y a quelques mois. Il était maintenant paralysé, elle sur lui, ses deux yeux verts dirigés vers le visage de Ryusuke._

"Ce que vous appelez schizophrénie chez les humains, chez nous, nous pouvons appeler ça de différentes façons. Quand je suis très en colère, ce que j'héberges se réveille et me donnes des envies de meurtre, je peux facilement tuer de sang-froid. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire?"

_Elle prononçait ces quelques phrases d'une voix claire et obscure : Elle était revenue mais comme auparavant, il ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça, il était même en colère, son propre regard s'assombrissant aux paroles de Sirenia. Même si elle lui avait paralysé les pieds, ses mains étaient toujours libres et il envoya une pichenette sur le nez de la Kirlia aux cheveux rouges, celle-ci poussant un petit cri de surprise :_

"AIE! Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?!"

"Car tu dis des bêtises, ce n'est pas parce qu'un garçon t'a...Comment ils appellent ça déjà? Pfff...Je ne connais pas ce genre de langage. Enfin, c'est quand un garçon ne répond pas à ta déclaration, voilà! Bref, ce n'est pas parce qu'un garçon n'a pas accepté tes sentiments que tu dois le menacer de mort! J'aimerais bien savoir qui t'a appris ce genre de choses?!"

"Personne ne me l'a appris! Je suis née comme ça! Avec cette envie de tout tuer! Mais à cause d'un sale gamin, j'ai changée depuis le temps! Mais si il m'abandonne, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais!"

"T'abandonner? Hého, arrêtes toi, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, je suis pas comme ça. Et arrêtes avec ce regard qui voudrait être effrayant."

"Il ne te fait pas peur? Pourtant, les autres humains et les pokémons sont déconcertés et s'enfuient quand il le voit."

"La force de l'habitude peut-être? Je sais pas trop pourquoi je dis cela."

"Dis...Ryusuke? Tu peux me faire une promesse?"

_Elle avait arrêtée de paralyser les jambes de Ryusuke mais restait contre lui : Même si ça n'allait que dans un sens, elle ne devait pas lui faire de mal. Elle devait seulement prendre ses précautions pour son avenir et celui de Ryusuke :_

"Qu'importe ce qui arrivera dans le futur, je veux que tu me fasses la promesse de toujours me garder avec toi. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne veux plus te quitter. C'est très égoïste de ma part mais fais moi la promesse, je t'en pries."

"Hum...C'est quand même beaucoup ce que tu me demandes."

_Elle le regardait d'un air effaré : Beaucoup?! Elle devait se retenir et elle fermait les yeux : Prendre sa respiration pour ne pas laisser exploser ce sentiment néfaste qui l'habitait. Elle sentait une chaleur contre elle, ce qu'elle ressentait disparaissant rapidement. Ryusuke semblait aller bien mieux depuis qu'il s'était confié à elle._

"Mais oui imbécile. Tu resteras toujours avec moi. Même si je ne me souviens plus de mon enfance et de ma première rencontre avec toi, je te fais confiance : Tu ne serais pas du genre à me mentir. Donc oui, je te fais la promesse de te garder avec moi qu'importe l'avenir qui nous attends, aussi sombre soit-il."

_Elle ne répondait pas à ces dernières phrases, restant serrée contre lui. Il se leva en gardant Sirenia logée dans ses bras. Ils devaient retourner à l'emplacement où se trouvaient Eleanor et Isalia. Elles ne s'étaient pas réveillées et il ouvrait son sac de couchage : Dès qu'ils arriveraient dans une ville, acheter une tente ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Sirenia s'était éloignée pour se coucher à nouveau contre un arbre mais Ryusuke fît un petit geste du doigt pour l'inviter à venir. Elle se désigna en silence pour demander si elle parlait bien d'elle et il hocha la tête. Elle leva les bras en l'air pour montrer sa joie, tournant sur elle-même tout en s'avançant vers Ryusuke. Même si il ne l'aimait pas, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils allaient changer leurs habitudes. Elle se serra avec tendresse contre Ryusuke, collant ses cheveux rouges contre son torse._

"En voilà une ville! Il était temps qu'on en trouve une. Oh mer..."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ryusuke? Tu as trouvé quelque chose de bizarre?"

"Non mais regardes moi ces bâtiments gigantesques! J'en ai jamais vu d'aussi grand!"

_Et c'était chose véridique : A part sa séance de camping qui l'avait emmené assez loin, il devait avouer qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose au monde extérieur. Des bâtiments à 10-15 étages, une foule très nombreuses d'après les lignes noires de gens qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin...C'était ça une ville? Alors il devait habiter un village ou un patelin! Il se retourna vers ses deux pokémons, Isalia dans ses bras._

"Isalia, Eleanor, je vais vous faire rentrer dans vos pokéballs, je penses que cela vaut mieux, on va passer inaperçus."

_Les deux pokémons poussèrent un petit cri avant de rentrer dans leurs habitacles, Sirenia restant dehors. Elle attendait de voir ce qu'allait faire Ryusuke mais celui-ci recommençait à marcher en direction de la ville. Quand enfin, il arrive aux abords de cette dernière, ses yeux étaient émerveillés : C'était vraiment sublime...Et tout ces gens...Tout ce monde...Jamais il avait vu autant de personnes! Même dans son lycée, il ne pouvait pas espérer ça! Alors que les gens auraient regardés Sirenia à cause de ses cheveux rouges et de ses yeux verts si différents d'une Kirlia normale, c'était Ryusuke qui était le centre d'intérêt, celui-ci se mettant à courir dans la ville, se positionnant devant les vitrines pour regarder, Sirenia tirant sur son T-shirt d'un air gêné._

"Ryusuke, arrêtes ça, tout le monde te regarde."

"Mais Sirenia, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de choses! La seule ville où j'ai été, c'était plus un marché qu'une ville comme ça."

"Tu devrais sortir un peu plus souvent de chez toi. Allez, suis moi sinon tu vas me mettre la honte."

"Mais mais mais..."

_Il se laissa traîner par Sirenia, poussant un soupir de mécontentement. Il avait quasiment oublié ce qu'il voulait faire et il remarquait plusieurs écrans géants sur quelques bâtiments, des journalistes parlant des dernières nouvelles. Enfin, il s'immobilisa devant un magasin de vêtements féminins._

"On s'arrêtes là Sirenia! Je dois aller voir quelque chose!"

"Un magasin de ce genre? Pour...toi?"

_Elle le regardait d'un air mi-intrigué, mi-consterné : Elle ne discutait pas ses goûts mais quand même, il y avait certaines limites._

"Mais non! Viens à l'intérieur au lieu, j'ai une petite idée."  
_  
Il pénétra à l'intérieur du magasin de vêtement pour femmes, hélant une vendeuse en tenant la main de Sirenia. Il raconta bon nombre de détails et de chiffres bien trop compliqués pour la Kirlia aux cheveux rouges mais seules quelques parties étaient possibles à comprendre :_

"85 centimètres, 21.2 kilogrammes, elle a de longs cheveux rouges mais un corps plutôt mince. J'envisageais une sorte de robe ressemblant à celles que les femmes peuvent porter lors des séances de bal, du genre un peu noire et blanche car je trouves que les deux couleurs se mêlent à merveille."

"Je vois ce que vous voulez dire monsieur, suivez moi donc. Il est rare que les hommes se mêlent à ça et surtout avec autant de ferveur. Vous voulez donc une robe pour votre petite soeur?"

_Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de suivre la vendeuse, celle-ci l'emmenant dans un rayon composé de nombreuses robes assez amples et longues bien que de petite taille. Il regardait parmi le choix assez vaste et même si il trouvait que rien ne mettait réellement en valeur la petite soeur à qui il allait l'offrir. Sirenia restait derrière lui, le regard légèrement baissé, elle ne comprenait pas son geste mais ne préférait pas parler. Enfin, le regard du jeune homme s'arrêta sur une longue robe même pour une humaine de 80 centimètres. Complètement noire, elle semblait très ample et avait de légers bouts blancs en dentelle. De nombreuses vagues de même couleur parcouraient la robe à différentes hauteurs pour lui donner un air noble. Ryusuke prit la robe avant de suivre la vendeuse pour payer son achat. Elle lui murmura quelques mots, Ryusuke ayant le rouge aux joues avant de s'éloigner en bafouillant. Sirenia n'avait pas entendue ces paroles mais d'après les sentiments qu'elle ressentait, il était évident que les paroles de la vendeuse avaient perturbé le jeune homme._

Les courses continuaient à se faire, Ryusuke s'étant calmé depuis le premier achat. La Kirlia aux cornes vertes le suivait sans rien dire : C'était comme faire du shopping mais dont les rôles étaient inversés. Il achetait de l'équipement pour le camping, de quoi se nourrir pour lui et ses pokémons, se permettant même une petite folie sous la forme d'un rajout nutritionnel améliorant les capacités intellectuelles et psychiques. Il tenait toujours Sirenia par la main, celle-ci étant gênée par ce geste qu'elle trouvait un peu intime mais le jeune homme ne semblait guère le remarquer. Il regardait les nombreux écrans, écoutant ce qui se passait aux informations quand les écrans commencèrent à crépiter avant de se brouiller pour ne laisser plus rien apparaître avant qu'un U de couleur doré n'apparaisse sur un fond complètement noir, une voix féminine se faisant entendre à travers tous les écrans, un piratage venait de s'opérer :

"Citoyens du monde, c'est la Team Univers qui vous parle."


	20. Chapitre 20 : Mort ou vif

**Chapitre 20 : Mort ou Vif**

_Ryusuke s'immobilisa comme les autres personnes, jetant un regard vers l'écran géant devant lui. La Team Univers? Qu'est ce qu'ils manigançaient encore? La voix féminine s'était arrêtée avant de prendre à nouveau la parole :_

"Pourquoi la Team Univers perdrait son temps à vous contacter? Il y a une raison précise : Le petit village de Ralok a été rasé par nos soins mais un problème que l'on ne pensait pas voir se réaliser un jour s'est déroulé. L'un d'entre vous, oui, une personne assez folle a tué l'un des membres de la Trinité. Comment cela est-il possible? Nous ne le savons guère mais vous allez devoir coopérer, de gré ou de force. Un autre point est que bizarrement, le village était complètement désert quand nous l'avons rasé. Toute information véridique sera bonne à prendre : Si il s'avère qu'elle est fausse, vous ne serez plus de ce monde."

_La voix s'arrêta tandis que Ryusuke jetait un oeil à Sirenia : Ils étaient d'accords! Azyr n'était pas mort quand ils étaient partis. Ces salopards...Ils n'avaient pas hésités à l'abattre! Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait rien à faire, il n'allait pas se sentir pris de remords pour une chose aussi stupide que ça mais quand même..._

"Ryusuke, tu as entendu?"

_Sirenia lui parlait par télékinésie, la bouche fermée. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres entendent sa conversation. Il devait communiquer par la pensée, chose plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait._

"De quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai entendu?"

"Tes parents! Ils ne sont pas morts! Du moins, on ne sait pas où ils sont mais tes parents, tes amis, ils ont disparus! Cette voix a signalé que les villageois avaient complètement désertés le village!"

"C'EST VRAI??!!"

_Sirenia recula légèrement, sa patte droite posée sur son front. Ce genre de pensée était si violent quand elles n'étaient pas contrôlées. Ryusuke s'agenouilla en bredouillant quelques excuses mais déjà la voix féminine reprenait la parole :_

"Ainsi, le dénommé Ryusuke Zudoresuan est recherché par la Team Univers pour trahison et vol de l'expériance Alpha. Pour cette dernière, nous avons une surprise pour elle."

_Les écrans se brouillaient peu à peu pour laisser place à une caméra qui visionnait un homme dans un lit. Cet homme était parcouru par de longs traits noirs au visage : Ses veines...Mais le pire était que Ryusuke et Sirenia connaissaient cet homme. Le proviseur Enéka se tenait devant eux, les yeux clos, haletant très rapidement, son visage était en sueur et plusieurs personnes autour de Ryusuke poussèrent des cris._

"Mais c'est le professeur Enéka?! Il a disparut de la circulation depuis des années. Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé?"

"Il était connu dans le monde entier pour ses idées révolutionnaires sur la génétique et la médecine. Mais..."  
_  
Les murmures s'amplifiaient puis s'arrêtèrent tandis que la voix féminine reprenait la parole bien qu'on ne pouvait pas la voir. Ce n'était pas une vidéo sur l'écran mais bel et bien une caméra qui filmait en direct ce qui se déroulait devant l'objectif._

"La plupart d'entre vous connaissent cet homme : Alanos Enéka. Sachez que cet homme a travaillé pour nous pendant de longues années mais qu'après un incident fâcheux, il nous a trahit avec son complice. Ils sont devenus tous les deux de simples proviseur et vice-proviseur dans le village de Ralok. Malheureusement, sachez une chose : Vous ne pouvez pas trahir la Team Univers sans en payer les conséquences. Ces deux hommes ont perdus leurs familles pour la peine et nous allons vous faire une démonstration de ce que nous réservons à ceux qui ne coopèrent pas pour rechercher Ryusuke Zudoresuan."

_Une main gantée de blanc s'était approchée du cou du professeur pour le tenir tandis que l'autre main arrivait avec une seringue remplie d'un liquide noir. Lentement, elle injecta le produit en Enéka avant de se retirer de la caméra. La réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre : Avec une double dose, les effets se propageaient beaucoup plus rapidement et les veines noires continuaient d'apparaître avant que le visage ne devienne complètement noir, les yeux du professeur Enéka étant complètement blancs. De l'écume coulait de ses lèvres et son visage se boursouflait de plus en plus. La voix féminine avait maintenant un ton amusé et railleur bien que légèrement tremblant :_

"Femmes, vous devriez cacher les yeux de vos enfants."

_Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête du professeur explosa soudainement, du sang ainsi que des morceaux cachant une partie de l'objectif de la caméra. La réaction des personnes devant ce spectacle horrible était le détournement de tête, la main posée sur la bouche pour ne pas vomir. Ryusuke et Sirenia quand à eux...Le jeune homme avait la bouche grande ouverte, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir : Son proviseur...venait d'exploser devant ses yeux. Sirenia avait les larmes aux yeux avant de courir en bousculant quelques personnes pour se téléporter. Ryusuke n'avait rien remarqué mais tout son corps tremblait : Il était la raison de cette mort...C'était de sa faute. L'image disparue pour laisser place au U doré à nouveau, la voix féminine reprenant la parole :_

"Ryusuke, Expérience Alpha, nous sommes sûrs que vous avez vus ceci. Si vous nous aviez point trahis il y a de cela des années, si vous n'aviez pas tués l'un de nos membres de la Trinité, peut-être que ce cher professeur ne serait pas mort de cette façon. Vous allez sûrement vouloir vous venger après ce meurtre gratuit, n'est-ce pas? Un jour, vous en serez capables mais pour l'instant, vous allez être les proies de cette chasse à l'Homme. Gens du monde, voici une photo du dénommé Ryusuke, il est accompagné d'une Tarsal aux cheveux rouges. Trouvez le et emmenez le nous, vous aurez une place de choix dans notre organisation."

_Le U doré disparût pour laisser place à un portrait de Ryusuke : Une photo prise pour le lycée! Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, celui-ci se mettant à courir à toute vitesse et à détaler à travers les rues de la ville. La plupart des personnes n'avait pas le temps de réagir mais d'autres bloquaient déjà les routes : Certains hommes n'hésitaient pas à faire cette sale besogne simplement pour rentrer dans les bons papiers de la Team Univers. Il se retrouvait maintenant aculé dans un des quartiers les plus mal famés de la ville. Devant lui et derrière lui, une dizaine de personnes bloquaient les issues avant qu'un homme aux cheveux blancs ne sorte du groupe. Les cheveux bien coiffés, un costard de la même couleur que ses cheveux, l'homme semblait si différent des autres qui avaient des allures de loubards._

"Hola, Hola. Mes hommes ne s'étaient pas trompés : Ce fameux Ryusuke était bien dans notre ville. Tu vas me faire un plaisir de nous suivre bien tranquillement. Dire que tu as réussi à abattre un membre de la trinité de la Team Univers, c'est que tu dois être sacrément costaud. Tes pokémons le sont tout autant n'est-ce pas? Mais tu penses faire le poids face à tous nos pokémons en même temps?"

"Et bien...Comment dire...En fait, je ne sais pas trop : Pourquoi devrais-je vous combattre?"

_Le jeune homme poussa un soupir : Il avait perdu la trace de Sirenia, il ne savait pas où elle était et maintenant, une vingtaine de personnes l'entouraient et voulaient le livrer à la Team Univers. Il ne devait pas mettre Eleanor et Isalia en danger inutilement donc il valait mieux éviter le combat. L'homme au costard paraissait surpris par la réplique de Ryusuke et un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres :_

"Je vois, je vois. Tu ne vois aucun intérêt à nous combattre car tu sais que cela serait peine perdue. Je ne savais pas que les nouveaux membres de la Team Univers étaient aussi lâches. C'est peut-être pour cela que tu les as quittés."

"Pour quitter, il faut rejoindre, or ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'ai jamais fait partie de la Team Univers et je n'ai aucune raison de les rejoindre. J'ai plutôt plusieurs raison de démanteler cette organisation."

_Les personnes autour de Ryusuke éclatèrent de rire en même temps à la dernière phrase du garçon : Démanteler la Team Univers?! C'était un vrai comique. Seul l'homme aux cheveux blancs semblait garder son calme bien que son sourire s'était élargi :_

"Peut-être que tu es comme un jouet avec lequel on veut s'amuser? Enfin, je me fous pas mal de ce que tu as fait à la Team Univers ou quels sont tes rapports avec eux. Si tu me permets de revenir dans la trinité, je ne vais pas me gêner d'employer n'importe quel moyen pour y arriver. Bon les gars, attrapez le, il va se laisser gentiment faire."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je me laisserais faire. J'ai simplement signalé que je n'utiliserais pas mes Pokémons, voilà tout. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser..."

_Il fît un petit "au revoir" de la main avec désinvolture avant de s'enfoncer dans une ruelle. Il ne cherchait même pas à savoir si il était poursuivi ou non. En plus, cette foutue ruelle était une voie sans issue avec un mur de deux mètre cinquante de hauteur. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance._

"Héhéhé. Il est bloqué comme l'avait pensé le chef. Fallait s'en douter : Le chef pense à tout. Normal qu'il ai été un membre du Trio de la Team Univers."

"Hé! Réagit, merde! Il est en train de s'enfuir!"

_Le premier homme qui avait parlé se retourna vers l'autre avant de jeter un regard vers Ryusuke qui avait sauté pour prendre appui sur l'un des deux murs latéraux avant de s'accrocher au sommet du mur. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à remonter le reste de son corps et déjà un homme s'était approché de lui pour tirer sur sa jambe gauche et le ramener sur terre. Le pied droit percuta le visage de l'homme, s'en servant comme appui pour réussir enfin à grimper sur le mur et à sauter de l'autre côté. Personne n'était là pour l'attendre : Enfin un peu de chance. Il s'était mis à courir dans les rues à nouveau, faisant tourner les têtes comme auparavant. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il devait quitter la ville et rapidement. Une main blanche le happa soudainement, deux yeux rouges en larmes le fixant longuement avant qu'il ne se fasse téléporter on ne sait où. Quand il ouvrait les yeux, il fût projeté sur un sol herbeux, de longs sanglots se faisant entendre._

"Pourquoi ils ont fait ça?! Il n'était pas méchant! Ils n'avaient pas le droit! Non, ils n'avaient pas le droit! Ryusuke...Ryusuke!"

_Il n'était pas difficile de savoir à qui appartenait cette voix et d'une main un peu tremblante, il caressa le dos de la petite Kirlia aux cheveux rouges, son autre main devant ses propres yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais lui aussi pleurait, la mort de son proviseur ne devait pas le mettre dans cet état et pourtant...Pourtant, ses larmes s'écoulaient le long de son visage, tombant sur les cheveux rouges de Sirenia. Il sentait qu'il venait de perdre quelque chose de bien plus important qu'il n'y paraissait : Depuis quand le proviseur travaillait-il dans son village? Il ne le savait pas...Et ce visage si familier..._

"Ne...Ne t'inquiètes pas Sirenia...Je, nous...Nous allons nous en occuper. Ils ne feront plus rien de maléfique mais tu penses que nous y arriverons à deux?"

"Nous ne sommes pas seuls Ryusuke...Eleanor et Isalia, elles sont là pour toi aussi. Nous sommes toutes les trois à ton service. Serres moi s'il te plaît. Serres moi avec tout ton coeur, j'en ai besoin."

_Elle n'avait pas l'air de profiter de la situation et il la colla contre son torse, la serrant avec délicatesse mais fermeté. Pokémon ou Humain, dans ce genre de moments, il n'y avait guère de différences entre eux. Un long moment s'écoula : Les sanglots de Sirenia se faisant moins nombreux, elle avait les yeux fermés et se reposait : Trop d'émotions pour elle._

"DO!" "DRI!" "O!" "DODRIO!"

_Il se releva subitement du sol sur lequel il s'était couché, regardant à l'horizon : C'est vrai qu'elle les avaient téléportés assez loin mais un nuage de poussière s'approchait à toute allure vers eux. Et Sirenia qui était endormie si paisiblement, il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il avait une main posée sur la pokéball contenant Eleanor, prêt à l'utiliser si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Enfin, le nuage de poussière disparaissait quand il n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres de Ryusuke pour montrer trois têtes circulaires recouvertes de poils bruns avec un long bec jaune et deux pics de poils noirs sur chacun des crânes. Les trois têtes étaient chacune réunies par un long cou qui descendait jusqu'à un corps lui aussi brun et poilu. A regarder de plus près, cela semblait plus des plumes que des poils et une longue queue ressemblant à celle d'un paon mais bien moins jolie de couleur rouge rose avec un bout blanc tandis que le tout était maintenue sur deux longues pattes. Si c'était un oiseau, il tenait plus de l'autruche tricéphale que du faucon royal._

"Mais qu'est-ce que...? Vous êtes quoi? Un Dodrio d'après mes cours."

_L'autruche brune à trois têtes piqua plusieurs fois Ryusuke avec son bec comme si elle était de mauvaise humeur et il s'était instinctivement retourné pour protéger Sirenia. Ce n'était pas des coups violents comme si le pokémon voulait lui dire quelque chose. Le jeune homme regardait l'oiseau avant de remarquer enfin qu'il portait quelque chose autour du cou central : Un message. Ryusuke prît la lettre du Dodrio en la retirant de son cou avant de commencer à la lire : Cela provenait de Monsieur Barinor, le vice-principal de son lycée! Il était donc en vie. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ryusuke, sourire disparaissant quelques secondes plus tard à la lecture de la lettre :_

"Cher Ryusuke, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as été mis en sécurité par Sirenia et donc que tu es encore en vie. Comme tu l'as remarqué il y a de cela moins d'une heure, le principal Enéka nous a quitté d'une bien triste manière. Je comprends ce qu'à dût ressentir Sirenia et je penses qu'il est temps que je te révèles quelque chose au sujet de la Team Univers et de nos liaisons avec elles.

Le principal Enéka et moi-même étions deux scientifiques travaillent en coopération pour un groupe de personnes qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Nos découvertes sur la génétique et la médecine étaient merveilleuses et cela nous a valût souvent quelques prix mais toute bonne chose avait une fin : La disparition de notre groupe est lié à l'arrivée de la Team Univers dans nos locaux. Sans aucuns regrets, ils ont tués la majorité d'entre nous et nous ont tout simplement kidnappés pour travailler pour eux. Si nous n'obéissions pas à leurs ordres, nos familles devaient mourir. Tu comprends donc que nous n'avions guère le choix.

Leurs projets étaient simples : Créer un virus qui irait se loger dans le cerveau des pokémons pour les rendre surpuissants mais contrôlables par des humains comme si ce n'étaient que des vulgaires objets. Ce virus a pris le nom de pokévirus mais entre nous, nous l'appellions le virus Berserk : La majorité de nos essais sur différents pokémons s'est soldés par des échecs et la mort de ces derniers. Il y a de cela environ 17 ans, Alanos Enéka, mon chef et grand ami a décidé de commencer le virus Berserk à sa souche : Si il donnait naissance à un pokémon possédant le virus Berserk en lui, il y avait plus de chances de le contrôler. Ainsi est né le projet Alpha..."

_Projet Alpha...Machinalement, il s'était mis à caresser la frange rouge de Sirenia avant de se remettre à lire la lettre, le Dodrio restant complètement immobile : Il semblait bien avoir été éduqué. Il continuait à lire la lettre en gardant Sirenia contre lui :_

"Le projet Alpha dépassait toutes nos espérances : Ni bon, ni mauvais, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres sans donner son avis. On lui demandait d'exécuter une cible, l'expérience Alpha le faisait avec efficacité. Fort de cette réussite, les membres de la Team Univers ont demandés à Alanos Enéka de prendre le virus Berserk à partir du projet Alpha pour l'implanter dans d'autres pokémons et le résultat était surprenant : Les pokémons obéissaient à leurs dresseurs comme des animaux dociles et dès que les dresseurs l'ordonnaient, le Virus Berserk se mettait en route et décuplaient les capacités et mentales du pokémon en contre-partie d'une absence de sentiments et de contrôles. De simples jouets bons à être jetés après utilisation...Car le virus Berserk a aussi des conséquences désastreuses sur l'organisme du pokémon : La multiplication des cellules réduit aussi leurs durées de vie et le Pokémon n'a généralement que quelques mois voir jours à vivre avant de disparaître."

_Ryusuke tourna à nouveau son regard vers Sirenia : Inquiet, non, affolé...Si l'expérience Alpha était bien Sirenia, alors combien de temps lui restait-il à vivre? Il enserra la pokémon contre lui avec plus d'ardeur, celle-ci poussant un petit gémissement en gardant les yeux fermés._

"Sirenia comme tu l'auras compris bien rapidement est l'expérience Alpha. Elle a toujours été seule et est née en laboratoire : Ni mère, ni père, elle n'est qu'une simple création du professeur Enéka. Comment cela est possible alors qu'elle est sortie d'un oeuf? L'oeuf n'était pas fécond et Alanos a "créer" la vie à partir de ce rien...Fabuleux non? Mais l'heure n'est pas aux félicitations et je devais te parler d'Isalia. Alanos n'appréciait guère qu'on utilise ses recherches pour causer du tord aux hommes et aux pokémons et il a travailler en secret sur un antidote : Isalia. Je sais, je sais, c'est inhumain de travailler sur des pokémons mais c'était la seule façon qu'Alanos avait de se faire pardonné. Saches qu'il ne pouvait voir sa famille qu'une fois par année et il en était de même pour moi. Isalia est en fait un antidote vivant qui est capable d'injecter dans le corps des pokémons porteurs du virus Berserk des cellules capables de le combattre et de le détruire tout en remplaçant les cellules détruites. Une fois que le virus Berserk a été détruit de cette façon, il est impossible de l'implanter à nouveau dans ce pokémon. Malheureusement, Sirenia étant la porteuse du virus souche, il y a de fortes chances que détruire le virus en elle reviendrait à la tuer."

_Et bien et bien...En une heure, le vice-principal Barinor en avait écrit des choses comme si il avait prévu à l'avance ce qui allait se passer. Ainsi...Sirenia était porteuse de ce fameux virus. Elle allait pourtant si bien, elle n'était jamais incontrô...Non, il ne devait pas se voiler la face. A certains moments, elle était capable des pires choses. Il arrivait vers la fin de la lettre :_

"Je dois aussi te signaler que tout le monde était inquiet car tu étais le seul à ne pas avoir été téléporté avec nous lors de l'action du principal Enéka. Tous les pokémons qui nous ont téléportés sont morts quelques instants après : Porteurs du virus, ils connaissaient leurs destins et leurs fonctions...Tout le village est donc à l'abri. Serena n'arrête pas de demander de tes nouvelles et tes parents vont bien. Te connaissant, je sais ce que tu vas faire et je ne t'arrêterais pas : Tu as pesé le pour et le contre. Si tu t'enfuis et que tu veux nous rejoindre, Tocor t'emmènera jusqu'à nous mais tu ne le feras pas. Tu ne veux pas nous mettre en danger et tu iras affronter le problème à sa source. Je penses qu'il est temps pour moi de te révéler l'endroit où se trouve le quartier général de la Team Univers : Si tu arrives à détruire ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur, tout le réseau se désagrégera peu à peu.

Je dois aussi te demander de faire attention à ne jamais être en contact avec le Virus Berserk, nous ne connaissons pas les effets sur l'être humain mais il est évident qu'ils seraient très néfastes. Enfin, prends soin de Sirenia, elle aura grandement besoin de ton affection pour les futures épreuves à venir et pardonnes lui tout ce qui te concernes. Depuis ce jour, elle le regrette amèrement et elle a toujours tout fait pour te rendre heureux. Appelles là par son véritable prénom lorsque ce moment arrivera, dedans résidera ton pardon. Quand à Tocor, je l'ai prévenu et il se laissera faire docilement. Il est un peu tête de mule si tu le provoques mais il a ramené sa pokéball avec lui normalement. Je ne peux t'en dire plus pour l'instant car le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur. Quand tout sera terminé, je t'expliquerais tout en ce qui te concernes si quelqu'un ne le fera pas avant. Tu es comme eux Ryusuke mais tu es différent.

Plinar Barinor"  
_  
Son véritable nom à Sirenia? Qu'est ce qui voulait dire par là? Et pourquoi parlaient-ils tous de la pardonner? Qu'il sache, à part pour le baiser, elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Cela était si bizarre, il devait se méfier. Il était comme eux? De qui parlait-il? Quand même pas de la Team Univers! Il n'avait rien de semblable avec eux! Le Dodrio restait immobile avant de pousser un petit cri avant de faire tomber une pokéball sur le sol. Ryusuke prît la sphère rouge et blanche en la pointant vers l'autruche à trois têtes, la faisant rentrer à l'intérieur. Sirenia se réveillait peu à peu, entrouvrant ses yeux verts, ceux-ci regardant Ryusuke doucement. Elle avait sa tête posée sur ses genoux et avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle referma les yeux. Il caressait à nouveau sa frange rouge avec tendresse, elle n'avait pas remarquée la lettre :_

"Profites en Sirenia, je suis d'humeur à t'accorder tout ce que tu veux."

"Tout? Je..."  
_  
Elle s'arrêta avant même de commencer : Elle n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter ou à jouer sur les mots. Elle se sentit happée avant que deux lèvres se posent sur sa joue droite. Ses deux mains enlaçaient le cou de Ryusuke car il en avait décidé ainsi tandis qu'il se levait de sa position._

"Accroches toi bien Sirenia. Tu fais peut-être tes 21 kilos mais je te trouves très légère pour une fois."

"Imbécile."

_Elle poussa un léger soupir tout en se laissant faire, déposant sa joue contre les cheveux bruns de Ryusuke. Déjà, il se remettait en route. Il connaissait l'endroit où se trouvait le siège principal de la Team Univers, il suffisait simplement de s'y rendre mais d'une certaine façon. Dans la ville, une vingtaine de personnes était réunie autour d'une seule :_

"On a perdus sa trace chef! Il s'est volatilisé!"

"Incapables. Il a tout simplement utilisé l'expérience Alpha pour s'échapper. Nous quittons la ville, nous n'avons que trop tardés. Partons à sa recherche."  
_  
Déjà les hommes se réunissaient tout en s'éloignant tandis que celui au costard passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs, regardant vers le ciel._

"Expérience Alpha? Ryusuke? Je me disais aussi, à force d'y réfléchir. Cela va être divertissant. Le virus Berserk : Je n'ai pas besoin de ces choses pour vous capturer."  
_  
L'homme au costard se dirigea à la suite de ses subordonnées vers la sortie de la ville : La chasse à l'homme était ouverte._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Chasse à l'homme

**Chapitre 21 : Chasse à l'Homme**

"Enfiles ça s'il te plaît Sirenia, je ne l'ai pas acheté pour rien. Enfin si...Puisqu'on ne retournera pas en ville que si on a besoin de choses réellement importantes et qu'il te faut un déguisement."

"Je ne veux pas! Mais tu as regardé ce que tu m'as pris?! Je trouves ça laid!"

"Laid? J'avoues que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai crée et que j'aurais fais un peu moins ample mais elle est quand même très jolie!"

"Je...NE...VEUX...PAS...PORTER CA!!!"

_Elle s'était mise à courir à travers les arbres pour échapper à Ryusuke qui la poursuivait avec la robe noire et blanche qu'il lui avait acheté. Il n'avait pas eût le temps de l'essayer sur Sirenia à cause des récents évènements et il voulait maintenant voir ce que cela donnerait sur le corps de la petite Kirlia._

"Rah, ne fais pas l'enfant et laisses toi faire!"

"Non mais tu proposes souvent ce genre des choses aux femmes que tu rencontres?! Espèce de pervers pédophile! M'approches pas sinon je cries! Et j'ai une voix qui porte très loin, t'aimerais pas l'entendre, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ta voix est très jolie et agréable à entendre mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'empêcherais de crier."

_Elle s'était arrêtée de courir, Ryusuke faisant de même à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle passa une main sur sa mèche rouge cachant la partie droite de son visage ainsi que son oeil. Il était possible de voir qu'elle était gênée mais avait garder son visage sérieux :_

"Donnes moi une bonne raison de porter cette chose ridicule."

"Et bien, tu seras très belle dedans? Et tu ressembleras vraiment à une petite fille!"

"Je te rappelles que j'ai ton âge mon "vieux" alors prière de ne pas me considérer comme une enfant. Tu as une meilleure explication?"

"Et bien je...Oh et puis zut, non, c'est bon Sirenia. Tu peux rester comme ça si tu le désires."

_Il n'allait pas lui dire que cette demande incongrue et mal placée en ce moment était un moyen de décompresser un peu : La mort du professeur Enéka, son village complètement ravagé, ses liaisons avec la Team Univers qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'était même pas un homme alors qu'il avait déjà assisté à de nombreuses morts, trop nombreuses! Déjà dans son enfance avec cette forêt en flammes mais quelle était la réalité dans tout ça?! Trop de choses lui tombaient dessus en même temps, il devait arrêter d'y réfléchir mais c'était beaucoup trop de pression._

Sirenia regardait Ryusuke qui s'éloignait peu à peu, une légère déconfiture se lisant sur son visage : Elle lisait ses sentiments et ce n'était pas seulement de la tristesse qui animait son coeur mais aussi de la déception. Elle voulait bien tout faire pour lui mais dans une certaine décence quand même. Restant derrière lui en marchant d'un pas lent, elle tentait de communiquer par télépathie avec lui mais rien n'y faisait, il bloquait son esprit pour éviter la discussion. Il fît apparaître Tocor, l'autruche tricéphale poussant un petit cri pour exprimer la joie d'être à l'air libre.

"Et bien mon grand, j'espères que tu vas m'être très utile. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour le déplacement. Tu es capable de me porter sur ton dos? Et de faire pareil avec Sirenia?"

"DO!" "DRI!" "OOOOO!"

"Bon, je prends ça pour un oui. Je vais chercher Sirenia et on se met en route dès maintenant, plus vite on aura de distances avec cette ville, plus on aura de chances de ne pas avoir de problèmes avec ces types."

_L'oiseau ferma le bec en regardant d'un air colérique le jeune homme, signe qu'il était d'accord avec lui même si ses trois têtes semblaient exprimer le contraire. Sirenia était restée en arrière, attendant que Ryusuke ai fini avec Tocor. Elle se sentie soulevée par l'adolescent mais semblait songeuse : Il était de nouveau imperméable à ses capacités super sensorielles pour lire dans les sentiments et les émotions de Ryusuke. D'après ce qu'il montrait, il ne semblait guère se soucier des paroles de la Kirlia aux cheveux rouges mais il mentait mal...très mal. A force, elle le connaissait et si quelqu'un connaissait Ryusuke mieux que lui, c'était bien elle. Elle enserra les hanches de l'adolescent pour se tenir à lui tandis que lui-même s'accrochait à Tocor en se tenant à la tête du milieu :_

"Files comme le vent Tocor! Direction : Là où tu veux tant que c'est loin de cet endroit!"  
_  
L'autruche à trois têtes poussa un cri avant de filer à toute allure à travers les bois pour aboutir sur une route. D'après les indications du vice-principal, le quartier général de la Team Univers se trouvait à une centaine de kilomètres d'une ville de très grande taille, ville qu'elle dirigeait dans l'ombre mais le plus important résidait dans le fait que la base était souterraine pour éviter de se faire repérer. Si il voulait s'y rendre, il allait devoir commencer par se rendre dans une grotte, grotte qui servait de chemin pour se rendre dans la base principale._

"Ryusuke? Ryusuke?! Ca ne va pas? Tu ne me réponds pas!"

_Il ne pensait même pas à adresser la parole à Sirenia, trop préoccupé par ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Comme elle n'avait pas acceptée sa petite demande, il ne faisait que réfléchir à ce qu'il comptait faire. Ce n'était pas si dur et pourtant, il se méfiait...Il n'avait que quatre pokémons et il ne voulait pas les perdre : C'était primordial pour lui! Même Tocor qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Il poussa un petit rire triste : Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi attaché aux pokémons? Dire qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir par la perte d'un être cher ou qu'il voulait protéger...Il n'avait même pas réussi avec le professeur Enéka. Un bref instant, une idée saugrenue germa dans son esprit : Abandonner ses pokémons et se rendre à la Team Univers pour que rien de fâcheux ne leur arrive. C'était une idée comme une autre. Une vilaine migraine l'attaqua subitement et il poussa un gémissement, enserrant avec moins de force le cou du Dodrio._

"RYUSUKE! Je...ne tombe pas! Ce n'était..."

_Il relâchait peu à peu ses mains autour du cou du Dodrio qui n'avait pas encore remarqué le problème de son maître. Puis lentement, le corps de Ryusuke pivota sur le côté avant de tomber de l'oiseau qui s'arrêta de courir. L'adolescent roula longtemps sur le sol herbeux avant de s'arrêter et de se relever, Sirenia sautant de l'oiseau en courant vers le jeune homme. Elle était très confuse et posa ses deux mains sur le front du garçon pour calmer la douleur :_

"Je...Je m'excuses! Je ne voulais pas te faire aussi mal! Ce n'était qu'une petite attaque pour que tu me répondes! Mais mais mais..."

_Etait-ce elle qui était devenue bien plus forte ou alors Ryusuke qui s'affaiblissait? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça. Elle ne voulait pas que l'adolescent l'ignore, c'était tout! Il auraît dût se mettre en colère contre elle mais il se releva en retirant les deux mains de Sirenia._

"C'est bon, c'est bon. J'avoue que c'est un peu de ma faute, je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de déplacements, voilà tout. Comme si tu étais responsable de ça mais quelle heure est-il? Peut-être l'heure de manger non? On s'arrêtes ici?"

_Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Sirenia qui restait stupéfaite devant l'obstination de Ryusuke à ne pas croire que c'était elle, ce dernier retirait déjà son sac avant de sourire vers le Dodrio._

"Comme tu es nouveau dans la petite troupe, je vais devoir te présenter aux autres mais surtout, tu vas pouvoir goûter à ma nourriture! Je suis sûr que tu aimeras! Bon, attends un peu Tocor..."

_Il fît grandir ses deux pokéballs avant de faire apparaître Eleanor et Isalia, présentant Tocor aux deux pokémons en souriant. Il n'allait pas monter la tente maintenant alors qu'ils étaient qu'au milieu de l'après-midi! Ryusuke sortait les affaires pour préparer le repas, demandant de faire comme la dernière fois pour Eleanor et Isalia : Quelques minutes plus tard, Isalia était en train de barboter dans une eau crée par Eleanor, les trois pokémons se mettant à discuter de différentes choses. Le Dodrio semblait questionner les deux autres sur quelques points concernant Ryusuke, celui-ci s'étant approché de Sirenia qui s'était assise dans l'herbe en regardant le ciel :_

"Et bien, ça ne va pas ma grande? Il y a un problème?"

"Pourquoi tu feins l'ignorance? Tu sais bien que je suis responsable de ta migraine non? Dis moi tout s'il te plaît, je ne peux passer une minute sans m'inquiéter pour toi, tu comprends? Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te faire du mal..."

_Elle détourna le regard, non pas gênée par ses propos mais plutôt par autre chose : Le faire souffrir...Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait fait. Quand le virus s'activait en elle...Non! Ce n'était pas le Virus, c'était elle! Le Virus Berserk n'avait rien à voir dans cette affaire. Double personnalité, mon oeil! La main droite de l'adolescent se posa sur la sienne, celui-ci regardant le ciel avec elle :_

"Arrêtes donc de te focaliser sur moi. Ta vue sera troublée et tu ne pourras pas te concentrer correctement. Que je meures ou non, chaque être est destiné à quitter ce monde un jour ou l'autre. Une faible migraine n'est rien du tout et je n'irais pas me mettre en colère contre toi pour ça. Quand à la robe...Autant s'arrêter là non? On ne va pas se mettre en colère pour une chose aussi futile."

"Pourquoi tu sais aussi bien parler? Tu n'es pourtant pas doué pour remonter le moral des femmes ou leur dire ce qu'elles veulent entendre...Tu es même pathétique quand il s'agit de relations avec elles. Mais...J'ai tellement l'impression de comprendre et d'apprécier ce que tu me dis. Tes paroles sont si douces et gentilles...Si j'étais humaine, je crois que..."

"Tu crois quoi Sirenia? Tu peux me le dire tu sais, je ne mords pas."

"Je crois que tout simplement, je serais très heureuse..."

_Elle termina sa phrase dans un mouvement de lèvres imperceptible : Elle n'osait pas le dire à voix haute, gardant pour elle cette chose si précieuse et douloureuse. C'était sa vision des choses et elle savait que ce n'était pas partagé. Eleanor, Isalia et Tocor regardaient Ryusuke et Sirenia en soupirant : Vraiment spéciaux ces deux cas._

_Ryusuke se releva, sa main se retirant peu à peu de celle de Sirenia avant de se tourner vers les trois autres pokémons, leur signalant qu'il allait commencer à préparer le repas. Eleanor suivit Ryusuke qui s'éloignait du groupe pour rechercher du bois et des pierres : Il allait avoir besoin de son aide comme auparavant. Sirenia regardait le duo s'éloigner avant de se lever de l'herbe. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle se mettait à fouiner dans l'un des nombreux sacs que portait Ryusuke : Comment pouvait-il porter autant de choses rien qu'avec la force de son dos? Peut-être l'avait-elle sous-estimée? Ou alors, c'était autre chose. Maintenant qu'il était parti, elle jetait un oeil à la robe noire et blanche qu'il avait acheté. Elle n'était plus si ridicule depuis qu'elle l'observait : Lentement, une idée germait dans sa tête : Une idée risible. Sous sa dernière forme, à quoi allait-elle ressembler? Il était temps de penser à ce futur : Être toujours avec lui requiert une puissance incommensurable. Sans celle-ci, leurs vies allaient s'éteindre bien trop rapidement. Cette robe..._

"Où est Sirenia? Vous l'avez vus tous les deux?"

_Ryusuke déposa les nombreux morceaux de bois qu'il avait récupéré, Eleanor l'ayant suivi en créant une sorte de cube d'1 mètre de glace pour y déposer des pierres à l'intérieur. Elle poussait le cube avec sa tête et y mettait de l'ardeur à la tâche : Il n'y avait pas que Sirenia qui voulait faire plaisir à son dresseur. Tocor et Isalia hochèrent la tête ensemble, voir les têtes dans le cas de Tocor. Ils pointaient tous en direction d'un ensemble d'arbres : Tout le contraire du chemin qu'avaient empruntés Ryusuke et Eleanor._

"Je vais aller la chercher, j'espères qu'elle ne fait pas la tête..."

_Il pensait avoir réussi à combler le trou émotionnel entre eux deux mais visiblement, il ne la comprenait pas puisqu'elle était partie à nouveau. Pourquoi avait-il autant de problèmes avec elle? Y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un entre eux? Il devait arrêter de se poser trop de questions et alors qu'il s'approchait des arbres, une voix très faible et intimidée prit la parole :_

"Ryu...suke. Viens là s'il te plaît. Je...J'ai quelque chose à te montrer."

_Cette voix? C'était Sirenia, il en était sûr! Elle avait un problème? Il espérait que ce n'était pas un problème féminin, il n'y connaissait rien et cela le gênerait même si c'était Sirenia. Il se dirigeait vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix._

"Fermes les yeux s'il te plaît. J'ai honte de moi..."

"Mais pour...Bon d'accord, voilà, j'ai les yeux fermés, tu veux bien me guider? Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un arbre."

_Elle poussa un petit rire amusé et très tendre : Même dans ces moments importants, il arrivait à la rendre moindre nerveuse. Lentement, elle guida Ryusuke grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques avant de se mettre devant lui._

"Tu peux ouvrir les yeux mais...ne te moques pas hein?"

_Chose qu'il fît avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire d'amusement se mua pour devenir complètement fermé tandis que son visage exprimait l'étonnement : La Kirlia aux cheveux rouges avait enfilée la robe noire et blanche qu'il avait acheté pour elle. Elle avait passée la robe par-dessus le tutu blanc qui la caractériser et la petite pokémon semblait soudainement intéressée par le sol. Elle voulait bien lui octroyer ce petit plaisir après tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle : Ce n'était que justice. Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle aimait beaucoup cette tenue maintenant qu'elle la portait. Elle était prise d'une puissante timidité : Porter une tenue autre que celle que les Kirlias portaient habituellement, cela montrait qu'elle tenait énormément à Ryusuke._

"A...lors?"

_Elle attendait une réponse de sa part, elle n'osait pas relever la tête, trop gênée pour ça. La robe noire et blanche ressemblait vraiment à celles utilisées lors des bals : Très ample, il était impossible de voir ses jambes mais elle était parfaitement à sa taille : C'était à peine si elle tombait sur le sol._

Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche : Muet d'admiration, il ne pouvait que se taire devant tant de beauté et de grâce mais surtout ce qu'il préférait, c'était cet air gênée et cette candeur de la première fois qu'elle avait dans ce regard. Perdue, troublée, intimidée, tout cela réunis dans ses yeux émeraudes. Il était sur le point de craquer et de faire la pire des bêtises mais une idée lui restait gravée en mémoire et cela lui permettait de se contrôler. Il s'agenouilla avant de tendre la main droite vers la Kirlia aux cheveux rouges. Elle releva la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment : Elle déposa sa patte rouge sur la main droite de Ryusuke qui la serra délicatement. Il murmura à son attention :

"Vous êtes absolument superbe dans cette robe mademoiselle. Si il était possible de ne pas la froisser en vous serrant dans mes bras, vous seriez déjà contre moi."

"Rien n'empêche de faire ceci. Regardez donc comment on fait."

_Elle avançait vers Ryusuke en tendant ses deux mains blanches. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi mais elle avait légèrement froid mais qu'importe, Ryusuke avait dit des choses si gentilles sur elle et sa tenue. Il inclina sa tête pour arriver à la hauteur du visage de Sirenia, celle-ci l'enserrant contre la sienne en fermant les yeux. Dire qu'elle avait de si petites mains..._

"Je confirmes : On peut très bien faire ceci sans froisser la robe bien que ce n'est pas vraiment un enlacement. Si seulement vous étiez plus grande, je vous aurais invitée à danser et à devenir votre cavalier."

"Si j'étais plus grande, hum? Pouvez vous me faire cette promesse messire Ryusuke? De danser avec moi?"

"Seulement si vous devenez plus grande mais oui, c'est une promesse."

"Je vous prends au mot. Ceci est une promesse et elle ne sera jamais brisée."

_Il tendit le petit doigt, Sirenia faisant de même. Leurs deux doigts se croisèrent, signe que cette promesse serait tenue jusqu'au bout. Il se releva, la Kirlia toujours accrochée à son cou. Elle colla son visage contre sa joue tandis qu'il la portait doucement comme si il tenait une poupée qu'il ne voulait pas voir brisée._

"Nous devrions retourner voir les autres sinon, ils vont s'inquiéter. Et si Tocor s'énerve un peu, il ne sera pas accepté dans le groupe. Tu veux bien garder cette robe?"

"Je...Enfin, je suis "jolie"? Comme une humaine?"

"Comme une humaine? Je dirais que oui, tu es aussi jolie voir plus jolie qu'une humaine. Cette robe te va très bien même si quelques retouches seraient nécessaires mais bon, ce n'est que le point de vue d'un futur couturier."

"Tu veux devenir couturier? C'est quand même un rêve un peu spécial. Mais bon, les dessins que tu fais sont la preuve que tu as de l'imagination. Donc, je veux bien garder cette robe si elle t'inspire et si...la personne à l'intérieur t'inspire aussi."

_Elle regardait avec tendresse Ryusuke de ses petits yeux verts, essayant de capter ceux du jeune garçon qui poussa un petit soupir : Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Une drôle de petite femme pour s'enticher de lui. Enfin, il s'était expliqué avec elle et elle savait ce qu'il pensait de ça. Elle continuait néanmoins son petit manège et espérait bien qu'un jour, il donne une réponse positive à ses sentiments. Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la plaine là où se trouvaient Eleanor, Isalia et Tocor mais une mauvaise surprise les attendaient : Devant eux, les trois pokémons étaient inconscients et couverts de blessures tandis qu'une centaine de différents monstres étaient de part et d'autres des pokémons de Ryusuke, comme deux files indiennes. Derrière les pokémons se tenaient une dizaine de personnes, personnes que Ryusuke connaissait bien puisqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés il n'y a que quelques heures. L'homme au costard blanc et à la chevelure de même couleur avança parmi les dix hommes en souriant, n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres d'Eleanor :_

"Alors comme cela, tu as décidés de t'enfuir comme un lâche au lieu de combattre? Belle chose mais tu devrais savoir qu'on ne peut échapper à la team Univers."

"Je croyais que tu n'en faisais pas partie, de toute façon, je t'interdis de faire du mal à ..."

"Arrêtes toi là avant de dire des bêtises, tu n'es pas vraiment en position de l'ouvrir et l'expérience Alpha va être très gentille et ne rien faire du tout. Malgré sa puissance, affronter plus d'une centaine de pokémons reviendrait à du suicide, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je peux savoir ce que tu veux?"

"Oh pas grand chose, comme tu le sais, tu es pourchassé par la Team Univers, groupe auquel j'ai fais partie il y a quelques années. En fait, tu me connais déjà mais j'avoue que je suis bluffé par ta comédie : Faire comme si tu ne savais rien du tout, c'était tellement réaliste que l'on y croirait presque. Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi? Je suis Parixel, un ancien de la Trinité. Un ancien à cause de toi et des deux autres mais Azyr est mort, tant mieux, je vais pouvoir récupérer ma place en te capturant!"

_Sirenia s'était mise à trembler dans les bras de Ryusuke, se maintenant contre lui. Encore eux, toujours eux, jusqu'à quand allaient-ils pourrir leurs existences? Lentement, son regard s'était tourné vers Parixel, ses deux yeux verts devenant complètement bleus : Lui faire exploser le crâne et les autres allaient s'enfuir après ça. Le choc mental qu'elle sûbie à ce moment là avait réussi à lui faire perdre conscience, ses mains se détachant du cou de Ryusuke qui la regarda avec étonnement en criant :_

"QU'EST CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT??!!"

"Ohla, ohla, on se calme mon enfant. Je vois que peu de choses ont changées depuis toutes ces années. Elle qui te défend, toi qui la défend, dire que tu étais sa clé...Enfin bref, elle a tout simplement perdue connaissance, il faut dire qu'une partie de nos pokémons sont du type psy. Juste une simple prévention. Tu as quelques questions avant de nous rejoindre?"

"Je n'irais JAMAIS vous rejoindre, je croyais pourtant l'avoir dit?!"

"Tu ne te préoccupes donc pas de tes chers pokémons? Il est vrai que tu n'avais de yeux que pour Sirenia et tes parents à l'époque. "Où est Papa? Où est Maman?" Un vrai gamin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a été intéressé par toi. Peut-être tout simplement car tu pouvais contrôler Sirenia?"

"Je me contrefous de tes pensées et de ton histoire fantasque! J'en ai vraiment rien à faire!"

_Déjà il avait fait apparaître ses trois pokéballs pour ramener Isalia, Eleanor et Tocor et éviter qu'ils ne soient trop blessés, son autre main occupée à garder Sirenia contre lui. Si il courait, peut-être qu'il avait une chance...S'enfuir dans le forêt...Il amorçait déjà un pas puis s'arrêta : Cela ne servait à rien. Avec tous leurs pokémons, ils allaient vite le rattraper._

"Tu n'as pas vraiment de choix, tu nous suis de gré ou de force. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire alors tu vas te dépêcher."

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi la Team Univers me recherche tant?!"

"Oh tu sais, je penses que c'est dût au fait que tu as été l'élément déclencheur de cette destruction il y a de cela presque 10 ans. Tu nous as échappés pendant toutes ces années et je me demandes toujours comment tu t'y es pris mais je crois que le professeur Enéka était derrière tout ça : Il a tout fait pour te protéger mais tu vois, tout cela, ça ne me concerne pas. Y en a une qui va être contente : Riza. Je me demande ce que cela va donner comme retrouvailles. Dire qu'elle adorait le professeur Enéka et qu'elle a dût mettre un terme à son existence, je ne suis pas sûr que tu en sortes vivant."

"Riza? Je ne connais personne de ce nom et pour quelqu'un qui n'est plus de la Team Univers, tu sembles bien au courant de nombreuses choses."

"Ne plus faire partie de la Team Univers n'empêche pas d'avoir des contacts là-bas mais je parles, je parles et le soleil tombe peu à peu. Bonne Nuit."

"Bonne Nuit? Mais on est en plein j..."

_Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Parixel tandis qu'un coup de masse avait frappé le dos du crâne de Ryusuke qui tomba sur le sol en tenant Sirenia contre lui. Il n'avait pas prévu ça...Pas du tout. Il se disait bien qu'il manquait des personnes mais dans le dos...La nuit était tombée._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Liberté conditionnelle

**Chapitre 22 : Liberté conditionnelle**

_Où était-il? Il ne savait pas...Plus il ouvrait les yeux, plus le brouillard qui se trouvait devant lui disparaissait peu à peu._

"Hey Ryusuke? Ca va? Tu as besoin d'aide?"

"Laisses le tranquille Riza. On n'est pas ici pour se serrer les coudes, seulement pour accomplir notre travail. Comment ont-ils pût croire en lui? J'arriverais jamais à comprendre. Il doit y avoir une erreur."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Azyr! Ryusuke est autant un Eveilleur que toi ou moi! Si il a été choisi, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il le méritait! Ce n'est pas toi qui a réussi à la contrôler!"

"Pfff, laisses tomber, vas t'occuper de lui et me gonfles pas. Vous êtes que deux gamins pitoyables, ça se voit que vous venez tout juste d'arriver tous les deux."

_Un garçon aux cheveux bleus et qui devait avoir dans les 10 ans poussa un soupir avant de s'éloigner. Une main se tendait vers lui, une main féminine : deux boucles dorés et deux yeux de couleur rouge le regardaient avec un petit sourire anxieux :_

"Ca va Ryusuke? Il a encore frappé trop fort. Il ne sait pas contrôler sa force, c'est qu'une sale brute! Tu sais, moi je crois qu'il faut s'entraider, déjà que nous sommes tout seuls ici."

_Il ouvrait la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortait de ses lèvres : Il ne comprenait pas mais la jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge souria à nouveau avant de rigoler :_

"Je ne sais pas comment tu peux penser ça alors qu'il n'arrête pas de te frapper pour t'entraîner soi-disant. Il se considère comme l'aîné parce qu'il est là depuis déjà trois ans alors que moi, ça ne fait que six mois. Toi, je crois que ça fait aussi six mois?"

_Il hochait la tête négativement : Six mois? Mais de quoi parlait-elle? Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Il voulait ouvrir la bouche, c'était même ce qu'il faisait mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas parler?! La jeune fille posa un doigt sur son menton comme pour réfléchir avant de dire :_

"Cinq mois, six mois, on s'en fiches hein? Nous sommes tous les deux des Eveilleurs et je suis sûre que l'on restera ensembles à jamais!"  
_  
Lentement, elle disparaissait de sa vue, vue qui se brouillait à nouveau avant de s'obscurcir. Quelques secondes plus tard, des sanglots se faisaient entendre : Des sanglots bien trop proches. La petite fille aux boucles blondes le serrait contre elle, elle devait avoir dans les 7 ans environ. Elle le consolait mais de quoi?_

"Allons allons Ryusuke, ne te mets pas dans cet état. Il était temps que tu t'y fasses mais je suis toujours là. Je vais m'occuper de toi d'accord? Mais il ne faut pas pleurer sinon Sirenia va croire que tu es trop faible pour elle, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux hein?"  
_  
Sirenia? Quel était le rapport avec elle? Il n'aimait guère ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation et cela le perturbait plus que tout._

"Mais si, mais si...Ne dit pas ça! Tu n'es pas seul! Viens, on va voir nos pokémons, ça te fera du bien. Sirenia sera contente de te voir, ça fait bien une semaine que tu ne l'as plus vue. Il parait qu'elle était vraiment euh...comment ils disaient encore? Ah oui, asociale. Oui, elle était asociale avant de te rencontrer et maintenant, elle te saute presque dans les bras en te voyant. Mon petit Tonar me manque aussi, c'est dommage qu'on ne puisse voir nos pokémons qu'une fois par semaine. Tout ça, c'est parce qu'on n'arrive pas leurs fichus exercices. Allez, maintenant, tu te relèves."

_La jeune fille aux boucles blondes avait arrêtée de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle s'était levée et ses yeux rouges ainsi que sa main droite s'étaient dirigeaient vers lui. Quelques mots sortaient de sa propre bouche mais il ne les entendait pas comme si il était étranger à la situation. L'enfant de sept ans semblait gênée tandis qu'il prenait sa main pour se relever, celle-ci disant d'une voix un peu troublée :_

"Mais non, mais non, je suis pas comme ça. Tu racontes n'importe quoi Ryusuke! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gentille avec toi que je le suis avec tout le monde. Je trouves juste que tu as déjà assez souffert et que tu es mignon voilà tout."

_Elle s'était arrêtée au milieu de nulle part : En fait, il regardait autour de lui et ne voyait que cette jeune fille. Le décor était complètement noir comme si il manquait quelque chose...Elle allait encore répondre à des paroles qu'il n'avait pas entendu : Cet endroit? C'était quoi? Son passé?_

"Il commence à se réveiller mademoiselle Riza."

"Bien, laissez moi seule avec lui, je penses que nous avons à discuter tout les deux."

"Mais et si il..."

"Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandés vos avis n'est-ce pas?"

"D'accord mademoiselle Riza mais gardez vos pokéballs près de vous, cela par mesure de précautions."

"Dois-je me répéter? J'ai à discuter avec cet homme."

_Les deux hommes porteurs d'un U rouge sur leurs tenues noires s'éloignèrent en ne demandant pas leurs restes. Ils voulaient éviter de mettre cette femme en colère, ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés et ondulés lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ryusuke était allongé sur une table d'opération, les yeux clos, il était toujours évanoui mais semblait se réveiller peu à peu. La jeune femme croisait les jambes, assise sur une chaise non-loin de lui. Elle attendait son éveil avec un sourire aux lèvres et déjà alors que les yeux de Ryusuke s'ouvraient peu à peu, elle avait pris la parole :_

"Neuf années...Dire que cela fait autant de temps que tu es parti en m'abandonnant ici."

"Ri...Riza? Où, où je suis?"

_Son regard vert était dirigé vers le plafond blanc avant de se tourner vers le visage d'une femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Les yeux rouges de celles-ci montraient clairement l'étonnement d'entendre son nom : Parixel s'était trompé? Ryusuke releva le haut de son corps, passant une main sur son crâne. Riza? C'était qui? Il avait dit instinctivement son nom tandis que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés continuait de le regarder avec interrogation._

"Tu...Tu te rappelles de moi Ryusuke?"

"Ahem...Hum...Où je suis?"

_Il préférait ne pas répondre à la question que lui posait la jeune femme. Il jetait un oeil autour de lui : Une pièce entièrement blanche, sans fenêtre, une porte avec quelques barreaux, il était en prison? La lumière provenait de nombreux néons au plafond. Il regardait la jeune femme maintenant : Il ne savait pas sa taille car elle était assise mais elle portait la tenue habituelle de la Team Univers avec un U doré au niveau de la poitrine, poitrine plutôt généreuse d'après ce qu'il voyait à cause de la tenue noire assez moulante. Il releva rapidement le regard quand Riza repris la parole :_

"Tu es dans l'une de nos bases, tu ne la connais pas et cela est normal : Chaque base est dirigée par un membre de la Trinité. Je vais te poser une question : Pourquoi avoir tué Azyr? Je sais que toi et lui, vous vous ne vous aimiez pas réellement mais de là à le tuer."

"Je ne l'ai pas tué! Ne me fais pas faire ce que VOUS avez fait! L'éliminer, c'était un acte bien pensé pour me faire porter le chapeau mais quand je suis parti de mon village rasé par VOUS, il était encore vivant! Inconscient, mais vivant!"

"Pourquoi tu t'es enfui toutes ces années de la Team Univers? Nous étions heureux là-bas! Mais toi, tu as tout gâché..."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler et si c'était juste pour ces questions stupides que la Team Univers me poursuit, j'aimerais bien partir maintenant."

_Une claque vola sur la joue de Ryusuke, celui-ci tombant de la table d'opérations sous la force du cou tandis que Riza s'était relevée de sa chaise : Maintenant qu'elle était debout, il était facile de constater qu'elle devait être légèrement plus grande que le jeune homme._

"Depuis quand es-tu devenu comme ça?! Tu étais bien plus peureux à l'époque."

"Chacun grandit et je t'avoue que je ne te connais pas plus que ça. En fait, je ne vois toujours pas ce que j'ai en rapport avec la Team Univers."

_Elle tiqua légèrement avant de claquer des doigts : Deux larbins de la Team Univers rentrèrent dans la pièce, les mêmes personnes que Riza avait renvoyée il y a quelques minutes. Ils soulevèrent Ryusuke et l'immobilisèrent pour l'empêcher de bouger tandis que la jeune femme s'était cachée derrière un masque de neutralité._

"Emmenez le. Nous allons lui faire visiter les lieux pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire."

"Je veux savoir où est Sirenia, Eleanor, Isalia et Tocor!"  
_  
Une seconde claque percuta la joue de Ryusuke : La main tremblante, Riza perdait patience. Non, ce n'était pas celui qu'elle avait connue dans le passé : Il ne souvenait plus d'elle. Déjà le groupe bougeait peu à peu dans un immense couloir coloré de vert, de nombreuses portes étant positionnées de part et d'autres tandis que des membres de la Team Univers regardaient du coin de l'oeil Ryusuke qui était légèrement sonné par le coup :_

"Saches Ryusuke que je ne te permets pas de me donner d'ordres! Si tu n'avais pas quitté la Team Univers, tu serais devenu le pôle supérieur de la Trinité! Mais non, il a fallût que tu disparaisses du jour au lendemain après deux années parmi nous."

"Je...J'ai pourtant dit que je n'avais rien à voir avec vous. Vous me...fatiguez avec ça. Vous ne savez pas vous exprimer plus...Clairement?"

_Il était fatigué et las : Toujours à dire qu'il avait fait partie de cette fameuse Team Univers. A force, il allait y croire. Il s'attendait à recevoir une nouvelle claque mais elle n'arrivait pas. Riza poussa un long soupir tandis qu'ils continuaient à avancer comme si elle savait où se rendre :_

"Tu avais environ six ans quand tu es arrivé dans la Team Univers. Tu y es resté pendant deux ans jusqu'à ce que cet incident arrive : Pour je ne sais quelle raison, l'expérience Alpha nommée Sirenia a perdue toute raison et contrôle et s'est mise à déclencher le virus Berserk en elle au maximum de ses capacités. A cause de cela, la base annexe a été détruite et nous n'avons pas retrouvés de survivants à part Riko, l'ancien et actuel pôle de la Trinité."

"Je...Je suis vraiment un membre de la Team Univers? Mais je ne me souviens pas de cela! Qui me dit que nous ne me mentez pas?"

"Pourquoi te mentirais-je? Je ne l'ai jamais fait au contraire de toi qui m'a lâchement abandonner et menti! Si tu étais vivant, pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenu?!"

"Car je ne me souviens de rien! Ce n'est pas dur à comprendre ou alors je dois le répéter combien de fois?!"

_Elle s'était arrêtée pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les deux larbins avaient lâchés Ryusuke en reculant légèrement : Ils étaient arrivés devant une porte qui se trouvait au fond d'un couloir. Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant en tête à tête Ryusuke et Riza. Elle tremblait légèrement : Dire qu'elle avait imaginée autrement leurs retrouvailles, c'était peine perdue avec sa soi-disante amnésie! Elle le fixait longuement, l'adolescent détournant les yeux après quelques secondes : Il préférait ne pas la regarder, il se sentait gêné en sa présence. Elle arrêta enfin de l'observer avant de se retourner pour ouvrir la porte :_

"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais habiller tes pokémons Ryusuke. J'avoues avoir été surprise de voir Sirenia habillée de cette façon. De ce point de vue, tu n'as pas vraiment changé, tu aimais dessiner tout et n'importe quoi. Rentres là-dedans."

_Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Ryusuke, Riza prît sa main et le tira à l'intérieur de la nouvelle pièce. Des cris s'étaient fait entendre avant que quatre pokémons ne se jettent sur lui : Isalia était trempée, ayant sautée d'un aquarium où elle avait été placée. Eleanor s'était enroulée autour des jambes de Ryusuke tout en se frottant contre son ventre et Tocor donnait quelques coups de bec sur le crâne de l'adolescent. Quand à Sirenia, elle recouvrait ses joues de petits baisers tout en sanglotant : Quand elle avait expliquée aux autre où ils se trouvaient, ils avaient imaginés le pire pour le jeune homme._

Riza refermait la porte derrière elle, se positionnant devant l'unique entrée en croisant les bras. Dire qu'à cause de ce traumatisme lié à son passé, il n'avait pas réussi à communiquer avec Sirenia pendant 1 à 2 mois. Maintenant, il possédait 4 Pokémons qui lui semblaient très dévoués. Beaucoup de choses avaient changés, beaucoup trop...Une certaine mélancolie se lisait dans les yeux de Riza, celle-ci prenant la parole :

"Maintenant que vous avez vus que chacun allait bien, je vais tout simplement vous poser une question, surtout à toi Ryusuke : Est-ce que tu es prêt à devenir un membre de la Trinité de la Team Univers? Trinité que tu aurais dût être il y a de cela déjà quelques années. Je plaiderais ton cas envers le chef, même Riko ne pourra rien dire contre cette décision."

_Les quatre pokémons et le garçon aux cheveux bruns s'étaient arrêtés de s'ébattre en entendant la voix de Riza. Elle lui proposait de revenir à la Team Univers? Alors qu'il n'y avait jamais été? Du moins, il ne s'en souvenait plus mais quand même...Comment osait-elle lui demander cela?! Etait-elle sérieuse? Il la regardait longuement : Sa réponse était déjà connue mais maintenant, il n'était plus aussi sûr. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds bouclés semblait mettre beaucoup d'espoir dans la réponse de Ryusuke._

"Je...Je vais y réfléchir d'accord? Tu veux bien me laisser y réfléchir pendant quelques heures? Je te donnerais ma réponse demain."

_Ce n'était pas à ce à quoi elle s'attendait mais elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Si il était possible de le faire revenir, alors elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ça. La porte s'ouvrait à nouveau tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole :_

"Suivez moi. Je vais te rendre tes pokéballs ainsi que tes affaires."

"Je...Merci pour tout Riza. Même si je ne me souviens pas de tout, je...La Team Univers n'est pas si..."

"Tais toi. Je ne fais pas ça pour toi mais seulement pour la Team Univers. T'avoir à nos côtés ainsi que l'expérience Alpha était le but de ma mission."

"Je comprends..."

_Il ne savait pas si elle mentait, il n'était pas dans sa tête mais il était sûr et certain qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Les trois autres pokémons étant revenus dans leurs pokéballs pour se reposer, Sirenia se trouvait dans les bras de Ryusuke. Elle n'avait pas pris la parole depuis l'instant où Riza avait posée cette question. Elle semblait sincère et d'après les sentiments qu'elle pouvait lire en elle et en Ryusuke, les deux étaient troublés. Rien de bon n'allait sortir si ils se mettaient à discuter tous les deux. Riza emmena le duo dans une pièce ressemblant à une chambre bien qu'elle semblait abandonnée._

"Un endroit tout simple pour un membre de la Team Univers. Tu peux rester à cet endroit en attendant ce soir. Tu dîneras avec moi, j'espères que ça ne te gêneras pas."

"A se demander si je suis vraiment considéré comme un prisonnier entre ces murs. Je...veux bien dîner avec toi Riza. Tu pourras m'expliquer beaucoup de choses."

"Oui, nous discuterons un peu de ton passé et du mien. Et aussi de tout et de rien, je ne suis pas si monstrueuse que ça."

_Il ne répondait pas à la dernière phrase de Riza mais il lui souriait. Si il y avait une chance de pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il était et son passé qui le liait à cette organisation, alors il n'avait pas à se poser de question. Riza fît un petit geste de la main pour le saluer avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Il se coucha sur un lit, un nuage de poussière se soulevant, le forçant à tousser. Sirenia s'était assise à côté de lui, le regardant d'un air neutre :_

"Alors? Tu te sens prêt Ryusuke? Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui t'es arrivé pendant ces deux ans? A découvrir tout la vérité?"

"Je suis fin prêt! Si je savais que ça allait se passer comme ça, je me serais rendu plus rapidement."

"Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux...C'est Riza qui te met dans cet état? C'est vrai qu'il semblerait qu'elle te connaisse depuis longtemps."

"Comme tu dis Sirenia. En plus, je suis sûr que ce qu'elle dit est vrai! Elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir."

"Dis plutôt que tu étais obnubilé par sa poitrine et son corps, ça serait plus réaliste!"

"Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes comme bêtises! Je ne suis pas comme ça! Même si il faut avouer qu'elle était plutôt jolie mais elle est un peu effrayante..."

_Elle se rapprocha de lui, sa robe noire et blanche venant se frotter contre le torse de Ryusuke. L'adolescent la laissait coller son front contre le sien, elle avait les yeux verts larmoyants comme si ce qui arrivait depuis le début était trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait plus le retenir, l'empêcher de savoir...Et sa réaction?_

"Ryusuke? Je pourrais rester toujours avec toi? Est-ce que tu feras tout pour me garder? Au péril de ta vie? Tu sais...Les promesses..."

"Je les tiendrais jusqu'au bout, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive? Ce n'est pas comme si ce que j'allais découvrir allait changer ma vision du monde."

"Non mais...Je voulais être sûre que ce que je cultives pour toi depuis ces douze ans puisse fleurir sainement et en paix."  
_  
Il passa une main sur la petite rose blanche cristallisée qu'elle s'était plantée en-dessous du cou au niveau de la poitrine. Malgré la robe, elle avait réussie à garder son premier cadeau._

"Tu ne souffres pas trop à cause de cette rose?"

"Tu sais bien Ryusuke que jamais je n'aurais mal. C'est ton cadeau...Et les paroles peuvent blesser bien plus que les actes..."

_Il jeta un oeil au plafond : Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais qu'importe. Il ferma les yeux, Sirenia contre lui : Il devait se reposer avant ce soir. A se demander comment cela était possible puisqu'il avait évanoui pendant environ une journée...Le réveil fût brutal, un sbire de la Team Univers ayant donné un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir._

"Hey toi! Y a mademoiselle Riza qui t'appelle, tu vas diner avec elle! Espèce de chanceux va! Mais t'as intérêt à la fermer."

_Encore à moitié ensommeillé, Ryusuke se frottait les yeux, passant une main sur sa mèche de cheveux bruns cachant son oeil droit. Sirenia semblait ne pas voir été réveillée par cette entrée un peu spéciale. Il embrassa la pokémon sur la joue avant de remonter la couverture sur elle, le sbire pouffant légèrement devant cet acte. Ryusuke préféra ignorer cette petite "réflexion" avant de suivre le sbire, celui-ci l'emmenant à travers différents couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une porte avec écrit dessus : "Riza Minias". Ryusuke toqua à la porte plusieurs fois avant que la voix de Riza se fasse entendre pour lui demander d'entrer. Il pénétra dans la salle avec appréhension avant de souffler : Ce n'était qu'un simple bureau. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il voyait mais la salle avait une ouverture sur la gauche et il remarquait qu'il faisait sombre, très sombre. Deux mains se posèrent sur les yeux de l'adolescent qui sursauta sur le moment. Un petit rire et Riza lui dit :_

"Un vrai trouillard. Je vois que tu n'as pas pris d'autres vêtements mais bon, je te pardonnes car c'est toi."

_Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, il était happé par une main féminine qui lui prenait la main droite. Il était emmené dans l'autre pièce, celle-ci étant éclairée à la faible lumière d'une lampe au plafond comme pour donner une certaine ambiance. Une table avait été dressée avec deux assiettes et les couverts. Elle retira sa main avant de se diriger en face de lui pour s'asseoir mais instinctivement, il se dirigeait vers elle avant de tirer la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Riza souriait tandis qu'il ne comprenait pas son geste : A part le fait qu'il pensait la connaître, pourquoi avait-il fait tout cela?! C'était une ennemie, un membre de la Trinité de la Team Univers! Ils avaient osés détruire son village! Mais rien n'y faisait : Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au moment présent et il contemplait la jeune femme en face de lui :Yeux rouges, ses longs cheveux bouclés, une robe assez décolleté de même couleur que ses yeux, elle s'était mise sur son 31 comme si elle avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Il regardait sa propre tenue et se trouvait complètement ridicule comparé à Riza : A part son geste avec la chaise, il n'avait rien de "magnifique". Déjà un cuisinier pénétrait dans l'endroit en passant à côté du bureau, expliquant en quoi consistait les hors d'oeuvre mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et Riza brisa le silence entre eux deux :_

"Ca ne va pas Ryusuke? Tu as l'air pâle. Tu as de la fièvre?"

"Je non...Juste que, je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, quelques jours ici et tu retrouveras tes marques perdues, je serais toujours là pour t'aider."

_"Toujours là pour t'aider", il respira rapidement, sa tête le faisant souffrir atrocement comme si elle tentait de détruire une barrière forgée par une personne. Ces mots là, il les avaient déjà entendus mais où?!_

"Calmes toi Ryusuke, tu es mal en point. Nous allons discuter tous les deux d'accord?"

"Ca ne changera rien à la situation! Comment se fait-il que je sois ici en train de manger avec toi comme des gens normaux alors que je suis normalement prisonnier?! Je ne comprends rien, rien, rien!"

"Manges donc, ensuite, on parleras longuement. Il le faudra bien si tu rejoins à nouveau la Team Univers."

_L'ambiance était presque glaciale et il savait que c'était de sa faute : Au contraire de Riza qui était normalement une membre de la Trinité et qui devait le considérer comme un prisonnier. Elle faisait tout pour le détendre et lui rendre la vie meilleure. Il auraît pût se faire torturer, menacer de mort, voir ses pokémons se faire lapider et blesser mais non, rien de tout cela. La jeune femme avait formellement interdit toute tentative à l'encontre de Ryusuke et de ses pokémons._

"Pourquoi tu es aussi gentille avec moi Riza? Je ne me souviens de rien, tu es une parfaite inconnue, tu connais déjà ma réponse à la question que tu m'a posé il y a quelques heures alors pourquoi?"

"Car je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, voilà tout. Si je peux tout faire pour t'empêcher de perdre la vie inutilement, alors je le ferais. Je suis l'un des pôles de la Trinité, j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur n'importe lequel de mes employés."

"Et cela t'amuses t-il de tuer des gens innocents? De mettre à feu et à sang tout ce monde? Tu ne veux pas me faire souffrir alors que tu ne penses pas aux autres? Aux personnes qui sont mortes par ta faute? Tu es une meurtrière."

"JE FAIS CE QUE J'AI A FAIRE!"

_Ses deux mains tapèrent sur la table en la faisant trembler tandis qu'elle s'était relevée. Elle était en colère et cela se voyait au petit rictus sur ses lèvres. Un être stupide et arrièré! Ryusuke se leva de sa chaise et se retourna pour ne pas avoir Riza en face de lui :_

"Je m'excuses mademoiselle Riza mais nous ne nous connaissons plus, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je refuses votre proposition de devenir un membre de la Trinité."

"RYUSUKE!"

_Elle criait son nom tandis qu'il était passé dans l'autre pièce avant de sortir de cette salle. Elle serrait les poings : Elle avait TOUT fait pour l'empêcher de commettre cette bêtise mais LUI...LUI! Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête! Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça!_

"Sirenia, tu es déjà réveillée? Lèves toi, on s'en va d'ici."

"Tu n'as rien à me dire?"

"Si, j'ai quelque chose : Dépêches toi, on ne reste pas une minute de plus ici!"

"A tous les membres de la Team Univers, vous êtes priés d'évacuer les lieux dans les 5 minutes qui suivent. Le dénommé Ryusuke a décidé de se rebeller contre nous. Je vais m'en occuper personnellement."

"Mais c'était la voix de Riza? Qu'est ce que tu as encore trafiqué Ryusuke?"

"J'ai refusé de devenir un membre de la Trinité. Je ne sais pas quelles sont mes liaisons avec la Team Univers et je m'en fiches royalement. Oh, je ne renie pas mes relations mais je ne m'en souviens plus et je ne vais pas rester fixé sur le passé contrairement à eux! Bon, prépares toi, on part maintenant."

_Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, cinq longues minutes où des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre derrière la porte, signe qu'il y avait du monde qui se déplaçait. Enfin quand le calme revint, il ouvrait la porte, Sirenia à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas où se rendre et il s'était mis à courir avec la Tarsal aux cheveux rouges. Il tentait de se repérer mais c'était peine perdue : Toutes les issues étaient bloquées, pareil pour les portes. Celle de Riza était fermée elle aussi. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait encore?!_

"Ryusuke, diriges toi vers la salle E-5. Je te déconseilles de penser à aller autre part."

_La voix? C'était encore Riza! Elle lui demandait de se rendre dans la salle E-5? Il regardait Sirenia, celle-ci hochant la tête : Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils marchaient maintenant dans les couloirs, se repérant par rapport aux petites pancartes plantées en haut des murs...Salle E-1, E-2, E-3...Voilà la salle E-4. Il pénétra à l'intérieur en regardant à gauche et à droite : Une gigantesque arène pokémon avec des tribunes des deux côtés._

"Un lieu d'entraînement pour les membres de la Team Univers pour qu'ils puissent devenir plus combatifs. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un lieu spécial à mes yeux...Aujourd'hui..."

_Riza était au milieu du terrain : Elle portait toujours sa robe rouge décolleté, ses épaules nues. Elle tenait dans chacune de ses mains une pokéball et il était possible de voir qu'elle était en colère, très en colère._

"C'est l'endroit où je vais mettre un terme à ton existence car je ne veux pas que tu meures...Quelle ironie non? Te tuer pour te sauver."

"Ecoutes, on peut discuter un peu, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre contre toi. Tu es bien la dernière personne de la Team Univers que je veux affronter."

"TAIS TOI! Tonar, Anolk, venez à moi!"

_Les deux pokéballs s'ouvrirent devant elle laissant apparaître deux créatures impressionnantes : Mesurant dans les 2 mètres 30, un aileron bleu dans son dos ainsi qu'au bout de ses bras munis de griffes, la créature se tenait sur deux pattes et avait une étoile de couleur jaune sur son long nez. Son ventre était rouge avec une pointe de jaune sur le bas tandis que le reste du corps était entièrement bleu comme les ailerons. Contrairement au pokémon d'Azyr, celui-ci semblait être bien conscient et avait le regard lucide.  
Le second pokémon faisait penser à un oiseau préhistorique bien que sa peau semblait être recouverte de roche. Si on devait se référencer à lui, cela pouvait faire penser à un ptérodactyle, sa crete, son allure, tout faisait penser à un monstre issu d'un ancien temps. Seule ses ailes semblaient de chair au contraire du reste de sa peau et déjà, la créature s'était mise à déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler._

Visiblement, elle ne voulait plus rien écouter et elle s'était déjà préparée au combat. Ryusuke fît grandir ses trois pokéballs : Eleanor, Isalia et Tocor apparaissant les uns après les autres. Sirenia s'était positionnée devant le trio, signe qu'elle allait prendre les commandes à partir de maintenant.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas Riza? Je ne sais pas, on peut éviter le combat...Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te tuer même si je ne me souviens plus de toi. S'il te plaît..."

"NON NON ET NON! Tu ne me feras pas changée d'avis à ce sujet! J'ai déjà la raison de ta mort si Riko me la demande : Une pure et simple vengeance. Je vais me venger car à cause de toi, j'ai dût tuer celui que je considérais comme mon père pendant ces deux années! A cause de toi, le professeur Enéka est mort!"

"Mort par ma faute?! Ce n'est pas moi qui lui a administré ce truc, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué Azyr. Moi, je voulais vivre tranquillement et en paix, mais à cause de vous, vous avez détruit mon village, vous avez faillit tuer mes parents et mes amis et je suis poursuivi par une bande de cinglés qui veulent dominer le monde!"

"Faillit...tuer tes parents?"

_Elle regardait avec appréhension Ryusuke : Sa colère avait soudainement disparue pour laisser place à un visage exprimant la pitié vers son interlocuteur. Il ne mentait pas...Il ne savait vraiment plus rien depuis toutes ces années. Lentement, elle murmura vers lui :_

"Les membres de la Trinité sont tous orphelins Ryusuke. Moi...Riko, Azyr, nous étions tous orphelins. Si tu étais destiné à devenir l'un d'entre nous, ce n'était pas pour rien. Tu avais les capacités d'un Eveilleur mais surtout, ta liaison avec Sirenia était tellement forte que rien ne pouvait pas la briser. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas non?"

"NE DIS RIEN RIZA! Ne lui dis pas! Il n'a pas besoin de savoir! Il faut le garder secret!"

_Sirenia avait soudainement perdue son mutisme qui l'habitait depuis ces derniers temps. Oh, elle avait pris la parole mais ce n'était pas comme auparavant : Alors qu'elle était assez joyeuse et heureuse quand elle était devenue une Kirlia, les jours qui venaient de s'écouler la montraient sous un autre angle : Prévenante et inquiète du futur, elle redoutait ce qui arrivait. Maintenant, sa voix était apeurée tandis que Ryusuke et les autres pokémons ne comprenaient pas ce qui lui arrivait. La vérité ne devait pas sortir!_

"Je ne vois pas quel est le problème Sirenia, tu étais au courant non? Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais révélé au lieu de le lui cacher?"

"Mais de quoi parlez vous toutes les deux?!"

"De rien Ryusuke! Ne l'écoutes pas! Elle ment!"

"Ryusuke, tu étais l'un des nôtres : Il y a douze ans de cela, le professeur Enéka t'a ramené dans la base de la Team Univers car tu étais le seul survivant de cette attaque que l'organisation avait lancée...Tu avais été retrouvé évanoui aux pieds de Sirenia. Deux cadavres se trouvaient près de toi : Teresa et Alfar Ingahisan d'après les papiers. Deux cadavres dont le coeur avait été explosé par les mains de l'expérience Alpha."

_Les paroles prononcées par Riza venaient de déclencher en lui une scène qu'il ne pensait être qu'un rêve : Une forêt en flammes, un monstrueux pokémon ressemblant à un rhinocéros bipédique, deux personnes lui tenant la main tandis qu'ils couraient pour s'enfuir. Un homme et une femme : L'homme avait des cheveux bruns en bataille, une trentaine d'années. La femme avait des cheveux verts lui allant jusqu'au bas du cou. Deux yeux verts étaient dirigés vers eux : Une petite créature aux cheveux rouges s'était positionnée pour leur bloquer le passage. L'homme et la femme s'étaient retournés vers lui, leurs corps servant de remparts pour le protéger, protéger un être cher...Une pression s'exerçait sur le corps de l'homme et de la femme, une pression si forte...Ils ouvraient la bouche pour crier mais rien ne sortait de leurs lèvres. C'était du côté du torse qu'il fallait regarder : Deux muscles s'éjectèrent de leurs corps, percutant le visage de Ryusuke pour le barbouiller de sang. Deux muscles qui tombaient au même moment que l'homme et la femme : Leurs coeurs. Tout s'était terminé en un instant et le regard froid d'une petite créature de 40 centimètres le regardait : Deux yeux verts complètement vides..._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Abandon

**Chapitre 23 : Abandon**

"Je...Mais ça ne peut pas être vrai!"

_Il avait une main sur son oeil gauche : Ces images devaient disparaître! Ce qu'il redoutait tant, la raison de sa peur des pokémons, celle de la mort de ses parents, de son amnésie! TOUT! TOUT était de SA faute! De la faute de cette créature aux cheveux rouges qui se tenait devant ses pokémons. Tout s'était brisé à cause des paroles de Riza. Les six créatures sur le terrain ne réagissaient pas : Riza ne donnait pas d'ordre à ses deux pokémons, regardant avec inquiétude ce qu'allait faire Ryusuke._

Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans cet état : Cette fois où Riko avait osé frapper Sirenia d'un violent coup de pied. Du haut de ses sept années, il n'avait pas hésité à foncer tête baissée vers le ventre du pôle de la Trinité. L'homme avait eût le souffle coupé mais la contre-attaque n'avait pas tardée et le jeune garçon avait été frappé et blessé sur la majorité du corps. Il avait terminé aux soins intensifs mais Riko avait été heureux, très heureux de voir ce regard haineux que lui avait porté le jeune garçon, un regard prometteur selon ses propres dires. Il était resté pendant trois semaines dans l'infirmerie, trois longues semaines où Sirenia avait eût la permission de le voir quand elle le voulait ainsi que Riza. Il ne pouvait guère s'en souvenir puisqu'il avait été dans un état semi-comateux.

Ce regard...Elle le revoyait après toute ces années mais il était porté contre celle qu'il s'était juré de protéger car c'était son "amie" selon ses propres mots. Eleanor, Isalia et Tocor s'étaient éloignés légèrement de Sirenia. La petite Kirlia aux cheveux rouges ne s'était pas retournée mais on voyait qu'elle avait baissé la tête. Il s'approchait d'elle, marchant d'un pas puissant et déterminé, craquant les os de ses mains. Puis lentement, elle se retourna, le regard dirigé vers le sol. Elle fût happée par la main droite de Ryusuke, le jeune homme la soulevant pour avoir son visage à la hauteur du sien. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent brièvement ceux de l'adolescent avant de se détourner, le poing gauche du garçon la frappant de toutes ses forçes sur le visage. Du sang tombait sur le sol mais personne ne bougeait. Paralysés par la peur et la réaction de Ryusuke, ni Riza, ni les pokémons de Ryusuke n'osaient faire ne serait-ce qu'un simple geste :

"Alors tu les as trouvés comment mes parents?! C'était ça que tu me cachais depuis tout ce temps?!"

"Je je...suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne voulais pas te remémorer ce genre de souvenirs...J'ai été..."

"ASSEZ! Ne cherche pas d'excuses! Tout ce qui s'est passé : La Team Univers, la mort de mes parents, cette vie qui n'est pas la mienne, tout ça...TOUT CA! C'est de TA FAUTE!"

_Une seconde fois, son poing gauche vint frapper Sirenia mais maintenant, il s'était dirigé vers son ventre. Elle pouffa sur le coup en crachant du sang : Cette situation était pire que ce que Riza avait imaginé. Oui, elle pensait bien que Ryusuke allait s'énerver mais contre elle, non pas contre Sirenia! Sa haine était légitime mais elle n'avait fait cela que pour trouver un prétexte pour le combattre : Si il était en colère contre elle, alors il se serait battu de toute ses forces et alors..._

Sirenia ne réagissait pas aux coups que lui portait Ryusuke : Elle n'avait plus la force mentale de les contrer. Tout s'était brisé aussi facilement que du verre tombant sur le sol : Ryusuke, celui qu'elle avait juré de protéger jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, celui qu'elle aimait tant, son "ami"...Maintenant, il n'y aucune chance qu'il veuille la garder : Oui elle avait tué ses parents, elle le reconnaissait. Il aurait pût vivre heureux avec eux. Jamais ils ne se seraient alors connus et il n'aurait pas été lié à la Team Univers. Jamais il n'aurait eût tous ces problèmes.

"TU PLEURES MAINTENANT?! Tu ne crois pas m'apitoyer comme ça j'espères! Tu crois que je peux te pardonner après tout ce que tu as fait?!"  
_  
Il était vrai qu'elle pleurait : Son visage si gracieux et blanc était maintenant en train de saigner sur une bonne partie et déjà ses joues se gonflaient. Le plus douloureux n'était pas les coups qu'elle recevait mais de le voir dans cet état : Elle avait mal...si mal au coeur : Les larmes qui s'écoulaient avaient une teinte rougeâtre, celle du sang. Que cela s'arrête, qu'il se calme...Elle voulait mourir à ce moment là, disparaître et n'avoir jamais vécue : Ryusuke la haïssait de tout son âme. Ses paroles étaient prises de soubresauts : Elle n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement :_

"Je...Je ne pleures pas pour ça! Je pleures car j'ai toujours tout fait pour te rendre heureux après ça! Car je m'en voulais de t'avoir privé de ta famille! Je...Je t'aimes Ryusuke et ça malgré ce que tu penses de moi! Tues moi si tu le veux mais mais...Je resterais toujours près de toi."

_Elle fît un petit sourire ensanglanté tandis que la poigne de Ryusuke se faisait moins forte. Il tremblait mais de quoi? De ne pas assumer ses sentiments? De ne pas pouvoir se venger? Il jeta en l'air Sirenia avant de la réceptionner d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. La petite et frêle créature à la robe noire et blanche percuta une tribune, les yeux verts grands ouverts. Son dos émit un craquement sonore avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol, ses yeux se fermant peu à peu._

"Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller jusque là! Elle s'est excusée! Tu es complètement stupide Ryusuke!"

"Tu...Toi? Tu te permets..."

_Il regardait maintenant Riza qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Son regard n'avait guère changé et si il y avait une personne incontrôlable en ce lieu, c'était lui. Il criait le nom d'Eleanor, d'Isalia et Tocor pour qu'ils viennent se remettre devant lui._

"DE QUEL DROIT TU TE PERMETS DE ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE?! Que ça soit toi ou Sirenia, TOUTES les deux, je vais vous le faire payer! Une autre membre de la Team Univers va mourir, tous...Je vais faire ce que j'aurais dût faire depuis le début! PUTAIN DE LAVAGE DE CERVEAU! Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai vécu dans le mensonge!"

_Il haletait, il devait se calmer mais il n'y arrivait pas! Le Ptéra et le Carchacrok de Riza s'étaient positionnés devant elle pour la protéger : Ce type était fou à lier. Oui, complètement fou, son regard ne semblait plus très lucide. La main dirigée vers Riza, il criait à nouveau :_

"TOCOR! Attaques le avec tes Becs Vrilles! ELEANOR! Utilises ton laser de glace! Quand à toi Isalia...Plaques son Carchacrok! Je veux les voir exploser comme les autres!"

_Il perdait le sens des réalités mais ses paroles étaient claires : Les trois pokémons ne pouvaient qu'obéir à ses ordres et déjà ils s'élançaient vers Tonar et Anolk. Le laser glace d'Eleanor était dirigé vers le ptérodactyle de pierre mais à la grande surprise de Ryusuke, le dinosaure cracha un puissant souffle de feu en direction du jet glacé d'Eleanor, les deux attaques s'annulant en même temps. Quand à Tonar, celui-ci creusa un trou dans le sol, le Dodrio et la Barpau s'arrêtant dans leurs attaques. Où était-il passé?!_

"Non mais j'ai affaire à des abrutis?! Il se trouve en-dessous de vous! FAITES GAFFE!"

_Et il en venait aux insultes envers ses propres pokémons : Apprendre la mort de ses parents l'avait bien plus perturbé qu'on ne pouvait le penser. Le monstre bleu sorti subitement du sol, coinçant Isalia entre ses deux pattes tout en s'envolant. Ryusuke avait la bouche grande ouverte tandis que le poisson aux écailles bleues tentait de se débattre pour quitter les griffes du Carchacrok. Le monstre s'envola avant de lâcher le poisson pour lui donner un violent coup de queue qui semblait aussi dure que du métal au moment de l'impact. Isalia percuta le sol de l'arène et gigotait sur ce dernier comme pour réagir puis plus rien...Elle avait été d'une inefficacité remarquable. Le combat venait de s'équilibrer : Deux pokémons contre deux pokémons. Le problème ne venait pas des créatures mais des dresseurs, Ryusuke faisant revenir Isalia dans sa pokéball. Eleanor et Tocor se trouvaient devant lui, comme Tonar et Anolk devant Riza._

"Tu n'es pas en état de combattre Ryusuke. Calmes toi et respire un peu. Je sais que tu es en colère mais cela ne mènera à rien de bon."

"JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DES CONSEILS D'UNE ÊTRE COMME TOI!"

_Rien à faire, il semblait complètement bloqué dans sa colère : Celle-ci l'empêchait de réagir correctement. Que faisait donc Riza? Au lieu de rendre le combat bien plus facile, elle agissait de telle sorte qu'il puisse à nouveau redevenir comme avant. Qu'elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça?! Une main posée sur son coeur, elle fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir ce regard émeraude dément qui la regardait. Si seulement elle avait été capable d'être là ce jour où tout avait explosé...Elle devait en terminer au plus vite et lui faire retrouver la raison. Le tuer, c'était son but mais pas quand il était dans cet état! L'indécision se lisait sur son visage mais elle devait elle-même ne pas perdre la raison de ce combat. Elle marchait en direction de Ryusuke qui avait les yeux fixés sur le combat aérien que les quatre pokémons venaient de débuter : Le Ptéra ainsi qu'Eleanor et Tocor avaient ouverts leurs gueules, une sphère apparaissant à l'intérieur de chacune d'entre elles tandis que le sol s'était mis à trembler. La puissance qui allait en découdre allait être phénoménale vu l'ampleur du combat. Seul l'un d'entre eux était resté en retrait : Tonar. Il regardait d'un oeil inquiet sa maîtresse qui se dirigeait vers le jeune homme complètement fou. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait en tête?!_

"Crétin! Tu n'es pas toi-même!"  
_  
Une claque vola en direction de Ryusuke tandis que Riza se tenait devant lui, la mine boudeuse et les bras croisés au niveau de la poitrine. Il lui fallût quelques secondes avant de passer une main sur sa joue rougie par l'action de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de lui faire?! Elle n'avait pas peur de se faire tuer!_

"Toi...Je vais t'exterminer!"  
_  
Il allait la frapper mais déjà son poing droit rencontra le vide tandis qu'elle donna un coup de paume droite juste au niveau du menton, faisant basculer sa tête en arrière. Sa paume gauche se plaça sur le ventre du garçon pour le pousser à l'aide d'une pression exercée avec le reste du corps. Ryusuke recula sous l'effet tout en gémissant, une main posée sur le ventre : Il avait mal, très mal! Depuis quand savait-elle se battre?! Des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, des souvenirs aussi douloureux que le coup qu'il venait de recevoir._

Il se revoyait à l'âge de sept ans, avec sa petite mèche brune qui ne cachait pas encore son oeil droit. Il revoyait un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus et une jeune fille aux boucles blondes. Le garçon avait des yeux de même couleur que ses cheveux et s'était positionné de telle façon qu'il semblait vouloir se battre, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

"Alors, relèves toi Ryusuke! Je te fais l'immense honneur de t'entraîner avec moi! Ne gâches pas cette chance!"

"Ce n'est pas juste Azyr! Tu sais bien que Ryusuke n'est pas encore capable de bien se battre!"

"La ferme Rika, si il veut devenir le pôle supérieur de la Trinité, il va devoir faire mieux que ça!"

"Je...Je peux encore me battre. Continuons Azyr! Si je veux pouvoir défendre Riza et Sirenia, je dois devenir bien plus fort!"

_Sirenia? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il l'appelait bel et bien comme ça lorsqu'il était avec les autres mais quand ils se retrouvaient seuls...Comment l'appelait-elle?! Clé...Clé? Une clé? Ca avait un rapport avec ça?! Et en quoi ça le concernait?! Ce souvenir était si pathétique même si il se rappelait que pour la première fois, Azyr l'avait considéré comme son égal à la fin du combat : Il ne s'était pas moqué de lui..._

D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Ryusuke semblait s'être calmé ou alors, il cachait bien son jeu. Une explosion se produisit, des morceaux du plafond tombant en même temps qu'une grosse masse rocheuse et ailée. Elle avait complètement oublié le combat! Quelle idiote elle avait faite! Anolk était au sol, les ailes grandes ouvertes et inconscient. Eleanor et Tocor semblaient eux-mêmes épuisés par l'attaque qu'ils venaient de lancer. Les deux pokémons haletaient pour reprendre leurs souffles tandis que Tonar se mettait à réagir. Des morceaux du plafond qui tombaient sur le sol, il utilisait sa queue pour les lancer vers l'autruche tricéphale tel un éboulement qui s'abattait sur elle. D'une pierre deux coups, il protégeait sa maîtresse et son adversaire allait rejoindre Anolk en étant évanoui. Tocor s'écroula au sol, juste à côté de Ryusuke qui souriait : Elle avait le regard détourné par le combat, il devait donc en profiter. Tonar cria longuement pour dire à sa maîtresse de se retourner mais trop tard :

"Je dois te remercier pour cette claque! Je vais te rendre la pareille cocotte!"

_Il éclata de rire tandis que son poing s'enfonçait dans les côtes de Riza, celle-ci poussant un cri de douleur en se retournant. Déjà, le pied droit de Ryusuke se plaça sur le ventre de Riza pour l'envoyer au loin avec pertes et fracas. Oh oui, il était un peu plus calme mais ce n'est pas pour cela que sa colère s'éteint éteinte! Tonar descendit subitement en maintenant Eleanor dans une de ses pattes pour l'écraser dans le sol de l'arène qui se souleva en partie sous la puissance utilisée. Trop fort...Ce monstre était beaucoup trop fort! La puissance des dragons était leur propre faiblesse! Comment une créature de ce genre pouvait-elle existée?! Elle fermait les yeux : Le combat était terminé pour elle...Ryusuke n'avait plus de pokémons pour le défendre mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Le Carchacrok avait réceptionné sa maîtresse entre ses pattes avant de la déposer sur le sol : Ce type...Il osait porter la main sur elle!_

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"T'es pas content que je me sois occupé de cette garçe? Et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire? Me tuer? Oh le vilain petit pokémon, il est en colère. Et bien, tu sais quoi?! Moi aussi j'ai la rage et tout ça, c'est de la faute de ta dresseuse et de votre organisation pourrie! Oui, pourrie car c'est ce que vous avez fait avec mon existence!"  
_  
Tonar ne l'écoutait pas et la réciproque était vraie. Ryusuke courait vers le pokémon et la dresseuse qui était dans ses pattes tandis que le monstre bleu avait ouvert la gueule : La puissance qui se dégageait de la sphère qui apparaissait à l'intérieur était bien plus grande que les trois autres réunis. Cette créature...Riza avait ouvert subitement les yeux en voyant la lumière qui sortait de la gueule de son pokémon. L'adolescent s'était arrêté de courir à quelques mètres de Tonar : Ca sentait le roussi...Déjà la sphère se mettait à grandir tandis qu'il s'était immobilisé, ses jambes tremblants comme la dernière fois. Il avait peur, très peur : Sa colère avait disparue aussi soudainement que le souvenir de ces deux yeux rouges le regardant avec dureté._

"Ryusuke! Enfuis toi! VITE! Il va te tuer si tu ne bouges pas!"

_Riza voulait le sauver? Mais pourquoi? Plus haineux que lui envers la Team Univers, c'était impossible à ce jour et pourtant elle...Comme d'habitude, il ne comprenait pas...Il ne comprenait rien du tout! Il tomba à genoux, le regard dirigé vers le plafond parcouru de nombreux trous. Vide, son regard était désespérément vide : La haine, la colère, il avait toutes les raisons de vouloir les abattre mais il n'avait pas la puissance...La puissance qui sortait de la gueule de Tonar : Une puissance dévastatrice et sans limites...Une puissance qui s'approchait inexorablement de lui._

5 mètres : Il se souvenait de son réveil dans un lit d'hôpital : Un homme aux cheveux noirs et en tenue de laborantin lui souriant tandis qu'une petite créature aux yeux verts le regardait d'un autre neutre mais inquiet.

"Tu t'es enfin réveillé mon garçon? Cela faisait depuis plusieurs jours que tu étais évanoui. Je me présentes : Analos Enéka, je travailles ici depuis quelques années. Et la petite créature que tu vois, c'est..."

_Ce nom...Quel était son nom? La petite créature à la robe blanche et la coupe au bol rouge le regardant fixement. Elle releva une petite mèche de cheveux rouges pour l'observer avant de détourner le regard quand le professeur la présenta. Elle préférait se retirer plutôt que de l'entendre. Il écoutait sans broncher les paroles du professeur Enéka qui lui souriait en lui expliquant où il se trouvait et ce qu'il allait devenir._

4 mètres : Il se baladait dans les couloirs de la Team Univers. Du haut de ses six ans, il était impressionné par tout ces gens portant des tenues noires avec un U sur le coeur. Il ne connaissait guère leurs noms et le professeur Enéka lui avait signalé qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ses parents pour l'instant. Il se demandait où ils se trouvaient et si ils allaient bien. Néanmoins, plus il avançait dans les couloirs, plus il se sentait épié. Il se retourna rapidement pour apercevoir deux yeux verts qui se cachèrent derrière un pylône. La petite créature était intriguée par cet humain : Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Elle réfléchissait à la question mais n'en n'avait pas la réponse.

"Bonjour. C'est toi que l'on appelle ..."

_Elle sursauta de peur tandis que le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts la regardait avec un petit sourire, la main tendue vers elle. Le rouge passa sur les joues de la petite créature avant qu'elle ne se téléporte. L'enfant de six ans tournait sur lui-même avec étonnement. Où est-ce qu'elle était passée?_

3 mètres : Où était-il tombé? Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il se trouvait dans la base principale de la Team Univers et la suspicion des membres de l'organisation avait laissée place à une gentillesse pour la plupart d'entre eux. Certains étaient là pour le pouvoir, la puissance et la destruction, mais d'autres...Ils se trouvaient en ce lieu car ils étaient forcés ou alors tout simplement car ils croyaient aux idéaux du chef de la Team Univers? Personne n'était tout noir ou tout blanc, il y avait toujours une teinte de gris... Il regardait autour de lui : Il se trouvait dans un immense jardin recouvert de mille fleurs et arbres. Un endroit pour les dresseurs qui voulaient se reposer un peu...Il n'y avait personne, c'était l'heure du travail mais pour lui qui n'était encore qu'un enfant, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de cela. Il la repéra alors qu'elle tenait un arrosoir dans sa main et il s'approchait en catimini derrière elle. Elle semblait si absorbée par son travail sur les fleurs qu'elle ne le remarquait pas.

"BOUH!"

_Elle sursauta, ses cheveux rouges se levant tandis que ses yeux verts devenaient complètement bleus. L'arrosoir était tombé sur le sol, l'eau s'en écoulant sur la terre à côté des fleurs. L'enfant fût envoyé contre un arbre, tout son corps étant complètement paralysé avant que la petite créature aux deux cornes vertes se retourne. Elle poussa un petit cri tandis que ses deux yeux reprenaient une teinte verte. L'enfant avait été étonné par la force de la projection mais il allait s'en remettre facilement. Elle se trouva déjà près de lui, le regardant d'un air neutre mais légèrement colérique :_

"Tarsal?"

"Je voulais juste te faire peur. C'est toi qui a fait poussé ces fleurs? Tu es très douée je trouves. Tu voudras bien m'apprendre? Moi à part faire des dessins, je suis nul..."

_Il baissa la tête, déconfit par ses incapacités. La Tarsal le regardait attentivement et pour la première fois de son existence, un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle prit la main de Ryusuke avant de le traîner vers l'arrosoir et les fleurs dont elle s'occupait._

2 mètres : Il était en sanglots et à genoux. Que Riza le voulait ou non, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer et pour cause : Il venait d'apprendre la mort de ses parents de la part de Riko. Cet enfoiré s'était fait un malin plaisir à le lui annonçer alors qu'il était si heureux avec Sirenia. Cela faisait déjà une année qu'il était là et même si il pensait le plus souvent à Sirenia et à Riza, il n'avait pas arrêté de se questionner au sujet de ses parents et lui...LUI! Il avait dit ça avec un sourire aux lèvres.

La petite créature aux cheveux rouges s'était collée contre le jeune garçon pour se coller dans ses bras. Si il savait qui était le meurtrier de ses parents, plus jamais il ne resterait avec elle. Depuis qu'il était venu, elle s'était mise à "vivre". Elle rigolait, passait son temps avec lui dès qu'elle le pouvait et même si il revenait avec quelques blessures, elle était là pour le soigner avec ses pouvoirs psychiques. Refermer les plaies et le rendre plus beau qu'il était déjà. Il serrait la Tarsal aux cornes vertes tout en parlant, sa voix entrecoupée de soubresauts :

"Pour...pourquoi? Je...Je n'ai même pas pût leur dire au revoir! Et ils...ils..."

_Malgré son jeune âge, il avait déjà côtoyé la mort surtout dans cette organisation où elles étaient nombreuses. Mais ses parents...Qui? Comment? L'assassin de ses parents le réconfortait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait : Elle allait vouer son existence à le protéger et le rendre heureux. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de l'enfant : C'était le premier d'une longue série destinée à lui donner une vie meilleure._

1 mètre : La pluie s'écoulait tout autour de nombreuses ruines. Dans le ciel à environ 10 mètres du sol lévitait une créature à la robe blanche et aux cheveux rouges : Sirenia. Tout autour d'elle avait été réduit en morceaux et nombreux étaient les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Ryusuke était assis, le regard apeuré : Tout son corps était marqué par des entailles et il portait une tenue noire avec un U argenté. Lentement, la créature se tournait vers lui, une aura noire l'entourant complètement. Ses yeux verts l'étudiaient, deux yeux complètement vides d'émotion. Elle atterrissait sur le sol tout en s'approchant lentement vers Ryusuke.

"Tarsal. Tarsal, tar tar...Ryou."

"A..dieu? Qu'est qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Je ne comprends pas!"

_Il restait avachi contre un morceau de bâtiment et Sirenia n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Quand elle arriva près de lui, l'aura maléfique qui l'entourait avait complètement disparue et ses deux yeux verts le fixaient tendrement tandis qu'elle se logeait dans ses bras. Il poussa un léger soupir : Il avait mal compris ce qu'elle avait voulue dire._

"Tarsal Ryou?"

"Tu n'es pas un objet, ni une pokémon, tu es mon amie voilà tout. On resteras toujours ensemble, tu m'accompagneras et puis tiens..."  
_  
Il souleva la petite créature avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres : A huit ans, on ne connaissait rien de l'amour mais oui, il aimait Sirenia et c'était la plus belle façon de le lui montrer. La Tarsal à la coiffure rouge ouvrait les yeux d'étonnement, ses joues montrant toute la gêne de la créature. Ryusuke avait aussi la même réaction et il souriait :_

"Toujours ensemble, jusqu'à la fin des temps : Toi et moi."

"Tarsal..."

_Sirenia posa une main sur le front de l'enfant. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, ce fût les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux : Des larmes de tristesse. Elle ne devait plus être avec lui : Pour qu'il puisse être heureux. Ses propres yeux se fermaient peu à peu avant qu'un brouillard n'envahisse sa vision : Sirenia venait de l'endormir._

50 centimètres : Toute sa vie dans la team Univers venait de défiler dans ses yeux et maintenant, il comprenait à quel point les moments qu'il avait passé avec Sirenia avaient été importants et précieux...Qu'il soit un enfant ou un adolescent, elle était toujours restée près de lui pour le protéger et lui rendre la vie meilleure. Elle avait vécue avec lui au détriment de sa propre existence, existence vouée à se faire pardonner. Toutes ces années, elle n'avait vécue que pour ça et lui...ET LUI! UN IMBECILE! C'était un être stupide comme on n'en faisait plus!

25 centimètres : Il avait appris la vérité et Sirenia avait tué ses parents et alors?! Elle avait risquée la sienne un nombre incalculable de fois, son sourire, ses yeux, ses paroles, tout montrait qu'elle avait garder ce moment au plus profond de son coeur, que jamais elle ne pouvait oublier ce moment où elle avait retirée la vie des parents de l'être qu'elle chérissait de tout son âme. Une chaleur l'envahissait : Etait-ce celle issue du rayon surpuissant qui arrivait vers lui ou autre chose? Le visage tourné vers le ciel, il était heureux : Heureux d'avoir partagé sa vie avec une fille aussi formidable qu'elle.

Zero : Ses larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses yeux verts, il s'en voulait de partir comme ça. Sirenia allait croire qu'il lui en voulait, qu'il la détestait mais non, ce qu'il détestait en ce moment même, c'était lui. L'avoir frappé comme ça, sans remords avec toute la rage qui l'avait animé, il était le plus pathétique des hommes. Déjà ses yeux se refermaient peu à peu au moment où son corps disparaissait sous la violente attaque du Tonar, celle-ci détruisant la porte et tout ce qui se trouvait derrière elle. Un cri déchirant traversa l'arène : Riza.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Passé et Futur

**Chapitre 24 : Passé et Futur**

_Il se sentait bien, si bien en ce moment. La chaleur qu'il pouvait recueillir au plus profond de son corps était si douce et bonne : Une chaleur bienveillante comme celle qui veille sur vous depuis toutes ces années. Si seulement il n'était pas mort, il auraît pu croire que quelqu'un le serrait dans ses bras. Il frottait sa tête de gauche à droite avant qu'un petit gémissement ne le tire de ses rêves :_

"Aie! Dou...doucement..."

_La voix de Sirenia! Il n'était pas mort?! Il ouvrit subitement les yeux tandis que le regard doux de la Kirlia aux cheveux rouges l'observait. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait? Il regardait autour de lui : Il était assis contre une tribune et une longue trace avait été crée sur le sol...La puissance de l'attaque de Tonar était remarquable._

"Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé? Tu sais bien que je te hais..."

"Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour cela?"

_Elle poussa un petit rire amusé tandis qu'il détourna la tête. Déjà le souvenir de ses deux parents morts revenait en lui mais il se donna une violente claque pour reprendre ses esprits devant le regard médusé de Sirenia qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Il ne devait pas penser à cela maintenant._

"Ca ne va pas Ryusuke? Pourquoi t'es tu frappé? Ne me dit pas que tu t'en veux?"

"Ce...CE n'est pas ça!"

_Il détourna à nouveau le regard pour ne pas avoir à visionner Sirenia de face. Il n'aimait pas admettre qu'il se sentait en tord alors que c'était l'inverse : Lui cacher cette vérité pendant toute ces années, ce n'était pas excusable. Il passa une main sur son visage en sentant un liquide qui s'en écoulait : Du sang...Son sang?! Il saignait? Il était blessé? Sirenia se releva avant de se retourner._

"Reposes toi, je vais me charger de ce Carchacrok. Moi aussi, j'ai des choses que je ne peux pas pardonner : La plus importante est celle qui vient de se passer il y a quelques instants. Il a essayé de te tuer. Je dois lui apprendre l'absurdité de son acte : Lui administrer la plus importante des leçons."

"Ne fais pas ça! Je te l'interdis Sirenia!"

"Et pourquoi ça Ryusuke? Je ne fais qu'écouter ce que me dicte mon coeur comme toi lorsque tu as appris la mort de tes parents. Moi-même, je ressens en ce moment une violente rage qui anime tout mon être : Je ne saurais l'expliquer par des mots tellement cette sensation est déplaisante."

"Ce n'est pas ça! Tu n'as rien à voir dans cette affaire! Je ne veux plus qu'on ait de relations! A partir de maintenant, je ferais cavalier seul!"

_Il s'était relevé avant de se mettre à marcher vers Sirenia. C'était son problème! Elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. La voix qui était issue de la Kirlia aux yeux verts semblait plus mûre et mature qu'auparavant. S'était-elle résignée? Elle baissa la tête en murmurant à voix basse de telle sorte que seuls elle et Ryusuke puissent entendre :_

"Les promesses...Au final, ce ne sont que de belles paroles qui enjolivent le reste, n'est-ce pas?"

"Restes en arrière et tais toi un peu. C'est mon combat contre ce Pokémon, non le tien! Tu n'es plus concernée!"

_Il était maintenant à la hauteur de Sirenia et il posa une main devant elle au niveau du visage pour lui dire de ne plus continuer. Celle-ci tentait bien d'avancer mais il la repoussa en arrière d'un faible geste de la main. Avait-il remarqué son problème?_

"Tu es encore en vie? Tant mieux, le combat n'aurait été guère intéressant si tu étais mort aussi rapidement."

_Riza n'était guère assurée par ses propres paroles et semblait se donner une propre contenance. Tout son corps tremblait de haut en bas et Tocar était positionné devant elle, le souffle rauque. Il avait besoin de se reposer un peu avant de reprendre le combat. Ryusuke s'approchait pas à pas vers eux avant de se mettre à courir subitement, le poing droit levé tandis que du sang s'écoulait de son visage._

"Je ne risques pas de pouvoir te rendre la pareille mais voilà un cadeau de ma part tocard!"

_Et voilà qu'il se mettait à faire des jeux de mots vraiment pourris. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais il devait s'occuper de ce monstre gigantesque et bleu! Déjà il s'était mis à sauter pour être à la hauteur de la tête de Tonar avant de lui donner un violent coup de tête sur le crâne. Action absurde et kamikaze mais elle avait fait son effet. Tandis que Ryusuke était retombé sur le sol en se roulant, la créature reculait en gémissant de douleur. Elle n'avait pas réussie à échapper au coup de l'humain, encore trop fatiguée de sa puissante attaque d'auparavant. Mais maintenant...Fini de plaisanter! Ce coup avait réussi à le réveiller et il allait se débarrasser de Ryusuke! Riza regardait avec étonnement Ryusuke qui se relevait, le front couvert de sang._

"Je...peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça? Tu veux mourir ou quoi?"

"Haha...HAHA...HAHAHAHA! Mourir? Moi? Je ne suis pas encore destiné à mourir, Riza! Je suis immortel et je vais te le prouver en mettant à terre ton Carchacrok!"

_Il exaltait de joie : Jamais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il lui poussait des ailes mais ce n'était que son imagination. Maintenant qu'il était bien plus calme, ses neurones venaient de l'abandonner au pire des moments. Ou alors était-ce autre chose? Il se retourna vers Sirenia avec un petit sourire aux lèvres :_

"Dis? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser faire? Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ça?"

_Oh...Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner la mort de ses parents mais il pouvait bien l'ignorer pour l'instant. Dès qu'elle avait quittée ses bras, il avait compris...Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'il allait rester là sans rien faire, c'était mal le connaître! Elle posa une main sur sa hanche droite pour ne pas montrer ce qu'elle avait caché à Ryusuke, très mal caché puisqu'il avait découvert le pot aux roses. Quand elle s'était jetée vers lui pour le sauver et le téléporter, une partie du puissant rayon l'avait touché. Comme prise en faute, elle baissa la tête :_

"Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Ryusuke...De toute façon, tu me haïs...Alors que je sois blessée ou morte, tu t'en fous au final non?"

_Elle releva la tête au moment où Ryusuke s'était mis à marcher, les yeux à moitié clos. Ce n'était pas ça, loin de là! Il devait lui expliquer la situation le plus rapidement possible._

"Et d'où provient mon énergie? Si je ne voulais pas sauver celle qui a tué mes parents, jamais je me serais élancé vers ce monstre! Saches que oui, je te hais Sirenia, je te hais de tout mon coeur mais tous les moments passés ensemble, je ne pourrais pas les oublier. Si je devais considérer chaque scène déroulées entre nous deux, il y aurait plus d'Happy End qu'autre chose. Ainsi, tu vois, je te hais mais en même temps je t'ai..."

_La queue de Tonar percuta avec une violence inouïe la tête de Ryusuke qui détruisit la tribune dans laquelle il vint s'enfonçer. Les yeux verts grands ouverts, il tournait le visage vers Sirenia qui était estomaquée. Ce sang qui s'écoulait, c'était bien le sien. Il était pris de soubresauts comme si sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Le Carchacrok frappa le sol avec sa queue, fier de son acte traître : Quand il s'agissait d'éliminer un adversaire, tous les moyens étaient bons._

"Dis...Dis moi...Dis moi...TOI! OUI TOI!"

_Les yeux jaunes de Tonar regardaient avec étonnement Sirenia, une aura noire et violette l'entourant complètement. Sa robe noire et blanche légèrement déchirée lévitait légèrement au-dessus du sol, montrant ses deux jambes rouges. Elle avait les yeux baissés vers le sol mais sa voix prenait un ton grave et sombre :_

"Tu...as osé? Tu t'en es pris...à MON...MON..."

_Elle ne terminait pas sa phrase que déjà une puissante bourrasque vint frapper Tonar et Riza. Le premier recula sous la violence du coup malgré que ses pattes étaient enfoncées dans le sol tandis que Riza vola dans les airs avant d'être plaquée contre un mur. L'air venait de se rafraîchir et ce n'était pas un bon signe._

"Ryusuke...Ryusuke...RYUSUKE! RYUSUKE!"  
_  
Elle criait son nom de toutes ses forces, son corps s'entourant d'une lueur blanche. Son corps se mettait à grandir : 1 mètre, 1 mètre 25, 1 mètre 50 et enfin 1 mètre 75...Un déchirement se fit entendre tandis que la mèche qui cachait son oeil droit s'allongeait pour aller jusqu'au niveau de la bouche. Les deux cornes qui étaient sur son crâne disparaissaient tandis que l'une d'entre elles arriva au milieu de son dos. Et l'autre? Elle n'apparaissait pas, camouflée par une magnifique rose blanche cristallisée. La rose elle-même était peu visible car une poitrine généreuse était apparue, la robe blanche et noire serrant un peu trop son corps. Ses pieds et ses mains rouges s'étaient allongés lui donnant une grâce inimaginable pour une pokémon. La lueur disparaissait peu à peu et la paume de sa main droite dirigée vers Tonar, une voix adulte et féminine se faisait entendre : Cassante, elle n'était guère amicale._

"Regrettes-tu ce que tu as fais? Je vais te briser ton corps, ton âme, ton esprit...La moindre parcelle va crier de douleur et demander grâce."

_L'oeil gauche de couleur émeraude observait Tonar quelques secondes avant de devenir complètement bleu. Le corps du Carchacrok fût envoyé dans les airs, soulevé par une pression psychique phénoménale. Il se débattait mais ne pouvait rien faire. Riza restait assise contre le mur, constatant ce qui se passait devant ses yeux : Sirenia venait d'évoluer et sa puissance s'était accrue...Si forte, si majestueuse, si...colérique? Ryusuke ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle était devenue mais il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit admiratif devant cette pokémon qui se battait...non qui "s'amusait" avec son adversaire pour le punir. Comment avait-elle put obtenir un corps comme cela en évoluant? C'était plutôt bizarre. Le choc de Tonar qui tomba à côté d'elle l'extirpait de sa rêverie :_

"To...Tonar! Tiens bon! Je...Je vais...te..."

"Riza Riza Riza...Tout cela est de ta faute, le savais-tu? Comprends-tu la portée de tes actions et de tes paroles?"

_Sa main gauche dirigée vers Tonar, elle le paralysait en bloquant ses membres grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques tandis que sa main droite souleva Riza par le col. Oh...Elle n'était pas très forte physiquement mais avec ses sentiments qui l'habitaient en ce moment, quiconque aurait été doté d'une force mentale extraordinaire, force mentale dont elle se servait pour soulever Riza. Les deux femmes lévitaient dans les airs à quelques mètres du sol tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole :_

"Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. Réfléchir aux conséquences de ces actes est une chose remarquable que peu d'humains sont capables de réaliser. Que ressens-tu en ce moment? Tu as peur? Peur de moi? Peur de mourir? Parles donc avant que je ne te brises la mâchoire. Ta pitoyable créature ne peut rien contre mon mental. Es-tu préparée?"

_Son regard exprimait toute la colère qu'elle ressentait : La haine, la vengeance, la solitude...Ryusuke! Il...Un humain n'aurait jamais réussi à survivre à un coup de cette créature. Tonar venait de mettre fin à plus de douze années de protection : Elle avait échouée, elle n'avait pas réussie à le sauver. La jeune femme aux boucles blondes était apeurée : Elle comprenait pourquoi l'expérience Alpha avait toujours été seule : La sensation qui habitait tout son corps n'avait rien de semblable! Elle tremblotait et déjà elle s'était mise à sangloter : Elle allait mourir de la main d'un monstre horrible, une créature comme il n'en existait qu'une par siècle._

"Je...Je...J'ai... Tu n'es pas humaine! Pour...Pourquoi il t'a crée? Un...Un monstre comme toi ne mérites pas de vivre!"

_Riza eût le souffle coupé et elle s'était mise à se débattre, recherchant de l'oxygène qui n'arrivait pas. Tonar continuait de trouver un moyen de résister à la pression psychique de la Gardevoir à la robe blanche et noire déchirée mais rien...Rien n'y faisait. Des veines noires apparaissaient sur son visage bleu. Sirenia éclata d'un rire franc mais dément tandis que Riza respira bruyamment :_

"Moi? Je ne suis pas humaine? Je suis une Pokémon oui...Mais ceux qui ne sont pas humains sont ceux qui tuent leurs pairs sans remords. Vous avez commis tellement de méfaits, vos mains sont recouvertes du sang des innocents."

"Et toi?! Tu étais l'une des nôtres! Je te rappelles que tu étais la pire de tous!"

"J'ai...changée et cela grâce à l'homme dont vous avez retiré la vie et qui siège parmi les tribunes. Vous vouliez me retrouver n'est-ce pas? Que je reviennes vers vous pour commettre vos méfaits mais maintenant, je vais vous réduire à néant en commençant par ton pokémon."

"Ne...Ne touches pas à Tonar! Il n'a rien fait! C'est un gentil pokémon! Il n'aime pas se battre d'habitude!"

"Gentil? N'aime pas se battre? TE MOQUERAIS-TU DE MOI?!! Tu es SA dresseuse! Si il tue et détruit, cela ne provient que de toi!"

"Je n'ai...Je n'ai jamais voulue..."

"ASSEZ! TU M'INSUPPORTES!"

_La créature aux cheveux verts leva la main droite de Riza en direction de Tonar qui se relevait peu à peu : L'emprise commençait à perdre de son effet mais le plus inquiétant résidait dans les traits noirs qui parcouraient maintenant son cou pour venir jusqu'à son corps. Un craquement, puis deux, trois, quatre et enfin cinq. Un cri accompagnait chaque doigt qui se brisait._

"Et dire que toi et Ryusuke, vous étiez très proches à la Team Univers. Les années changent les personnes et cela nullement en bien."

"Ce...Ce que j'ai fais...Je l'ai juste..."  
_  
Tout se déroula en quelques secondes : La pression psychique exercée par la main gauche de Sirenia se brisa, Tonar se releva subitement, ses pattes avants brillant d'une aura violette et sombre. Celle de droite frappa la Gardevoir aux cheveux rouges avec toute l'énergie qui l'habitait, Sirenia étant éjectée à l'autre bout de l'arène, son emprise sur Riza disparaissant au même moment. Le Carchacrok réceptionna sa maîtresse dans l'une de ses pattes avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol, poussant un long cri._

"To...Tonar? Ne me dit pas que..."

_La créature tourna son visage vers sa dresseuse avant de tendre sa tête pour se faire caresser. Les larmes recouvraient soudainement les joues de Riza : Devant elle se tenait un regard vitreux et blanc. Devant elle se tenait son pokémon recouvert de lignes noires : Ses veines venaient de recevoir le Virus Berserk en elles. Riza balbutiait, ses mots sortant avec difficultés de sa bouche :_

"Tu n'as pas...Ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'avais dit pourtant...Je te l'avais dit de ne JAMAIS t'éveiller! Je ne veux pas! JE NE LE VOULAIS PAS! TONAR!"

_Elle enserra le cou de son Carchacrok : C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont elle allait se réveiller. Jamais il n'aurait osé faire ça...Jamais, il n'aurait osé contredire sa maîtresse. Tonar ouvrit la bouche un long grognement en sortant : Il souffrait, son corps se consumait de l'intérieur. Ses cellules se détruisaient bien plus rapidement mais il était fier...Fier de son geste et de ce qu'il avait fait. Elle était sauvée, Riza était maintenant en sécurité. Il sentait cette puissance qui montait en lui, une puissance dévastatrice, une puissance dévorante...La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et à la robe rouge caressait la peau bleutée de Tonar, une peau parcourue de veines noires visibles. Sirenia se releva avec quelques blessures mais un sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui disparaissait en comprenant la situation :_

"Le Virus Berserk...Sa puissance ne venait pas de lui alors? Pendant toutes ces années, le Virus ne s'est pas développé? Riza, parles donc!"

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds gardait la tête collée contre son pokémon. Elle n'avait pas à répondre à cette diablesse! Sans elle, jamais il n'aurait été obligé d'utiliser le Virus! Maintenant...Il allait mourir d'ici quelques jours. Tonar...Le pokémon avec qui elle avait vécu pendant toutes ces années...Le Carchacrok déploya ses ailes et maintenant, la Gardevoir se posait une question : Comment cette créature pouvait-elle voler? C'était impossible! Il était capable de stationner dans les airs quelques secondes mais non pas de voler! Il pénétra le sol, creusant un trou sous ce dernier pour prendre Sirenia par surprise mais déjà les deux poings de celle-ci s'étaient mis à s'entourer d'une aura bleutée : Une aura froide et glaçiale. Elle sauta subitement en arrière, Tonar éclatant le sol pour happer Sirenia. Le poing droit glacé de la Gardevoir vint le frapper en plein dans le ventre, lui extirpant un douloureux cri de douleur. Elle...Pourquoi était-elle aussi forte?! Lui qui avait ressenti cette puissance en lui, lui qui avait toutes les raisons de se battre, il n'arrivait pas à sa cheville!_

"Arrêtez ça! ARRETEZ LE COMBAT! Tonar, reviens!"  
_  
Riza tenait dans sa main droite une pokéball noire et blanche avec un U doré dessus pour rappeler Tonar mais à peine était-il dans sa pokéball qui s'en éjecta. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter : Pour la première fois, il ne respectait pas ses ordres. Si il restait dans cette sphère, il savait qu'elle allait mourir! Quitte à décéder, il allait l'emporter avec lui! Des entailles apparaissaient sur la totalité de son corps bleuté, du sang noir s'en écoulant. Ce n'était pas une attaque comme pouvait le faire ces pokémons sphèriques mais ce qu'il préparait était la chose la plus risquée qu'il avait accompli de toute son existence. Sirenia soupira légèrement en tendant la main droite vers Tonar :_

"Riza. Ton pokémon va se suicider si tu ne l'arrêtes pas. Il n'hésitera pas à mourir pour me tuer, un brave pokémon, je dois le reconnaître. Sacrifier sa vie, cela est une idée stupide si on est pas sûrs de réussir à 100% ce pour quoi on se sacrifie. Calmes Tonar ou alors il disparaîtra."

"Je...Je ne peux pas! Et tout ça, tout ça...C'est dût à toi! Tu pourris l'existence de tout ceux qui te côtoient! Tonar n'a jamais utilisé le Virus Berserk, ce foutu truc qui est issu de TOI! Je ne voulais pas qu'il disparaisse mais à cause de tes imbécilités, il n'a plus que quelques jours à vivre!"

"Je n'ai fait que répliquer à vos attaques : Que je saches, vous avez tué Ryusuke. A cause de vous, mon existence n'a plus de raison d'être. Il est normal de vous rendre la pareille."

"Je n'ai JAMAIS voulue TUER Ryusuke! Je devais MOURIR! Comme si je pouvais faire ça! Mes sentiments passent après la Team Univers! JAMAIS...JAMAIS!"

_Sirenia haussa un sourcil en écoutant les dernières paroles de Riza. Instinctivement, elle s'était mise à lire dans le coeur de la jeune femme à la robe rouge. Elle disait la vérité, son coeur était meurtri et ensanglanté par la perte de Ryusuke. Tout espoir venait de l'abandonner. Elle ressentait la même chose que Sirenia et un moment, elle s'était éprise de pitié envers Riza : Si seulement elle n'avait pas commise la même bêtise qu'elle. Cacher la vérité derrière un masque n'apportait que de la douleur. Le Carchacrok bleu s'était lancer vers Sirenia avec l'énergie du désespoir, son corps ensanglanté de partout. Une attaque liée à l'épée de Damoclès : Si il ratait, il était fini._

"Tout est terminé pour toi. Dans un combat à mort, il n'y a pas de vainqueur, seulement des âmes meurtries. Adieu Tonar."

_Ses deux mains étaient tendues devant elle, une sphère complètement opaque entourant la créature aux cheveux rouges et à la robe noire et blanche. Le coup de Tonar vint frapper de toute sa violence la sphère sans que celle-ci ne se brise : Une défense impénétrable. Il avait échouer...Même avec toute sa force, même avec le Virus Berserk, tout était fini. Le Carchacrok tomba sur le sol, les yeux mi-clos : Il était épuisé et une flaque l'entourait au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Riza s'était mise à courir vers lui en criant tandis que Sirenia fît disparaître sa sphère de protection. Une faible voix, un murmure quasi-inexistant :_

"I...sa...lia."

_Une lumière s'échappa des tribunes avant qu'un poisson aux écailles bleues et à la queue rose n'apparaisse en piteux état mais conscient. Une seule main levée était visible à travers les décombres de la tribune, une main ensanglantée tenant une pokéball. Isalia ouvrit avec vélocité la bouche avant de cracher plusieurs dards complètement blancs en direction du Carchacrok. La Barpau était parcourue de veines blanches et Tonar s'était couché sur le sol en respirant bruyamment. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fermait les yeux, les veines noires disparaissant complètement._

"Tocar! Réponds moi Tocar! Qu'est...Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?!"

"Pour ma part, je n'ai rien fait mais pourquoi Isalia est-elle sortie?"

"BARPAU! BARPAU!"

"Ryusuke t'a soigné? Il...Il n'est pas mort?!"

_Elle se téléporta rapidement vers les tribunes et ce fût un déluge de morceaux de bois et de métal qui volèrent dans tous les sens. Enfin, elle trouva l'objet de ses désirs. Ryusuke avait les yeux clos, la main droite toujours levée, son torse se soulevait faiblement, très faiblement. Riza s'était tournée vers Sirenia et Ryusuke avant de courir vers eux :_

"Comment va t-il? Il est..."

"Non il n'est pas décédé, juste dans un état critique. Recules avant que je ne tues pour ce que toi et ton pokémon avaient fait. Que je ne vous revoies plus dans les parages."

"Je veux venir avec vous! Je dois m'expliquer...Ryusuke doit comprendre pourquoi j'ai fais ça et puis...Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vous suis redevable pour Tonar."

"Tu ne me dois rien. La seule personne à qui tu dois te faire pardonner et que tu dois remercier est celle que je tiens dans mes bras."

"Je...D'accord."

_Elle comprenait les sentiments de Sirenia : Peut-être que Ryusuke venait de sauver sa vie et celle de son pokémon mais elle...Le groupe fût téléporté à des kilomètres de là puis une seconde fois, une troisième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit éloigné de la base de la Team Univers de plus d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres. Sirenia posa une main sur son front : L'abus de la téléportation lui donnait la migraine mais elle gardait Ryusuke contre elle. Sans un mot, elle posa sa main sur la main droite de Ryusuke tenant la pokéball d'Isalia. Elle tenta de retirer avec délicatesse la sphère de la main droite de Ryusuke mais la poigne de ce dernier l'étonna. Elle avait ouverte ses yeux verts de surprise : Elle n'arrivait pas à retirer la pokéball de la main de Ryusuke. Il avait prédit ce qui allait se passer et même si Riza était son ennemie, il s'était préparer à les sauver : Elle et Tonar._

"Pourquoi fais-tu ceci? Jusqu'à la fin, tes gestes et tes paroles se contredisent. Maintenant..."  
_  
Elle s'était adossée contre un arbre, Ryusuke dans ses bras : Sa nouvelle forme allait lui servir à mieux s'occuper de lui. Ses mains passaient sur les bras et les jambes de Ryusuke, elle se concentrait pour refermer ses blessures et elle s'épuisait au fur et à mesure que les entailles disparaissaient comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Elle retira enfin la pokéball de la main du jeune homme, rappelant Isalia tandis que sans un regard vers Riza et son Pokémon, elle se mettait à les soigner à distance._

"Mer...Merci Sirenia."

"Je ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour Ryusuke. Il n'aurait jamais voulût que je te laisses dans cet état ainsi que ton pokémon. Tu peux partir si tu le veux mais je restes ici : Le temps que la Team Univers comprenne ce qui s'est passé, Ryusuke sera réveillé."

"Je veux rester près de lui."

"Fais ce que tu veux mais ne t'approches pas de lui."

_Elle positionna la tête de Ryusuke sur ses genoux en caressant ses cheveux bruns avec tendresse. Elle avait atteint le dernier stade de son évolution pour lui : Maintenant...Plus personne ne pouvait les séparer. Elle tira légèrement sur le haut de sa robe blanche et noire, cette tenue la serrait un peu trop à son goût. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas une tenue pour adulte. Sa poitrine était bien trop compressée par la tenue et elle se demandait comment avait-elle eût ça? Etait-ce à cause de son Virus Berserk? Elle regardait le décolleté de sa tenue : En tant que Pokémon, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'utilité de ces choses mais en regardant Riza, elle comparait avec elle : De même taille plus ou moins. Peut-être un atout pour conquérir Ryusuke? Qu'importe, cela pouvait attendre un autre moment. Elle ferma ses yeux verts en gardant une main posée sur le front de Ryusuke : Il était vivant, c'était l'essentiel pour elle. Riza regardait Sirenia et Ryusuke avant de détourner le regard pour se loger contre le dos de Tonar : Elle devait aussi se reposer et demain, elle allait s'expliquer avec l'adolescent._


End file.
